Summer's Not Hot
by IHeartLogiebear
Summary: Brianne, Big Time Rush, and friends want to go on vacation to celebrate the end of the tour. Will this vacation be a huge success? Or will it turn into a big mess? Part 5 of the Round and Round series
1. We're Finally Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush**

Brianne Diamond looks out the window of the large airplane, truly grateful that she was able to get first class seats for her and her friends, as well as her family and her music producer. For the past two months, they have been touring around South America, performing concert after concert. The tour actually started in November and they travelled all over the United States. The tour would have ended in February, but it was put on hold when Brianne checked into rehab for a long time struggle with alcohol addiction. Her estranged dad got into a almost life threatening car accident, she went crazy, started drinking again, and ended up in rehab after making a fool of herself at her concert in Los Angeles. Once she got out of treatment, she took a couple weeks off, then started rehearsing for the restarting off the tour. THe practice paid off because the rest of the tour went very well. She almost fell of the stage in Argentina, but that was because she was wearing high heels. Luckily, no one noticed. If it had been noticeable, the tabloids would probably have accused her of being drunk again.

"Are we there yet? James asks her. Brianne looks at her wonderful husband, running her fingers through his short brown hair.

"We'll be landing soon." She tells him.

"Mama!"

She looks at the baby girl laying in the carrier on her lap. Their twins, Mason David and Allison Marie, are now ten months old. It seems like their personalities are developing more and more every day. They recently started saying "Mama" and Dada", as well as "No." They are becoming more mobile, standing up and walking with support. It's hard to understand them because they mostly babble, but you can even have conversations with them. You can tell them something and they'll respond with gibberish. Most of the time, no one is sure whether to laugh or be downright confused. Maybe both?

"We're almost there, honey." She tells her daughter.

"Lady?" Her best friend, Hilary Carson, exclaims.

"Yes?" The stewardess asks.

"Is there any iced tea on this plane?" Hilary asks.

"Yes. i'll have that out in a moment." The stewardess says before walking away. Brianne looks at Hilary from the corner of her eye, noticing that the girl is examining her perfectly manicured fingernails. She's the shallow one of the group. She loves talking about appearances and celebrity gossip/ She also enjoys any opportunity to pose for pictures, preferably ones that are going to be posted online or in a magazine. She enjoys living the lifestyle of the rich and famous. In other words, she has replaced James as the most self absorbed person in their group of friends. Before James and Brianne started dating, he was all about his hair, clothes, fame, and "washboard abs". These days, Brianne enjoys her husbands good looks more than he does. He still has his moments, but he's not as self centered as he use to be.

"Thanks." Hilary says as the stewardess hands a class of tea to her.

"She's too high maintenance." Camille whispers. "I think that's why she hasn't had a steady boyfriend."

"Don't let her hear you saying that." Brianne giggles.

"You don't need to worry about that." Kendall says. "Because she's too busy enjoying that iced tea."

They all watch as Hilary takes a sip of her tea with a satisfied smile on her face.

Brianne looks at Allie and gently grabs her tiny hands. She smiles and kisses her daughters nose, almost laughing as Allie grabs some of her hair. Both of her littles ones have discovered the softness of hair, which means that their hands immediately go to head of whoever is holding them. It's one of the many things that makes them so cute. But their most adorable quality is their precious smiles. It's not that hard to make them smile. If they know someone well enough, all it takes is a kiss on the cheek. If it's a stranger, they have to warm up to the person before they decide to share their cuteness.

"Dada!" Allie murmurs, reaching out to James. He chuckles and strokes her cheek. Brianne carefully takes Allie out of her car seat and puts it on the floor. She hands Allie to her dad and pulls Mason's car seat onto her lap. Her son is fast asleep, looking as sweet as ever.

She watches as Allie babbles to her dad, who smiles and pretends to understand what she's saying.

"Allie, when we get home, you and I are going to watch My Little Pony! How does that sound?" James asks. "I'm a guy, but since you like it so much, we'll watch it together, okay?"

Allie claps her hands together and giggles. She uses the collar of James denim jacket to pull herself into a standing position,squeaking when James kisses his cheek. He rubs his nose against hers, smiling happily. He mouths I Love You, his smile getting bigger as Allie babbles.  
>"She's saying that she loves you too." Brianne says with a playful smile.<p>

"Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seat belts. We will be landing in Los Angeles shortly." The pilot says over the speakers.

Brianne frowns as Mason's face scrunches up, as if he's going to start crying. She smoothes her hand over his brown hair.

"You can keep sleeping, honey.' She whispers. Mason slowly relaxes and falls back to sleep.

"It's gonna be good to be home, isn't it?" James whispers to her. "I'm exhausted from performing so much."

"Well, the tour is over, so we can relax." Brianne tells him.

"Gustavo wants to take a month off before we start recording again." James says, gently sitting Allie on his lap. She puts he thumb in her mouth, looking at her surroundings. James removes her hand from her mouth and gives it a gentle kiss. He moves her so that he's cradling her in his arms. He and Brianne both enjoy holding their babies like that because they can have more eye contact.

Suddenly, the plan speeds up as it begins to land. Hilary quickly drinks the rest of her tee before she can spill it. THe sudden movement makes Carlos, Logan, Jo and the adults (Allison, Walter, and Gustavo) to wake up from their naps.

"Are we there yet?" Logan asks tiredly, lifting his head off Camille's shoulder.

"We're just landing." Kendall says.

Soon enough, everyone begins getting off the plane. Brianne grabs the baby bags and lets them both hang on her shoulders, then picks up the two baby carriers. They walk off the plane and follow the rest of their group towards the luggage pick up area. Walter and Gustavo bring two luggage carriers and Freight Train begins loading them with the suitcases. A limo is suppose to pick them up and drop them off at James and Brianne's house. Brianne and James thought that it would be fun for their friends to spend the night in celebration of the end of the tour. The adults will only be staying for a couple hours, but everyone else is going to stay.

"Hey, Jessica is coming home tomorrow." Carlos says, looking at his phone. Jessica Valdez is his girlfriend of more than two years. For the past three months, she has been filming a movie in New York City and Vancouver. It's similar to the superhero movies like Batman, Superman, and Spiderman, except the hero is a girl. Jessica plays a teenager that gets superhuman abilities after going for a swim in a radioactive lake. Then she has to beat the bad guy.

"Carlos and Jessica sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Logan mumbles with a laugh, shrieking when Carlos punches his shoulder.

Everyone else chooses to ignore them, walking outside to the limo. They begin loading the suitcases into the large trunk. As Brianne is putting Allie and Mason's carriers into the backseat, she hears the familiar snapping that comes from the paparazzi cameras. She turns around and jumps as one of the guys gets a little too close to her face, flinching as she is nearly blinded by the flash.

"Hey, guys." She says, gently pushing the camera away.

"How was the tour?" They all ask her, snapping more pictures.

"It was fun." She says, smiling at them. She waves before getting into the limo, next to Allie and Mason. James sits on the other side of them.

"You know what I was thinking?" Hilary asks, sitting across from them. "We should go on a vacation! A relaxing vacation to Mandelino!"

"What is Mandelino?" Brianne asks.

"It's located near Australia." Hilary explains. She takes her phone out of her purse and hands it to Brianne. The picture shows a beautiful and luxurious island with a lot of sand and a beautiful blue ocean. Since they are so exhausted from the tour, a vacation might not be such a bad idea. James and Brianne had a great time on their honeymoon in the Turks and Caicos Islands. Brianne has never been to Mandelino. She hasn't heard too much about it either. But it seems like a perfect place for a vacation.

"We'll talk about it when we get back to the house." She says, giving the phone back to Hilary.

"Fabulous."

**Twenty minutes later**

"Alright, I made Wild Berry smoothes for everyone." Brianne says, handing a glass to everyone person in the living room. She also filled two sippie cups with the liquid, so Allie and Mason can have some too. She hands a cup to each other them, watching as they begin drinking. She sits on the floor and begins drinking from her own glass.

"You two are really messy eaters." James tells Allie and Mason, wiping their mouths with a paper towel.

""Wow, you make really good smoothies." Carlos tells Brianne, staring at his glass.

"I have this book of smoothies and Wild Berry is my favorite flavor to make." Brianne says.

"Okay, we have our fruit drinks!" Hilary says. "Let's talk about this vacation."

"What vacation?" Walter asks.

"She thinks that we should go to Mandelino." Brianne tells him. "It's a island near the coast of Australia."

"I also found a brochure." Hilary says, handing a brochure to Walter.

"It does look nice." He says, showing it to Allison, Gustavo, and Freight Train.

"My cousin went to an island once." Logan says. "He was only suppose to be there for two weeks, but he ended up staying there for a month because he got stranded."

Everyone looks at Logan, wondering if Hilary's randomness has started to rub off on him.

"That's not going to happen." Hilary says. "We'll be fine."

"Guys, we have been on the road for the past two months." Jo says. "Maybe a vacation wouldn't be such a bad thing."

"We''ll think about it!" Gustavo says loudly.

"Gustavo, aren't you getting the next month off?" Kendall asks.

"What's you're point?"

"This would be a good thing for you." Kendall tells him. "If you're going to be a vacation for a whole month, why spend it at home?"

"You know, the monkey dog has a point." Allison says, shrugging.

"I'm your son in laws best friend." Kendall says, surprised that Allison would call him by that name. She's only related to Gustavo by marriage, so it's not like she inherited his somewhat obnoxious behavior. She's never referred to any of the boys as "monkey dogs" before. When she picks on them, she's usually joking around, so she must have been kidding when she used her brother in laws nickname for the boys.

"Mama!" Mason exclaims, holding his sippie cup in front of Brianne.

"Are you done?" Brianne asks, shaking the cup. When she realizes that it's empty, she walks to the kitchen and puts it in the sink. When she returns to the living room, Mason is using James to pull himself up. James drinks the rest of his smoothie, then stands up, holding Mason. At that moment, their two year old maltipoo, Maddie, comes running into the room. Mason points at her, staring at James.

"That's a puppy." James says, sitting in front of Maddie. Mason smiles and reaches for Maddie, touching her head.

"She has really soft fur." James adds, petting Maddie.

"Why do you guys have My Little Pony on DVD?" Kendall asks, looking at the DVD.

"Allie loves it." Brianne explains. She picks Allie up and kisses her cheek. "Don't you, sweetie? Anyway, her daddy promised that he was going to watch it with her."

That one comment causes James friends to laugh, earning them a glare from him. He enjoys watching his daughter's favorite show with her! Why is that so funny? Aren't daddies suppose to spend time with their kids, even if means watching a TV show made for little girls?

"Brie, did you have to tell them?" James asks, pulling Mason onto his lap. Brianne runs her fingers through hair before sitting next to him.

"Hey, it's sweet." She says, kissing his cheek. Mason crawls off of James lap and Brianne hands Allie to her husband. "Why don't you two get started?"

"When you people see this, don't judge me." James says, pointing a finger at his friends. He takes the DVD from Kendall and puts it in the DVD player. He sits on the floor with his back against the couch, kissing Allie's head. She seems to become interested in his wedding ring, trying to grab the ring. He hugs her and kisses her cheek, whispering to her and pointing to the TV. Allie looks at the TV and gives a cute baby smile, waving her arms. She looks at Logan, who takes her stare as her way of asking him to join her. He sits next to James, who hands her to him.

"Aww, the ponies are so cute." Hilary coos, causing everyone to stare at her. It's so hard to believe that this girl is twenty years old. Like Gustavo always says, she has the brain of a cricket. Yes, it sounds mean, but it's true. She's not a very smart girl. She has her smart moments, but she's pretty ditzy most of the time.

"Um, we're going to go home." Allison says awkwardly. She kisses Brianne's head, kneels down and gives James a hug, kisses Allie and Mason on their cheeks, then stands back up.

"I thought you were all going to stay for a couple hours." Brianne says, looking confused.

"Yeah, but you kids seem to have everything under control." Walter says.

"Um, okay." Brianne shrugs. "Bye."

"Wait, what about Mandelino?" Hilary asks, standing up.

"We'll think about, okay?" Kelly says.

"Okay." Hilary mumbles.

"Bye." Allison says before she and the other adults leave the house.

"I hope that they'll say yes." Hilary says as she turns around. "Mandelino looks like fun. Besides, we are all in desperate need of a vacation."

"We'll Google it later." James says. "After we watch this movie."

"Mason really likes Maddie." Camille says. Mason is currently petting Maddie, smiling cutely.

Riiiing!

"I'll be right back." Hilary says, looking at her caller ID. She answers it and walks into the hallway. "Hey, girl! Yeah, we just got back. "

"She's probably talking to one of the Jennifers." Carlos says. Hilary is probably one of the only people that could become friends with the Jennifers as soon as she met them. They usually reject anyone that gets anywhere near them. You have to be rich and famous if you want to get in with their group.

"Eh, whatever." Brianne says, drinking the last of her smoothie.

**That night**

The past few hours have mostly been spent with Allie and Mason. At ten months old, they require a lot of attention. So they've constantly been trying to get their parents and the others to play with them. After a few hours of play, they started to get fussy, so James and Brianne put them to bed for the night. Now the friends can just hang out and mind their own business. They love playing with the babies, but they still need some time to do whatever they want.

"Okay, Mandelino is an island off the coast of Australia. It is a popular tourist location for people from all over the world." Logan says, looking at the computer screen.

"What else does it say?" Kendall asks, looking over his shoulder.

"Well, many stars have summer vacation homes in Manelino." Logan explains. "Like this one."

He clicks on a picture and they get a close up of beautiful beach home.

"And there's a resort." Logan adds. "The Manelino Island Resort."

"I can probably get us reservations." Hilary says.

"Do you think that Jess and Lindsey will want to come?" Carlos asks.

"Of course." Hilary says. "They both love island vacations."

"But let's wait until we get the okay from Gustavo." James says, wrapping his arm around Brianne's waist.

"This resort is amazing." Camille says as Logan pushes the mouse towards her. She scrolls up the page. "It has island sports, scuba diving, arcades, and they even have a little swimming area for children. So Allie and Mason can have some fun too."

"How could Gustavo not want to do this?" Carlos says, motioning towards the computer screen.

"He loves relaxing." Hilary says with a reassuring smile. "So I'm sure that he'll be okay with this."

"Don't be so sure." Brianne says, shaking her head. "He can be pretty stubborn."

"She's related to the guy." James reminds them. "So she knows him pretty well."

"We need to be optimistic." Hilary says.

Every sighs before murmuring in agreement. Since Gustavo hasn't given a definite answer, they just need to stay positive. Gustavo won't want to spend his month long vacation in Los Angeles, so he'll probably be happy to go to a fancy island resort. And he loved Fiji, so he'll probably enjoy Mandelino too. He loves any chance to relax in a lawn chair on the beach with a coconut beverage in his hand. This would be the perfect opportunity for him to do that.

"Let's just wait until tomorrow." Logan says, turning the computer off. "Then we'll go to Rocque Records and ask him."

"Yay!" Hilary squeals, wrapping her arms around him. When Camille clears her throat, Hilary steps away from the boy. Camille gives her a satisfied smile before sitting on Logan's lap.

"Hey, I think one of the babies is crying." Jo says, pointing towards the stairs. Sure enough, a cry is coming from the nursery. So Brianne walks upstairs to check on them.

"They're always so happy, but when they cry, they will _really cry."_ James says, waiting for Brianne to return.

"It was Mason." Brianne say as she walks over to them, carrying her baby boy. His head is on Brianne's shoulder and he's chewing on his thumb. "He was lonely."

"Aww, he's wearing Spongebob pajamas." Hilary coos, rubbing his back. Mason yawns softly and snuggles closer to his mom.

"I'm gonna try to get him back to sleep." Brianne says, sitting on the couch.

"Sing "A Year Without Rain." James suggests. A Year Without Rain was included on Brianne's four album. She always sings it to James or the babies when they're tired and can't sleep.

"Got it." Brianne says with a smile. Then she begins singing.

Mason slowly starts to doze off until he's completely asleep.

"I'll take him back to the nursery." James says, taking Mason into his arms. "I'm sure you woudl rather sleep in your room. Right, buddy?"

He kisses Mason's head before carrying him up the stairs. He walks into the nursery and approaches Mason's crib. He gives his son another kiss on his forehead before putting him in the crib.

"Good night, little guy." He says before walking out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>I got the island name from The Even Stevens Movie. I just couldn't think of an original name. But I think Mandelino sounds like a cool name:D<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Review:D**


	2. Mission: Mandelino

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and favorites on the last chapter! You are all awesome! :D**

**Disclaimer (I should get into a habit of doing this): Do I own Big Time Rush? No! Will I ever? Probably not:( Haha**

"Just smile for the camera!" James laughs, tightening his arm around Brianne's midsection. He smiles against her cheek, snapping another picture with his camera phone. He wants to upload a new profile picture for his Scuttlebug account and he wants it to be totally adorable. Scuttlebug is the place where he likes to show off his wife and kids. He's so proud of his family, so he _wants _everyone to see them. Since Scutttlebug has become such a popular website, that's no problem. Every time he uploads a new picture, it always gets a ton of comments saying how cute his family is. His mom recently got an account, so they can stay in touch. Well, James uploaded a picture of him and the babies, then his mom commented about missing her grand babies. It was sweet, but it made James heart sink because he wishes that his mom could live closer to him, so she could see him and her grandchildren whenever she wants.

She left James and his dad when James was two and she came back into his life two years ago, when he was seventeen. Even today, it still hurts to know that he grew up without a mom in his life. He didn't have much of a dad either. His father spent more time at work, than he did with his son. It was almost like James didn't even have a dad. Luckily, his relationship with his dad has also improved. Mr. Diamond is remarried and has another child on the way. His wife, Amanda, is three months pregnant with her third child. Yeah, James is going to get a half sibling in a few more months.

"Jay, at least let me get dressed." Brianne begs, leaning back against him. "You're all dressed up."

James is wearing blu jean shorts and a plaid buttoned up collared shirt. Brianne is still wearing her nightclothes, which consist of a blue silk nightgown and a blue bath robe. Brianne doesn't know why that boy would want to take a picture for Scuttlebug when one of them is dressed up and the other isn't.

"You look cute." James says, snapping more pictures. "Smile for the camera, beautiful."

Brianne sighs and smiles as James takes more pictures. She loves him, but she occasionally wonders about his sanity.

"I can't believe you're going to use one of these as your profile picture." She says, taking his phone from him. She looks at the pictures and when she gets to the one of James kissing her cheek, he points to it.

"I'm using that one." He says, taking his phone from her. He kisses Brianne, but they are interrupted by the sound of footsteps entering the hallway. They look over to see Allie holding onto the wall

"Be careful, princess." James says, picking her up.

"Dada!" Allie exclaims, touching his cheek. James kisses her cheek and carries her into the living room, listening to adorable babbling. His friends are sitting in front of the TV, watching some morning cartoons. Mason in on the floor in front of them, playing with his building blocks. He stacks them on top of each other, laughing as the come tumbling down. He grabs one of the blocks, then stands up and grabs the coffee table, walking over to Logan. Mason hands the block to him.

"Um, thanks, buddy." He says, taking the block from Mason.

"Mama!" Mason calls out.

"What's up, baby?" Brianne asks, picking him up. Mason points to the plate of brownies, looking at his mother.

"Are you hungry?" Brianne asks him. Mason continues to point at the brownies.

"Alright, we'll get you some food." Brianne says, kissing his nose. She puts him down before walking to the kitchen. She grabs a banana and begins cutting it into slices on a plate. She carries the plate into the living room and sits in front of Mason. She hands a banana to him and watches as he takes it from her, putting it in his mouth. One by one, he eats the banana slices. He hands a slice to Brianne, who happily accepts it. Then he eats the rest of the banana by himself.

"Hey, are we gonna go to Rocque Records?" Kendall asks.

"Yeah! I need that vacation!" Hilary says desperately.

"So do we." Brianne tells her.

"Why don't we go now?" James says , holding Allie's little hand. "Me and the guys could go now, then we could all meet up at the Palm Woods or something."

"Sounds good to me." Brianne says, smiling as James puts Allie down. She stands up and gives him a kiss. For a moment, they forget about the fact that James and the guys re suppose to be leaving, kissing repeatedly. James kisses her nose, looking up when his friends clear their throats. They motion to the door, waiting for him. He smiles and gives Brianne another kiss before walking out the door.

"Is he a good kisser?" Hilary asks in curiosity.

Brianne nods as she picks Allie up.

"You have no idea."

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, the boys walk into Rocque Records. Posters of bands like Boys In The Attic, Boy City, and Angel Angel cover the walls. It was just a little more than a year ago when Big Time Rush finally got their own poster. It had all started when Gustavo tried to sign a new girl group, Kats Crew. They tried to take the Big Time RushCymphonique duet "I Know You Know" for themselves. After a days or two of plotting against the girls, they finally realized that they were acting like idiots. They had tried to get Boys In The Attic to help them, but it turns out that their failure was their fault. They were so busy plotting against Angel Angel, so they never had time to practice their music. After sorting things out between the two bands, Gustavo finally gave the boys their own poster, which they had really wanted.

"Kelly, where's Gustavo?" Kendall asks.

Kelly looks up from her clipboard.

"He's in his office." She says carefully. "Why?"

"We need to find out if he's going to approve our vacation." Logan says.

"Make sure that you knock first." Kelly sighs, motioning for them to go ahead. The boys rush past her and ignore her advice, bursting into Gustavo's office without any warning. The music producer nearly falls out of his seat, but manages to catch himself.

"Gustavo!" The say in unison.

"Hey, Uncle Gus." James says with a smile, knowing that Gustavo hates that nickname. James has always been his least favorite of the four boys, so it didn't help when the boy marred his niece. He doesn't dislike him as much now, but he still has a hard time dealing with the fact that he's related to boy.

"First of all, don't call me that." He says. "Second of all, WHAT DO YOU DOGS WANT?"

"Can we go to Mandelino?" Carlos asks quickly.

"Fine!" Gustavo says before returning his attention to his computer. The boys start to argue with him until they realize what he said.

"So we can go?" James says, looking surprised.

"As long as I can go with you." Gustavo says, standing up. "I haven't been on vacation in a while and, as much as I hate to admit it, Kendall was right. If I'm going to have a month long break, I shouldn't spent it at home. Now, please leave. I need a break from you dogs."

The boys shrug before walking out of the office.

"What did he say?" Kelly asks.

"We're going to Mandelino!" The boys shout, giving high fives to each other.

"Oh my gosh! This is great! I need to book us a flight, make reservations at that fancy resort, then I need to get sun screen and a new bathing suit and..."

"Kelly!" Kendall says. "Hilary is going to deal with our plane and the reservations. just get whatever you need for the trip."

Kelly claps excitedly before walking away.

* * *

><p>"Hey, who's going to get Jessica from the airport?" Hilary asks.<p>

Lindsey." Jo says, looking out the window. She's sitting in front front passengers seat and Brianne is driving, while Hilary and Camille sit in the back seat with Allie and Mason. "They're going to meet us at the Palm Woods. Jess wants to surprise Carlos."

"We should put her inside one of those gigantic cakes, take it to 2J, then she could jump out of it!" Hilary suggests. "That would really surprise him!"

"We're not putting Jessica inside a cake." Brianne says sternly.

"She likes cake." Hilary says quietly.

"Anyway, it would make a huge mess." Camille says. "I don't think that Ms. Knight would want us to cover the apartment in cake."

"Aw.' Hilary says in disappointment.

Brianne drives into the Palm Woods parking garage, parking in her usual space. She steps out of the car, then she takes Allie out of her car seat. Jo carries Mason and they all walk into the lobby. They greet their Palm Woods friends before entering the elevator. The short ride to the second floor involves watching Hilary use the wall as a mirror, making sure that her hair and makeup looks perfect. They roll their eyes at her shallowness, then walk out of the elevator. When they enter 2J, Ms. Knight is the first to greet them.

"Hi, girls." She says, taking Allie from Brianne. When Mason babbles at her, she waves at him.

"Hey, I think someone ate the..." Someone says from the kitchen. Brianne and Hilary squeal when they see who it is.  
>"Jess!" Brianne says, hugging her friend. "You're already back?"<p>

"Yep." Jessica says, smirking as she ruffles Hilary's hair. "Anyway, where is that boyfriend of mine?"

"Jessica, I already told you that he's at Rocque Records." Ms. Knight says. "The boys will be back soon."

"LINDSEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Jessica shouts.  
>"I'M PLAYING CASTLE BASHERS WITH KATIE!" Lindsey responds.<p>

"Lindsey is officially a video game addict." Jessica says, looking at her friends. "Thanks to Katie."  
>"Alright, we''re done." Lindsey says, running a hand through her blonde hair. "What?"<p>

"Did Katie beat you again?"

"Jessica," Lindsey says calmly. "I will beat that girl! i didn't do it today, but I'm going to."

""Linds, how is your new show going?" Brianne asks her friend. Lindsey has been filming a teen drama series (Very similar to The OC). She plays a troubled teen and some unknown actress is going to play her well behaved twin sister. Brianne was considered for the role, but she ended up in rehab, so she wasn't able to audition. It was disappointing because she was actually looking forward to it. She wouldn't mind being on a TV show. She has really enjoyed being on New Town High. The forth season starts filming in October. That's also when Lindsey's new show is going to premiere.

"Good." Lindsey says, yawning. "What about that movie that you and Jo were cast in?

"Starts filming next month." Brianne says. "Right, Jo?"

"Uh huh." Jo nods. Before Brianne went back on tour, she and Jo auditioned for a new drama film that Ray Preston (Varsity Vampire 3 director) is working on. Brianne and Jo will play sisters that lose their parents in a car accident and are forced to live on the streets after escaping from a bad orphanage. They are taken in by a wealthy couple that is unable to have children of their own. Brianne plays Marley, the mischievous twin. Jo plays Brandy, the good girl.

"But we might go on vacation first." Brianne explains. "Have you heard of Mandelino?"

"Yeah." Lindsey says. "Hilary was telling me about it yesterday."

"Are we invited?" Jessica asks hopefully.

"Of course." Brianne says as she takes Mason from Jo.

"Oh my gosh, they've gotta so big!" Lindsey says, touching Mason's cheek.

"Mama!" Allie babbles.

"Aww, they can talk." Jessica says, fixing the purple bow in Allie's hair.

"I can't believe they're ten months old already." Lindsey says, taking Mason from Jo. She cuddles the baby, kissing his cheek.

"My babies are growing up." Brianne says, collapsing on the couch. She turns the TV on and rolls her eyes when she sees that the channel is on ESPN. Boys and their sports games...It's kind of funny. She has sat with James and watches a whole hockey game, cracking up at the way he would cheer so loudly and almost wake the whole neighborhood. She never knew that he could be so loud.

Knock! Knock!

"Hello, Dak." Ms. Knight questions as she opens the door.

"Hi, Ms. Knight." Dak says. "I heard that Hilary was here. I need to tell her something."

"Hilary, what's going on?"

"I might be auditioning for a new movie." Hilary says carefully. "And Dak is going to be my costar."

"Oh, this should be fun." Jessica laughs quietly.

"I just wanted to tell you that the auditions are tomorrow." Dak says. "They start at nine."

"Alright." Hilary says, waving nonchalantly. "You can leave now."

"Well, I sure feel welcome." Dak says sarcastically.

"Bye, Dak." Brianne says.

"Bye, Brianne." Dak says before walking out of the apartment.

"He's a joy, isn't he?" Hilary asks, shaking her head.

"Was that Dak?" Katie asks, rushing out of her room. "I could have sworn that I heard his voice. Where is he?"

Dak and Jett Stetson are her celebrity crushes. That's why everyone has learned that they can let those boys nowhere near 2J.

* * *

><p>"We're home!" Carlos says in a loud sing song voice. Logan rolls his eyes as he parks the car, looking at Kendall and James, who are sitting in the back seat. They shrug in response before getting out of the car. They don't worry about Carlos and his hyperactivity. He wouldn't be Carlos if he wasn't hyper. He may be pretty crazy sometimes, but they have admit that they enjoy the craziness.<p>

"I knew we shouldn't have went to that ice cream shop." Logan says as they walk towards the entrance.

"Lighten up." Carlos says, throwing his arm around Logan's shoulders.

"Dude, you need to go to the gym or something." Logan tells him. "You know, maybe it'll calm you down."

"I don't need to do that." Carlos says as they enter the elevator.

"Sure." Logan mutters. A moment of silence follows, then the elevator beeps and the door opens. They walk to 2J and open the door. The first person to greet them is Jessica, who jumps into Carlos arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and almost knocking him over.

"The she-beast is back." James laughs, smiling as Brianne giggles and playfully slaps his arm.

"I'm going to ignore that." Jessica says as Carlos puts her down.

"What did Gustavo say?" Hilary asks them.

"We're going to Mandelino!" Kendall exclaims.

'Yay!" Hilary says, clapping her hands.

"Are me and Katie invited?" Ms. Knight asks her son.

"OF course." Kendall says.

"Okay, I say we leave...next Friday?" Hilary questions.

"Sounds good." Mrs. Knight agrees. "Wait! We have to make sure that no one has any plans. Hilary, how long are we going to be there?"  
>"Two weeks." Hilary responds.<p>

"Ms. Knight, we're all free for the next month." Logan says.

"So are we." Camille says, motioning to herself and the other girls.

"Gustavo, Kelly, Freight Train, and Walter?" Ms. Knight asks.

"They're free." Brianne says, nodding.

"Awesome! So I'll arrange our flight for next Friday, as well as reservations at the Mandelino Island Resort." Hilary says happily. "This is going to be fun!"

"Do they have a lot of Australian people on this island?" Lindsey asks.

"It's near the coast of Australia, so they probably do have a lot of Australian people." Camille tells her.

"I've always wanted to date an Australian guy." Lindsey says dreamily.  
>"Oh, Lindsey." Jessica says in mock sympathy. "You're so desperate."<p>

"Don't rub it in."

James smiles as he pulls Brianne closer to him, wrapping his arms around her. Gustavo approved their trip, so they can enjoy a nice and romantic vacation on a beautiful island.

It's going to be totally perfect.


	3. Change In Plans

**A/N: This is the last time that I am going to mention negative reviews. I've realized that I'm way too sensitive when it comes to that. After thinking about it, I realized that I need to have thick skin if I'm going to keep writing, which I plan on doing. Sure, bad reviews hurt, but I'm trying to get better at not letting it bother me too much. I understand that not everyone is going to like my stuff. Everyone has their own opinion. However, if you are going to critique my work, don't just point out how unlikeable the characters or pairings are. Tell me what you would do to improve it:) I'm not saying that I'm going to change everything, but advice is okay. **

**That is all**

When the four best friends entered the Target Supercenter, Logan thought that it was a terrible idea. He loves being in BTR, but they've gotten so popular and they are certainly not immune to being trampled by crazed fans. To be safe, they all wore hoodies and sunglasses. They've learned a valuable lesson about going out in public without disguises: If you're famous and you don't wear a disguise, people will notice you. Sometimes that's okay, but only if the fan isn't a complete nutcase. If a person can approach a celebrity without screaming their head off, it's nice to be noticed. But it hurts when you go out in public and are attacked by crowds of people that you don't even know. Like, it _really _hurts.

Yet they somehow managed to go inside, buy everything they need for their trip, and get out without any problems.

"What did I tell you about disguises being a good thing?" He tells his friends, sitting in the drivers seat. His friends look at him with bored expressions, sighing heavily.

"If you don't want to get trampled, don't let people recognize you." They say tiredly. Logan doesn't seem to notice their boredom because he just starts the car and drives out of the parking lot. In the back seat, James and Carlos are playing with the new Nintendo DS golfing game that Carlos bought last week. Every once in a while, they'll start cheering and nearly cause Logan to swerve off the actual road. He looks at his friends in the rearview mirror, wondering what they are so excited about. He sighs and looks at Kendall, who shrugs his shoulders.

"Oooh, they have Baskin Robbins!" Carlos says excitedly. "Logan, pull over!

"We need to get to the Palm Woods." Logan says as he pulls into a parking space. They step out of the car and enter the ice cream parlor.

* * *

><p>Riiiing!<p>

Kendall slowly lifts his cell phone to his ear, licking the Very Berry Strawberry ice cream cone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, did you get the stuff?" Jo asks him. "Ms. Knight and Ms. Rocque want us to go ahead and get our stuff packed."

"Yeah, we got it." Kendall says, eating the rest of the ice cream.

"Where are you now?" Jo asks.

"Baskin Robbins." Kendall says, looking around the parlor. "Did Hilary make the reservations and get our flight arranged?"

"She called and said that she's on her way to the Palm Woods." Jo explains. "She's going to tell us when she gets here."

"Alright." Kendall says. "We'll be home soon."

"Okay! I love you."

"I love you too." Kendall says before hanging up.

"What did Jo want?" James asks as he eats the rest of his chocolate chip ice cream cone.

"She was just making sure that we got everything." Kendall explains.

James yawns and stretches, suddenly sneezing softly. he gently wipes his nose with the sleeve of his hoodie, hoping that he isn't getting allergies again. He doesn't want to get another shot again. He's had an irrational fear of needles ever since he was a little kid. he doesn't even know why he's afraid of them. He just is! He's really looking forward to the vacation in a few more days, they will be on a plane to Mandelino. He hopes that the pollen count isn't too high. He cannot afford to get allergies when he's on vacation. When they get back, they're going to start recording for their third album. Gustavo was ready to throw a fit during that one time when James kept sneezing when they were recording for their first album. That was caused by that Cuda Man Spray, but it doesn't matter what the cause is. If he starts sneezing or coughing in the middle of recording, Gustavo won't let him record until the problem is fixed.

"James, did you get the diapers and portable food containers for Allie and Mason?" Logan asks.

"Yep." James says. Carlos stands up, obviously ready to leave, and the other guys do the same. They walk to the car and get ready to _finally _return home.

As they are driving home, Kendall remembers how boring car rides are without any music. A edgy rock song blares throughout the car, breaking the silence.

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" Lindsey asks, staring at her phone.<p>

"We don't know." Jo, Brianne, Jessica, and Camille say in unison. Hilary was suppose to be at the Palm Woods ten minutes ago, yet she still hasn't showed up. The other girls are partly concerned that something bad happened to her and partly annoyed because there's also the possibility that she went shopping again.

"I'm calling her!" Jessica says, dialing Hilary's number on her phone. "Hilary, where are you? Oh..." She looks at the girls."She's on her way up."

"Okay, I'm here!" Hilary says, pushing the door open. Jessica puts her phone on the coffee table and sits on the couch, lifting Mason onto her lap.. They all look at Hilary, waiting for her to speak.

"Okay, I have good news and bad news." Hilary says carefully. "Bad news is that the resort is booked up and the good news..."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Brianne says. "The resort is booked up? How is that possible? There's gotta be over three hundred rooms."

"It's always gets really busy toward the end of June." Hilary tells them. "A lot of people are visiting this summer."

"What's the good news?" Camille asks her.

"I talked to the owner and he agreed to let us stay at his beach house if Brie, Jess, and I will agree to perform at his daughter's sweet sixteen."

"Whoa! NO! I am not going to do that!" Jessica argues. "I can't do that!"

"Look, his daughter heard us sing and she's a really big fan." Hilary tells her. "If we don't agree to this, it's no deal."

"Fine." Jessica says before returning to the couch, angrily mumbling under her breath.

Brianne frowns, surprised that a resort would be completely booked up. How are they going to have a luxurious vacation if they aren't staying in that spa? Wait! If they are staying in the owner's beach house, maybe he'll let them enjoy the spa's luxuries as if they were actually staying there. Brianne isn't about to get her hopes up, but she isn't about to abandon _all _hope. If they're staying in the owner's home, why wouldn't he let them enjoy the spa? Maybe they'll even get a celebrity discount! Brianne kinda doubts that they'll get a discount, but participation in resort activities should be allowed.

"So that's the deal? You three sing for his daughter, he'll let us stay in his beach house?" Lindsey questions.

"That's the deal." Hilary shrugs, feeling kinda bad.

"Don't feel bad, though." Brianne tells her. "Staying in a rich guy's private beach home might be better than a resort. Besides, singing at a sweet sixteen might not be so bad either."

"I know that everyone wanted to stay at the resort, though." Hilary says sadly.

"At least we're going." Jo says. "Sure, we may not get to stay in the fancy resort, but really, can you imagine what the owners beach house looks like? It's probably amazing! We should look at the positives."

At that moment, the door suddenly bursts open and the boys walk into the living room.

"Guys, the resort is booked up." Camille tells them. "But the owner is going to let us stay in his beach house..."

"He said he has plenty of room!" Hilary adds quickly.

"Right." Camille says carefully. "Anyway, the deal is that Brie, Hilary, and Jessica have to sing at his daughter's sweet sixteen party."

"Seriously?" James asks, putting some shopping bags on the dining table. Then he bends over and picks Allie up.

"I'm really sorry, guys." Hilary says with disappointment filling her eyes. This is the first time that any of them have seen her feel bad about anything.

"Did you at least get our flight arranged?" Kendall asks her.

"Yeah, I got that." Hilary nods.

"I already said that a beach house might be better than a resort." Brianne says, still trying to ease her friends guilt. "I don't know what song we're going to do, but we'll make it work. Kendall, you're always talking about that teamwork stuff, so we can apply that to this situation. If we all work together, we can figure out a good song for Jess, Hilary, and I to sing."

"What about...Hey, how about Best Friend's Brother?" Jo says excitedly.

"We're going to sing a Nickelodeon song for some rich guy's daughter?" Jessica questions.

"Why not? It's an energetic and danceable pop song!" Jo says.

"It could work." Hilary says thoughtfully, nodding. "I like it!"

"Let's hope that this chick doesn't have any brothers." Carlos says.

"Whatever! It's just a song." Lindsey says with a wave of her hand.

"It's a cute song." Brianne says. "I think that she would like it."

""Brie, can I feed Mason today?" jessica asks hopefully, cringing when Mason tries to chew on the sleeve of her T shirt/. "Please?"

"You won't make a mess?"

"Of course not."

"Then go ahead." Brianne says, handing Mason's bottle to her friend. Jessica cradles Mason and begins feeding him, talking to him as she does so.

"Wait? What is Gustavo going to say when we tell him that we couldn't get the resort?" Logan says as a look of horror appears on his face. Soon, everyone is wearing is wearing the same expression.

They did not think about that.

**Five minutes later**

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Gustavo screams into the phone. "HOW DOES A RESORT WITH MORE THAN 300 ROOMS GET BOOKED UP BEFORE JUNE IS EVEN OVER?"

Kendall flinches and holds the phone away from his ear until Gustavo stops yelling so loudly.

"Don't blame us! It's not our fault that the place is so popular during the summer!" Kendall argues.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Gustavo asks, still sounding irritated.

"Hilary!" Kendall says, handing the phone to the short red head. Hilary smiles nervously as she takes the phone.

"Hey, Gustavo" She says in a high pitched voice, quickly clearing her throat. "So about the resort...I talked to the owner and he told us that we can stay in his beach house if Brie, Jessica, and I will sing at his daughter's sweet sixteen. And don't say "What?" because I've already said it enough times already."

"When is the party?" Gustavo asks calmly.

"Um, Saturday night." Hilary mutters.

"You didn't tell us that!" Jessica whispers loudly. "We're never going to have time to put a performance together."

"Teamwork, Jess, teamwork." Hilary says before speaking to Gustavo. "I have everything under control."

"You better!" Gustavo yells. "Because if this vacation ends up being a disaster, I'm going to blame you."

"EEP!" Hilary squeaks, handing the phone back to Kendall.  
>"I'm so scared." She whispers in horror, sitting between Camille and Jo.<p>

"Everything is going to be fine." Kendall reassures Gustavo. "This trip is going to be fun."

"Whatever!" Gustavo says. "Put Brianne on the phone."  
>Kendall sighs as he turns to face Brianne. "He wants to talk to you."<p>

Brianne jumps over the back of the couch and takes the phone from Kendall, frowning in confusion before walking out of the apartment. Everyone in 2J waits patiently for her to return and, after about five more minutes, she finally does. The only confusing thing is that she looks really bewildered.

"He said that if this trip becomes a disaster, I'm grounded." She says with one of her "Is this person crazy?" faces. Not to sound rebellious, but she's almost certain that you can't ground someone if they don't even live with you. You can yell at them, but you can't ground them. Can you?

"This trip is going to be awesome." James says, trying to positive.

"Wait! What about your mom and Katie?" Jo says, looking at Kendall. "They need to know about this."

"I'll talk to them later." Kendall says "Let's just go to the pool and try to relax."

Everyone murmurs in agreement before getting up and exiting the apartment.

* * *

><p>"How many rooms does a beach house usually have?" James asks. He and Brianne are sitting with Kendall, Jo, and Logan in the hot tub. James wraps his arm around Brianne's shoulders and looks at the pool, where Jessica is swimming while holding Allie. She makes sure that the babies head stays above the water, which gives James reassurance that she can be trusted to handle a baby.<p>

"A few minutes ago, Hilary said that this beach house has five bedrooms." Jo says. " But two of those five belong to this guy and his daughter, so a few people are going to be sleeping in the living room. Just saying."

"Hey, we can do this." Kendall says, reiterating his previous reassurances. "Maybe this what we were planning for trip, but that's okay. Things down always turn out the way you plan them."

"How do you do that?" Brianne ask with a small smile.

"What?"

"You can always turn a negative into a positive." Brianne tells him. "I wish I could do that."

"I don't know." Kendall shrugs. "My dad was kind of like that. I guess I got it from him."

"Just so you know, Brie and I are going to get our own room for ourselves and the kids." James says. "Preferably a room with a view."

"We'll have to take whatever the owner gives us." Logan says. "He'll probably make the room arrangements."

"Or he might let us choose our own rooms." Brianne shrugs.

"I still want a view." James says quietly.

"Even if you don't get a view of the Pacific Ocean, you can still look at me." Brianne smiles, kissing him.

"Do you have any idea how conceited you just sounded?" Kendall laughs.

"My bad." Brianne sighs before splashing him. She proceeds to pull James back into the kiss, cupping his face in her hands. Logan watches them, looking around the pool area for Camille. He sees her standing in the pool, holding Mason. When he looks back at his four friends that are in the hot tub , he finds them kissing their significant others. Well, he sure feels lonely right now. He splashes both couples (Not angrily, but playfully) before climbing out of the hot tub. He steps into the pool and swims over to Camille, kissing her before taking Mason into his arms.

James slowly pulls away from Brianne, resting his forehead against hers.

"Where are Allie and Mason?" Brianne asks, not speaking to anyone in particular.

"Jessica and Camille have them." James says.

Brianne mouths "Oh as she looks at her surroundings. She sees the rest of her friends in the pool and the waves at them. As she is taking her eyes off them, she sees the Jennifers walking in slow motion. At first, it was kind of annoying to her, but she has learned not to let it bother her. She has gotten use to the strangeness of some people. The Jennifers may walk like their on a runway, but who in Hollywood doesn't walk like that? This town is all about the glitz and glamour. In the past, Brianne has acted like a slot of the stars in Hollywood. You know, pretending to be something that she's not, so she could fit in with everyone else. She no longer cares about fitting in. She just focuses on her music, while keeping a sense of normalcy in her life.

"They still walk in slow motion, huh?" She says through a smile. She doesn't want them to think that she's talking trash about them.

"Uh huh." Kendall and Jo say in unison.

"Interesting." Brianne says slowly. James hugs her waist and kisses her left shoulder blade.

"Anyway, this guy that Hilary talked to," She says, turning around. "Does he have an actual name?"

"Mark something." Kendall says. "She said that she can't remember his last name."

"I hope that those bedrooms and the living room are big enough." James says.

"Jay, there are five bedrooms." Brianne reminds him. "And there are...wait, there's fourteen of us going on this trip. Wow, that place is going to be crowded."

"No duh, Sherlock." Someone says from behind them.

"Jessica!" Brianne yells in irritated surprise. "You scared me!"

"You should have been more prepared for that." Jessica says as she steps into the hot tub, next to Brianne. "I do it all the time."

"Right." Brianne admits.

Okay, they still got the flight for next Friday, but they're staying at a guy's beach house, instead of the resort like they had planned. On top of that, Brianne, Jessica, and Hilary have to sing at a Sweet Sixteen shortly after they arrive in Mandelino. Their flight leaves at seven in the morning, which means that they'll arrive at their destination some time after six.

They can probably make this work.


	4. Welcome To Mandelino

Five hours ago, James fell asleep with his head resting against the airplane window. He can't believe that there are six more hours until they actually arrive in Mandelino. He can't really sleep well if he's sitting in an airplane seat, even if it is first class. Hilary said that the rooms in the beach house are really nice and comfortable, so that's one thing to be excited about. There's the big blue ocean, so that's another thing. This trip is going to be enjoyable, which is good, but that doesn't matter when he's so exhausted. They all had to wake up at five thirty, so they could eat breakfast, brush their teeth, throw on some clothes, and get to the airport in time for flight.

He sighs softly as he lifts his head away from the window, slowly opening his eyes. He adjusts the car seat on his lap, smiling softly at Allie. She's holding on to her stuffed puppy, staring at James. He chuckles softly, stroking her cheek. He smoothes his hand over her air, watching with complete love as the baby girl yawns.

"Are you tired, princess?" He asks her. He lifts her from the car seat and sits it on the floor He sits her on his lap and holds onto her. He looks at Brianne, who is still fast asleep. She fell asleep shortly after he did and hasn't woken up at all. Mason is asleep in his car seat on her lap.

He kisses Allie's head and strokes her hair. He laughs as she smiles in her sleep. He may be tired, but the kids are a great distraction. If he's focused on taking care of them, it's hard to think about himself Besides, even when he's tired, he doesn't mind staying awake with the little ones.

"I am so tired." Jo mumbles.

"We all are." Kendall agrees.

"I can't believe we're going to be on this plane for six more hours." James says, turning around so he can see them. He keeps one arm around Allie so she doesn't fall off his lap. She whimpers softly, getting James attention. When he turns around, he finds that she's still asleep, but she's also holding his shirt in a tight grip. He sighs as he kisses the top of her head, looking at Brianne from the corner of his eye. She moves slightly, groaning quietly as she starts to awaken. James smiles as his wife turns her head towards him.

"Did you sleep good?" He asks.

"Kinda." Brianne says tiredly, shrugging. "But it would have been better if we were sleeping in a bed."

"We've got six more hours to go." James says, feeling his mood worsen. Eleven hours on an airplane can put a damper on anyone's mood. It's even worse when you're tired.

"Ugh." Brianne says in disgust, keeping her hands on Mason's car seat. If she goes back to sleep, maybe they'll be in Mandelino when she wakes up. "Jay, I'm going back to sleep."

"So am I."

* * *

><p>When Brianne wakes up again, she feels the plane accelerating downward. They're finally landing. From her aisle seat, she looks out the window and tries to see the island. She can a beautiful blue island, lots of sand, and several Palm trees, along with some beach houses. She can barely see the resort. The island looks gorgeous, though. Very luxurious. Before they know it, they are landing on a small runway. This airport is smaller than some airports, but it's big enough. Brianne, like her friends, is very eager to get off this plane and start the vacation.<p>

She looks at James, who is still sleeping. She runs her fingers through his hair and strokes his cheek, trying to wake him up. When he doesn't wake up, she resorts to kissing him. She looks at Allie, who is standing on James lap, holding onto his shoulder.

"Are you trying to wake daddy up?" She asks.

"Dada!" Allie babbles.

"Jay, wake up." Brianne says, patting her husband's shoulder. James mumbles as he wakes up, obviously not wanting to get up from his seat. He sighs when he feels Brianne's hand in his hair. He puts Allie in her car seat, then picks it up. They walk out of the elevator and look around the airport.

"Okay, Mr...Mr. Martin was going to send a limo to pick us up." Hilary says as they walk to the luggage pick up area.

"Mr Who?" Logan asks.

"Mr. Mark Martin." Hilary tells him. "He owns the Mandelino Island Resort."

"Right." Logan says as he grabs his suitcases. Freight Train begin putting them on the luggage carts. Once they have gotten all of the luggage, they walk outside. Everyone admires the beautiful surroundings, realizing that it's actually a lot different than Los Angeles. Aside from the beach, Mandelino and LA are a lot different. In Mandelino, there aren't any really tall buildings. It just has the beach houses, the resorts, and two or three restaurants. It's kind of nice, since they're so use to be surrounded by so many buildings. Los Angeles is so big and there's so many people, so a vacation is just what the friends needed.

"Hilary, where is the limo suppose to pick us up?" Jessica says, sliding her sunglasses from her head to her eyes.

"Hey, there it is!" Hilary exclaims, waving at the limo. The limo pulls up to the curb and the driver steps out of the car. He opens another door and a guy in a black suit gets out.

"Wow, there's a lot of you." The man says. "I'm Mark Martin."

"I'm Hilary Carson." Hilary says. "I spoke to you on the phone."

"Nice to meet you in person." Mr. Martin tells her. "Alright, let's get your suitcases into the trunk, so you can get settled into the beach house."

Freight Train and the driver begin putting the luggage into the large trunk, while everyone else climbs into the limo.

"I guess we're ready to go." Mark says, sitting next to Brianne. "You're going to love the house."

Brianne rests her head on James shoulder, burying her face in the fabric of his yellow and maroon hockey jersey.

James kisses her forehead and bounces Mason on his lap, looking into the baby boy's blue eyes.  
>It takes ten minutes to arrive at the beach house. The place is two stories tall, has two Palm trees, one on each side of it. On the second floor, there is a large balcony right above the front door. From what they can see, the door leading to the balcony is open. James watches as a teenage girl steps onto the balcony, combing her dark brown hair. She's wearing a pink silk robe and a red night gown. James isn't attracted to her, but he's not going to lie, she's pretty cute. She must be Mr. Martin's daughter.<p>

"What are you looking at?" Brianne asks him.

"Nothing." James says before following the group into the beach house. They all gasp when they get a good look at the house. This place might actually be bigger than Griffin's beach house in Malibu. The floors and walls are painted white and there is a huge crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The couch is white and decorated with four white pillows. The coffee table is made from glass. There is a huge TV hanging on the wall, probably high definition. How rich is this guy? They don't know, but he has to be pretty wealthy if he could afford something like this.

"Hello!" Carlos says in disbelief, picking a picture up from the coffee table. "Who is this?"

James looks over his shoulder. It's the same girl that he saw on the balcony. The picture was obviously taken by a professional photographer. She is standing in front of a white screen, wearing a short red formal dress with a black sash tied around the waist. Her hair is pulled into a curly side ponytail.

"That's my daughter, Arabella." Mr. Martin says. Carlos nods in approval, putting the picture back. "In fact, I want you all to meet her. ARABELLA!"

"YEAH, DAD?"

"OUR GUESTS ARE HERE!"

"I'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE! JUST LET ME FINISH GETTING DRESSED!"

"Cute accent." Logan whispers to his friends, smiling nervously when Camille glares at him. He's not alone because his friends received the same look from the girls when they nodded in agreement.

Three minutes later, they hear footsteps approaching. Arabella walks into the living room, wearing jeans and a red one strap shirt. Her hair is wavy and cascades down her back.

"Hi! I'm Arabella Martin." She says with a thick Aussie accent. "Welcome to Mandelino!"

She holds her hand out, giving them a friendly smile. Each of the boys stammers, except for James, who is trying not to. Arabella may be pretty, but he's not in love with her. He only has eyes for Brianne and their two beautiful children. No other pretty girl can make him feel the way he feels for Brianne.

"Hi, I'm Brianne Diamond." Brianne says, shaking her hand. "Or Brianne Rocque, which the magazines refer to me as."

"Right! You're going to perform at my party." Arabella says. "Hilary and Jessica are here, right?"

"We're right here." Hilary says in a friendly voice. Arabella smiles and shakes her hand, then does the same for Jessica.

"Where is your party going to be again?" Allison asks her.

"In the ballroom at the Mandelino Island Resort." Arabella tells her. "It's going to be a lot of fun. There's going to be live entertainment, dancing, drinks, and the food is going to be fabulous. Of course, the drinks are non alcoholic. There's even going to be a guy making smoothies. Any flavor the guests want."

"Bella, why don't you give our guests a tour?" Mr. Martin requests.

"Of course." Arabella says, motioning for them all to follow her.

* * *

><p>"This girl is <em>too nice.<em>" Jessica whispers.

"Shut up!" Gustavo whispers harshly, giving Arabella a friendly wave.

"Don't question her generosity." Kelly says through a smile.

They already got a tour of the first floor, which consists of the living room, the formal dining room, indoor pool area, kitchen, a bathroom, and the breakfast room.

"Obviously, we are on the second floor." Arabella tells them. "And we are about to enter my room. Daddy has the master suite, which is right next to mine. Now, come on in!"

They walk into the large bedroom. The bed is round and is covered with white sheets and a red comforter.

"As you can see, my favorite color is red." Arabella says, flipping her hair over her shoulder. She leads them to another door that leads to her private bathroom. It's not the master bathroom, but it's still big enough.

"How rich are they?" James asks Brianne, holding Allie's tiny hand. The baby girl makes a whining noise in an attempt to get her father's attention, so he responds by kissing her hand. She babbles and touches his cheek, smiling cutely. He kisses her nose before following the group out of the bathroom, through the bedroom, and into the hallway. They all peek into Mr. Martin's bedroom, murmuring quietly.

"We also have a game room up here, so I'm sure you'll enjoy that." Arabella says. "Not to mention the theater room and a music room.

"Whose the musician in this house?" Walter asks her.

"Me." Arabella says. "I sing."

"If you can sing, why don't you perform at your own party?" Jessica asks, glaring when Lindsey and Brianne elbow her.

"Because I'm going to be too busy partying." Arabella says with an amused laugh. "I'm the birthday girl, remember?"

"Of course." Jessica says flatly.

"Alright, why don't we start deciding on your rooming arrangements?" Arabella asks. "I'm not sure if Daddy told you this, but there are only three available rooms, so some of you will have to sleep in the living room. We have a pull out couch, so four of you can sleep on that, but we will also provide sleeping bags."

She leads them into one of the bedrooms.

"I think that James, Brianne, and the little ones should have this room, since they're a family." She says. "Did you bring bassinets for them?"

"Yeah." James says.

"Good." Arabella says in relief. "We don't want them sleeping on the floor."

"Okay, her niceness is starting to creep me out." Camille whispers.

"She's way too sweet." Jo says quietly.

"You can start getting settled in." She tells James and Brianne, patting James muscular arm. Brianne raises her eyebrows at the gesture.  
>"Arabella," Lindsey starts to say.<p>

"Just call me Bella." Arabella insists.

"Bella," Lindsey corrects herself. "Where do you and your dad actually live?"

"Sydney." Arabella tells them. "Anyway, I'll let the rest of you decide on your rooms. I've gotta go down to the resort and supervise the decorating of my ballroom. It's going to look amazing!"

She smiles and blows them a kiss before walking down the hallway and down the stairs. They all look at each other for a moment before rushing out of the bedroom, arguing over who will get to sleep in a room or the living room.

* * *

><p>"Jay, you're not crushing on Bella, are you?" Brianne asks as she unfolds Allie's bassinet. "But I'm not jealous or anything."<p>

"Brie, she may be attractive, but she could never replace you." James says, wrapping his arms around her waist. Brianne giggles as she wraps her arms around his neck, kissing him softly.

"She's also four years younger than you."

"It doesn't matter because I'm not interested." James says, kissing her again.

"We got the ocean view that we wanted." Brianne smiles, changing the subject. She really doesn't care about Arabella right now. They are together in a huge beach house with a huge bedroom, an indoor pool, a game room, a theater room, a music room, and the pacific ocean. There's nothing that could possibly ruin this vacation.

"I'M GETTING A BEDROOM WITH A VIEW!" They hear Jessica argue.

"WHY CAN'T WE JUST SHARE THE ROOM?" Hilary retorts.

"BECAUSE THERE'S ONLY ONE BED, WHICH CARLOS AND I WILL BE SHARING!""

"You stay with the kids, while I take care of _them_." James says before walking out of the room. He walks down the hallway until he reaches another bedroom. He takes a moment to look around before approaching Jessica and Hilary, who are in the middle of an argument. He rolls his eyes before standing between them. He was hoping that he wouldn't have to break up any girl fights.

"Hilary, why don't you just get a sleeping bag and sleep on the floor?" He suggests.

"NO!" Carlos and Jessica shout in unison.

"We can't have that creature in our room, running her mouth until I end up losing my mind." Jessica says.

"Creature?" Hilary asks, looking insulted.

"Jess, you can't lose what you never had." James says, shrieking when the girl punches his arm.

"Dude!" Jessica says in response to the insult.

"Get a sense of humor." James says, rolling his eyes again.

"There are other rooms." Carlos points out.

"They've already been claimed!" Hilary whines. "By Kendall, Jo, and Gustavo."

"Uh huh." James says, nodding slowly. "Hilary, you're gonna have to sleep in the living room."

"DARN IT!" Hilary yells before storming out of the room. James gives the "I'm watching you" gesture to Carlos and Jessica before returning to his own bedroom. He doesn't want to hear anymore just wants a peaceful vacation with his family and friends. That won't happen if everyone is fighting each other. Besides, Mr. Martin would be pretty ticked off if anything got broken in his very expensive beach house.

"Is everything okay?" Brianne asks him.

"Hilary is going to be sleeping in the living room." James grins, jumping onto the bed. "She's not happy about it, though."

Brianne kisses Allie and Mason on their foreheads, then crawls onto the bed. She looks at the babies, who are sitting in their bassinets. Then she turns around and straddles James waist, kissing him passionately. She laughs as he rolls them over and tickles her stomach. She immediately grabs his hands, intertwining their fingers. James rests his forehead against hers and proceeds to kiss the corner of her mouth, placing gentle kisses along her jawline.

"James Diamond, you are unbelievable." She whispers as she pulls him into a kiss.

"As if I didn't already know that." James jokes as he lays next to her.

"You're cute even when you're being self centered." Brianne says, giving him another kiss.

"Mr, Martin wants to know if we want something to eat." Hilary says from the doorway. "There's cheese and crackers. "

"Sure." Brianne says. She glances at Allie and Mason, finding that they're still asleep. James grabs her hand and they walk out of the bedroom.

* * *

><p>"This cheese and crackers are delicious." Jessica says as she eats another cracker. "Better than anything I have at home."<p>

"Our maid, Marlena, made them." Mr. Martin explains.

"They're wonderful." Brianne tells him.

"Thank you, Brianne." Mr. Martin says. Then he begins speaking to the entire group. "I trust everything is to your liking?"

"It's perfect." Allison says politely.

"Great." Mr. Martin responds. "Will you all be okay here? I need to go to the resort and make sure that Bella is doing okay with the decorating."

"We'll be fine." Kelly says.

Mr. Martin nods before walking out of the living room. Shortly afterwards, they hear the front door slam shut, followed by a car engine revving.

"We've only been here for an hour, but I am loving this place." Jessica says through a mouthful of cheese and crackers.

"Same here." The others say in unison.

**A/N: I already have four OC's as main characters in this story, so Mr. Martin and Arabella are going to have minor roles, meaning that they'll appear every once in a while, but they won't be in every chapter:)**

**Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Review! :D**


	5. Sweet Sixteen

Brianne is truly grateful that she and James were able to have such a nice bedroom with a view of the ocean. To get to their room, they walk up a spiral staircase, then walk to the left and down the hallway. The left and right ends of the hall are hidden by a wall. The middle of the hall is open. You can see it even if you're on the first floor.

The room itself consists of white carpeted floors with matching white walls. And they got a great night's sleep on that bed. A super soft mattress with white sheets and an ocean blue comforter with dark blue pillows. The best part is that the bed is right next to the large window, giving them a perfect view of the ocean. Brianne only woke up once last night and that was only because Mason had started crying. So she fed him, put him back to sleep, then laid back down and watched admired the scenery until sleep overcame her.

She quietly puts her diamond hoop earrings on, standing in front of the white dresser. She's still a little...iffy about performing at Bella's party. On the bright side, she and James both look great. Last week, they all went shopping for their outfits. Brianne chose a short and flowing Christian Dior halter dress with a golden accent around the waist, paired with strappy gold high heels. James is wearing a white tuxedo, similar to the one that he wore to his senior prom (Brianne was his date).

Brianne looks at her reflection in the mirror, making sure that every strand of hair is in place. She left her hair down and curled it with a curling iron. She may feel nervous about what she, Hilary, and Jessica will be doing tonight, but she feels happy knowing that she looks good.

"Mason!" James says. "Come here, buddy."

Mason, wearing a black tuxedo and blue bow tie, crawls over to his father, who proceeds to pick him up. He chews on his thumb as James kisses his cheek. Brianne has to smile at his chubby cheeks. That is one feature that he and his sister have in common.

"We gotta go." James tells his wife.

"I'm almost done." Brianne tells him. "Just let me turn the bathroom light off."

She walks past the dresser and turns left to enter the restroom. She gives one last look at the restroom before flipping the switch attached to the shiny white tile walls. Then she grabs her white and gold clutch, picks Allie up, and follows James out of the bedroom. Bella wanted them to be a little before six and it is currently five forty five. She had said that she wants them to have some time to meet their band and go over a few last minute details of the performance. Earlier this week, she found the music for Best Friends Brother and gave it to the band so they could learn it in time for the party. Everyone is just hoping that they won't forget.

"When they reach the bottom of the stairs, Katie is listening to her iPod and quietly singing Best Friend's Brother under her breath. The girl would never admit this, but she loves shows like VicTORious and ICarly almost as much as Brianne and her friends do.

"Let's go!" Ms. Knight tells them, pushing James, Brianne, and Katie out the door. As soon as they set foot outside the beach house, the smell of salty ocean water mixed with the scent of seaweed fills their nostrils. They climb into the limousine, somewhat anxious to get to the party. Maybe this performance will be fun.

"Is Bella sure that the band knows the music?" Jessica asks. "Because if they cause us to mess up, I won't be happy."

"None of us will be happy." Hilary says.

"Will you three relax?" Lindsey say, fixing the strap of her silver teacup style minidress. "She said that the band has been practicing like crazy all week. They know the whole song!"

"Good." Brianne sighs.

"Mama!" Allie exclaims.

"Do you wanna get up their and sing with us?" Brianne asks her daughter, kissing her nose.

"And Jessica is going to start off the song?" Kelly asks. "Brianne is the international pop star. Why doesn't she sing first?"

"We decided to change it up." Brianne explains. "I always start off the song. I want to give someone else a chance. Besides, Jessica sounded great in that musical movie thing."

"I felt like a was in a High School Musical." Jessica says.

Brianne looks out the window, looking at the palm trees and beach houses that they are passing. About five minutes later, they drive through a fancy white arch with Mandelino Island Resort written in beautiful cursive letters. The resort itself is four stories tall, consisting of a ground floor, then three floors above it, where the rooms are located.

They all knew that the place was nice, but they're even more impressed now that they've seen it up close. It's all white with bay style windows, as well as a few lawn chairs in front of it. Whoever is staying here probably gets to have a lot of fun. They all love the Martin's beach house, but each member of the group feels a twinge of jealousy. They finally see why everyone wants to stay here.

"They own this place?" Kendall asks in surprise.

"Lucky..." Jessica starts to say, but Hilary quickly slaps her hand over the girls mouth. Jessica's muffled protests are ignored as they walk into the lobby. The walls are white with some dark wooden accents. A large gold chandelier hangs from the ceiling in the middle of the lobby. Brianne lightly taps her foot on the light tan tiled floor.

"I'm guessing you are all here for Arabella Martin's sweet sixteen?" The resort manager asks them.

"Yes." Allison says politely.

"Come with me." The man says, leading them past the managers desk and down a long hallway. They finally reach the ballroom foyer, where they see Bella talking to her father.

"Hey, you're here!" She exclaims, waving at them. "I'm going to take Brianne, Jessica, and Hilary to meet the band."

"You do that." Kelly says with a polite yet nervous smile.

"Wonderful." Bella says before grabbing Brianne and Hilary's hands. Jessica follows them into the high class ballroom. Like the lobby, there is a gold chandelier in the ballroom.

They are led onto the stage and over to the band, which consists of five men dressed in black tuxedos. All of them look to be in their mid twenties to early thirties.

Suddenly, Hilary squeaks. Bella, Brianne, and Jessica turn to look at her.

"Watch your step." Bella tells them. "There are cords all over this stage. It's easy to trip if you're not careful. We wouldn't want any accidents to happen."

Hilary gulps as she straightens the strap of her glittery pink teacup dress. While she and Brianne look more formal, Jessica decided to give her look some edge. To make that happen, she paired her dark blue strapless minidress and silver high heels with a black patent leather jacket.

"Alright, let's meet your bandmates for the night." Bella tells them. "This is jJack, the lead guitarist."

Jack is probably about twenty five, with shiny blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He's pretty tall and kinda cute.

"Then we have Brandon. He's the other guitarist."

Brandon looks to be about twenty eight, with light brown hair and blue eyes. He's also pretty attractive.

"We also have Eric. He's the keyboardist of the band."

Eric is somewhere in his thirties. He has dark brown hair and brown eyes. Like the other two guys, he's pretty cute, but he also looks much older that Brianne, Jessica, and Hilary. Brianne is going to take a wild guess and say that he's around thirty four to thirty five years old.

"Jason plays the bass guitar."

Jason looks like he's about twenty years old, possibly twenty one. He's kind of like James. He has has the brown hair and hazel eyes, which is why he might be Brianne's favorite so far. He's a little shorter than James, though. If Brianne compared his height to any BTR member, she would compare him to Logan, who is six foot eleven.

"And last but not least, we have Will." Bella says with a smile. "He's the drummer."

Will is pretty cute too, but Brianne wouldn't say that he's as good looking as the other guys. He's about twenty three years old, with dark brown hair and green eyes. He's rather thin (but not too thin) and doesn't have as much muscle as his other bandmates. He's rather fit, but he's obvious the smallest out of the group.

"Hey." The four boys say in unison.

"Hey." Brianne and Hilary say, waving at them.

"Sup." Jessica says, giving them a peace sign.

"Why don't you go over the song a couple times?" Bella suggests. "The party will be starting soon, but I think you have time for a couple run throughs."

She walks off the stage, leaving the three girls alone with the band.

"Um, let's get started." Brianne says with a smile.

* * *

><p>James stands by the smack table, reaching for a chocolate brownie. He bites off a piece, enjoying the chocolatey goodness. He looks down at Allie, who is holding onto his leg. He smiles at her before eating the rest of the brownie. Then he bends over to pick her up, pretending to understand her incoherent babbling.<p>

"You're ready to hear mommy, Auntie Hilary, and Auntie Jessica sing?" He asks her. Allie just smiles and grabs his hair, giggling cutely.

"Let's go sit down." James says, walking across the ballroom and over to his table. He sits down and sits Allie on his lap. Logan is sitting at another table with Camille, sitting Mason on the edge of the table. Logan keeps his hands under Mason's arms, supporting the baby. He talks to him and Mason's babbling makes it seem like they're actually having a conversation.

"Can I have your attention, please?" Bella says, talking into the microphone. She uses her two inch, red velvet sandals to push a cord out of the way. She grabs the microphone and whispers to a man in a black tuxedo. The man walks to the stage and begins moving some cords out of the way.

"Sorry about that." Bella says politely. "We don't want the performers to trip over these cords. Anyway, please welcome Brianne Rocque, Hilary Carson, and Jessica Valdez!"

Everyone cheers loudly as the girls walk onto the stage. They hug Bella before she walks off the stage.

When Brianne's eyes land on James, he gives her a reassuring smile.

The audience apparently enjoys the performance because they give the girls a standing ovation. They grab hands and take a bow, trying to ignore the aching in their eyes that was caused by the spotlights shining in their faces. Once the audience has quieted down, they walk off the stage and are greeted by Bella.

"You were amazing!" She says, hugging each of them. "And you chose a great song."

"Thanks." Brianne says. "Where are the smoothies?"

"Right over there." Bella says, motioning to a table next to the door. Brianne smiles happily as she walks towards the table. She looks at the list of flavors posted on the wall, trying to decide what sounds most appealing. It doesn't look like Very Berry is on the list, but they might make it if she asks them.

"Sir, can you make a Very Berry smoothie?" She asks politely "It's a combination of raspberries, blackberries, and blueberries with frozen yogurt."

"Let me what I've got." The smoothie guy says, looking through the bags of fruit that he brought with him. "Ah! Here they are! I think I can get that for you."

Brianne watches as he puts the frozen yogurt and the berries into the blender. She waits patiently until finally pours it into a glass and puts a straw in it before giving the beverage to Brianne. She quietly thanks him before walking to the table where James is sitting. She sits her smoothie on the table and sits on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Great performance." James says, hugging her waist.

"Thanks." Brianne says, kissing his cheek. "It was actually a lot of fun."

"And I'm impressed with Jessica and Hilary." James admits. "I didn't know that they could perform like that."

"We practiced a lot before we left LA." Brianne says, playing with his hair.

"Hey, can I have some of your smoothie?" James asks, looking at her with pleading eyes. Brianne hands the smoothie to him and he drinks through the straw, savoring the cold and fruity taste.

"It's almost as good as the ones you make." He say, putting the glass on the table.

"Hey, do you guys have a cloth or something?" Bella asks them. "I accidentally got a little icing on my dress."

"What were you doing?" Brianne asks as she reaches into her clutch. She hands a couple baby wipes to Bella. "Try this."

"I was eating a brownie, one of my friends came up behind me, scared the living daylights out of me, and I ended up dropping the last of the brownie on my dress." Bella says as grabs the front of her dress, scrubbing the chocolate stain. The red strapless knee length dress, complete with a shiny diamond broach in the middle of the chest, must have been really expensive, so it's a shame that it got dirty. Brianne feels kinda bad for Bella.

"Here, let me try." Brianne says, taking wipe from Bella. She carefully scrubs the material It doesn't completely go away, but Brianne able to scrub it until it's less noticeable. "Your dress is red, so it doesn't look too bad. No one will notice."

"I really appreciate the help." Bella says before walking away.

"What was Bella saying?" Carlos asks as he sits across from James and Brianne.

"She got a chocolate stain on her dress, so I was helping her get it out." Brianne tells him.

"Why does everyone say that she's too nice?" Carlos asks them. "I think she's just showing some hospitality."

""She is." Brianne agrees. "Don't you think so, Jay?"

"Yeah, so I don't understand why Jessica and Lindsey get so suspicious." James says. "Some people are just extra nice."

"Ms. Knight seems to approve." Brianne says, looking across the room at the snack table. Ms. Knight and Bella are talking and, occasionally, laughing. Katie adds something to the conversation, causing Bella to laugh and pat her on the head. This seems to annoy the younger girl, but they are all relieved when she doesn't bother reacting.

"How are you kids enjoying the party?" Mr. Martin asks them.

"We're having a great time." Brianne says politely. "Um, did you like the performance?"

"Loved it." Mr. Martin responds. ""That girl Camille was right. Americans are an entertaining people."

"Bella said that she sings." Carlos says. "We would love to hear her sometime."

"I'm sure that she'll sing if you asks her to." Mr. Martin says.

"We'll be glad to hear her." Brianne tells him.

"Hold on. I've gotta take this." Mr. Martin says, pressing a button on his Bluetooth headset. He turns around and walks into the hallway.

"Oh my gosh! Jay, we've gotta dance to this song." Brianne says excitedly. "I'm Not A Girl, Not Yet A Woman" is one of her favorite songs.

"Brie, I'm not going to dance to Britney Spears song." James argues. He sighs as Brianne hugs his neck, kissing the side of his neck. He smirks at Carlos, rubbing Brianne's back. "Fine! I'll dance with you."

"Yay!" Brianne says happily, standing up. James grabs her hand and they walk over to Camille.  
>"Hey, you should get Logan to dance with you." She suggests.<p>

"i've been trying for the past ten minutes." Camille says. "He's being difficult."

"Maybe Brie can convince him." James says, pushing Brianne in front of him.  
>"I'll be right back." Brianne says before walking to the other side of the ballroom, where Logan is standing with his back against the wall, drinking a smoothie. Brianne smiles as she walks over to him, grabbing his hand.<p>

"Camille really wants to dance with you." She tells him.

"I'm a terrible dancer." Logan says as he finishes the smoothie.

"You dance onstage with BTR all the time." Brianne reminds him. "Come on! You'll be fine."

"Brie..." Logan whines. "I can't embarrass myself in front of her."

"James embarrasses himself in front of me." Brianne says. "And I never judge him. I actually think that it's cute."

"This is a bad idea." Logan says as Brianne leads him towards James and Camille.  
>"Just relax." Brianne whispers.<br>"Are we going to dance or not?" Camille asks hopefully.

"We are." Brianne says, looking at Logan. She grabs James hand, keeping her eyes on Logan. He gulps and looks at her with a terrified expression as they walk onto the dance floor. Brianne mouths "Relax!" as she wraps her arms around James neck. Camille does the same for Logan, who continues to stare at Brianne. She points to Camille, motioning for him to look at his girlfriend and not Brianne Finally, Logan takes his eyes off Brianne and looks at Camille.

"Aren't they adorable?" Brianne whispers as Logan and Camille kiss.

"Yeah." James says. "Almost as cute as us."

"Kendall and Jo are pretty cute too." Brianne says, smiling as Kendall lightly twirls Jo around.

"I cannot believe that we're dancing to this song." James whispers through a smile.

"It's cute." Brianne laughs, kissing him softly.

James smiles into the kiss, very pleased with their first full day in Mandelino. Just think, they get to enjoy this place for two more weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter is when things get interesting;)<strong>

**Review! :D**


	6. Fire

"Jay, it's cold." Brianne complains as James leads her into the cold blue ocean water. She squeals at the coolness and tries to return to the nice warm sand before James grabs her and lifts her into his arms. She kicks her feet, ignoring James laughter. She stops fighting back when James kisses her cheek. She suddenly feels relaxed, letting her head rest against his bare shoulder. She giggles as he spins her around, having the time of her life. With one arm wrapped around his neck, she puts her other hand on his cheek.. She strokes his cheek and kisses him shortly.

"Stop being such a baby." James laughs.

"Jay, my tolerance for being cold is not very high." Brianne reminds him. "If I am forced to stay in the cold for too long, I will lose my mind."

"Well, you know how to increase your tolerance for cold? By staying in the cold!" James says before dipping Brianne's head into the water. When he pulls her back up, he starts laughing uncontrollably due to the shocked look on her face. She slaps his shoulder and struggles to get away from him. That doesn't help, though, because he only tightens his grip around her. No matter how much she kicks and screams, he will not let her go. She finally gives up on fighting and lays in James arms, whining in frustration. James kisses her cheek and she buries her face in the crook of his neck. What happens next takes her by surprise. She feels herself being lifted from James arms. She opens her eyes and discovers that Kendall is carrying her away from James. She looks at her husband, who is laughing harder than he was before.

"James David Diamond, if I drown, I will come back to haunt you." She threatens.

"I love you too!" James laughs.

"Ken, where are you taking me?" Brianne asks. She shrieks as he tosses her into the water. She once again tries to run back to the sand, but Logan wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her back.

"You're not going anywhere!" He says with a laugh.

"MAMA KNIGHT, THESE BOYS ARE BEING MEAN TO ME!" Brianne yells, secretly amused by the playful banter between her and the boys. Luckily, Ms. Knight doesn't hear her because she's too busy reading one of her romance novels. Brianne wasn't really trying to get her attention anyway.

"We're just messing with you." Carlos says, ruffling her hair.

"But this water is cold." Brianne says as Logan lets her go. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to have a little talk with my husband."

She walks over to James, splashing some cold water at him.

"That wasn't funny!" She says, crossing her arms. James chuckles and cups her face in his hands, giving her a kiss. She closes her eyes and wraps her arms around his neck as the kiss deepens. His hands rub her sides, making her think "This boy drives me crazy, but in a good way." She wraps her legs around his waist.

"YOU HAVE GOTTA SEE THE SAND CATLE THAT HILARY AND I MADE!" Jessica shouts at them. Suddenly, a tide washes the sandcastle away. They both sigh in disappointment, uttering "never mind" before returning to their beach blankets.

"I believe we were in the middle of something." James says, pulling Brianne back into a kiss. Brianne giggles as James squeezes her waist and holds on for dear life. It's times like this when she realizes that, even though he can be a pain, she still loves him. He's sweet, funny, caring, adorable, exciting...There are so many adjectives that she could use to describe his looks and personality. But she doesn't bother trying, since she's enjoying his presence too much. When she's having so much fun with him, there isn't much time to describe the boy.

She pulls away and looks towards the beach, where Logan is now laying next to Camille. She feels James kissing her cheek and she smiles as he places kisses along her cheek, jawline, and neck.

"Wanna go build a sandcastle?" She asks.

"I'm terrible at that stuff." James says. "I would rather stay right here and kiss you."

"Well, okay." Brianne says.

They pull away just as a shrill sounding siren is heard.

"Is that a siren?" James questions. He slowly looks to his right, his eyes widening when he sees two firetrucks parked in from of the Martin's beach house. A combination of grey smoke and red/orange flames are coming from Bella's bedroom on the second floor. Brianne gulps when she realizes something important. She and the girls, Bella included, were hanging on in that room before they left for the beach. Well, they may have lit one of the scented candles and may have forgotten to put on the flame. Oh boy, Bella's going to freak when she sees this.

"Hey, I think Bella's room is on fire." Carlos whispers, stating the obvious.

"No duh!" Logan yells as they rush out of the water.

"Guys, what's happening?" Kelly yells in a panic.

Brianne, Jessica, Hilary, and Lindsey look at each other and gulp heavily.

"Did we ever put out the flame on that candle?" Jessica whispers.

"I don't think so." Brianne says anxiously.

They all walk across the street and watch as the firemen try to put out the fire. By now, the scene has drawn a crowd. Uh oh, this can't be good.

* * *

><p>"The fire was caused by this scented candle." One of the firemen says, handing a partly melted candle holder to Brianne. She gulps nervously and stares at it. She wonders if Bella has a temper problem. She always acts so sweet, but she surely won't be happy when she sees the charred remains of her bedroom. THey were able to save a few items, but most of the room will require some remodeling. She worked so hard to decorate this room and now it's ruined. She could handle the bad news very well, but really, what person is going to be calm when their room has been destroyed by a "Small fire"?<p>

"I knew it!" Hilary yells, her eyes widening when Brianne, Jessica, and Lindsey look at her with horror.

"Girls, what happened?" Allison asks sternly.

"We hang out with Bella and we lit one of the scented candles." Lindsey says calmly.

"And we may have forgotten to put the flame out." Brianne says with a scared look Everyone looks at the four girls with horror. Gustavo lets out an angry yell and begins chasing after the girls.  
>"RUN!" Lindsey shrieks before she and her friends run out of the room. Brianne runs down the hallway and searches frantically for a place to hide. She runs to Carlos and Jessica's room, quickly stumbling into the huge walk in closet. She closes the door and texts James.<p>

_Come to the closet in Carlos and Jessica's room :O HELP!_

She sits on the floor and pulls her knees up to her chest, waiting for James. Seconds later, she hears footsteps, followed by the closet door opening. Her nerves cause her to jump, but she relaxes when she sees James.

"Mad that I ruined our vacation?" She says with a nervous smile.

"Kinda." James says, sitting next to her. "But I forgive you."

He sits next to her and wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her against his side. Brianne sighs as she kisses his collarbone, trying to keep her mind off of Bella, Mr. Martin, and the newly destroyed bedroom.

"What do you think Bella is going to say?" She asks.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"There's your answer." James says, motioning in the direction of the noise.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ROOM?" Bella screams.

"She sounds funny when she yells." James says, chuckling quietly. When Brianne elbows him, he knows that now is not a good time for jokes.

"What? It's the accent." James whispers.

"Has Gustavo calmed down yet?" Brianne wonders out loud.

"I'll protect you." James says, helping her up. He grabs her hand and leads her into the hallway. They return to Bella's room and watch the angry heiress's rant. She shrieks loudly as Mr. Martin and Marlena try to calm her down. When Marlena grabs her arm, she screams "Don't touch me!" before turning to face the group.

"My father invites you into our home and this is how you repay us?" She asks in desperation/anger.

"We're so sorry." Walter says. "We'll pay for the remodeling."

"Oh no!" Bella laughs dully. "I want you out of here!"

"Whoa! Where will we stay?" Jessica asks her. "What will we eat?"

"Sleep on the beach and eat sand for all I care!" Bella yells. "All I know is that you better be out of here by this afternoon. I better never see your face in this household ever again."

"Well, this was a sudden change in character." Hilary mutters, glaring when Lindsey smacks the back of her head.

"OUT!" Bella yells.

"Okay, we're going." Brianne says sadly. She takes Allie from Camille and walks out of the room. They should have remembered to put out that flame! If they had done that, Bella's room wouldn't need remodeling. They wouldn't be without a place to stay on their vacation. it's not much of a vacation if you're not staying in a luxurious beach house or resort. What are they going to do now? How are they possibly going to have a decent vacation if Bella kicked them out.

"She's a sixteen year old girl!" Jessica whispers. "We're older than her, so we should have authority over whether we can stay or not."

"Jess, we burnt down her room." Hilary says before walking down stairs.

"We're really sorry!" Lindsey says, jumping backwards when Bella shrieks and slams the door in her face.

"Well, this vacation sure took a bad turn." Katie says simply.

"Oh yeah." Lindsey says before following Katie down the stairs.

"I think Bella's screaming scared Mason." Ms. Knight says, handing a sobbing Mason to James.

"Hey, it's okay, buddy." James says, trying to calm the crying baby. Mason continues to sob loudly, tears rolling down his cheeks. James kisses his cheek and wipes the tears away, whispering words of comfort. Mason whimpers softly, chewing his thumb. James grabs his hand and kisses it, hoping to calm him.

"Well, I guess we gotta pack up." Brianne sighs as they walk into their room.

"Yep." James says, almost wanting to cry when he sees the beautiful room. They're never going to allowed in this house ever again because Bella officially hates them. She already told that she doesn't want to see their faces in this household. Telling them to sleep on the beach and eat sand didn't help either.

He whines quietly as he grabs his lucky white V neck off the bed.

* * *

><p>The group of fifteen stand outside the beach house, looking either angry or on the verge of tears. Their vacation was destroyed by a stupid candle. Could it could any worse?<p>

"Well, let's go set up camp." Jessica says, starting the walk towards the beach.

"Wait!" Jo says desperately. "Maybe we can get a room at the resort."

"Jo, the place is booked, remember?" Kendall says. "Besides, we probably wouldn't be welcomed anyway."

"Aw." Jo says sadly.

"I don't get it." Walter says, rubbing his temples. "Yesterday, we were partying at her Sweet Sixteen. Now she hates us because Brianne and her idiot friends forgot to put out a stupid flame on a stupid candle and she kicked us out. For the next two weeks, we're going to be without any shelter."

"I just realized something." Jessica says, turning to look at Jo and Camille. "We told these two to remind us to put out the flame, but they didn't. So they're just as much to blame as we are."

"Oh yeah!" Hilary says, giving Camille a glare.

"Hey, maybe you should have a better memory." Camille says, getting in Hilary's face. "Then we wouldn't need to remind you."

Logan gulps and steps between them, pushing his girlfriend away from Hilary.

"We're not gonna solve anything by fighting." Kendall says sternly. "We have to stick together. If we're gonna survive this vacation without any more disasters, we're gonna have to stop the blame game and start working together. Besides, we're friends! Even when things get a little difficult, we can't let it get in the way of our friendship."

"Kendall's right." Brianne says. "We're not going to accomplish anything if we're fighting. Yes, the girls and myself screwed up, but that's not the issue right now. We need to decide what we're going to do next."

"I'm James Diamond." James says in a horrified whisper. "I can't sleep outside. My hair will get dirty and wet. I think I'm gonna be sick."

He runs to the nearest bush and starts throwing up.

"I'm gonna see if he's okay." Brianne says calmly before walking over to her husband. She rubs his back in a soothing motion.

"BRIANNE, IS HE OKAY?" Kelly asks loudly.

"HE'S FINE!" Brianne says, stroking James hair. Once James finishes throwing up, Brianne helps him stand up straight. She watches as takes a cloth out of the blue baby bag, wiping his mouth. He gets a disgusted look on his face as he puts the cloth back in the bag.

"Are you okay now?" Brianne asks, pushing his bangs away from his forehead. He wraps his arm around Brianne's shoulders and she tightens her arm around his waist, supporting him.

"Uh huh." James says weakly as Brianne leads him over to the group.

"We'll be fine." Allison says with a big, nervous smile on her face. She breathes in the salty ocean air, silently wondering why this had to happen. Why their perfect vacation turned into a big mess in a matter of minutes.

"I'm too pretty to live outside!" Hilary whines, stomping her foot.

"Look, we can work this out." Kelly says, awkwardly patting Hilary's head.

"KELLY, WE HAVE NO PLACE TO STAY!" Gustavo shouts.

"Will you calm down?" Kelly snaps.

"We need to do something!" Carlos says, speaking for the first time since he saw the fire. He had been silent since he saw the fire, but it's nice to hear the boy speak again.

"What?" Hilary asks in frustration. "We obviously can't stay in this beach house, we're probably not welcome at the resort, and our only option is to sleep on the wet sand. We're going to die if we don't do something!"

"We'll build shelter!" Logan says suddenly.

"How?" Jessica says, leaning against Carlos.

"When my cousin got stranded, he got a bunch of sticks and a blanket and built a shelter!" Logan says, seeming to be happy with his plan. Yep, that's the Big Time Brain talking.

"He's so hot." Camille and Hilary say in unison.

"Okay." Logan says slowly. "But yeah, we'll just build two or three shelters. They're not that hard to make."

"Does anyone else feel scared right now?" James asks. "Because I feel like i'm going to be sick again."

Brianne strokes his face and whispers to him, hoping to calm his nerves. She kisses him repeatedly, staring at him with sympathy. James loves the outdoors, but Brianne knows that he can only stay out there for so long before he starts to get nauseous. A nauseous and nerves James is not a pretty sight. It's almost as bad as seeing him angry.

"Here." Ms. Knight says, handing Mason to him.

James sighs as Brianne kisses his cheek.

"Ready to go now?" Walter asks, motioning to the beach.

"Sure." Everyone says in unison.

* * *

><p>"The first thing we need to do is dig a small hole." Logan says as he, Brianne, James, and Camille begin digging a hoe in the sand. They don't have a shovel, so they have to use their hands. So they are getting sand stuck under their fingernails, which they are sure Hilary isn't too happy about.<p>

"Why me?" Hilary whines as she assists Jessica, Lindsey, and Carlos in digging their own hole.

"You're not only one digging through sand." Jessica says, angrily digging in the sand.

"Gustavo, could you please help us? Kelly asks as she digs. In order to make things comfortable as possible, they are building four makeshift shelters, so that no one will get claustrophobic.

"Do I have to?" Gustavo asks.

"Yes you do!" Allison says, smacking her brother in law on the head.

"Fine." Gustavo mutters before getting on his knees and digging.

"You didn't have any better ideas?" Jessica asks Logan.

"This is our only option!" Logan says in annoyance. "Now if you would be so kind as to stop yelling at me, I would really appreciate it."

"It's so hot out here." James complains, wiping some sweat off his forehead.

"Dada!" Allie says, grabbing the sleeve of his hockey jersey. James stops digging and picks his daughter up, kissing her cheek. Allie and Mason...The poor things probably don't understand what is going on. James just hopes that they'll be okay until these next two weeks are over.

"Couldn't we book an earlier flight?" Hilary asks tiredly.

"We paid for two weeks on this island." Jo says as she and Kendall stand up. "Let's not waste our money."

"So you would rather sleep on sand and leaves, instead of going home and sleeping in your mansion." Lindsey says.

"Hilary, we paid for _two weeks." _Jessica repeats.

"Fine! Let's sleep on dirt! See if I care!" Hilary says, shoving the bottom of a stick into the hole. To make a makeshift shelter, Logan said that you're suppose to dig a hole, get three or four sticks, stick the bottom of the sticks into the ground, lean some more sticks against those sticks, put some leaves and brush in the hole (So they won't be laying on the bare sand, and put a blanket over the sticks.

"Alright, I think we're done." Brianne says in relief, standing up.

"Yay." Camille says with a nervous laugh. She, Brianne, James, and Logan crawl into the shelter, watching as their friends struggle to put their shelters together.

They learned two lessons today. 1: Even when things get rough, friends have to stick together.

2: Never forget to put out a burning candle.

* * *

><p><strong>Didn't I tell you that it was going to get interesting? Haha<strong>

**Review:D**


	7. Good Morning, Mandelino

James groans as he wakes up from his sleep. He looks around, seeing the sticks and red/black striped blanket that make up their shelter. Why did this have to happen? He doesn't want to make the girls feel bad, but this was their fault. If they had just reminded to put out that stupid flame, Bella wouldn't hate their guts. James doesn't intend to sound selfish, but it would be nice if they could go back to LA, so he could sleep in a comfortable bed. Luckily, Ms. knight brought some extra blankets, so everyone could have one whenever they get too cold. Mandelino may be warm during the day, but it starts to get chilly at night. On the bright side, it's a beautiful night. The stairs are twinkling in the sky, the moon shines down on the ocean and illuminates it. A cool breeze blows against the palm trees, making them sway back and forth. That doesn't make James feel too much better, though.

James hears someone groaning, so he peeks his head outside the shelter. Hilary has been laying face down in the sand for the past two hours, whining and groaning. Lindsey tried to cheer her up by offering to get her favorite flavor of lipgloss, strawberry banana. But that didn't cheer her up at all.

James growls under her breath as he starts to lay back down. Before he can lay down all the way, Camille shrieks in horror and sits up straight, accidentally hitting James in the nose with her arm. He falls back and groans, holding his hand over his nose. A horrible, aching pain explodes in his nose.

"Why did you do that?" He yells, waking Logan and Brianne up.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" Brianne says, helping James sit up. She pulls his hands away from his nose and touches it gently, pulling her hand back when he hisses in pain. "It's bruising!"

"I was having a nightmare and I woke up and accidentally hit James in the face." Camille admits.

"I think it's broken!" James says in a panic. Brianne runs her fingers through his hair and looks at Logan for help. He looks to be half asleep, but he manages to crawl over to the first aid kit, opening it. He digs through it, yelling in frustration.

"Is it bleeding?" James asks nervously.

"No, baby." Brianne says, gently touching it.

"Wait! Ms. Knight brought some ice packs!" Logan says before crawling out of the shelter. A couple minutes later, he returns with an ice pack. He reaches into Allie's bag and takes a cloth out, wrapping it around the ice pack before handing it to Brianne. She holds it against James nose, whispering comforting words.

"Camille, what was your dream about?" She asks.

"I was, like, sixty years old and we were still living on this island." Camille says in a terrified voice. "I don't want to stay here forever."

"We'll be fine." Logan says with a nervous laugh. "I think."

"Jay, let's lay back down." Branne whispers, helping James lay back down. She smiles softly as he pulls the ice pack away long enough to kiss Allie and Mason on their heads. He flinches as he quickly puts ice back against his nose. Brianne lays back down and wraps her arm around him and their kids. She notices that he doesn't seem to be very comfortable, so she helps him by holding the ice pack against his nose, so he doesn't have to.

"I feel really bad now." Camille whispers to Logan.

"He'll be okay." Logan says tiredly. "Now I'm gonna go back to sleep."

Camille looks back and forth between her boyfriend and her other two friends. She was having a bad dream, but she really didn't mean to hurt James. Just to be safe, she's going to lay as far away from other people as she possibly can. They don't need anymore accidents.

* * *

><p>"HILARY, GET UP!"<p>

"NO! MY LIFE IS OVER!"

"Ugh, what's going on?" James whines, whimpering as he holds the ice pack against his nose.

"Jessica is trying to get Hilary to stop moping around." Logan says tiredly, yawning. He peeks outside and laughs flatly. "Oh look, Jess is dragging her by her feet. Wait, Hilary just grabbed Carlos's foot. Haha, now Jessica is dragging both of them."

"I want off this island." James mutters, burying his face in Brianne's shoulder. Brianne kisses his cheek before sitting up, putting Allie on her lap. Allie babbles quietly, looking around the shelter. She whines as she crawls off of Brianne's lap. Brianne, James, Logan, and Camille watch as she crawls out of the shelter. Mason just sits there, playing with his stuffed puppy. Allie has one too, except hers is white with multicolored spots. Mason's puppy is white with blue and yellow spots. Anyway, he's too focused on that to notice that his sister just left the shelter.

"My nose hurts." James says. "Thank you very much, Camille."

"Yeah, I get it." Camille says, sounding irritated. "I ruined The Face."

"Don't mind him." Brianne tells her. "He's just upset about his injury."

"It hurts." James complains. Brianne shushes him and wraps her arm around his shoulders, holding the ice pack to his nose. It feels like it's starting to melt, so they'll probably be needing to replace it soon. Brianne strokes his cheek, then removes the ice pack and going outside. She walks over to the cooler than Mrs. Knight brought, taking an ice pack out of it. She returns to her own shelter, wrapping the soft and thin cloth around the ice pack. James winces slightly, but he's very cooperative as Brianne nurses his injured nose. It hurts pretty bad, though. It feels like someone repeatedly hit him in the face with a stick. Only, it wasn't a stick, it was Camille's arm.

"Hey, what are we going to do about food?" Camille asks. "Those restuarants aren't exactly within walking distance."

"Didn't we bring some food?" Brianne asks in confusion.

"We thought that Mr. Martin was going to pay for everything." Logan sighs. "In other words, no, we did not bring any food."

With one hand still holding the ice pack against James nose, Brianne whines and buries her face in his shoulder.

"Hey, there are fish in the ocean." Logan says. "All we have to do is make a spear, then we'll catch some."

"How do we do that?" James asks, his face muffled by the cloth and ice pack.

"Hey, here's a stick." Logan says, grabbing an extra stick off the ground. He reaches into a bag and takes a knife out. They watch with weird expressions as he begins carving a sharp point on one end of the stick. He may be the smart one of the group, but they weren't expecting him to be so prepared, yet he has a knife and almost everything else a person could need in a situation like that. What would they do without him?

"Then we stab the fish?" Brianne asks slowly.

"Yep!" Logan says. "Then, after we catch the fish, we have to make a fire."

When he looks at his girlfriend and friends, he understands that fire isn't exactly a word that they want to hear right now. He doesn't really like hearing it either. Anything to do with fire is a sore subject for the whole group.

"Alright, it's sharpened." He says before crawling out of the shelter. James, Brianne, and Camille look at each other before following him. They walk over to the ocean and slowly tip toe into the water, looking around for any fish.

"I think I see something!" Logan says before stabbing at whatever he's seeing. Brianne prays silently, hoping that he catches something. She's _starving._ The last time she got too hungry, when she was twelve or thirteen, she almost passed out. She would be pretty useless if she lost consciousness. If they're going to survive this experience, everyone needs to stay calm and conscious.

"Got it." Logan says loudly, pulling the stick out of the water. A now dead fish is on the edge of the stick, completely motionless.

"What kind of fish is that?" James asks, looking disgusted as he touches it.

"Salmon." Logan says as they return to the beach. "But this isn't going to feed all of us, so we need to catch some more. Brie, why don't you try it?"

Brianne frowns as Logan hands the spear to her, feeling a wave of anxiety come over her. She has never been good at fishing. She can't use a fishing pole, let alone a spear. She'll never pull this off and even if she does, the feeling of nausea inducing anxiety that she feels is still going to be there.

"Yay." She says with an anxious, high pitched giggle. She slaps her hand over her mouth and returns to the freezing cold water.

"Hey, I think Hilary wants to help!" Carlos says, pushing the red haired girl into the water.

"No, I don't!" Hilary yells before looking at Brianne. "Can we go home now?"

Brianne just ignores the question and roughly shoves the spear into the water.

* * *

><p>After catching three fish, they made a fire. It was a lot easier than they thought and now they just have to hold the fish over the fire until they're cooked. It almost feels like camp because they're sitting in a circle around the fire. The only difference is that this isn't exactly fun. It would be okay if they hadn't ruined the vacation part of this trip. Seriously, could it get any worse? Bella is mad at them, she kicked them out, they're stuck living outside for the next two weeks, James has a broken nose, and they're all terrified.<p>

"See? We can do this." Kendall says, trying to be positive.

Suddenly, Hilary starts inhaling, as if she's going to sneeze. The others yell "NO!" just as she does, putting out the fire that was cooking their breakfast.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Kendall yells before standing up and running over to the water. He starts throwing a tantrum, while everyone watches in fear. You know that something is wrong when Kendall starts losing it.

""Well, it's half cooked." Kelly says with a nervous smile, taking a fish from Logan. She bites it, then quickly spits it out. "Okay, we can't eat half cooked fish."

"Kendall? Honey?" Jo asks loudly, trying to see if her boyfriend hears her. "Okay, he's freaking out. I'm gonna see if I can calm him down."

They all watch as Jo runs to her boyfriend, grabbing his arm. She says something to Kendall and he grabs her shoulders, his eyes wide with fear.

"James, what happened to your nose?" Gustavo asks.

"Camille hit me." James says simply.

"Why did you hit him?" Allison asks Camille.  
>"I woke up from a nightmare and I didn't even realize what I was doing." Camille argues.<p>

"It's not her fault." James says, wincing when he touches his bruised and slightly swollen nose. Brianne looks at him with concern, wondering if he needs to see a doctor. She knows that they won't find one around here, but maybe he should see someone when they get off this island.

"You need to keep the ice on it." She says, lifting ice pack to the nose.

"But it's cold." James complains.

"Yeah? Well, this beach is cold at night, but you don't see us complaining." Jessica snaps. Carlos gives her a look that says "Cool it", prompting her to stop with the attitude.

"He's okay." Jo says, dragging her boyfriend over to the campfire. She pats Kendall's head as they sit down, hoping to keep him from freaking out again.

"Alright, let's light the fire again and if any of you feel like sneezing, make sure that you're nowhere near the camp sight." Logan says, giving Hilary a look. He grabs two sticks and begins rubbing them together. Soon, a small fire begins to form. He continues rubbing the sticks together until a full fire lights up. He puts the burnt sticks down and grabs another stick with the fish on it, holding it over the fire.

Hilary starts to sneeze again, but Jessica quickly slaps her hand over the girls mouth and nose. When Hilary sneezes on her hand, she cringes in disgust and wipes her hand on her jeans.

"Yuck." She says.

"Now it's done." Logan says in relief, patting his fish on a paper plate. He cuts it into thick slices. Then grabs a slice and hands it to Camille. "Try it."

"It's not bad." Camille says, nodding in approval.

"Mine is done too." Katie says, patting her fish on a plate. She hands it to Logan, who cuts it into slices.

"Linds, how is yours doing?" He asks.

"Done." Lindsey says.

"Alright, we'll split them up." Logan says. "Everyone gets two slices. And no fighting over them."

Everyone gets a paper plate, then they get their two slices of fish. Everyone immediately digs in, practically stuffing their faces with the fish.

Brianne slowly lifts a slice to her mouth, biting it. Once she has tasted it, she eats the rest. She has never had fish straight out of the water, but it's not too bad. This salmon isn't too fishy tasting, it's pretty soft, and is kind of smoky from being held over the fire. Of course, she would probably eat it even if it didn't taste so good, because she's so hungry. When she's starving, she'll eat almost anything. Well, not just _anything, _but she isn't as picky. So she keeps eating and eating until she has finally finished every bit of the she only had a drink to go with it. She isn't sure if they brought any drinks, since Mr. Martin was going to pay for their meals.

"What should we do now?" Katie asks. "Because I don't want to bored for the next two weeks."

"Swim?" Jo suggests.

"No way." Jessica says, shaking her head. "I'm sick of water."

"What are we suppose to do?" James asks, reaching for Mason. He pulls his son onto his lap and cuddles the baby.

"Maybe we could play with Allie and Mason's toys." Hilary suggests with a stupid laugh.

"Or we could go for a walk." Lindsey suggests.

"You know what? That's actually a good idea." James says.

"Yeah." The whole group says in agreement. They all stand up and begin walking away from the beach. The wind hits their faces as they walk, causing them to shiver. The warm breeze feels good against their cold skin. Since it's always so cold at night, it's a relief to feel something warm.

"Jay, how are you feeling?" Brianne asks.

"Fine." James whispers, smiling as Mason reaches for his hair.

"Sorry I hit you." Camille says awkwardly.

"You hit me on a regular basis" Kendall exclaims.

"Yeah, but I do that on purpose." Camille responds. "I hit James by accident. Besides, it was a horrible nightmare that I wouldn't have had if these four had remembered to put out the fire on that candle."

"Let it go!" Hilary says in annoyance. Camille links her arm with Logan's, glaring at Hilary.

James really hopes that he's not gonna have to listen to Hilary and Camille bicker for the next two weeks. He's already tired, has a broken nose, and sand in his hair, but he refuses to listen to hose two fight over "their Logie". Don't get him wrong. Logan is a cool guy, one of his best friends, but he's going to go insane if he has to listen to them argue about the boy.

"Okay, seriously, I just want some PEACE AND QUIET!" Gustavo yells.

"Okay, simmer down." Jessica says coolly, smiling as Carlos wraps his arm around her shoulders.

"Logan, when your cousin got stranded on that island, how did he get off?" Ms. Knight asks.

"Um, my aunt and uncle realized that something was wrong when he never called them and they sent for help. He couldn't call them because there was no service on the island."

"The island didn't have any service?" Hilary asks, looking up from her phone. When Logan shakes his head, she speaks again. "So that's why I couldn't text anyone. Darn it."

Allie babbles loudly, tugging at her grandmother's hair.

"This trip hasn't been very fun, has it?" Allison asks her.

""Gustavo, could you get a hold of Griffin?" Jessica asks. "Maybe he could send his private helicopter to get us."

"Jess, there is no phone nervous." Carlos reminds her. "We can't get in touch with anyone."

"I'm sad now." Jessica says, looking down.

"it's starting to get kind of hot." Jo says, running her hands through hair hair.

"Great." Hilary says through her teeth. "It gets cold at night and unbearably hot during the day, but we can't do anything about it. At least we had a place to get away from it before the fire incident."

"If we're hot, why don't we just go back to the beach?" Brianne suggests. "Go for a swim in the nice cool water."

Everyone seems to like that idea, so they turn around and head back to the beach. Their muscles are burning in pain and their skin is sweaty, but they manage to get there in one piece. Once they return to the beach, Allison sits on the hot sand with Allie and Mason on her lap, while everyone else rushes into the water.

Brianne wraps her arms around James neck and kisses him softly. But they end up bumping noses, causing James to yell in pain and cover his nose with his hands.

"I guess we can't kiss until your nose feels better." Brianne say sadly, hugging him.

"Who says we can't kiss?" James says as he kisses her cheek, careful not to bump his nose. Brianne smiles dreamily and turns her head, kissing him again. This time, she manages to go without hurting him.

"Jay, don't you want to take your shirt off?" She asks, noticing that he's still wearing his hockey jersey. The silky fabric is now soaked in salt water.

"Do you want to wear it?" James asks, hugging her waist.

"Yes, I would like that." Brianne says, staring at his eyes.

James grins as he begins lifting his jersey over his head, helping Brianne into it. It's too big on her, but she still looks cute. It actually makes her look smaller than she really is.

Brianne finds herself becoming mesmerized by his unbelievably gorgeous biceps are huge and his abs make Brianne want to scream like one of those crazy fangirls at a BTR concert. She has to remind herself to stay in control, but she's finding it kind of difficult. How can she control herself when she's looking at her shirtless husband? Everything about that boy is just...amazing. Even with that bruised and swollen nose, it doesn't take away from his overall hotness. When he was in that car accident last summer, his whole face was bruised and scratched, but he still looked cute.

"Come here, gorgeous." He whispers, wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling her against him. For a moment, all she can do is stammer like an idiot, until James kisses her again.

"I love seeing you shirtless." She says, her forehead resting against hers.

"And I love when you wear my clothes." James chuckles.

"Jay, _I _love wearing your clothes." Brianne says before kissing his cheek.

"You know, I don't love being forced to sleep outside," James says. "But you have a way of making me feel better."

"Well, I guess we have something in common." Brianne tells him. "We both make each other feel better."

"Yeah, and maybe these next two weeks won't be so bad." James says with a smile. He looks over at their campsite and his smile slowly fades.

"Oh, who am I kidding?" He says, burying his face in her shoulder.

Brianne sighs heavily and pats his head, whining quietly. Then she thinks of something.

They already saw Kendall throw a fit today, so how long will it be until they all start to go crazy?

* * *

><p><strong>There's been a lot of funny moments in the last few chapters, but there's going to be some drama too;D Lots of drama, comedy, friendship, and romance:D<strong>

**Review! :D**


	8. Hot and Cold

"Couldn't someone walk ten miles to that diner and get us some real food?" Hilary complains.

"It's too far." James complains, his head on Brianne's lap. They are all hungry and no one is really in the mood to catch more fish, but James is pretty sure that they are all too tired to walk ten miles to get food. Yes, they would like to eat something besides fish straight out of the water, but if they attempt to walk ten miles. It's too far, they're hot, their muscles are aching, and they're all in a terrible mood. What would a ten mile walk do to them? Of course, if they get desperate enough, they just might go through with it. Not right now, though. At least, James isn't going to. Carlos doesn't even want to do it, and he's a huge ball of energy! Kendall had a meltdown this morning, Carlos doesn't feel like walking, and Jessica is crankier than usual. That must mean that this vacation is getting even worse.

"Maybe one of us _should_ go." Brianne says, bouncing Allie on her lap. "I mean, we can't live on fish for the next two weeks."

"Brie and Hilary are right." Logan says. "We need to get some real food."

"Why don't Logan, Brie, and Kendall go?" Jessica suggests. "We don't want anyone going by themselves."

"Okay." Kendall sighs. "Let's go."

Brianne gives James, Allie, and Mason a kiss before standing up and following Kendall and Logan off the beach. She runs her hands through her hair, which is drenched in sweat. She really thinks that she's going to be sick if they don't get out of here. But she has to control herself because they've got two more weeks left. She might as well stay positive, since it would be useless to be a miserable wreck for the rest of this trip.

"It's so hot out here." She complains. "And we have to walk ten miles?"

"Do you wanna get some actual food?" Kendall asks.

"Point taken." Brianne nods. "Did you guys bring any money?"

"Yeah." Logan says. "I got a twenty."

"And i've got a ten." Kendall says.

"Brie, what about you?" Logan asks.

"I have six dollars." Brianne tells him.

"That should be enough to get something decent." Kendall says. He looks at their surroundings. Behind them, the beach is starting to get farther away. They pass several palm trees and the occasional beach house. Kendall realizes that he forgot to put shoes on before he started walking, so he's walking bare foot on the burning hot, sandy road. Why could he have remembered to put shoes on? Logan and Brianne remembered! They don't have to worry about feeling rock and sand on the bottoms of their feet. Kendall can feel the sand and rocks getting between his toes. The sky is blue, providing some cheer for his dampened mood, but it doesn't do much for him. He still feels depressed, even though he's staying strong for the sake of his friends and family.

They continue walking, breathing deeply. It's a good thing that they have a nice cool shelter, otherwise they would probably have a heat stroke. Mandelino is as hot as LA! It's not worse then LA, but it's just as hot. The upside is that it gets cool at nigh. When they've been out in the sun all day, nighttime is something to look forward to.

"I feel really bad for not putting out that candle." Brianne says. She really does. She's willing to accept responsibility for her actions, even though she isn't the only one at fault. Jessica, Hilary, and Lindsey were involved as well, but Brianne realizes that they all screwed up, including her.

"Accidents happen." Logan says, trying to make her feel better.

"And the richest and hottest girl on the island hates us." Kendall says.

"Dude, remember Jo? Your girlfriend?" Logan asks, giving Kendall a look.

"Jo is an understanding person." Kendall says. "Just because I compliment another girl, it doesn't make her less attractive."

"Of course, I'll admit that Bella is pretty cute." Logan says.

"Boys." Brianne sighs, shaking her head.

"Okay, we need to do something about this girl." Kendall says, looking at Logan. Brianne looks at them with wide eyes before running ahead of them. They chase after her, forgetting how exhausted they are. Brianne picks up speed, but suddenly stops in her tracks. She looks at a small building, smiling happily. It's a fifties style restaurant, made with white tile and two red stripes at the top and bottom of the building.

"Look what I found." She says with a smile, motioning to it.

"FOOD!" Kendall and Logan yell before running past Brianne and through the front doors. Brianne frowns and runs her fingers through hair before following them.

"We only have thirty six dollars, so we need to be careful about what we buy." She says as they approach the order counter.

* * *

><p>Back at the beach, James to trying to occupy Allie and Mason by playing with them. He sits on the sand while they sit across from him, trying to see if they'll walk. They can walk with support, but they haven't exactly mastered walking on their own yet. They should be doing it soon, though. They'll be eleven months old in a few weeks.<p>

"Come to daddy." He says, holding his hands out to them. Allie grabs his right hand and pushes herself into a standing position. James grins as he holds onto her, helping her walk closer to him. She climbs onto his lap and looks up at him. He kisses her nose, then looks at Mason. "Come here, buddy."

Mason stares at his dad's hand, slowly reaching for it. James carefully pulls him up, assisting him in walking. Mason babbbles softly as he sits on James lap, smiling cutely.

"OWWWW!"

"Jess?" Carlos yells. "Are you okay?"

"No!" Jessica shouts. She turns around and reveals a lobster attached to the back of her left thigh, pinching her through the fabric of her jeans. "CAN SOMEONE PLEASE GET THIS LOBSTER OFF ME?"

"Does anyone know how to get a lobster to let go?" Carlos asks loudly.

"Someone do something! This really hurts!" Jessica shouts.

"I think we better check on Auntie Jessica." James whispers as he picks Allie and Mason up. He walks over to Carlos

"I think you're suppose to splash it with warm water." Carlos says. "But I don't know where we're going to find warm water around here."

"WELL, FIND SOME!" Jessica screams.

"Maybe we could make a fire, then warm up some water." James suggests.

"Do it now, please." Jessica begs. She wraps her arm around Carlos's shoulders and he leads her back to the camp site. Carlos kneels by the burn up sticks and grabs two more, rubbing them together. Jessica is practically squeezing James shoulder to death as she waits for the warm water, trying to deal with the stinging feeling on the back of her leg.

"Okay, let's just warm up this water bottle." Carlos says, holding a water bottle over the fire. He holds her there for a few seconds until it's mildly warm. Then he uncaps the bottle and tosses the water at the lobster until it finally lets go. Jessica sighs in reliefs before stepping away from the red lobster.

"Wow, that was painful." She says, rubbing the back of her leg.

"You should be more careful." James says, removing Jessica's hand from his shoulder.

"Don't push it."

"Brie, let's save some for the others." Kendall says, taking the bag of chicken nuggets from Brianne.

"I was enjoying those." Brianne says, pouting as they approach the beach. She look to their left side, seeing the Martin's beautiful beach house. They sigh sadly before walking onto the beach, turning right, towards the camp site. They see the whole group sprawled out all over the site, but the most noticeable person is Jessica, who laying on her stomach with an ice back against the back of her left thigh. Should they ask what happened?

"Jess, what happened?" Brianne asks carefully.

"A lobster pinched me." Jessica says with a muffled voice.

"Ouch." Logan says.

"You have no idea." Jessica mutters.

"Well, we got food!" Brianne says excitedly. The whole group rushes over to them, nearly knocking Brianne, Kendal, and Logan over. They all reach into the back, taking several chicken nuggets and eating them as fast as they can. It feels so relieving to eat some food that isn't fishy.

"Delicious." Hilary says dreamily.

"Mama!" Allie says, grabbing a hold of Brianne's leg.

"Are you hungry, sweetie?" Brianne asks. She peels the skin off a chicken nugget and tears the nugget into small pieces. She hands a piece to Allie, watching as she eats it. Then she hands another piece to Mason, who also seems to enjoy it.

"Chicken has never tasted so good." Kelly says.

"How were the kids while we were gone?" Brianne asks James, sitting next to him on the sand.

"They were awesome." James says, shaking Mason's hand. The baby pushes himself up and waddles closer to James. He smiles cutely and sits in front of his dad, babbling.

"What are you saying, little man?"" Brianne asks, rubbing his head. Instead of responding to the question, Mason just keeps on babbling.

"Hey, you should see the seashell that I found." Hilary says, holding a white, clam shaped seashell.

Gustavo slaps the shell out of her hand and she looks around, disappointed.

"Aw."

"We'll find another one later." Allison says, glaring at Gustavo.

"Yay!" Hilary says happily.

"Jess, how is your leg doing?" Lindsey asks.

"It's feeling better." Jessica shrugs, wincing as she sits down.

"It was funny." James laughs. "She was yelling at everybody, but it didn't matter because we got the amusement of seeing a lobster attached to the back of her pants."

He shuts up when a chicken nugget hits him on his nose, which is still bruised from last night. He was starting to forget about the aching pain, but now he can feel it all over again. Now he's gonna have to get another ice pack and hold it against his face, all because Jessica had to be abusive and lose her temper upon hearing a simple insult.

"Jess, was that necessary?" Lindsey asks sternly.

"I got bit by a lobster and now his nose hurts, so we're even." Jessica says simply.

"I'll get an ice pack." Ms. Knight says calmly, walking to her shelter. She returns with an ice back and hands it to James, who holds it against his nose. He probably looks like a wimp, but his nose is still sensitive so anything can cause him pain.

"Ow, ow, ow..." He says.

"Poor baby." Brianne says sympathetically, reaching for the ice pack and holding it in place.

"Ow." James mumbles.

* * *

><p>"That was a pretty decent lunch." James says, still holding the ice back on his nose. He stares up at the blanket covering the top of their shelter, while holding Brianne in his arms. He feels her kissing his cheek and he laughs softly. This vacation hasn't been perfect, but he has his wife and kids with him. That makes it okay, because he always feels safe when he has his family.<p>

"I enjoyed it." Brianne says, gently pulling ice pack off her husbands face, kissing him. "By the way, you look really good in that T shirt."

She loves when he wears that lucky white V neck. It emphasizes his biceps and abs so well. Since those are two of his best features, she gets a kick out of him wearing V necks and tight fitting tank tops.

She places a quick kiss on his jaw before laying back down.

James squeezes her shoulders and kisses her temple.

"I love you, baby." He whispers, hugging her.

"I love you too." Brianne says, closing her eyes.

"Hey!" Hilary whispers, peeking her head into the shelter. "Can I come in?"

"Why?" Brianne asks slowly.

"Jessica told me to."

"I wonder why." James says sarcastically before motioning for Hilary to enter the shelter. Hilary squeals happily and crawls inside, laying on the other side of James. She takes the same position as Brianne, resting her head on James shoulder. James looks at Hilary from the corner of his eye.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"I'm a hugger." Hilary says.

James and Brianne look at each other, getting more confused as Hilary wraps her arms around James bicep.

"You couldn't bother Logan?" He asks.

"Camille told me to leave him alone." Hilary says.

"Right." James and Brianne say in unison.

"Hey, did you notice that the clouds are starting to look pretty dark? Like it's going to rain or something." Lindsey says as she crawls into the shelter.

"Yeah right." James laughs. "It was sunny earlier."

He peeks outside and looks up at the sky. He gulps when he sees the dark, angry clouds. They do not look good at all. All James can see is his hair and clothes getting wet. He prays that it won't rain when they don't even have a decent roof to protect them from it. If it does rain, he's going to...Well, he's going to throw a huge fit. He doesn't throw tantrums very often, but he will throw one if it starts raining.

"Don't rain." He begs quietly. He feels Brianne next to him, looking outside, but he doesn't pay attention to her.

"Maybe it won't." Branne says, gulping.

"My stylist worked hard on these extensions." Hilary says, examining the bright red strands.

"Who cares about your extensions?" James says incredulously. "I worked on my hair by myself! Shampoo, conditioner, and what about my skin? Do you know how much man spray I used on it?"

"So your tan is fake?" Hilary retorts. She and James start arguing, while Brianne and Lindsey try to talk over them.

"HEY!" The two girls finally shout, interrupting the argument.

"We already have enough to worry about without you two fighting." Lindsey says. "So just be quiet for a while."

"Brie, Hilary and I are going to see Kendal and Jo." She adds as she drags Hilary outside. A loud clap of thunder is heard, along with a screech coming from a certain red head.

"It was so bright and sunny earlier." James says nervously. Now it's just...I'm gonna be sick again." He rushes starts throwing up...again. Brianne would go out there and comfort him, but she's pretty sure that it's going to rain, so she chooses to stay inside. She thinks about Allie and Mason, who are with Gustavo and the other adults. She hopes that they're okay. It's not that she doesn't trust Gustavo, but she would feel a lot better if they were with her. It's a mom thing. Even when she knows that they're safe, she still feels nervous when they aren't with her.

"JAY, ARE YOU OKAY?" She shouts.

"No!" James says in a weak voice. Brianne cringes when she hears more gagging.

"BRIE, WHAT'S WRONG WITH JAMES?" Camille yells. Brianne sighs heavily and sticks her head outside.

"THE STRESS MUST BE GETTING TO HIM!" She says before going back inside.

"HE LOOKS LIKE HE'S GOING TO PASS OUT!"

Brianne's eyes widen and she rushes outside, seeing James leaning against a palm tree. She walks over to him and helps him stay standing. They slowly begin walking towards their shelter when they feel small drops of water hitting their skin. THey slowly look up, then at each other with anxiety written on their faces.

"Brie, it's looking worse." James says in a sing song voice.

"I know.' Brianne whispers. "Let's just get you inside."

"Please." James mumbles.

As they are walking towards the shelter, they hear more thunder as the rain starts pouring harder, soaking both of them. James once again looks up at the sky, glaring at it with irritation.

"OH, COME ON!"

**Review:D**


	9. Comfort

"Jay, it's not that bad." Brianne says just as a particularly loud clap of thunder is heard. For the past twenty minutes, he has been laying on his stomach with his face buried in Brianne's lap, whining. The blanket, AKA ceiling, is getting soaking wet with water, which only proceeds to upset James even further. So Brianne has to sit here, rubbing his back and attempting to shut him up, but to no avail. He just keeps on whining and the sound gets even louder when Brianne runs her fingers through his wet hair. So she has kept her hands away from his head because that seems to remind him of their predicament.

"Yes, it is." James whimpers. "My hair and clothes are wet, my nose hurts, I'm tired, and I think I'm getting a headache."

"Hey, we've got food and shelter, so that's good." Logan says, trying to be positive.

"Yeah, but I think our ceiling is leaking." Camille says, sitting on her boyfriend's lap. Logan wraps his arms around her waist and hugs her, kissing her cheek. Camille wraps her arms around his neck and runs one hand through his wet hair.

"it'll dry up when the rain stops." Logan says, still trying to be as optimistic as possible. But it's kind of hard when you're inside your shelter, yet you can still feel water hitting the top of your head. They made these shelters to protect themselves from weather like this, but the blankets must not be thick enough to withstand rain. When Logan looks up, he can see a really soaked spot on the blanket. He rubs his temples, then wraps his arms around Camille once again. He wants to get out of here. He _really _wants to get out of here because he's going to go crazy if he doesn't. Besides, he's got some stuff to take care off that he can't take care of while he's stuck on an island with no phone service.

"Alright, we're coming in!"

Suddenly, Kendall crawls into the shelter with Jo following close behind. They both sit between Logan and Brianne.

"Logan, you're the smart one of the group, so could you do something about this?" Kendall says, motioning to the soaking wet blanket that is the "ceiling".

For some reason, this request bothers Logan more than it usually would. It's not that he would mind helping, but he can't do everything by himself. He may be smart, but he can't fix everything. He always does what he can to help his friends, but it's gotten to the point where they seem to think that he knows the answer for everything. What makes them think that he's so perfect? They know that he cracks under pressure, yet they continue to act like he can fix their problems.

"Cam, can you get up for a minute?" He asks. Camille frowns and gets off his lap, watching as he goes outside.

"What did I say?" Kendall asks, looking confused.

Brianne frowns as she looks at the place where Logan was just sitting. She's not too sure, but she thinks that she knows what is bothering Logan.

"Jay, I'm gonna talk to Logan, okay?" Brianne whispers, gently forcing James to sit up. She kisses him before crawling out of the shelter. She shivers as she steps out into the cold pouring rain. She crosses her arms and follows Logan. This would normally be the girlfriend's job, but Camille seemed to be shocked at her boyfriend's behavior, so Brianne will take matters into her own hands. Logan is obviously upset about something and someone should talk to him about it. Well, he doesn't have to talk, but he should have that option.

She finally spots Logan by the water, the tide soaking his socks and the edges of his jeans. His hair is becoming even more soaked than it already was. She slowly approaches him, hesitating before reaching out to grab his shoulder.

"Um, you kind of worried us when you walked out like that." She says.

"Well, it's nothing." Logan lies.

"Do you expect me to believe that when you walked out?" Brianne asks gently.  
>"No." Logan admits.<p>

"Do you think that you could talk to me?" Brianne asks. "If there's something bothering you, I'm happy to help. I mean, you obviously need to talk to someone."

"Okay." Logan says quietly as he turns to look at her. "I just feel like everyone expects me to fix the problems around here. I mean, I know that I have a reputation as the smart guy, but I don't know how to fix everything. There are some things that I can't do anything about, even if I wanted to."

"We didn't mean to make you feel that way." Brianne says, slowly wrapping her arms around his waist. Yes, she is aware that she's hugging another guy. But James never gets jealous if she hugs one of the guys, because he trusts her. Besides, Logan is the closest thing that she has to an older brother. No only that, but he's also one of her best friends. They can hug all the time and no one thinks anything of it.

"I know." Logan says, wrapping his arms around her.

"But there's something else, isn't there?" Brianne says as she pulls away. "There's something else that's bothering you besides what you just told me."

"Yeah, but it's not that big of a deal." Logan says.

"Hey, let's talk about it." Brianne says, leading him to some shade under a large palm tree. They sit down and Brianne looks at Logan, waiting for him to talk.

"Well, it's about my mom." Logan sighs. "She's been saving up to buy a new car because her current one is getting really run down, but even with two jobs, she's having trouble coming up with enough money. I was going to give her some cash from the album, but we're stuck here, so I can't. It's so frustrating."

"Hey, we're going to get out of here in two weeks, then you can get the money for your mom." Brianne says, rubbing his shoulder. She feels so bad for the poor guy. Like James, Logan doesn't usually talk about his family. The only thing about his family that Brianne knows about is that his dad left when he was five months old. Her husband and one of her best friends both had absent parents. It's so sad that stuff like that actually happens to people. Maybe she can get Logan to talk about what happened to his family. It might sound like she's prying into his business, but if she was able to get James to open up, maybe she can do the same for Logan.

"I was wondering about something else, but I'm not sure if you want to talk about it." She says carefully.

"We're already talking, so we might as well talk some more." Logan says.

"Do you want to talk about what happened with your parents?" Brianne says quickly.

"Um, I guess." Logan shrugs. "Should I start from the beginning?"

"It would help." Brianne says with a soft smile.

"My mom was one of the smartest girls in her class. Straight A"s, president of the student council, and a member of the National Honor Society." Logan explains. "She graduated from high school as valedictorian and went to college at Texas State, where she met my dad."  
>"Keep going." Brianne urges.<p>

"When they were both nineteen, they decided to get married. They had a real small, intimate ceremony. My mom tried to continue her education, but it was way too hard for her. I mean, she was a married woman and you know how married life is. There's so much responsibility involved."

When Brianne nods in understanding, he keeps going.

"So she dropped out. Luckily, my dad stayed in school. I just hate that my mom dropped out of school. She was studying to become a doctor, but that ended when she got married. Now she works two jobs, one at the market where Kendall use to work and another at this fast food restaurant. I mean, she had so much going for her. Anyway, when she was twenty one, she had me. That's when things started to go downhill for her and my dad. From what my mom told me, they started fighting more. Finally, when I was just five months old, they had a really big fight and my dad left the next day. We haven't seen him since."

Wow, Brianne feels kind of depressed now. She knew that Logan's dad had left, but she didn't know all of the details. She hopes that he doesn't blame himself for what happened.

"Do you and Jay ever talk about this?" She asks. "I mean, his mom left him when he was two. You guys have something in common."

"We've only talked about it...maybe once or twice." Logan says.

"I don''t get it." Brianne says. "I mean, Kendall's parents are divorced, yet he seems okay with talking about it. I don't mean to offend you, but I'm just saying."

"Well, sure, Kendall's parents are divorced, but his dad still keeps in touch. Before we came to LA, he and Katie would almost spend every weekend with their dad." Logan says. "It wasn't like that for me and James. Our parents left and decided to stay out of our lives. I mean, I don't even know how Carlos manages to fit in so well with us. He has both parents in his life and they're actually happy."

"Carlos doesn't judge his friends and their home lives." Brianne tells him. "He loves you guys. He doesn't care whether his friends have a perfect family or not."

"I guess." Logan sighs. He smiles softly. "Thanks for the talk, Brie, It really helped."

"I try." Brianne says.

Logan wraps his arm around her shoulders and kisses the top of her head.

"Come on." Brianne says, standing up. She reaches for his hand, helping him stand up. She gives him another hug before they begin walking towards the campsite. "I'm gonna check on Allie and Mason."

"Okay." Logan says before returning to their shelter.

Brianne walks to the shelter that Kendall and Jo share with Ms. Knight and Katie. She enters the shelter and looks at Allie and Mason. While Mrs. Knight is cradling Allie, Katie is cradling Mason. Both babies are soundly asleep.

"How have they been?" She asks.

"They've been great." Ms. Knight says. "They've been sleeping for the past hour."

"That's good." Brianne says as she gets on her knees, kissing Allie and Mason on their cheeks.

"Brie, you're soaking wet." Ms. Knight says. "You shouldn't keep getting out in the rain like that."

She has a point. Brianne's clothes and hair are completely soaked and she's freezing, but she was helping a friend. So she's okay with being a little cold. Although, she's a little uncomfortable.

"Hey, Logan and I were talking." Brianne says. "And we didn't want to talk with everyone else around."

"What were you talking to him about?" Katie asks.

"Katie!" Ms. Knight scolds.

"It's okay." Brianne says with a small laugh. "We were just talking about family."

"Oh." Ms. Knight and Katie say.

"Well, I'm gonna go to bed." Brianne tells them, waving before stepping out into the rain. She runs to her own shelter as fast as she can, crossing her arms in an attempt to keep herself warm. She crawls into the shelter and sits next to James. She kisses his cheek and looks at Logan, who is in the middle of kissing Camille. Brianne smiles softly before kissing James again.

"Was Logan okay?" James whispers, making sure that Logan doesn't hear him.

"He's fine." Brianne says, stroking his cheek.

* * *

><p>When Brianne wakes up, she finds that it's completely silent outside. Maybe it stopped raining! She's eager to know this, so she peeks her head outside, sighing in relief when she sees that it's not raining. The ground and their shelters are wet, but they aren't getting any worse. Ut's a good thing because she thought that James was going to have a conniption. When he wasn't sleeping, he was complaining that the rain was going to ruin his hair. Luckily, Brianne was prepared for his complaining. Her trick to relaxing him is massaging his back until he falls asleep.<p>

When she lays back down, James unknowingly rolls onto his other side, draping his arm over her stomach. Brianne smiles at his cuteness and kisses his forehead, pushing his bangs out of the way. His hair looks all stringy from getting wet, but Brianne knows that he'll fix that when he wakes up. He brought his whole hair care system on this trip. He refused to leave LA without it.

She rubs his bicep and she stares at the "ceiling", which has dried up water stains on it.

She looks over at Logan, who is asleep with his arm wrapped around Camille. She feels kind of bad after what her told her. She's glad that she got him to talk, but she just feels so bad for him. And the situation with his mom and the car? Brianne almost feels like giving Logan the money herself. His mom was having trouble paying her bills one time and Brianne gave the money to Logan, so he could send it to his mom. She would happily do it again.

Her eyes return to James, smiling at him. She kisses his nose and removes his arm from her stomach. She crawls out of the shelter and goes to check on her babies. She peeks inside the shelter and sees Allie and Mason, who are wide awake. On the other hand, Ms. Knight and Katie are still asleep.

"Mama!" Allie exclaims, crawling over to her. Mason follows behind his sister.

"Hey, sweetie." Brianne says, picking them up. She kisses both of their cheeks and returns to her own shelter. The wet sand is sticking to her feet, so she's happy when she enters her shelter.

"Do you want to wake daddy up?" She asks. Allie crawls over to James and reaches for his hair, giving it a gentle pull. Brianne almost cracks up when Mason joins in, pulling his daddy's hair. James starts to stir, slowly opening his eyes. He groans softly as he looks around before looking at Allie and Mason.

"Hey." He says, as he sits up. He pulls them onto his lap and kisses their cheeks, smiling softly. He reaches for his gym bag and takes his glasses out, putting them on. He lifts them from his lap and crawls over to Brianne, giving her a gentle good morning kiss.

"Good morning." He says, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Good morning, baby." Brianne says, hugging his neck.

They turn around and watch as Allie crawls over to Logan, patting his shoulder. While she tries to wake him, Mason is doing the same for Kendall.

"Awww." Brianne coos.

"Carlos, I'm trying to sleep." Logan mumbles in his sleep.

"Dude, that isn't Carlos. That's myself and Brianne's ten month old daughter." James laughs. Logan frowns as he opens his eyes, turning his head to look at Allie.

"Oh."

"It's already ten thirty." Brianne says, looking at her silver and rhinestone encrusted watch.

"Do we have anymore chicken nuggets?" Logan asks. "I'm starving."

"Yeah." Brianne says, reaching into her bag and taking the bag of chicken nuggets out. "Here they are."

She raises her eyebrows when James reaches into the bag and eats two of the nuggets.

"What?" He asks.

"Ugh, never mind." Brianne says, kissing him. "You're too cute."

She hands the bag to Logan, who takes a few chicken nuggets out before handing the bag back to Brianne.

"James, Brianne, tell your son that i'm trying to sleep." Kendall mumbles as Mason slaps his shoulder.

"We have food." Brianne says in a sing song voice. That seems to get the boy's attention.

"Okay, i'm up!" Kendall says quickly, crawling over to Brianne. He takes the bag and scarfs down at least five chicken nuggets.

"Hey, i'm gonna go for a swim." Brianne says as she starts to go outside.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." James sats. "Jessica already got pinched by a lobster."

"I'll be fine." Brianne says with a smile, kissing his cheek before running to the ocean.

"And five, four, three, two..." Kendall says as a painful shriek is heard. The high pitched sound nearly bursts their eardrums, so they have to cover their ears.

* * *

><p>"Okay, that hurt." Brianne says as she sits on an ice pack. Soon after she got in the water, she felt something pinch her...behind, so she got herself out of there as fast as she could. She officially knows how Jessica felt when she got pinched. It hurts like crazy.<p>

"What did we tell you?" Kendall says in a sing song voice.

"Shut up, Kendall." Brianne says in the same tone. She winces as she shifts her position, resting her head on James shoulder.

"What happened?" Jessica asks them.

"Take a wild guess." Brianne says, pointing to the ice pack.

"Ah." Jessica says before sitting down. She smirks as she looks at James stringy and dried out hair. "Nice hair, James."

"Don't talk about it!" James says before he practically jumps into the shelter.

"Your husband has issues." Hilary tells Brianne.

"He's adorable!" Brianne argues. Yes, she thinks that his obsession with his hair is cute. There's something very attractive about the way he acts when his hair gets messed up. She just loves it!

"You know, we should sing a camp fire song." Hilary suggests. "I'm really bored and I like campfire songs."

"That sounds like fun." Jo says. "Brie, why don't you start us off?"

Brianne thinks for a moment and finally settles on her song "Freak The Freak Out", which is from her third album. She can remember performing it during the tour, having a blast with her fans. It was one of the most fun songs to perform live because it's such an intense, energy filled tune.

"Nice." Camille says, nodding in obvious approval.

"We should throw a party and dance to this song." Hilary says.

"HOW ARE WE GOING TO THROW A PARTY WHILE WE'RE STRANDED ON THIS BEACH?" James shouts from inside the shelter.

"Keep fixing your hair, pretty boy." Jessica responds. A frustrated whine is heard, causing everyone to laugh.

"Brie, how did the lobster pinch you?" Hilary asks, even though it's completely obvious.

"We told her to stay away from the water, but she ignored us." Kendall explains, earning a slap on the shoulder from Brianne.

"I get it." Brianne says calmly. "I should have listened."

"Yes, you should have." Carlos mutters.  
>"CARLOS!" Everyone yells.<p>

"Sorry."

**Songs:**

**Freak The Freak Out-Victoria Justice**

* * *

><p><strong>If anyone is confused about the situation with Logan and his mom, i'll explain it. Logan makes a lot of money from BTR, but his mom still lives in Minnesota and is struggling with her finances, so Logan sends her the money that she needs:)<strong>


	10. From Bad To Worse

James smiles in his sleep as Brianne snuggles against his chest. After eating lunch (Leftover chicken nuggets), they went back to bed. With the rain and thunder last night, they didn't get the comfortable and relaxing sleep that they deserved. Their only solution was to take a nap. He can't say that he loves sleeping on leaves with a nothing but a blanket over their heads, but he's trying to make the most of it. He feels perfectly fine with Brianne in his arms, enjoying one of their daily cuddle sessions. As much as he loves Allie and Mason, he also likes to have some time alone with his wife, so the kids are spending some time with their grandmother.

He chuckles and unknowingly pulls Brianne closer when he feels a tickling feeling on top of his head. It almost feels like she's playing with his hair, but a little different. He doesn't question it, though. Brianne probably is messing with his hair, which he enjoys a lot. If she's doing it, he's going to like it.

"Brie." He laughs.

"What?" Brianne asks, sitting up. Her eyes widen with shock as she stairs at the top of his head. "Uh, Jay, you've got a..."

James frowns when he still feels the tickling sensation, yet notices that Brianne's hands are nowhere near his head. If she's not messing with his hair, who is?

"Jay, you've got a tarantula on your head." Brianne squeals. Suddenly, James shrieks and runs out of the shelter, shaking his head until the tarantula is off his head. Even after it's off, he continues to freak out. Brianne tries to calm him, but he just keeps freaking out. Rubbing his biceps and stroking his face doesn't even help because he's too far gone.

"WE'VE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!" James yells as Brianne grabs his hands.

"Jay, we spent a lot of money on this trip." Brianne says calmly. "But maybe we can convince Bella and Mr. Martin to forgive us and let us back into their beach house."

"HOW?" James yells. "BELLA HATES US AND SHE'S DADDY'S LITTLE GIRL, SO MR. MARTIN IS GOING TO SIDE WITH HER!"

"What's wrong with him?" Hilary asks, watching as Brianne forces James to sit down.

"He woke up with a spider on his head." Brianne explains. "And now he's freaking out."

James gulps as he looks at the house across from the beach. He's pretty sure that they are not going to be welcome there when the girls burnt Bella's room. He would love to sleep under an actual roof, but it's never going to happen until they get back to LA. James misses the bed, the TV, use of his cell phone, and everything else that can be found in a home. For almost three days, they have been sleeping on this beach. James never thought that he would be saying this, since he normally loves the beach, but he's getting tired of seeing it. He's tired of sand and ocean water, along with the smell of salt water and seaweed that constantly bothers him.

"We've gotta do something!" Jessica says.. "I can't take this anymore."

"I have a pretty good idea." Camille says. "What if James, Logan, and I disguised ourselves and distracted Marlena. While we do that, Brianne, Jessica, Hilary, and Lindsey could sneak in through a back window, find Bella, apologize, and beg her to let us back into the beach house."

"We don't even have costumes to disguise ourselves with." Logan reminds his girlfriend.

"Yes, we do." Camille says, reaching into one of her suitcases. "I always bring costumes. Anyway, James and I are going to play a married couple and you, Logie, are going to play our son."

"What?" James and Logan yell in unison.

"I have the right stuff." Camille says, holding the costumes in front of their faces. "Do you want to keep sleeping on leaves and sand? Or do you want to sleep in that luxurious beach house?"

"Fine." James and Logan say, taking two costumes from her.

* * *

><p>"This is really stupid." James says through a smile. He's wearing a black business suit, sunglasses, a fake mustache, and his hair slicked back, making him look much older than he really is. Camille is wearing sunglasses, , a blue tank top, and a white pants suit. Her hair is pulled into a low bun.<p>

Logan feels so embarrassed right now. He's wearing a white and red baseball uniform with a matching cap. He has a baseball glove on hi right hand and he's holding a baseball bat. He looks somewhere around fifteen to sixteen years hold. Hopefully, no one will recognize him or James and Camille.

"We're going to talk our way back into this beach house." Camille says before ringing the doorbell. Seconds later, a Hispanic woman answers the door. In the day and a half that they spent in the beach house, they never met Marlena, but this must be her. She's about fifty five years old, around five foot four, with dark brown hair.

"How may I help you?" She asks in a tick Spanish accent.

"Hello!" Camille says in an Australian accent. "I'm...Madeline Hansen and this is my husband..."

"Otis!" James whispers. Camille gives him a weird look before smiling at Marlena. "_Otis _Hansen, and our son, Freddie Hansen. We are from the Maids Organization and we're conducting an interview with some of Australia's most popular women in the maid service. Congrats, you're one of them!"

"Really?" Marlena asks happily.

"Of course!" Camille says. "From what we've heard, you're pretty amazing!"

* * *

><p>"I don't understand why we couldn't just go to the front door and politely ask if we could speak to Bella." Hilary asks as they push a window open.<p>

"You saw how Bella acted the other day." Lindsey says as they climb through the window. "If we went to the front door, she could easily slam the door in our faces. If we do it this way, she'll have no choice but to talk to us. I know that we shouldn't do this, but we're desperate, remember? I mean, we can just get Bella alone in a room without her daddy or Marlena. "

"We are so pathetic." Jessica whispers as the looks around the laundry room. "First, we burn down her room. Then we get kicked out of her beach house. Now we're desperate enough to risk getting arrested just so we can apologize to the little brat."

"Don't remind me." Brianne says. "I already feel bad enough as it is. I'm only doing this because Camille suggested it. Frankly, I don't know why I listen to the girl. Remember when the boys told us about them trying to get their dream apartment? Camille disguised herself and went into method actress mode, but they still got caught. We are never going to pull this off."

They push the white door open and step into the long hallway. They walk past a clear door leading to the indoor pool and hot tub. They miss that so much. If they hadn't burned Bella's room, they could still be enjoying this place. From now on, they are never going to leave a candle lit without supervision. Obviously, things will end badly if they don't do that.

They finally walk into the living room, where they see James, Camille, and Logan talking to Marlena. Camille is busy talking to Marlena, but James and Logan's eyes widen in shock when they see the girls. James nudges Camille's side and she looks at the girls, stammering.

"Um, Marlena, why don't you and I go for a walk?" She suggests, putting her arm around the maid's shoulders. "We can talk about this some more."

"That sounds lovely." Marlena says. "Just let me get my coat."

"This is the beach." Camille says with a nervous laugh. "You don't need a coat."

"Oh, okay." Marlena says before following Camille out the door. Once they are gone, James and Logan quickly approach the girls.

"Where is Bella?" James whispers. "You need to find her before her dad gets home!"

"She's probably upstairs, supervising the remodeling of her room." Lindsey says when she hears construction sounds from upstairs.

"Well, you girls do that, while Logan and I enjoy their food." James says as he takes his fake mustache off. Suddenly, he feels Brianne grabbing his ear and leading him up the stairs. He begins quietly until she let's go They all tip toe down the hall until they reach Bella's room. They peek into the room and see Bella talking to one of the construction guys. They roll their eyes when she says something to him, then laughs. There she goes with that nice girl ac. Or maybe it isn't an act. They don't really know, but they've been through a lot in these past three days, so they're not in the best mood.

"Aww, I have a shirt just like that!" Hilary says excitedly, referring to the pink and purple floral halter top that Bella is wearing.

"Shut up!" Jessica yells, quickly slapping her hands over mouth. "That was too loud, wasn't it?"

"Ya think?" Brianne whispers, smacking her behind the head.

"What are you doing here?"

They look in front of them and see Bella, glaring at them with her arms crossed.

"Hey, friend." Hilary giggles anxiously. "How have you been?"

"I see you're remodeling that room." Lindsey says with a smile. "Looks great."

"I did not give you permission to be here." Bella says, walking past them. She takes her cell phone out of her purse and begins dialing a number.

"Who are you calling?" Logan asks worriedly.

"The police." Bella says coolly. "What? You thought that Mandelino didn't have police? Wow, you're stupider than i thought."

"She's calling the cops." Logan whispers in a panic.

"Calm down." Brianne whispers before slowly approaching Bella. "We actually came here to apologize for what happened to your room. It was just an accident."

"Save it." Bella snaps as she holds the phone to her ear. "Hello, police! I have some intruders in my home. Okay, thank you."

She hangs up the phone with a satisfied smile.

"The police will be here soon." She says smoothly.

"She really did it." Logan whispers. "We're going to jail."

"Maybe we can change her mind!" Jessica whispers loudly.

"My dad is going to kill me!" James says.

"Your dad is going to kill you? What about my mom? Do you have any idea what she's going to do to me?" Jessica shrieks.

James breathes slowly, trying to keep his nerves under control. They're about to be arrested for trespassing on the Martins property. But someone will get them out of this. Officer Garcia? Oh, who is James kidding? Officer Garcia is still in America, where they all should be right now. If they weren't in Mandelino, they wouldn't be on their way to jail. They wouldn't have had any reason to sneak into the Martins beach house. This vacation turned real bad, real fast. It was already horrible enough, but it just got worse.

A couple minutes later, police rush into the house.

"You are under arrest for breaking and entering." One of the policemen says.

"We only came here to apologize to Bella for accidentally burning her room!" Brianne says desperately. Why won't these guys believe the truth?

"Hmmm, then I guess you're under arrest for arson too."

"Actually, arson is when you set fire deliberately, but this was an accident." Logan says with a nervous smile. "Besides, we did have good intentions for entering this lovely home."

"Shut it, boy!" One of the guys says as he forces Logan into the back of a police car. He tries to stop from crying and freaking out, but it's becoming really hard to do that. He could understand if they had done something bad, but their intentions were good. They just wanted to apologize to Bella and hopefully be allowed back into the house. They can't help it if they were so desperate.

"I don't really look good in prison orange!" Hilary says as she is forced into the car, next to Logan.

"Officer, I believe we have another culprit." Bella says as she motions to Camille, who must have returned from her "conversation" with Marlena.

"Get her!" The police yell. They grab Camille and put her in handcuffs, then force her into the police car. She smiles nervously at Logan and Hilary, who don't even respond. She realizes that this was her idea, so it's kind of her fault that they're being arrested.

"Sorry about this." She whispers awkwardly.

* * *

><p>"It was a misunderstanding!" Logan begs as he and James are forced into a prison cell. He collapses to the floor and pouts, crossing his arms. He looks at James, who is just frozen in place. Logan looks at his friends with worry, slowly standing up. James looks like he's going to be sick yet again. He's thrown up at least three times during this entire trip and it looks like there's going to be a fourth time.<p>

"Jay, maybe you should...You know..." Logan says carefully, pointing to the toilet behind James. As soon as he points to the toilet, James rushes over to it and begins throwing up. While he does that, Logan looks around the small cell. The walls are made from white bring, there are two bunks, a plain looking sink, and the silver toilet. He's starting to feel pretty nauseous too.

"How are we going to get out of this?" James says loudly.

"The police give us one phone call, so we'll call someone to help us." Logan reassures him.

"This is Hilary's fault, man!" James says. "If she hadn't suggested coming to this stupid island, we wouldn't be in a jail cell."

"You know, I can hear you!" Hilary says from the cell next to them.

"Yeah? Well, i'm glad you heard me! This was _your fault._"

"Well, if Camille and Jo had remembered to remind us to put out that stupid candle, we wouldn't be in this situation! So you can't blame me." Hilary says in satisfaction.

"Let's not fight!" Brianne snaps before returning to calmer tone. "Jay, Logan, are you guys okay?"

"Your husband threw up again." Logan says.

"Um, officer, can I go to the next cell real quick, my husband isn't feeling well." They hear Brianne say politely. The officer responds with a gruff "no leaving your cell" before his footsteps get farther away and the room becomes completely silent.

James and Logan's heads snap up when they hear their cell door sliding open.

"You get one phone call." The officer says.

"You do it." James whispers to Logan. The shorter boy makes an "EEP!" sound as the officer grabs his arm and drags him out of the cell. He looks at the officer and smiles nervously as he is handing a phone. He can't call any of their friends on the island, but he could call someone in America. Officer Garcia can get them out of this. Logan calls the Garcia's home phone number. it rings for a few seconds before someone finally picks up.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Garcia?" Logan asks. "This is Logan calling."

"Is Carlos okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine, but I need to speak to Officer Garcia." Logan says. "It's a long story. To make it more simple, the girls accidentally burnt a rich girls room, we've been sleeping on the beach in makeshift shelters, we tried to sneak into the beach house to apologize to this girl, and now we're in jail. So we need Officer Garcia to get us out of this."

"I'm sorry, but my husband is working right now." Mrs. Garcia says. "But I will give him the message."

"Thanks." Logan squeaks before hanging up the phone. He is immediately forced back into the cell, then the door is closed once again.

* * *

><p>"I want to go home." Hilary whines.<p>

"So do I." Brianne says, sitting on the floor with her back against the cold brick wall. This uniform is uncomfortable, the cell is too small, and she's scared. This is worse than being stranded on that island. She would gladly go back to that shelter if she, her husband, and their friends could get out of here. For the last time, they weren't doing anything wrong. They had perfectly good intentions, yet Bella had to go and call the police. She didn't even give them a chance to explain. She was all "Hey! I'm not going to listen to what they have to say! I'm going to get revenge by calling the cops and getting them arrested!"

"Brie!" Logan whispers. Brianne approaches the other side of the cell and presses her ear against the wall, trying to hear what he is saying.

"What's up?" She asks.

"I spoke to Mrs. Garcia on the phone. I told her about what happened and she's going to tell Officer Garcia." Logan explains.

"Do you think that he can do anything?"

"He's into law enforcement, so he should be able to help us." Logan says.

"Good." Brianne sighs.

"They don't have a mirror in here." Hilary says carefully.

"We know Hilary!" Lindsey and Camille yell. Since there are only two bunks in each cell, there wasn't enough room for Jessica to share a cell with her friends, so she's sharing one with another female prisoner. Brianne hopes that she'll be okay. No matter how tough she tries to act, she gets scared too. She can't possibly be taking this situation very well.

* * *

><p>"What are you in for?" Jessica asks a tall and athletic built woman.<p>

"Vandalism." The woman tells her. "I spray painted my ex husband's car. I don't see the big deal, though. He cheated on me."

"Tough luck." Jessica says, staring at her fingernails.

"Why are you here?

"My friends and I accidentally caused a fire in this girl's room and when we snuck into her house so we could apologize, she called the police."

"Wow."

"I know." Jessica says, nodding in agreement.

* * *

><p>"I hope Allie and Mason are okay." James says, burying his face in his hands. He and Logan are sitting on the bottom bunk, both feeling terrified of their current situation. They had no idea that the vacation was going to turn out this bad.<p>

"I was suppose to send my mom some money to help her pay for a new car, but it's not gonna happen unless we get out of here. I feel so stupid for ever agreeing to Camille's plan. My mom needs me to take care of her. Look where we are now. What kind of son am I?" Logan says.

"Don't beat yourself up." James says, wrapping his arm around his friend's shoulders. "We're gonna fix this."

"You don't get it." Logan says tearfully. "She needs me."

"Hey, your mom loves you. She knows that you care about her. How could she not know that? You send her money whenever she needs it and before we moved to LA, you worked part time so your mom wouldn't have to work two jobs. You mean the world to her. Don't ever doubt that." James says. A small smile appears on Logan's face. His eyes are still filled with guilt, but he still smiled.

"Thanks, man." He says softly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The jail thing is _partly_ inspired by the upcoming Victorious special Locked Up (Key word:Partly). I thought that it would be boring if the beach was the only location in this story, so I came up with the idea of the characters trying to apologize to Bella, but instead of fixing the situation, they only make it worse.**


	11. I Want To Get Out Of Here

While Camille, the other girls, James, and Logan went to carry out their plan to make peace with Bella, Kendall and Jo decided to go for a nice, romantic walk. With the tour and this disastrous vacation, they haven't been able to spend as much time together as they would like. But they finally found the perfect opportunity and they went for it. During the break in the middle of the tour, they could have spent more time together, but Kendall was too busy helping James take care of Allie and Mason, who were only six months old at the time. James gave up most of his free time to be with them, but Kendall wasn't going to let him make himself sick, so he would frequently force James to lay down for a nap while he took care of the twins. It's not like they were any trouble. They're really sweet and a lot of fun to play with.

"So this trip wasn't what we expected, huh?" He asks, holding onto Jo's hand as they walk along the shore.

"Far from it." Jo says with a humorless laugh. Her blonde hair flows in the wind, a sight that Kendall happens to enjoy. She;s wearing a pair of denim mini shorts and a white halter top covered with small blue flowers. There's something about seeing his girlfriend in that outfit that really puts Kendall in a good mood.

"But I'm with you and that's all that matters." He tells her, tightening his grip around her hand.

"I feel the same way about you." Jo says, wrapping her arms around his neck. "This trip has been horrible, but i'm happy that I get to have you with me. At least I'm not lonely."

She giggles as Kendall kisses her cheek.

"I hope that Brie and the other girls can get Bella to forgive them." Kendall says. "I don't know what i'm gonna do if we have to keep sleeping on this beach."

Jo nods in agreement. She feels the same way as her boyfriend does. If she has to spend anymore time on this beach, she might have to be committed because she's going to end up losing it BIG TIME. She already had one nightmare where she was stranded on the beach and a wave took her away. Even now, it still gives her shivers when she thinks about it. It was a horrible dream and this is a horrible vacation. They have to be here for two more weeks? Can Jo stand to be here for two whole weeks? She's pretty sure that she can't and if she does have to, she's going to be a mess when it's all over.

"Um, they'll be fine." She squeaks in response. "They'll be great."

"Hey, let's get back to the camp site and see if everything is going okay."

They walk back to the camp site and see Katie, Carlos, and the adults, as well the babies, sitting on the bare sand. Gustavo is just frozen with one of those "I'm smiling on the outside, but I'm enraged on the inside" looks on his face. Kelly is waving her hand in front of his face, trying to snap him out of it. Allison and Walter look shocked. Ms. Knight looks incredibly worried. Carlos looks nervous. Katie looks like she's feeling a mixture of surprise and concern. What could have happened?

Kendall looks over at the Martin beach house and sees Bella standing on the front steps, glaring at them. Kendall and Jo can tell that the apology thing did not go very well. If it had, everyone would be gathering their luggage and preparing to move back into the beach house.

"The brat caught them and called the police." Kelly says through a tight smile.

"What?" Jo asks in horror.

"Camille, James, Logan, Brianne, Jessica, Hilary, and Lindsey were taken to jail for whatever reason." Allison says angrily. "I mean, those kids were trying to apologize! If that girl had a heart or a brain, she would have given them a chance to explain before she called the police. The worst part is that we don't even know how to get them out."

"Kendal, our friends have been arrested!" Jo whispers loudly.

"Hey, we'll fix this." Kendall says, grabbing her shoulders. He kisses her forehead before approaching Kelly. "What happened?"

"I don't even know." Kelly says. "One minute, the plan is going great. The next minute, we see police approaching the house and taking them away."

"Well, we've gotta do something!" Kendall says with determination in his eyes. Jo whines and covers her face with her hands. What plan is her boyfriend going to come up with? She doesn't know, but if it gets them in more trouble, she is going to have a serious talk with that boy.

* * *

><p>Logan quietly sits at a table in the courtyard, which is surrounded by a tall wired gate. He looks at the person across from him, a heavy built and muscular man with tattoos on his arms. Logan is trying to be friendly, but he looks more like a scared puppy. But James is worse. He's sitting in a corner of the courtyard with his knees pulled to his chest, rocking back and forth. Logan has tried to get him to snap out of it, but he keeps mumbling about "man eating tarantulas" and drowning. Logan doesn't understand how their perfect vacation could have gotten this bad. It was already terrible, but it's turned into a disaster.<p>

"What are you looking at?" The prisoner snaps.

"Um, nothing." Logan squeaks, laughing nervously. "You know, I think that we could be good friends. What do you say about that?"

"I don't have friends!" The prisoner says as he stands up, towering above Logan.

Logan squeals as the man throws him over his shoulder and carries him over to a trashcan. Ugh, don't tell him that he's about to be shoved into a trashcan like those nerds on TV. That was something that use to happen to Logan elementary school. Well, up until third grade. That's when Kendall finally had enough and got into a fight with the guy that kept bullying Logan. The kid's parents transferred him to another school and Logan was never really bullied again. Actually, it seemed like the more time that he spend with the other guys, the more popular he became. That's cool with him because he was tired about being known as the nerd. Finally, he and the guys joined the hockey team in sixth grade and Logan was surprisingly good at it. He didn't think that he had a single athletic bone in his body.

This is elementary school all over again! Only scarier

"Hey, what are you going to do?" He asks. He lets out a high pitched scream as he is forced face first into the garage can.

James was rocking back and forth in a corner, but he snaps out of it when he hears Logan's terrified shriek. He jumps up and runs to the garbage can that holds his best friend, carefully pulling him out of it. With a disgusted look, he brushes the garbage off of Logan's head and shoulders.

"Dude, what happened?" He asks.

"A really tall and scary guy put me in there." Logan says as James leads him over to a table. They look over at one side of the courtyard. There is a gate separating the girls and the guys. They're pretty sure that they see Brianne and Camille sitting at a table, talking. James motions for Logan to follow him and they approach the gate. James quietly calls out to Brianne, smiling as she and Camille walk over to them.

"Hey." Brianne says, grabbing a hold on the gate.

"We're gonna get out of here." James whispers to her. "Logan called Officer Garcia and he's going to help us, okay?"

"Jay, I want to go home." Brianne says tearfully. "Allie and Mason need us, Jay. What about our friends?"

"It's going to be okay." James says. He carefully puts his pointer finger through the gate, smiling softly as Brianne grabs it. She kisses his finger before leaning her head against the wall. She stares at him with anxious yet loving eyes She never saw herself being put in prison. She's never done anything illegal besides underage drinking. Even then, she never made the mistake of drinking and driving, which is one way to get arrested. But she has not and she never will commit any serious crimes. She's a good person. She tried to explain their situation to the police, but they wouldn't listen. All they could say was "tell it to the judge".

"We keep telling the warden that we don't look good in prison orange, but he won't listen to us." Hilary says as she and Jessica approach the group.

"I don't think our uniform color is really the issue." Brianne says with irritation.

"Hey, where's Lindsey?" Logan asks.

"She went insane so they took her back to her cell." Camille says. "And Logan, why do you smell like...garbage?"

"Scary guy stuffed me in a trashcan." Logan says awkwardly. His breath catches in his throat when that scary guy walks over to them. Logan watches as the man leans closer to James, whispering something to him.  
>"Your girlfriend is hot." He says.<p>

"She's my wife." James says timidly.

"I also like the cute brunette." The man says, looking at Jessica.

"Dude, I have a boyfriend." Jessica says coolly before walking away from the group.

"Hmm, she's feisty." The guy says. "I like that."

"Oh, you have no idea how feisty she is." Logan mutters, thinking of all the times that Jessica has verbally abused him. One time, she was watching ICarly and she was watching that one episode with Sam and the butter sock. Well, she wanted to try it herself. Guess who she chose to be her test subject? Logan! He had to run all over the Palm Woods, trying to get away from the crazy girl trying to hit him with a butter sock. That's when they realized that Jessica has no business watching any ICarly episode that involves butter sock.

He gulps as he gets a flashback of the incident.

_"LOGAN! GET BACK HERE!" Jessica shouts, holding a butter sock as she chases Logan through the lobby. Logan shrieks in terror and runs out to the pool area. Jessica whines as she picks up speed, which causes Logan to run even faster. He trips, but quickly stands up and continues running. "JUST LET ME TRY THIS! IT WON'T HURT A BIT!"_

_"THAT'S WHAT YOU SAY!" Logan yells before running back into the lobby._

Logan shivers as he is brought back to the present.

"Who's her boyfriend?" The man asks.

"Um, we don't know." Camille says quickly. They don't want to say any of their friends names in front of a prisoner. This guy looks like he might be the jealous type.

"Hmm, I like red heads too." The man says, looking at Hilary.

"Um..." James says awkwardly. "Are you a fan of Big Time Rush?"

"Who is that?" The man asks.

"Me, this guy," James says, pointing to Logan. "And our two best friends that are not imprisoned at the moment."

"So you dorks sing?"

"Yep." James and Logan say in unison.

"Come with me." The man says, dragging them away from the fence. "Since you two are in this...Big Time Rush, you are going entertain me and my buddies."

"Great." Logan says nervously, shutting up when James elbows him. So they sing "If I Ruled The World." That's a good song, right? Is entertaining enough for prisoners?

James and Logan stop singing, out of breath and hoping that they got on this guy's good side. They're still afraid of him, but maybe they can get him to be nice until they can get out of here. Hopefully, that will be _very _soon. They're all starting to get claustrophobic from those tiny cells, there are big guys that want to beat them up, and they really miss their friends. Besides, James and Brianne have Allie and Mason to take care of. Those two need their parents and that's one of the many reasons why this predicament is so depressing.

"Impressive."

James and Logan sigh in relief upon hearing the compliment.

"By the way, you can call me Big Man."

"Big Man." James says carefully. "That's a cool name. I'm James and this is girls that we were talking to are Camille, my wife Brianne, the red head is Hilary, and the...feisty brunette is Jessica. Our friend Lindsey apparently had a meltdown and was taken back to her cell."

"Why did she have a meltdown?" A shorter and skinnier guy asks.

"We're not prison material." Logan explains. "We don't belong here."

"I can break you out of here." Big Man says.

"Did you say that you could break us out of here?" Jessica asks, jumping up from her seat. "How? Tell us!"

"Jessica, if we try to escape, we'll get into more trouble that we're already in." Logan warns her.

"DARN IT!"

* * *

><p>"Who are you here to see again?" The policeman asks as he leads Gustavo into a large room. The walls are white and there are several grey tables with two grey chairs across from each other. There is a large grey double door on one side of the room and two guards are...guarding it. The others are waiting outside while he talks to the genius in his band of dogsmonkey dogs/boy monkeys. Logan is the only one that would be any help.

"Logan Mitchell." Gustavo says.

"Fine." The policeman says as Gustavo sits down. "He should be here any minute."

Almost on cue, Logan is lead into the room by one of the guards.

"I am so happy to see you!" Logan says desperately, squeezing Gustavo in a death grip. The guard pulls him away and forces him to sit in the other chair.

"When are you dogs and cats planning to break out of here?" Gustavo whispers, hoping that the officer didn't hear him.

"We're not going to break out, Gustavo. That'll just get us in more trouble." Logan says. "We're suppose to have a meeting with the judge tomorrow. All we have to do is get someone to tell the truth about what happened. Then we can get out of here! That''s the sage way to handle this."

"Someone like who?" Gustavo asks in annoyance.

"Maybe we could get Marlena on our side." Logan suggests. "Find out when Mr. Martin and Bella aren't going to be there, then someone can talk to Marlena and explain to her. If you can make her understand that we only wanted to apologize to Bella, she can tell the judge the truth."

"And you really think that this will work?"

"If you go about it correctly." Logan tells him. "You have to be absolutely certain that the Martins aren't home."

"We can do that." Gustavo nods.

'"Hey, how are Allie and Mason doing? James and Brianne are worried sick."

"They're fine." Gustavo says. "They miss their mom and dad, though."

"I'm sure they do.." Logan mumbles.

"We're gonna get you gets out of here." Gustavo says sternly. "I'm going to make sure of it."

Logan laughs nervously. When Gustavo uses that stern and determined tone, you can be sure that he's serious. But Logan just hopes that Gustavo will succeed in his attempt to get them out of this prison.

That's all Logan wants.

He hopes that it'll work out like they want.

**Songs: If I Ruled The World-Big Time Rush**


	12. Make It Or Break It

Logan quietly stares at James, who is laying in a fetal position on his bunk in a daze. THey have been stuck in this prison since yesterday and James is slowly losing the little sanity that he has left. Logan has made several attempts to snap him out of it, but none of them worked. The only way that James is going to start acting normal again is if they can get out of here. Logan is feeling pretty good about that. He and Gustavo talked about the plan yesterday and the man said that Carlos is going to convince Marlena that his friends had good intentions and simply wanted to apologize for burning her room. The only thing that worries Logan is that Gustavo seemed nervous when they were talking about sending Carlos to do the job. He has a good reason to be concerned, since Carlos has a tendency to be a little less than intelligent. But he has his smart moments, right?The more Logan thinks about it, the more worried he starts to feel. He believes in Carlos, he really does, but what if the boy screws this up? Logan doesn't want to risk getting into more trouble by breaking out, but that might be their only option if Carlos messes this plan up.

"James? Come on, man. Get up." He says, grabbing his friend. James doesn't bother to stand up on his own, so he ends up rolling off his bunk and onto the floor, where he returns to his previous position. Really? He's so out of it that he's willing to sleep on the cold, hard prison floor? The James that they all know and love would never sleep on the floor unless he was having one of those romantic dates with Brianne at the park. Sometimes, they'll pull a Kendall and Jo and lay on a blanket together, staring up at the stars.

"Hey, what was that?" Brianne asks from the other cell.

"James fell on the floor." Logan says as he forces James to stand up. He gets the boy to sit on the bunk and rolls his eyes when James leans over to bury his face in the pillow. "Oh, no you don't." Logan says as he forces James to sit back up. "Hey, why don't we talk to Brianne? I'm sure that she would love to hear from you."

"The tarantulas." James whispers as Logan drags him to the other side of the room. Once he is free from Logan's grasp, he slides to the floor, letting his head rest against the wall.

"Brie, talk to your husband." Logan says.

"Okay." Brianne sighs. "Jay? Honey? It's Brie."

Logan watches as James shakes his head, slowly coming out of his daze.

"Jay, we're gonna get out of here, okay?" Brianne tells him. "We're going to be fine."

"How do you know that?" James asks quietly. Nothing else has turned out like he wanted, so he doesn't know how he can believe that anything is going to be okay.

"Because Gustavo has a plan." Brianne tells him. "Right, Logan?"

"Right." Logan agrees. "Carlos is going to talk to Marlena, tell her the truth about what happened, and see if we can get her on our side, so she can tell the judge when we meet with the judge today. Once she does that, the judge should let us go. So it's gong to be okay, man. Let's think positive."

James sighs heavily as he closes his eyes. He hasn't hugged or kissed Brianne since yesterday. He hasn't held Allie or Mason either. He misses those two so much. They are going to be celebrating their birthday in August. How are James and Brianne going to plan a party for their kids if they're stuck in prison? So James is eager for that meeting with the judge. If Carlos is good at convincing, they should be out of here by this afternoon At least, he hopes so.

* * *

><p>After a few more minutes of taking, James and Brianne both fell asleep. It wasn't really a good sleep, but it was enough to make them feel a little less exhausted. On a couple more hours, they will have the opportunity to get out of this prison and never see this island ever again. They know that neither Jessica or Gustavo wanted to waste the money spent on this vacation, but the whole prison thing apparently changed their minds. Who cares if they waste money or not? This is the worst vacation ever and they'll do anything to get out of here.<p>

Brianne frowns as wakes up, hearing several footsteps coming closer. She stands up and approaches the cell door, looking outside. From what she can see, officers are bringing a new prisoner. She laughs quietly when she hears a terrified shriek. The funny thing is that it almost sounds like Carlos. Wait, what?

"CARLOS!" She yells.

"I'm sorry!" Carlos says as he grabs onto the bars of the cell door. "I'll explain later!"

He yells as the officers drag him down the hallway. Sadly, it doesn't end there. More officers show up, carrying the others. Gustavo, Walter, Kelly, Mrs Knight, Allison, Kendall, and Jo. Brianne would ask where Katie, Allie, and Mason are, but she's wondering what these people did to get themselves put in jail.

"Brie, what happened?" Logan asks loudly.

"I knew they would screw it up!" James whines.

"James, calm down." Logan says before directing his attention to Brianne. "So?"

"Carlos said that he would explain later." Brianne says.

"Why did those officers take our friends?" Hilary asks her.

"I don't know." Brianne says, looking through the bars that make up the door. She grabs onto them and looks around,, as if she's searching for an answer. But they won't know anything until Carlos and the others actually explain it.

* * *

><p>Carlos anxiously waits by the gate in the courtyard, awkwardly smiling at James and Logan, who are glaring at him with irritation.<p>

"Do you geniuses want to explain how you got _yourselves _arrested?" Logan asks Kendall and Carlos.

"Well, we thought that Mr. Martin and Bella were gone, which they were. So Carlos went inside and talked to Marlena for a while. Sadly, Mr. Martin and Bella came back a little earlier than expected and when they saw that Carlos was "trespassing", they called the cops. So they arrested him for trespassing and the rest of us for being accomplices." Kendall explains.

"Where's Katie? Where in the world are Allie and Mason?" James asks angrily, clenching his fist.

"Calm down." Logan says.

"You couldn't have tried to hide, Carlos?" James asks.

"I did try, but I didn't move fast enough!" Carlos says desperately.

"CARLOS!"

"Oh boy." Carlos mutters before turning to look at his very angry girlfriend. He waves nervously, hoping that she isn't too mad at him. But most of him is thinking about how cute she looks in her orange uniform. Her dark brown hair, those adorable green eyes, those red highlights that she got in her hair while they were in Rio for the tour...Wait, what are they talking about?

"Hey, my precious cupcake." He says awkwardly.

"Kelly told us what happened." Jessica says. "Now I want to know how we're going to get out of here. Our freedom rests in the hands of a thirteen year old girl! Don't get me wrong. Katie's awesome, but I don't think that she is capable of getting us out of prison."

"Jessica, you don't know my sister." Kendall says, shaking his head.

"She's a lot smarter than you think." Carlos says.

"Boys, I think that your friend has lost it." Big Man says, motioning to Gustavo. He's laying on the ground with a weird smile on his face, as if he isn't aware of his true surroundings.

"It's good to be home." He says before laughing maniacally.

"Um, Gustavo?" Logan says, nudging Gustavo's leg with his foot.

"Let me try something." Jessica calls out. "HEY, GUSTAVO! HAWK CALLED AND SAID THAT HE JUST LANDED THE NEW BRITNEY SPEARS SONG! BETTER GET UP IF YOU WANNA GET IT FROM HIM!"

That seems to work because as soon as Gustavo hears "Hawk" and "Britney Spears song", he jumps to his feet. Jessica smiles proudly before walking to a table and sitting down, bumping fists with her cell mate, Martina. She smirks in amusement as Gustavo looks around, throwing a tantrum because he thinks that Hawk really landed a Britney Spears song. He's talked about wanting to work with Britney Spears on a song, so he's taking Jessica's words very seriously.

"CALM DOWN! THERE IS NO BRITNEY SPEARS SONG!" She laughs. Gustavo stops for a moment, just staring at her.

"You..." He says in a low, angry tone. "YOU LIAR!" Suddenly, he lunges at the gate, trying to attack the girl. Several officers rush to restrain him, dragging him into the building.

"YOU LET ME GO!" He shouts before the courtyard becomes silent once again.

"That wasn't funny, Jess." Hilary says, trying not to laugh.

"Hey, you guys wanted to snap him out of it and that's what it took." Jessica says, defending herself.

"Pssst!"

The girls turn around to see Katie standing by the other gate, holding Allie and Mason. She signals for them to come over and that's exactly what they do.

"You don't know how happy we are to see you." Kelly says in relief.

"Alright, do you guys want to get out of here?" Katie whispers. "Cause I've got a plan."

"We're listening." Lindsey says.

"I talked to that guy Big Man." Katie says, motioning to the tall and muscular prisoner. "He and some other guys are going to create a distraction. Then I'll get the main key and unlock the cells. You guys will sneak out through the back door and go to the limo service place down the street. We'll get a limo and drive to the place where the ships pick passengers up. We'll go to Sydney. But we'll need disguises when we get there, just incase those officers come looking for us."

"Well, The stylist on my last film lives in Sydney." Hilary says. "I'm sure that she could fix us up."

"Katie, what would we do without you?" Brianne says in relief.

"Who knows?" Katie says.  
>"When are we going to do this?" Allison asks.<p>

"As soon as possible." Katie tells them. She looks over at Big Man and nods, smiling in satisfaction. She doesn't mean to sound conceited, but she's a genius for coming up with this plan. That's how she managed to plan Russell Brand's beach party, outsmart Mr. Bitters on a daily basis, as well as other schemes that she has come up with over the years. "Okay?"

"Got it." Jessica nods. "Did you tell the guys about the plan?"

"Yeah." Katie says. " Hey, when is the meeting with judge?"

"In a couple hours." Hilary says.

"They'll take you to your cells after that, right?"

"Yeah." Kelly nods.

"Awesome." Katie says with a smirk.

"Mama!" Mason exclaims, reaching for his mother. He whimpers when his hand touches the gate, understanding that his mother can't hold him.

"We're gonna get out of here, buddy." Brianne says, sticking her finger through the gate. Mason smiles as he grabs her finger, smiling cutely. "Katie, have you been taking care of them?"

"Of course." Katie says. She looks at the guards, who motion for her to leave. She leans towards the gate and whispers to her friends. "I'll be back in two hours. Remember the plan."

Then she disappears around the corner.

* * *

><p>"You will get forty five days for breaking and entering, but the four girls will get fourteen years for arson." The judge says.<p>

"WHAT!" Logan shouts. Kendall and James elbow him, getting him to shut up.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Hilary cries. She turns to face the officer that is grabbing her arm. "Hold me."

When she tries to hug him, he pushes her away and grabs her arm in a tighter grip.

"Take them away officers." Bela says with a wave of her hand.

"Bels, maybe you're taking this too far." Mr. Martin whispers to his daughter.

"They burnt my room, daddy!" Bella whines.

"When I get out of here, you're gonna pay for this!" Jessica screams as she is pulled from the room. "DO YOU HEAR ME? YOU'RE GONNA WISH THAT YOU HAD NEVER MET ME!"

"Good luck with that!" Bella calls out.

* * *

><p>"Fourteen years." Logan says. "Our lives are over."<p>

"Hey, Katie is going to get us out of here." James reminds him. As if on cue, officers begin rushing down the hallway and out the doors. Once they are all gone, Katie steps from behind another wall and approaches the Wardens desk, searching through each and every drawer until she finds the key. Then she goes to James and Logan's cell, unlocking the door.  
>"Start walking to the limo place." She tells them. "We'll meet you there."<p>

James nods and grabs Logan's arm, dragging him towards the back exit. Katie quickly begins unlocking the other cells until all of her friends are free. When she unlocks Jessica's cell, that Martina lady decides to follow.

"Can I come?" Martina asks' "I live in Sydney."

"Um, sure." Katie says before they all begin running towards the back exit. Katie pushes the door open and follows her friends through the parking lot and down the street.

"Katie, you are amazing!" Walter says as they make a left turn down another street.

"I'm not good at running!" Hilary whines. "It's too far!"

"Just get on my back." Logan sighs. Hilary squeals happily and jumps onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Camille is fuming, but Jo snaps her out of it and grabs her arm, dragging her down the street. They pass several palm trees until they see the limo place. They run faster until Katie leads them to the back of the building.

"I brought our luggage." Katie says, handing Allie and Mason to James. "I met a some nice men that helped me carry them over here."

"Katie, what did I say about talking to strangers?" Kendall asks sternly.

"I had to, Big Brother." Katie says. "I couldn't carry the babies and all those suitcases. Anyway, all of you need to get changed, because you don't want to go inside while you're wearing prisoner uniforms."

* * *

><p>"Let's go." Katie says, once everyone is wearing their own clothes. They all stuff their prison clothes into their suitcases and follow Katie around to the front. They go inside and to the front desk, where Katie begins talking to the man about getting a limo.<p>

"We need one now." Katie says.

"Of course." The man says, typing something on the computer. Once he's finished, he smiles warmly. "A driver will meet you out front."

"Thanks." Katie says before they begin walking outside.

They only wait for five minutes before a limo pulls in front of the building and a driver steps out, opening the door for them. They all get inside as fast as they can, relieved when the driver closes the door. They're finally free of tiny cells and scary prisoners. All they have to do is get to Sydney and get some disguises. The prison officers are going to know that they're gone and start searching for them, so they need to be sure that they're completely unrecognizable.

"Where to, kids?" The driver asks.

"Can you take us to that boating dock?" Walter asks.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>"Jay, what are you thinking?" Brianne giggles as James leads her into a restroom on the ship. James laughs as he lifts her into his arms, kissing her passionately. Brianne squeals and wraps her arms around his neck, kissing him repeatedly. "Seriously!"<p>

"We spent almost two days in prison, Brie." James grins as he puts her done. "I'm suffering from withdrawal."

He pushes her against the wall and starts kissing her heavily, rubbing her sides. Brianne wraps her legs around his waist and tightens her arms around his neck. She smiles as James kisses her shoulder. She's been feeling worried that the police will find them and take them back to jail, but James is proving to be a good distraction. besides, Hilary is going to call her old stylist and arrange to get them some good disguises.

"JAMES? BRIANNE? WE'RE HERE!" Allison says, knocking on the door. "I know you're in there!"

"We're coming, mom." Brianne says as James puts her down. She kisses his cheek and grabs his hand, leading him from the restroom. They walk up the stairs and begin walking towards the stairs leading to the dock. They finally step onto the shore and grab their suitcases, waiting for their other friends. They look at Logan, who is wearing sunglasses and an oversized hoodie. He seems nervous about the fact that they escaped, but he'll be okay once they get their disguises. He and Camille are holding hands, so that should make him feel a little better, but he doesn't seem too relaxed at all.

"Who is Hilary talking to?" Kendall asks.

"That stylist lady." Jo says. "Apparently, the woman knows a lot about special effects make up and all that stuff. She can make us look completely different with the help of makeup and some wigs."

"She said that she'll help us." Hilary says as she puts her phone away. "Her apartment is only a couple blocks away, so we can walk."

"I thought that you prefer limos." Camille tells her.

"Trust me." Hilary responds. "Prison changes you. Now let's go."

Behind the large beach, there is a huge city with tall buildings all over the place. It feels good to see something other than beach houses, palm trees, and water..

They begin walking down the sidewalk and past the boutiques and other stores.

"Here we are." Hilary says as they stop in front of a nice apartment complex. She opens the door and they walk into the lobby. It seems like a fairly classy place. The floors are made of shiny white tile,a front desk with a grey granite counter top, and two sets of stairs on each side of the desk. There is a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"We're here to see Gabriella Anderson." Hilary tells the apartment manager. The manager nods and dials a number on her phone, informing this Gabriella person that she has visitors are here.

"She said to come on up."

"Thank you." Hilary says politely before walking up the left staircase. They walk down the hallway until they reach room 205. Hilary rings the doorbell and they patiently wait for Gabriella to answer it. Well, most of them are patient, except for Jessica. She sighs loudly and taps her foot, not caring that she's annoying everyone around her. When the door is opened, she is the first to enter the apartment.

Gabriella is a tall woman with pale skin and short dark brown hair. She's somewhere in the mid to late forties.

"Hilary, it's great to see you again." Gabriella says. "How are you?"

"I'm great." Hilary says sweetly. "Anyway, can you make us look totally different? Because we _really _don't want to go back to jail."

"Come with me." Gabriella says, linking her arm with Hilary's. "I'll fix you all right up."

* * *

><p>"Gabriella, your apartment is really nice." Brianne says as Gabriella applies some really light foundation to her face, giving her tan skin a much paler tone.<p>

"I have a thing for interior decorating." Gabriella says as she puts the foundation brush down. She grabs a brown wig and begins pulling Brianne's blonde hair up. She grabs several clips to hold the hair in place. Then she pulls the wig over Brianne's head, using some more clips to hold it in place. To hide the clips, she pulls a few strands of hair over them.

"What do you think?" She asks.

Brianne finally looks at her reflection in the mirror. She doesn't even look like herself. Pale skin, brown hair, and dark make up. There's no way that the police will recognize her.

"Gabriella, you are amazing." Brianne says.

"Thank you very much. Your friends are waiting in the living room." Gabriella says, pushing her out of the bathroom. They walk into the living room and Brianne gasps in surprise. All of her friends and family look completely different. She looks at James, whose brown hair is suddenly darker than it normally is. It's basically in the same style, but much darker color. His skin is paler and he's wearing slightly baggy jeans and a large black hoodie. She secretly doesn't care for the look, but she knows that he's only dressed like that so no one will recognize him. Besides, she can still enjoy looking at his adorable face. She just misses his tan skin and cool clothes, like his V necks and jerseys.

"So what are you guys planning to do now?" Gabriella asks them.

What are we doing?" Jessica asks, pushing her newly blonde hair away from her face. "We're getting out of here! Back to America! Yes, we spent a lot of money on this trip and we hate to waste it, but we cannot take the insanity."

"Oh, don't leave yet." Gabriella insists. "I know a lovely hotel that you can stay in. There's an indoor pool, a spa, and the staff is wonderful."

"Yeah, let's talk about that." Jessica says sarcastically, looking at her friends. "What do you people think?"

"It might make up for the torture that we've endured over these past few days." Ms. Knight says, shrugging. "Besides, i've always wanted to go to a spa."

"And I could use a good massage." Jessica says thoughtfully. "Okay, we'll stay."

"Wonderful." Gabriella says, smiling happily. "Really, it's a great hotel."

**A/N: Is it a great hotel? Maybe...Sorry, I'm not gonna say. Haha:P **

**Anyway, I enjoyed writing this chapter. *sigh* Ah, Katie and her plans:D **

**Review! **


	13. You've Gotta Be Kidding Me

They had to walk almost eight miles to get to the hotel and when they finally arrived, they were not impressed at all. The lobby is horrible enough, with its ragged rug, cheap ceiling lamp, and scratched up painted walls. But the rooms are even worse. The floors are dirty, the walls are as scratched up as the lobby, and they've all seen at least one rat or other creature crawl across the floors. The beds are lumpy, so they all know that it's not likely that they'll get a very good night's sleep. James and Brianne feel really bad because Allie and Mason deserve a decent room to sleep in. This hotel is no place for a ten month old baby.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Brianne says, looking at the ceiling. She never thought that she would be saying this, but she actually misses sleeping on the beach. At least the surrounding areas were actually beautiful, rather than a disgusting mess. This vacation has been awful, one disaster after another. They burnt a rich heiresses room, got kicked out of the fancy beach house, slept on the beach in cheap shelters, gotten arrested and taken to prison, then escaped, only to end up staying in a cheap hotel that looks something out of a really bad movie. Brianne remembers watching Just Married with James and laughing as Tom and Sarah caused a fire at their fancy French hotel and ended up staying in a really ugly hotel. Well, she certainly isn't laughing now.

If she could just pack up and go back to LA right now, she would. She misses the house, the Palm Woods, Rocque Records, the Palm Woods park, and every other part of LA. You know, places that she is actually familiar with and don't make her sick. Maybe she's being a dramatic little baby, but this place would make anyone complain.

"Brie, how are we going to spend the next week and a half in this place?" James asks quietly.

"I don't even know." Brianne says, putting the two bassinets down. She begins unfolding them before sitting them at the end of the bed. Once she is done, she pulls her brown wig off her head She sits on the bed, frowning at how uncomfortable it is. Seriously, how are they going to sleep with a bed as uncomfortable as this?

"Ugh." She says in disgust. "This is horrible."

"Yeah, I know." James says as he takes his own dark brown wig off. He takes some jeans and a blue T shirt from his gym bag, walking to the restroom. Seconds later, Brianne hears a really girly scream. She turns around in time to see a hobo run out of the bathroom with James chasing after him. The hobo quickly exits the hotel room. James returns to the restroom with a bewildered look on his face. As disturbing as it was to find a hobo in their restroom, Brianne still has to laugh. If James gets really scared, his screams can sound pretty girly.

"Brie, he was sitting in our bath tub, eating a slice of pizza." James says in a quiet, squeaky voice. He rolls the sleeves of his blue T shirt to his shoulders. Brianne smiles at his appearance, happy to see her James again. He doesn't look right when he's wearing those baggy jeans and that hoodie.

"Do you need a hug?" She asks him.

"Yes." James says in a small, childish voice. He sits next to Brianne and lets her wrap her arms around his neck, giving him a tight squeeze. "I don't like this hotel."

'I don't either." Brianne says, kissing him. James wraps his arms around her waist and falls onto his back, pulling her down with him. Brianne lays his head on his chest and glances at Allie and Mason, who are sitting in their bassinets. Then she looks at James, letting her nose lightly touch his scoots up, so she can get a better view of his face. He smiles at her, rubbing her arms. She strokes his cheek and plays with his bangs.

"I may not love this hotel, but at least I have you." She says, kissing him shortly.

"And my washboard abs." James adds. Brianne rolls her eyes and moves to sit next to him, lifting his shirt up and slapping those abs of his. He whines and pulls his shirt back down. Brianne smiles and scratches his stomach, but her amusement goes away when she sees something big and grey crawl across the floor. She screams and stands up on the bed, covering her mouth with her hands.

"What's wrong?" James asks worriedly.

"I think I just saw a rat!" Brianne squeals. Suddenly, James stands up next to her and holds on to her, staring at the ground with widened eyes.

"We're going to Logan and Camille's room.." He squeaks. "I don't know about you, but I don't wanna sleep in here."

"Let's go!" Brianne shrieks as she hands Allie and Mason to him. She folds up the bassinets and grabs their suitcases, running out of the room as quickly as possible. Before James follows her, he walks to the restroom and stares at the cosmetic case, wondering how he can carry it and the kids. He slowly bends over and hooks three of his fingers around it. He runs out of the room and to Logan and Camille's room, which is two doors to the right.

"Alright, so you found a hobo in your bathroom?" Logan asks.

"Yes!"" Brianne exclaims. "He was eating a pizza!"

"That's, um, really disturbing." Logan says with a weird look on his face.

"You have no idea." Brianne says, shaking her head.

"This is the worst hotel ever." Camille says.

"Yep." James, Brianne, and Logan say in agreement.

* * *

><p>"Hey, we're going to the pool." Logan says, grabbing Camille's hand. "Wanna come with us?"<p>

"Um, we're gonna stay here." Brianne says as she feeds Mason his bottle. She chuckles quietly as she looks at Logan and Camille's disguises. They certainly don't look like themselves, which is very good, but it's still funny. Now, why didn't Brianne go to the pool? Because if the lobby and rooms look this bad, she can imagine what the pool might be like. This hotel didn't make a very good first impression on her. And here's another complaint. The staff! They're either really annoying or really rude. The cleaning lady just comes into the room whenever she pleases, not bothering to knock first.

"This hotel isn't very nice, is it?" James asks Allie as he finishes changing her diaper. He grins as he plays with her feet. "We like our real home better."

"Dada!" Allie giggles.

"You know what you need? A big kiss from your daddy!" James says as he picks her up, showering her face with kisses. Allie squeals in delight, laughing cutely.

Brianne smiles as she puts Mason's empty bottle on the bedside table, burping him. There's nothing like watching a father and his child spend time together. She moves closer to her husband and puts Mason in front of her, smiling at the baby. Then she wraps her arms around James bicep, kissing his shoulder. His arm moves as he reaches out to shake Mason's little hand. Then he squeezes Brianne's knee, kissing her forehead. She feels him smiling against her forehead, making her feel just a little better about this horrible experience.

* * *

><p>Should Logan and Camille get into this pool? They don't think so, because it looks kind of dirty. No one in their right mind would swim in this thing. The water is far from being a clear blue like the Palm Woods pool and it has more of a greenish tint. Logan and Camille are not happy about this!<p>

"I don't want to get in that." Camille whispers. "It's gross!"

"Hey, guys!"

They both turn around and glare at Hilary, who is dressed in a zebra striped bikini.

"Hilary, this is the nice hotel that your old stylist recommended?" Camille asks with a bit of an edge to her voice.

"Yeah, but she's forty five, so she probably stayed here when the place was newer." Hilary explains.

While Camille quietly argues with Hilary, Logan watches as Kendall and Jo walk through the doors. He sighs quietly, wondering if he should climb over that tall brick wall and make a run for it. He's a pretty good climber, so it wouldn't be too hard. He's just desperate to get out of here. Why couldn't they find one positive thing during this trip? Nothing good has come out of it, but it's never too late, right? For example, a helicopter could land on the roof, offering to take him back to LA. He wouldn't even mind going back to Minnesota if he could just get out of this situation.

"This is the pool?" Jo says, cringing at the sight.

"Yep." Logan nods.

"Yeah, we're going back to our room." Kendall says, turning around and following Jo back into the lobby.

"Why don't we do that too?" Camille tells Logan. "I don't wanna stay out here."

Logan is unable to say anything because staring at this pool is making him sick. So he just lets Camille pull him back inside, but when they approach the staircase, they see Jessica yelling at the manager. Wow, she's gotta be one of the only people that has the nerve to do that. Most people would be more polite about discussing problems with their room, but Jessica is a little more forceful. She's practically sitting on the desk, getting in the managers face.

"I found a spider on my bed." She says coldly, grabbing the front of the managers shirt. The poor man shrinks with fear, too afraid to argue with her.

"I'm very sorry for the troubles." He squeaks.

"Jess, let's go." Carlos says as he hugs her waist from behind, dragging her off the desk. He pulls her up the staircase with difficulty and as he does that, Jessica continues yelling.

"We're very sorry for...her." Logan tells the man.

"She has anger issues." Camille adds with a friendly smile.

"She went to therapy when she was fifteen, but it didn't work too well." Logan explains before looking at Camille. She grabs his hand and they walk up the stairs, walking until they finally reach their room. Once he has unlocked the door, Logan follows Camille into the room. James and Brianne are sitting on the bed farthest away from the window, which might not be such a bad thing for them. This hotel is in the bad side of town, so it's probably a bad idea to be near any windows or other glass products. Logan thinks that he heard someone throwing a rock at another window nearby.

"Word of advice: Don't go to the pool." Camille tells them.

"Why?" James asks.

"Don't ask questions!" Logan says quickly.

"Is it that bad?" Brianne asks with concern.

"It's pretty disgusting." Camille sats, trying not to stumble over her words. "You could probably catch all kinds of sicknesses from it."

'Man, I really wanted to go for a swim." James says, looking at his wife.

"I can't believe that Gabriella suggested something as sickening as this." Brianne says. "I mean, she lives in such a nice apartment building, yet this was the best place that she could think of."

BANG!  
>The loud explosion from the building next to the hotel prompts some high pitched squeals from certain boy band members as they cling to their girlfriendwife.

"Was that a gunshot?" James whispers harshly.

"No, it sounded more like someone's oven exploding." Camille reassures him, despite being pretty freaked out herself.

James shakes his head as he stares at the window, tightening his arms around Brianne. Is he being a wimp? Maybe so. Does it care? No way! He doesn't care if he's acting like a scared little boy! He'll repeat that as many times as he wants! If anyone wants to judge him for getting scared of such a loud, ear drum bursting sound, he'll tell them where they can put their judgements. Yeah, that's some pretty surprising talk coming from someone like James, but he has his tough guy moments. When some idiot was bullying Logan, he assisted Kendall in giving the guy a good beating. It wasn't a brutal beating, but he did go home with a bruised nose. As for Carlos, he just hid behind a tree. So James has his normal side, his scared side, and his "Don't mess with me" side. In other words, he's not afraid to tell someone off, like some people may think.

"Jay, you're suffocating me." Brianne says in a strained voice. James quickly lets go, giving her a nervous smile.

"Sorry about that."

* * *

><p>If they thought that daytime in this hotel was bad, nighttime is horrible. About an our ago, some fighting started across the hall, so James and Brianne ended up cuddling next to Logan and Camille in one bed. They don't understand how Allie and Mason are just sleeping through it. The people keep screaming at each other, followed by glass hitting a wall.<p>

The door suddenly bursts open, scaring all four of them and actually causing Brianne to fall off the bed. She pulls herself back onto the bed, looking towards the doorway. Carlos and Jessica are standing there for whatever reason. Jessica has a bad case of bed head and Carlos's shirt has one sleeve rolled up.

"Why are you three here?" Logan asks tiredly.

"Carlos saw a spider." Jessica says as she and Carlos lay between Logan and Camille. Now the bed is even more crowded and as Jessica tries to get comfortable, Brianne ends up falling to the floor once again.

"I'm going back to my own bed." Brianne mumbles before standing up, returning to the other bed. She's certain that her whole right side is going to be covered in a bruise tomorrow. It's already hurting.

Just as everyone is starting to fall back to sleep, a rock comes flying through the window, shattering it. They all scream and jump out of bed. They all run into the restroom and close the door, clinging to each other for dear life. When they notice how dark it is in the tiny restroom, someone fumbles around until they find the light switch, turning the lights on.

"I think our screaming woke the kids." Jessica says when Allie and Mason start crying.

James and Brianne look at each other, knowing what they have to do. They wouldn't be very good parents if they ignored their kids. They are terrified right now, but they gather up enough courage to leave the restroom. They walk to the end of their bed and reach into the bassinets, picking up their crying babies.

"Does all that noise scare you?" Brianne asks Allie, kissing her nose. "Let's go back to the..._nice, quiet restroom."_

"Nice and quiet? Are you crazy?" Jessica asks, her voice becoming muffled when Carlos covers her mouth.

"You talk too much." He tells his girlfriend.

"Brie?"

"Yeah, Jay?" Brianne asks in curiosity.

"Something is crawling on my foot." James says in a terrified whisper.

Brianne slowly looks at his foot, gasping in shock. Oh, James is going to throw a fit when she tells him that a tarantula is crawling on his foot.

"Um, honey, it's a tarantula."

"Get it off, get it off, get it off..." James rants, not wanting to panic and drop Mason. "JESSICA!"

"What?" Jessica whines as she walks over to them.

"Get this creature off me?" James says through gritted teeth, pointing to his right foot.

Jessica sighs heavily, picking the tarantula up.

"I'll take him outside." Jessica sighs before walking out of the hotel room.

"She actually picked up a tarantula? A giant sized spider?" James whispers with terror in his voice. "Does she have any fear? At all? Am I the only one that thinks she's crazy?"

"Great! He's delusional again." Brianne mutters, leading James into the bathroom. She puts the babies down, then sits on the floor and holds onto James. Her poor husband is shaking with fear, so he's going need a lot of comfort from her. She's known for years that he has a huge fear of spiders and snakes and any other creepy animals, including rats. It doesn't help him when a tarantula crawls onto his bare foot.

"How did she not feel disgusted?" James asks Carlos. "She just _picked it up_!"

"Don't ask me." Carlos says, raising his hands in defense."I've been dating her for more than two years, yet I'm still trying to understand her."

"Ughhh..." James groans, laying down in the fetal position with his head on Brianne's lap.

"Oh, honey, it's not that bad." Brianne says, rubbing his shoulder.

"Yes it is! This is the most disgusting hotel that I've ever seen." Logan blurts out.

"Logan, you're not helping." Brianne says flatly. "Jay, why don't we go down to the cafe and get a nighttime snack? I think that would make you feel better."

"Good luck." Carlos says in a sing song voice, shrieking when Brianne lightly kicks his leg. "That was unnecessary."

Branne ignores him as she helps James up before picking Allie and Mason up. She looks at James, silently offering to let him hold one of his children. Holding Allie or Mason always seem to relax him after a traumatic or disturbing experience. She smiles as he takes Allie, kissing the top of her head. He tip toes as they leave the room, not wanting to step on any bugs or rats. He hums "Oh Yeah" as he follows Brianne down the hallway, trying to distract himself. These people need to get a painter out here and get this walls fixed. This pace is more ragged out than anything that he saw back in Minnesota. Logan use to live in an old apartment complex and while it wasn't the nicest place, it was nothing compared to this. Logan and his mom always kept it really clean, so James had no problem with spending the night.

"Dada!" Allie babbles.

"We're gonna go and get something to eat." James whispers, stroking her cheek.

"Feeling better?" Brianne asks him.

"Kinda." James says. "But I still feel sick to my stomach."

"We're gonna get some food." Brianne says as they walk into an elevator. They're getting tired of using the stairs. It's too tiring for them, especially when they're already so exhausted.

"Brie, what if someone recognizes us?" James asks as they walk into the lobby. He doesn't want to get caught by the police again. Being in that prison was very disturbing. The other prisoners and the offers were mean and the cells were tiny. He wasn't even allowed to use his cell phone! Yeah, those were the weirdest and most boring two days of his life.

They walk past the managers desk and to the other side of the lobby, walking through a large double door.

"We'll be okay." Brianne says.

They sit in a ragged out, red leather booth, reaching for two menus. While James looks over the various choices, he bounces Allie on his lap. The motion causes the baby girl to giggle.

"You know, I feel kind of bad for Hilary." Brianne adds. "She starts her run in Rock Of Ages at the end of this month and if we don't get back to LA in time, she'll miss it. She said that she's not going to let her amateur understudy replace her. If that does end up happening, I don't even want to think about her reaction."

"Hey, let's think about us." James says, reaching across the table to grab her hand. "We've been through a lot in the past few days, but we're together. That's what matters."

"You weren't saying that when you found that hobo in our bath tub." Brianne jokes.

"Don't joke about that." James says through a smile.

"Oh well." Brianne says softly. She stares at him with dreamy eyes, refusing to let go of his hand.

"Yeah." James laughs quietly. "What should we do tomorrow?"

"I don't know." Brianne shrugs. "How about going to that karaoke restaurant across the street from the mall? I miss singing. You know that a good song always makes me feel better. Unless you want to do something else. I mean, my therapist told me to start letting other people make plans every once in a while. And I'm really trying! I think i've gotten better, don't you?"

Even though she's not in rehab anymore, she still has to go to counseling twice a week. During one therapy session, her counselor (Dr. Michaels) told her that she has Borderline Personality Disorder. While she still has bad days, she feels like she's getting better.

"Babe, you were rambling again." James says, kissing her hand. "And I think that the karaoke restaurant would be fun."

"Okay." Brianne says with a happy smile on her face.

At least she has _something_ to look forward to.

**A/N: First of all, thank you all so much for the reviews! They make me happy:D**

**Secondly, isn't their hotel terrible? Haha:P**


	14. A Minor Accident

James looks around the karaoke restaurant with anxiety. He's wearing his horrible disguise, but those police officers might be smarter than he thinks. What if they can recognize an escaped prisoner even when the escaped prisoner is wearing a disguise? He's afraid of going back to prison. He hasn't even completed his "List of things to do before i'm 20!" Going to prison is not on the list. He's only completed, like, ten things off the list! Besides, he called his dad and told him what happened. Needless to say, Mr. Diamond was not happy. He wasn't necessarily mad at James...Okay, he was. He asked James why he and the girls couldn't have gotten on a earlier flight back to LA, rather than sneaking into a rich girls house and getting arrested. Then he mentioned that Amanda is worried sick and that stress isn't good for her because she's pregnant (Almost five months along).

"Dude, relax." Kendall says, pulling the hood of his grey jacket over his head, Instead of responding, James continues to examine the interior of the restaurant. Red bricks walls, dark brown tile floors, wooden tables with red and white checkered table cloths, and a few pictures on the walls. As disgusting as their hotel is, James would full a lot safer there. The police are probably looking for them right now and James isn't too sure, but he's pretty sure that Sydney is the first place that they'll look. For all they know, the cops might be in Sydney right now!

"I'm starting to have second thoughts about being in public." He whispers to Kendall, holding Mason with his right arm. Just to be safe, Allie and Mason got disguises as well. Those disguises consist of jeans and a hoodie, with the hood covering their heads at all times.

"We're wearing disguises." Kendall reminds him.

"For all we know, there could be a cop in this very room." He whispers harshly.

"Dude, do you see any cops?" Kendall questions with a wave of his hand.

"They could be undercover!"

Kendall rolls his eyes and carries Allie over to a table, knowing that James is just being paranoid. Sometimes he doesn't even understand James anymore, but he's gotten use to his best friend's changing personality. The guy that use to get in trouble all the time has become the guy that actually worries about getting into trouble. Not that Kendall wants to go back to prison. That experience has scarred him for life. He just wishes that James would loosen up.

"Hey, we're gonna go and do our song!" Hilary says excitedly. She must have called Gabriella earlier and asked her to bring some cool clothes for them to wear for their karaoke performance. Hilary said that they needed those clothes because she wants to "Wow" everyone at the restaurant. Each outfit is the same, but in a different color. They all include lacy corset style tops with straps, black leather jeans, and strappy sandals. Brianne's corset is red, Jessica's is black, Lindsey's is purple, Hilary's is blue, Jo's in pink, and Camille's is green. Lindsey and Camille will only be doing backup vocals.

"Why are you going all out with a karaoke performance?" James asks.

"This vacation has been terrible and I want to do something cool." Hilary asks. "Really, has anything cool happened during this trip? No? That is correct! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to check on the girls backstage."

With that, she's gone, leaving James and Kendall to look at each other with weird expressions.

"Up next, we have some performers from America!" The DJ says. As he is introducing them, the girls walk onstage. Once they are in position, the DJ returns to his table.

James looks at Brianne with interest. She looks different as a brunette, but he'll admit that she looks kind of hot. Although, she looks much better as a blonde. On another note, she isn't recognizable, so that's good. And he has to laugh at Jessica as a blonde. She has olive skin, so this particular shade of blonde doesn't look great on her.

As Brianne spins around once, but ends up stumbling in her high heels and falling off the stage, cutting the performance short. She lays on the floor for a moment, rubbing her head, where a knot is starting to form. Then she tries to stand up, but a wave of dizziness comes over her and she falls back down. The room is completely silent. That's just peachy. Everyone is staring at her. She should have practiced walking in these things before going onstage with them. But that's her whole problem! Sometimes, she can be impulsive. She'll do things without thinking, something that she is trying to improve.

Next thing she knows, she's being pulled upwards and over to a table. She waits for her vision to clear up (Everything looks all blurry) and when it does, she sees James kneeling in front of her, looking at her with concert. He looks at Logan for help, then he kisses Brianne's cheek. He moves out of the way and Logan takes his place in front of Brianne.

"Brie, how many fingers am I holding up?" He asks her. She can tell that he's holding some fingers up, but she can't tell how many.

"Seven?" She asks carefully.

"Three." Logan says slowly. "i think you have a minor concussion. We're gonna take you to the hospital, just to be safe."

"What happened?" Jessica asks as she approaches the group with the other girls behind her.

"You saw what happened?" Hilary snaps, smacking her behind the head.

"No, I was still dancing." Jessica argues.

"Let's just get her to a hospital." Carlos says as he and James help Brianne up. James lifts her into his arms and kisses her cheek, quietly telling her to stay awake.

* * *

><p>Logan was right when he said that Brianne had a minor concussion, which seemed to impress the doctor. To be safe, they gave used a fake name for Brianne when the nurse asked for it. Carlos decided to panic and ended up saying Miley Cyrus. The staff at this hospital are kind of ditzy, so they actually believed him. So the staff members at Sydney Medical Center know Brianne as Miley Cyrus. They didn't even question the fact that there is another celebrity by that same name.<p>

"Miley Cyrus? Really?" Lindsey asks Carlos as they help Brianne up the stairs of the hotel.

"I panicked!" Carlos retorts.

"I can walk by myself, you know." Brianne mumbles. When Kendall and James let her go, she starts to fall backwards, but they quickly grab her.

"Brie, you're going to rest when we get back to the room." James whispers as they walk down the hallway.

"Why do I need rest?" Brianne complains.

"Because rest is important for someone in your condition." Logan says as he opens the door to his and Camille's room.

"You people are acting worse than you did when I was pregnant. Remember? You wouldn't let me do anything except sit around and stuff my face." Brianne reminds them. Her mind is a little fuzzy right now, but she can remember everyone being so overprotective of her. They wouldn't even take her to an amusement park! Even when she told them that she wouldn't ride anything, they still wouldn't let her go. If she ever has another baby, she knows that they'll be like that again. There's so much joy that comes with pregnancy, but it can also be a pain.

"If we hadn't been so protective of you, Allie and Mason would have ended up like Carlos." Kendall says.

"HEY!"

"Sorry, Carlitos."

As they are helping Brianne into bed, the door bursts open to reveal an angry Gustavo. Kendall had called and told him what happened, but hung up before he could start yelling. They're guessing that they will have to listen to it now. They were hoping for a break from Gustavo's screaming, but they've learned that they will never be able to get a break from it.

Just as he is about to speak, Allison frantically runs into the room. She rushes to the bed and sits down, staring at her daughter.

"Honey, what happened?" She asks worriedly.

"I fell off the stage and hit my head, giving myself a minor concussion." Brianne explains tiredly. "But I'm fine. Well, kind of."

"Just get plenty of rest." Allison says, running her hand through Brianne's hair. "And don't be stubborn about it. I know you do that sometimes."

"Fine." Brianne mumbles, rolling onto her left side and closing her eyes.

"Mama!" Allie and Mason both say as they crawl closer to Brianne, sitting in front of her face. Allie reaches for her hair and gives it a gentle tug, whining when Allison picks her up Kendall does the same for Mason. The twins don't seem to be happy that no one will let them play with their mother, but she needs as much rest as possible. They start to whimper, but Allison and Kendall stop them from crying by letting them play with their favorite toys.

"James, I think that it'll be easier to keep them distracted if you play with them." Allison says, leading her son in law to the other bed. James sits on the squeaky bed and hands a block to Allie, smiling as she puts it on top of another block. One of their favorite things to do is stack their toy blocks. It's a great way to keep them busy.

"Mommy needs some rest." He tells the two babies. When Mason holds a block out to him, he happily accepts it. "Thanks, bud."

"Dada." Allie says quietly, standing up and toddling closer to him. She puts her hands on his shoulders, as if she's trying to give him a hug. He wraps his arms around her and kisses her cheeks, whispering "I love you" in her ear. While hugging Allie, he reaches out to Mason, pulling the baby onto his lap. James smoothes his hand over Mason's hair.

"Is it just me or do they seem to prefer James?" Hilary asks randomly.

"Not true." James says. "They love their mother."

"Jay is the fun parent." Brianne mumbles.

"Brie, go to sleep." James says sternly.

"Okay." Brianne says softly.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're okay?" James whispers, pushing Brianne's hair away from her face. She woke up over an hour ago, but hasn't felt like getting up. One minute, she was onstage with her friends, singing and dancing and having a great time. Then she found herself on the floor, disoriented. She did learn a lesson from all this, though. If she's going to be performing in heels, practice first. That's what she did before the tour started, so she didn't have any problem with it. Lately, she's been so focused on how miserable she has been during this vacation, so she didn't think to practice her dancing.<p>

"I''m fine." She says, covering her mouth when her voice cracks. There were some high notes on the song and she's sure that she went a little too high on those notes. "Great."

"What?" James asks, laying next to her.

"I think I messed up my vocal cords." Brianne says weakly. "My throat hurts."

"Well, you did go a little too high on those high notes."

"Jay!" Brianne says in a hoarsed whine.

"You've gotta be more careful." James laughs. "Didn't you take some voice lessons when you were younger?"

"Yeah." Brianne mumbles.

James doesn't say any more, but places a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Just keep resting." He says before getting off the bed. He looks at Allie and Mason, who are asleep in their bassinets. Then he looks at the dirty floors, a sickened look on his face. He's never seen such a disgusting hotel in his life. If they could have found a nice Hampton Inn or a Hilton, he would have been much happier. Those hotels have a nice pool and classy rooms. He never found spiders or rats and the staff wasn't so irritating. There is only one staff member that has a respectful attitude and that is one of the girls from the spa. That girl even said that she hates working here! That tells James a lot about this place. If an employee hates working here, then it must be pretty bad.

"Do I have to?"

James sighs and shakes his head as he looks at her.

"Yes you do."

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :D<strong>


	15. The Old, The New, And The Awkward

James walks through the hotel lobby, trying to find something to do. He left Brianne to take care of the kids, so he's free to do whatever he wants. Lately, he's been like a forty year old in a twenty year old's body. As much as he loves his wife and children, he needs a break. He needs some guys time. When is the last time that he ever really spent some time with his friends? It's been a while. In fact, it's been months. For the past several months, they've been on the road. In between the two parts of the tour, he and Brianne were working through some marital problems and he was too stressed to do anything fun. It's not that he _couldn't_. He just didn't feel like it. Allie and Mason were only a few months old at the time and since Brianne was in rehab, they needed James to take care of them.

He leans against a wall and stares at his cell phone. He knows that his dad has today off and he's probably wanting James to call. Sometimes James finds it to be surreal that his dad cares so much about him now. A few years ago, they didn't have much of a relationship, yet they now have that special father/son bond that James has always wanted.

He dials his dad's home phone and waits for him to answer. The phone rings three times before it is picked up.

"Hello?" His seven year old stepsister, Mikayla, says.

"Hey, sweetie, can I talk to my dad?" James asks.

"SAMUEL! JAMES IS ON THE PHONE!"

James chuckles at his little sisters cuteness. Although he wasn't thrilled about his dad remarrying, he immediately took a liking to Mikayla. She has a ten year old brother named Landon and while James thinks he's a cool kid, he's also a bit weird. He's only ten, yet he flirts with every attractive girl that he sees, including Brianne. The creepy part about that is that she is married to James, yet Landon sees no problem with flirting with Brianne and expressing his feelings toward her. So James was a little creeped out by his new stepbrother. When Katie was ten, she never admitted to being in love with her brothers friends. At least, James doesn't think she did. He use to think that she had a secret crush on him, but she always denied it.

"Hey, bed." Mr. Diamond says. "Has the vacation gotten any better?"

"No." James sighs. "Yesterday, we went to a karaoke restaurant and Brianne fell of the stage, giving herself a concussion. She's also on vocal rest because she messed up on some high notes and strained her vocal cords ."

"Why don't you kids just go home? I know that the trip was expensive, but it's not worth being miserable."

James sighs as he slides down the wall, running a hand through his hair. All of this stuff really stressed him out and it's very rare for him to get stressed out.

"Dad, I...I don't know." He says tiredly. "We're so exhausted from the tour and we need a break from the Hollywood scene, not to mention that Gustavo has a month off and doesn't want to spend it at home. Look, we'll be home in just a little more than a week. Okay? I'll even call you when I get back to LA."

"Um, okay." Mr. Diamond says, not sounding too convinced.

"How's Amanda?"

"She's good." Mr. Diamond says, his mood suddenly lightening up. "We're going for another ultrasound next week, so we're gonna find out what she's having."

"That's great." James says, smiling.

"Speaking of Amanda, she needs help in the kitchen, so i've gotta go."

"Bye, dad." James says with a chuckle before hanging up. He's about to stand up when he is approached by Camille.

"Who were you talking to?" She asks as she grabs his hand, pulling him up.

"My dad." James explains. "We haven't talked much lately, so I decided to call him up."

Camille nods in understanding. She is aware that James has become a lot closer to his family and loves talking to them whenever he can. She just feels bad that he never got to spend time with them as a kid. He doesn't talk about it too much. Camille found out about his childhood from Logan, but only after she and the boys had gotten to know each other well enough to talk about personal things. She and James have that brother/sister kind of relationship, but they always talk about happy things, not the personal things that no one likes talking about. This boy is the one that rehearses with her and helps her prepare for auditions. When she lost out on a role and he got one, he gave up his role for her. They have a caring and fun type of relationship.

"Hey, do you wanna hang out?" She asks. "Like, I was thinking that we could...go to...that cafe down the street."

"That sounds like fun." James says. It may not be the guys day out that he wanted, but Camille is pretty cool too.

* * *

><p>"Okay, loves, we're gonna go for a little walk." Brianne says hoarsly as she carries Allie and Mason down the stairs. She stops halfway when she sees James and Camille walk out the front door. She thought that James would have wanted to hang out with the guys, but she supposes that they're all busy right bow. She knows that Kendall and Carlos went somewhere with Jo and Jessica, while Logan stayed in the room so he could read the new Phoebe Nachee book that he bought today. She's just glad that James is having some fun with a friend. He deserves that.<p>

"Watch it." Some lady snaps, purposely bumping into her as they walk past her.

"I got a concussion yesterday, you know! My head still hurts and it doesn't help for my brain to be jolted around so much!" Brianne retorts, stopping when she remembers her throat problems. She's suppose to be very careful when she talks until her throat is better, so she shouldn't yell or talk too loudly. She tightens her arms around Allie and Mason, making sure that she doesn't drop them. She can handle same minor damage to her own brain, but she doesn't want anything happening to them.

"Okay, mommy's gotta go to the restroom." She whispers. "And I think both of you need a diaper change."

She makes a disgusted face before walking past the managers desk and to her right, down a short hallway, where the bathroom is located. She pushes the door open and walks into the largest stall, closing it.

Two minutes later, she is beginning the process of changing Allie's diaper. Mason sits at her feet, tugging at her shoelace.

"We'll get to you in a sec, buddy." She says as she finishes putting Allie in her diaper. She lifts the baby girl off the table and puts Mason on it. She begins repeating the same process with him, then puts him in the diaper. She helps him back into his little jeans, then picks both him and his sister up, walking out of the stall and over to the sinks. She puts the down and washes her own hands, then wipes the babies hands with a wipe. However, before she leaves the restroom, she examines the dark brown wig on her head. She looks at her reflection with dissatisfaction. She hates wearing this thing, due to the itchiness that constantly bothers her.

"You know, I think I know what to do." She says. Then she turns around and walks out the door.

* * *

><p>"Seriously?" James laughs. He and Camille are sitting across from each other in a booth. Camille is telling him about an audition that she went to when she twelve. Apparently, it didn't turn out so well.<p>

"Yeah, I was suppose to be playing a fairy princess and I wanted to use some cool special effects, but I ended up burning the casting directors office down."

"Wow." James says, shaking his head.

"Yeah, it was pretty crazy." Camille laughs. "But mostly embarrassing."

"Camille Roberts, the girl that slapped Kendall when we first moved to LA, gets embarrassed?" James asks jokingly. Camille reaches across the table and playfully slaps his arm. "Hey, I was just kidding!"

"I know." Camille says, smirking.

"Don't get all offended." James says with a laugh.

Camille smiles, not being the least bit offended. James can be a joker sometimes, but he's a real sweetheart once you get to know him. When Camille first met James Diamond, she thought that he was cool yet a little self absorbed, but she's became quite fond of him. She doesn't have any romantic feelings toward him, but he's an awesome friend.

"Ooh, this place looks good." A familiar voice says. A girl with short, straight brown hair walks into the restaurant, holding two adorable babies. When she turns around, they recognize her as...Brianne? James starts choking upon seeing his wife's new look until Camille slaps him on the back. Once he has gotten over the initial shock, he and Camille both approach her.

"Brie, what happened to your hair?" James asks in disbelief.

"I got tired of the wig, so I went to the salon and dyed my hair." Brianne explains.

"Brie, you were so adorable as a blonde." Camille says. "I think that's part of the reason why James likes you so much. He has a thing for blonde girls."  
>"Actually, I like brunettes." James shrugs. "I'm just use to seeing my wife with that blonde hair."<p>

"I know that it looks different, but it doesn't look too bad, does it?" Brianne asks, looking somewhat disappointed.

"Hey, it looks fine." Camille tells her. "It's just going to take some getting use to."

"I guess." Brianne says as she hands the babies to James. Camille takes Allie from James, whispering to the baby girl. "What have you guys been doing?"

"We ordered some smoothies and just hung out." Camille says. "Let's just say that i'm helping James get his social life back."

James gives her a dirty look, which causes Camille to respond with a look that says "Don't argue because you know that i'm right." Maybe his social life hasn't been perfect since he moved out of the Palm Woods, but it hasn't been terrible. He still visits on a regular basis and occasionally plays lobby hockey or a video game with his friends. He's far from being antisocial. He's just busy!

"That's cool." Brianne says sweetly.

"How is your head feeling?" James asks, reaching out to run his fingers through her newly shortened hair.

"Better." Brianne says.

"And what about your throat?" Camille asks. "I thought that you were suppose to be on vocal rest."

"I'm talking quietly." Brianne whispers.

"Camille, could you watch Allie and Mason for us?" James asks as Camille takes Mason from him. Now she's holding one baby in each arm. "I want to talk to Brie alone."

"Okay, you lovebirds." Camille says happily before returning to their booth.

"Let's go outside." James says, pulling her out the door and onto the sidewalk. He wrap one arm around her waist while his other arm hangs at his side. "You know, I have to admit that you do look pretty adorable, but I miss my blonde wife."

"You'll get use to it." Brianne grins, kissing him.

"I was thinking that you and I could go back to the hotel and cuddle." James grins, kissing her cheek.

"Then I guess we should get the kids and get going." Brianne tells him, hugging his waist.

* * *

><p>"I found another rat in the bathroom." Brianne says. She is laying next to James on their bed, gently rubbing his stomach. His head is rested on top of hers and his eyes are closed, but she knows that he's listening. James is a great listener.<p>

"Hmm..." James mumbles. "Again?"

"Yep." Brianne nods. "I don't even know where it is now. For all I know, it might be under this bed."

"Ew."

"I know." Brianne says, playing with hem of James grey T shirt. She reaches under his shirt to rub his abs, sighing heavily.

"You know, your hair matches mine." James whispers as he holds a strand of Brianne's hair next to his. He has to chuckle at the similarity. Brianne's new hair color is almost identical to his, but a little lighter. Although he's a little surprised at seeing his wife as a brunette, she looks pretty nice. Anyway, she did it so that she could protect herself from the police and not have to wear that uncomfortable wig. James would do that, but he loves his brown hair. He would never do anything to change it, just like he wouldn't do anything to change his face. He's already hot, so he doesn't need to change himself.

"Well, it almost matches." He says, yawning before he kisses her forehead.

Brianne looks at him with joy in her eyes. Every moment between them brings her so much happiness. It might sound like they're just two kids that are in love, but they're more than that. James is her better half and she can't live without him. They may not have a perfect relationship, but they're very close. James is one of the first people that Brianne will talk to when she has a problem.

"What are you thinking about?" James asks, stroking her hair.

"Nothing." Brianne giggles, kissing him.

They hear some cute babbling, so they sit up and look towards the end of the bed. Allie is standing up in her bassinet, smiling. James grins as he crawls over to her, lifting her from the bassinet.

"Hey." He whispers, smiling at her. He gives her a kiss and puts her back, then grabs Mason.

"I think you need some attention too." He says, tickling Mason's stomach.

"Aww." Brianne coos. Maybe she should leave them alone for a while. She knows that James likes having some alone time with his kids.

"Jay, I'm gonna go and check out the basketball court." She says as she gets off the bed. "Kendall says that it's not as bad as the rest of the hotel. It's funny, because I've seen nothing good about this place yet."

She grabs a black ponytail holder and pulls her hair into a messy ponytail.

"Enjoy it." James says as he holds his finger in front of Mason, laughing when Mason wraps his tiny hand around it.

Brianne waves at him before stepping out of the room, closing the door.

* * *

><p>Brianne quietly walks down the hallway until she reaches the gym. She is about to walk into the large basketball court, but hides behind the wall when she hears voices. She peeks from behind the wall, seeing Hilary making more advances toward Logan. She steps a little closer to him and he steps backward.<p>

"Can I try that thing that Camille does? You know, where she slaps you, then kisses you?" Hilary asks hopefully.

"Slap me all you want, but please don't kiss me." Logan says as Hilary gently grabs his shoulders and pulls him closer. "Hilary, have you been drinking or something? Because you're starting to creep me out."

"Actually, I'm done with alcohol until I turn twenty one." Hilary says. "But I'm going to take your answer as a yes, okay? Awesome!"

Brianne jumps when Hilary slaps Logan, then pulls him into a heavy kiss. Logan immediately pushes her away, looking at her with shock.

"I said _no_!" He says in a somewhat high pitched voice.

"Are you eavesdropping?"

Brianne gasps and turns around, coming face to face with Jessica. Her friends eyes widen with shock, indicating that she has definitely noticed Brianne's new hair color.

"What the heck did you do to your hair?" Jessica asks.

"The wig was too uncomfortable, so I went to the salon and dyed my hair." Brianne explains.

"I like it." Jessica says, nodding.

"Um, thanks." Brianne says carefully. At that moment, Hilary walks out of the gym, looking perfectly satisfied with herself.

"Hilary, the slap then kiss is Camille's thing." Jessica says.

"No one ever said anything about borrowing being a crime." Hilary says. Just as she is about to walk away, she suddenly turns around and looks at Brianne. "Um, nice hair."

She waves at them before skipping down the hallway.

"I better check on Logan." Brianne says. "And make sure that he isn't too freaked out by what just happened."

"Well, Carlos and I have s date tonight." Jessica says with a grin. "See you later."

Brianne hugs her friend, then walks into the gym. Her feet make loud noises as she walks across the bright orange floor. She stops just a few feet behind Logan, watching as he rubs the back of his neck. The poor guy must feel really weird about Hilary slapping and kissing him, a gesture usually given to him by his girlfriend.

"She probably drank too many lattes." She says, picking a basketball up off the floor. She steps back and throws the ball at the net, but she misses it.

"Oh, I'm...fine." Logan says, laughing nervously. "Bleep blap bloop."

"Logan, you only use that catchphrase when you're bothered by something." Brianne says with a knowing smile.

"Well, who wouldn't be freaked out if someone did _that _when they're not even dating? I mean, what if someone did that to James? What would you think?"

"I would be really peeved off about it." Brianne says, playfully throwing the back against the wall. It bounces back and almost hits her in the face, but she steps out of the way before it can. Instead of picking it back up, she just lets it roll away. "I mean, I trust James, but I would hate if a girl went up to him and instigated a make out session."

"But don't feel bad." Brianne adds. "I mean, didn't she and James kiss one time? By accident, right?"

"Yeah, but what's your point?" Logan asks.

"Well, you didn't expect Hilary to kiss you." Brianne says. "I'm sure that Camille wouldn't be mad, since she kissed James. Luckily, that was before I ever came along."

"Are you saying that I shouldn't feel guilty because Camille is getting a taste of her own medicine or something? Because I'm over what happened. It happened a long time ago." Logan says, looking a little insulted.

Then there's an awkward moment of silence. That's not good.

"No!" Brianne says quickly. "Camille is one of my best friends and I love James, so I don't care about what happened. I'm just saying that neither one of you meant to kiss, or be kissed by, someone else."

"Uh huh." Logan says slowly. "I'm going to go to the room and finish that new book I got. "

"Enjoy." Brianne says with a weak smile. Logan gives her a half wave before running out of the room. Once he is gone, Brianne slaps her hands over her face, She has gotta stop putting her foot in her mouth. She almost sounded like she was saying that Camille would deserve to have Logan kiss another girl. That was certainly not her intention.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Mr. Awesome." James says as he steps in front of the bathroom mirror. After putting Allie and Mason down for a nap, James can have some time to focus on himself. He's shirtless and he's wearing his favorite pair of jeans, so he can get a good look at himself.<p>

He happily takes his lucky comb out of the cosmetics case and repeatedly runs it through his hair. Once he is done with that, he grabs a can of Cuda Massive Hold and sprays his hair. He puts it down and touches his hair, happy that it doesn't feel limp or lifeless. He has changed in a lot of ways, but he never gets tired of being The Face.

"Now it's time for some Cuda Man Spray." He says in a sing song voice. He sprays it over his face, arms, chest, stomach, and as much of his back as he can. He puts the can down and stretches, yawning. He's kinda tired, so he's probably going to take a nap soon.

"James, I wouldn't use that Man Spray if I were you." Logan says, partly focused on his new book. "We don't want you to get another allergic reaction."

"They fixed the problem." James argues before smiling at his reflection. Logan sees this and responds with a tired look.

"Really? You still obsess over your reflection?"

"I'm the face, remember?" James grins, doing his famous jazz hands. Logan smiles, amused at seeing a glimpse of the old James. As strange as he could be sometimes, he was a lot of fun. James is still cool, though. He's just a little different.

"Is James being conceited again?" Brianne asks as she closes the door. "Because I overheard your conversation."

"He's overusing Cuda Man Spray again." Logan says, motioning towards the bathroom. Brianne holds back laughter as she stands in the bathroom doorway, while her husband looks at his reflection. Finally, she can't take anymore (It's way too hilarious), so she grabs his hand and gently drags him away from the mirror.

"Jay, be careful with that stuff." She whispers, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm not giving up Man Spray!" James says defiantly.

"Okay." Brianne shrugs, rubbing his arm. "But you're gonna feel bad when your face is all puffy."

The only response that she gets from James are his hazel eyes widening with horror and a terrified little scream.

**A/N: I really enjoyed all the friendship is this chapter:D **

**Review! :)**


	16. What To Do

James lays on the bed with Allie and Mason in his arms, listening to his favorite Simple Plan album. Allie and Mason babble and try to crawl over him, enjoying their playtime with each other. James is completely silent, except for the occasional chuckle whenever the kids do something cute or funny, like touch his hair or stand up and fall back down. The most adorable thing is the smiles or giggles that escapes their mouths afterwards. Their smiles are something that he never gets tired of. Another thing that he loves that they rarely throw tantrums. Well, they've thrown tiny ones. Once, they wanted to play with the cords attached to the TV, but James and Brianne wouldn't let them, so they started crying. James managed to calm them down by taking them to their nursery and playing with their favorite toys.

"Hey, do you wanna play with your blocks?" He asks them as he sits up, holding both of them. They just look up at him, but he still reaches for the baby bag and takes out a few of their blocks. He puts the blocks between him and the babies, then turns his iPod off. He stacks five blocks, then knocks them over, admiring the excited smiles on the babies faces.

"You like that?" He asks as he stacks the blocks again. Once again, he knocks them over, getting the same response from the little ones. Then he thinks of something else. Sometimes, Allie and Mason like to stack the blocks by themselves.

He stacks two blocks, then hands one to Mason.

"Can you put that block here?" He asks, pointing to the two stacked blocks. To his surprise, Mason successful imitates him. "Wow, you're getting smarter every day. In a few years, you might be as smart as Uncle Logan."

He grins as Allie grabs a block and stacks it on top of the other three. Just as he is about to grab a block, the door opens and Camille walks into the room. She's reading some acting book that she bought when she went to the bookstore with Logan, but she puts it on hers and Logan's bed whenever she sees James. She gives him a smile and waves as she walks over to the bed, sitting next to him.

"They're so cute." She says, reaching out to stroke Mason's cheek. "They look so much like you."

"Of course, Mason looks a lot like Brianne." James says. "Well, I think so."

"But he has your hair." Camille says. "And he's definitely going to be The Face when he gets older. Maybe you even give him your lucky comb."

James frowns at the thought of giving his lucky comb away, even if he would be giving it to his son.

Camille reaches for Allie and cuddles her, playing with her blonde hair. She sighs heavily and stares at the green and brown comforter. She has some stuff on her mind, but she isn't sure if she could talk to James about it. She usually tells him when something is bothering her, but this is something that she is a little uncomfortable about.

She is about to speak when the door opens and Logan walks into the room with Hilary. She takes a calming breath, irritated with the way that Hilary keeps trying to mess with Logan. Maybe Camille's being an overly jealous girlfriend, but how is she suppose to feel when someone like Hilary keeps following her boyfriend around like a lost puppy? Camille can help feeling insecure when Hilary is around. Hilary is rich, beautiful, and famous. Camille hasn't had a serious acting role in a while. Hilary snagged a role in the Broadway production of Rock Of Ages, which Camille has always wanted to do. Should Camille feel intimidated? No! But she is. What if Logan ends up falling for Hilary or some other actress?

He tells Camille that he loves her every day, but he could change his mind. He says that he'll always love her, but things happen. Logan's parents divorced after only two or three years, James mom left when he was two, Brianne's dad left when she was four, Kendall's parents divorced when he was seven, Jessica's parents are also divorced, and Camille's own mother died when she little.

All of those examples prove that relationships can end. She doesn't want to lose Logan to someone else. She loves him.

"Oh, look what the cat dragged in." She says bitterly. James and Logan both look at her with weird expressions, which she ignores.

"Better watch it." Hilary says. "This kitty's got claws."

"So do I." Camille says, standing up. "Want me to scratch that pretty face of yours?"

Hilary starts to walk closer to her, but Logan grabs her arm and roughly pulls her back, giving her a glare.

"Hey, why don't we go and hang out somewhere else?" Logan asks Camille, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Fine." Camille says, still sounded a bit irritated. She and Logan quietly walk out of the room.

"You know, it's not cool to flirt with someone else's boyfriend." James tells Hilary.

"Yeah, but Logan's so adorable, so I think that we can make an exception." Hilary says before turning around and exiting.

James turns to look at Allie and Mason, who are quietly sitting on the bed.

"Seriously?" He questions before sitting back down.

* * *

><p>James approaches the door to Walter and Allison's room, raising his fist to knock on the door. Seconds later, Walter opens the door. Before James says anything else, he laughs at the way Walter's brown hair is sticking up. It's very obvious that he just got out of bed.<p>

"What?" He asks James.

"Can you watch the kids for me?" James asks. "I'm gonna go out for a while."

"Sure." Walter says as he takes Allie and Mason.

"Wait!" James says as Walter starts to close the door. He smiles at Allie and Mason, who reach out to him. He kisses their cheeks, then waves at Walter before turning around and walking away. He pulls his hood over his head, crossing his arms. He walks down the stairs and into the lobby. Is there anything to do that won't require him to go out in public? Because the last thing he wants to do is wear that wig and he certainly won't dye his hair like Brianne did, so he has to stay within the "safety" of this hotel. He can't go to the pool because he feels sick whenever he goes near it and the basketball court is no fun unless he's there with his friends.

He is kind of hungry, so he enters the cafe. He sits at a booth and grabs a menu.

"Blueberry smoothie..." James says thoughtfully. He nods to himself, then motions for a waitress.

"What can I get for you?" The short, brunette girl asks in an Australian accent.

"A blueberry smoothie, please." James says. The waitress writes something down on her notepad.

"Okay," She says. "I'll be right back with your smoothie."

"Thanks." James says. He looks at the window from the corner of his eye, seeing a hobo smiling and waving at him. He bangs his fist on the floor, making a sound loud enough to scare the hobo away. How many hobos are there on the side of town? He found one in their bathtub, Jessica said that one followed her to the spa, and now this guy. James is starting to become really scared. He's already been traumatized by the jail incident and now he's in a town where he finds hobos, rats, and spiders everywhere he goes.

He jumps in wear when someone lightly punches his shoulder. He quickly turns around and looks at Kendall, who is holding hands with Jo.

"Hey, where's Brianne?" Kendall asks.

"She went to the mall with Jessica, Lindsey, and Kelly." James says. "What are you doing?"

"Me and Jo have been trying to find something to do, but we aren't in the mood to wear those itchy wigs, so we can't go outside." Kendall says. "Unless we want to be taken back into custody."

"Same here." James says, just as the waitress brings him his smoothie.

"They have a Jujitsu class next door, so I was thinking about getting Jessica to go with me." Jo says as she and Kendall sit across from him. "She's good at all that fighting stuff, so she would probably be a good partner. Well, if she doesn't body slam me into a wall. How many fights as she been in?"

"Too many." James says, shaking his head. "You would think that anger management would have helped her out."

"She's just a little abrasive." Kendall says, trying to defend the girl. He doesn't know why, but he isn't as annoyed by her anymore. She still scares him, though.

"She's very interesting." James shrugs, sipping his smoothie.

"Hey, what's going on with Camille? I ran into her and Logan in the lobby and she seemed upset." Jo says. "I asked her and she said that it was nothing, but I wasn't too convinced."

"Hilary keeps messing with Logan." James tells her. "Camille's just getting really tired of it."

"I don't get it." Kendall says. "She has been told several times that Logan is taken and that she has no chance with him, yet she continues to act like she's going to be Logan's next girlfriend. I'm getting pretty tired of it too."

James sighs quietly. This trip has been full of drama and disasters with their sleeping locations and the stuff that they've found in their hotel room, now James is worried that relationships and friendships are going to be affected. Camille's already jealous of Hilary and James just wonders what's going to happen next. Maybe James is just being paranoid.

"Hey, wanna go to the basketball court?" Kendall asks him.

"Sure." James says.

* * *

><p>"Man, you have not played basketball in a while, have you?" Kendall asks as James misses another basket. James catches the basketball as it bounces back to him, looking at Kendall, his cheeks red with embarrassment. So he hasn't played in a while. What's the big deal? Between being a singer, husband, and a father, he doesn't have much time for basketball and other activities.<p>

"Hey, don't get all awkward." Kendall chuckles as he grabs the basketball, tossing it into the basket.

"I'm not getting awkward?" James says as he tosses the basketball, missing the basket once again. He groans in frustration and tosses the basketball to the side.

"Yes you are."

"Uh, no, I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am!" James argues. "Darn it!"

Jo watches the two boys with a smirk. Those two have an adorable and funny kind of friendship. They're like brothers, even though they aren't related. It's really sweet to watch them joke around and act like typical boys. Even funnier, they're twenty years old, yet they act like they're still seventeen. Well, James usually acts pretty mature, due to the whole wife and kids thing, but he's also a fun loving person. It's no surprise that Brianne liked him so much. What Jo loves about Kendall is that he's fun yet protective. If anyone messes with Jo, they'll be hearing from him.

She looks up just as Kendall trips over the basketball and James burst into a fit of laughter.

"HEEEEEY!" Someone yells. Jo looks towards the entrance and her eyes widen as she sees Jessica hangs onto the door frame, barely standing. She looks at Kendall and motions to Jessica, getting a thumbs up from her boyfriend. She rushes over to Jessica, grabbing her arm and dragging her out of the gym. She doesn't care to know where Jessica has been or what she has been drinking, but the girl does not belong in public right now.

"Aren't you glad that we've stayed away from alcohol?" James asks, shaking his head.

"Yeah, because that stuff will only get a person into trouble." Kendall agrees. "Look at what it did to Brianne. After struggling with it for more than four years, she landed herself in rehab."

"Wasn't the smartest decision that she's ever made." James mutters. "I mean, it was smart for her to go to rehab, but it was stupid for her to drink in the first place."

Kendall sighs and shakes his head.

"Remember how you wanted to be famous so badly?" He asks his friend.

"What about it?"

"Well, it's great that you're living your dream, but don't give in the temptations that other stars have." Kendall says. "You've seen what others stars have gotten into and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Hey, I'll be fine." James grins as he grabs the basketball, tossing it and actually making it into the basket.

"That's better." Kendall whispers, patting his shoulder.

"Shut up." James says, tossing the basketball to him.

* * *

><p>"Do you think that this would look good on me?" Lindsey asks, holding up a purple halter top.<p>

Brianne looks up from her copy of Pop Tiger magazine, looking at the top.

"It's cute." She says before returning her eyes to the magazine. The new issue of Pop Tiger reveals that Tiffany Landers, her costar in Varsity Vampire 3, is engaged and that Jordan Montez is going to be one of her bridesmaids. Brianne wouldn't want Jordan in her wedding. The girl is just another spoiled brat celebrity, but Brianne knew that she would have to deal with a few crazies if she was going to be in show business. Her job is fun, but every once in a while, she meets a complete wacko that makes her second guess her career.

"You sure?" Lindsey asks reluctantly.

"It looks really cute." Brianne insists as she closes the magazine, putting it in her black leather Dolce and Gabbana handbag. "You should get it."

"Okay." Lindsey breathes, walking to the check out counter.

"Kelly, did you know that Tiffany Landers is getting married?" Brianne asks.

"No, I didn't." Kelly says, looking over Brianne's shoulders. "Good for her. What does her fiance look like?"

"He's pretty attractive." Brianne says, showing her the picture. Kelly looks at it and gives a slight nod, pleased with the man's appearance. She's almost thirty and she still hasn't been married yet. Frankly, her single woman status is bringing her down. That Tiffany Landers chick is twenty six and is already engaged. Kelly just hasn't found the right person yet, but she hopes that she'll find him soon.

"Lucky little..." Kelly mumbles as she walks away.

"Hey, you'll find someone eventually." Brianne says, following her.

* * *

><p>Brianne feels a little concerned when she first walks into the hotel room because James and the kids aren't there, but she just assumes that they went out. She can use this opportunity to have some peace and quiet. however, she doesn't have to worry about it getting too quiet because of that couple that's always fighting in the room across the hall. Everyone in the nearby rooms are forced to lay awake at night, listening to the constant screaming of that particular couple. Jessica even told them to shut up one time, but the wife threw a lamp at her. That taught them to just let the couple work out their issues alone.<p>

She puts her purse on the bed and takes her denim jacket off, hanging it over the back of the desk chair. She looks out the window, seeing several people walking down the sidewalks. If she looks close enough, she can see Jessica laughing as Carlos chases her down the sidewalk. Carlos finally catches up to his girlfriend and wraps his arms around her waist, spinning her around. Brianne smiles softly, then jumps when the door bursts open and slams shut.

"Stupid Hilary with her stupid red hair and stupid face and stupid obsession with my boyfriend." Camille mutters angrily, tossing her purse onto her own bed.

"What's wrong?" Brianne asks her.

"Logan and I were eating lunch and Hilary shows up, invites herself to our lunch date, and starts flirting with Logan in front of my face." Camille says as she rips the blonde wig off her head. "Brie, I know she's your friend, but you've gotta do something about her. I'm going to be really honest with you, Brie, You need to stop being afraid to stand up to people just because they're your friends. Hilary may be one of your best friends, but you need to tell her that it's not okay to mess with my boyfriend."

"Camille, I..."

"Listen to me!" Camille says in a quick, high pitched voice. She takes a deep breath to calm herself down. "Just tell her to back off Logan, okay?"

"What am I suppose to tell her? Hey, you need to stay away from Logan because she's Camille's boyfriend, even though you've been in love with him for the past three years? Camille, why can't you just ignore her? Logan seems to be able to that."

"You really expect me to be calm about this when I'm dating someone like Logan? He's smart, he's sweet, caring, and everything that I've ever wanted." Camille says. "Oh, forget it. You're no help at all!"

She mumbles under her breath as she walks back out of the room, closing the door.

Brianne frowns deeply. She would really like to help Camille by talking to Hilary, but she doesn't know what she could say that wouldn't offend her and possibly pent a dent in their friendship. Anyway, she doesn't want to get involved in a fight between those two. If Camille and Hilary fight, there's definitely going to be a lot of slapping and yelling.

She walks into the restroom and looks at her reflection. She's s got a breakout on her nose, so she grabs some Clearasil and puts some on her nose. She looks towards the doorway and sees James carrying Allie and Mason over to their bassinets. She puts them in the bassinets, then takes his lucky comb out of his back pocket. She watches as takes his hoodie off, revealing his perfectly fitting tank top and toned muscles.

Brianne looks at him as she puts the bottle of Clearasil down.

"Have fun?" She asks.

"Yeah." James says as he takes his tank top off. "I played with the kids for a while, then I let Walter babysit while I hung out with Kendall for a while."

Brianne hugs his waist from behind, kissing his shoulder.

"Did you have fun at the mall?" James asks, squeezing her hands.

"Lots."

She pulls away from him and moves her hands up and down his arms.

"I heard that Camille is getting pretty frustrated with Hilary." She says, moving her hands to his shoulders.

"I know." James says, turning around. "It's kind of annoying."

"Yeah." Brianne says, kissing him.

"I know that she likes him, but she needs to stop going after unavailable men." James says, wrapping one arm around her.

"So true." Brianne says, wrapping arms around him. She rests her head against his chest, breathing in the scent of his man spray. She stays in that position until she feels James combing her hair. She looks at his face with her chin touching his chest.

"What are you doing?"

"I just felt like combing your hair." James shrugs, chuckling lightly.

"I like that." Brianne says softly.

"Then be still!" James laughs, running his comb through her hair.

He kisses the top of her head, smiling happily.

**These last two chapters have been pretty relaxed, but there's going to be more drama coming up! **

**Review! :D**


	17. As Long As We're Together

"Allie, you wanna give Uncle Kendall the hockey puck?" Kendall says as Allie crawls away from him, holding his favorite hockey puck. it's game that they have together. Allie takes something of Kendall's and he tries to get her to bring it back to him. It usually keeps her entertained for a while and Kendall gets to enjoy her adorable smiles and giggles. She's pretty stubborn, though. Kendall has to ask her several times before she actually brings the item back to him. She gets her amusement out of seeing Kendall beg over and over again. After ten minutes or so, she'll toddle or crawl over to him and hold the item out for him to grab.

"No!" Allie says, shaking her head.

"Come on, sweetie." Kendall says, holding his hand out to her. Allie smiles and crawls over to the bed, grabbing it and pulling herself up. She slowly walks over to the bed farthest from the window, where James is sleeping. He had just been planning to lay down, but he ended up falling asleep. "Dada?"

"Hey, why don't we let daddy sleep and you can give me the nice puck?" Kendall asks. Allie shakes her head again, clutching the puck close to her chest.

Kendall sighs as he walks over to her, kneeling in front of the little girl. He bends over and picks her up, looking at her. He holds his hand in front of her face, looking at her with a playfully stern look. Allie babbles cutely and holds the puck out to him. She ends up dropping it instead and that's when she starts to whimper.

"Okay, okay, don't cry." Kendall whispers as he puts her down, handing the puck to her. He wipes her tears away and shakes her tiny hand. Allie hands the puck to him and he happily accepts it. He puts it in his gym bag, then sits in front of Allie. He cringes at the thought of sitting on the horribly disgusting floors, so he picks Allie up and stands back up, sitting on the bed. Kendall looks at Mason, who is chewing on the ear of his stuffed puppy. When he sees Kendall, he stops chewing and smiles at the boy. His smile gets bigger when Kendall reaches out and tickles his stomach. He grabs his stuffed puppy and puts it on Kendall's lap.

When he hears a soft groan coming from the other bed, Kendall looks in the direction of the sound. James is starting to stir after his two hour nap. He slowly opens his eyes and looks around the room. As he sits up, he rubs his sleep filled eyes.

"Dada!" Allie exclaims.

"Sleep well?" Kendal asks.

"Yeah." James yawns, stretching.

"Dada!" Allie says, reaching out to her father. Chuckling at his daughter's clinginess, James walks over to the bed and sits down, pulling her and Mason onto his lap. Allie stands up and grabs onto his shirt, staring him in the eyes. He kisses her cheek and hugs Mason.

"What have they been up to?" He asks Kendall.

"Mason has been playing with his stuffed puppy and Allie played with my hockey puck." Kendall says, rubbing Allie's back.

"Hey, weren't we all going to go to dinner later?" James asks. Last night, they were all hanging out in the basketball court and Allison had suggested finding a nice restaurant. Then Kelly did some research and found a Mexican cafe that is close to the hotel. To make sure that they would't be disappointed, she looked at the reviews as well. A lot of people seemed to please with their experience at the restaurant. A lot of people said that the food is really good, the place is rather clean, and most of the staff members are pretty friendly.

"Yeah." Kendall says."Why?"

"Nothing." James says. "Just wondering."

"I was going to get a table for me and Jo." Kendall says. "In a nice, romantic corner of the restaurant."

"I was thinking about doing that for me and Brie." James says. "We haven't had a serious date in a while, so it sounds kind of nice."

"Speaking of romantic relationships, what's going on with Logan and Camille?" Kendall asks.

"One word: Hilary." James says, shaking his head. "Anyway, I'm gonna go back to my room and start getting ready."

He starts to pick Allie and Mason up until Kendall grabs his arm.

"Let me watch them for a while."

"Um, thanks." James says before slowly leaving the room.

* * *

><p>James digs through his suitcase, trying to find a decent shirt to wear. He has so many clothes, so it's pretty difficult to make a decision. When he can''t decide, he usually just throws on his white V neck. But he can't wear a simple V neck to a dinner date with Brianne. He knows that Brianne would love him even if he wore a burlap sack, but he has always looked amazing on every date that he's ever had with a girl. He's not going to stop now, especially not when this girl happens to be his wife. Brianne is going throw on a pair of jeans and a T shirt, so James doesn't want to be overdressed, but he still wants to look good.<p>

Knock! Knock!

"Come in!" James says, sounding a bit to frantic. The door opens and closes, but James doesn't even bother to look up. He looks through the clothes, completely desperate. A hand grabs his wrist and he shrieks, turning to face Camille.

"What's wrong now?" She asks.

"We're going out to dinner and I'm trying to find a nice shirt." James says. "Brie was going to wear jeans and her Simple Plan T shirt, so I'm not sure what I shoulder wear. Should I wear a plain T shirt or should I wear a T shirt and one of those plaid button up shirts?"

He holds up two different tops, a red South Pole T shirt in his right hand and a black T shirt with a blue plaid long sleeve shirt in his left. Camille thoughtfully examines both choices.

"I like that one." She finally says, pointing to the outfit in his left hand.

"Thanks." James says as he puts the red shirt in the suitcase. He walks into the restroom and shuts the door. He stays in there for about ten minutes, getting dressed. While he does that, Camille sits on his bed, playing with the hem of her pink and blue paisley halter top. From the corner of her eye, she can see a small lizard crawling across the floor, letting out a quiet squeal as she lifts both of her legs onto the bed. How disgusting can a place get?

As she scoots backwards, she bumps into something. She finds that she accidentally hit Brianne's tote bag, knocking it over. In the process, a picture fell out, landing on the pillow. Although Camille knows that she shouldn't touch stuff that doesn't belong to her, she grabs the picture and looks at it. It's a photo of James and Brianne at Santa Monica pier. Brianne is hugging James and he has an arm around her shoulders, his head resting on top of hers. She sighs softly and puts the picture back in the tote bag. She feels a hand on her shoulder and she screams, turning to look at James.

"Hey, you're done!" She says quickly.

"Yeah." James says, giving her a weird look.

"I'm gonna go for a walk." Camille says as she walks to the front door. "I'll see you tonight."

* * *

><p>"This is it?" Jessica asks, linking her arm with Carlos.<p>

The restaurant, which is simply titled Mexican Cafe and Grill, looks pretty plain on the outside. It's a small building, painted brown with some green accents. The landscaping is fairly nice, consisting of grey pots filled with dirt and flowers of different colors. It's not extremely fancy, but it's nicer than they expected.

"Yeah." Kelly says as they walk through the front door. She tells the waitress about their reservations and they lead to their table. While a majority of the group goes to sit at one large table, Kendall and Jo and James and Brianne go to two other tables in corners on the opposite side of the room.

Their waiter brings two high chairs to James and Brianne's table.

"Thank you." Brianne says as she puts Allie in a high chair.

"No problem." The waiter says. "now, what can I get you to drink?"

"An iced tea for me." Brianne says. "What about you, Jay?"

"Coke." James tells the waiter.

Once the waiter has left to get their drinks, James reaches across the table to take Brianne's hands in his.

"This is nice." Brianne says, rubbing her thumbs across the back of his hands.

"Yeah." James says softly, giving her a sweet smile.

Brianne reaches across the table and pushes some of his hair behind his ears, letting her hand rest against the side of hid face. She absentmindedly strokes his cheek, letting her hand slowly move to his chest. She plays with the shell necklace that he's wearing. His mom gave it to him as a birthday present.

"It's great being able to spend time with you and not be thinking about work." She says, pulling her hands back.

"Yeah." James agrees. "Anyway, I've really been needing to get my mind off of our horrible vacation."

"Hey,, we're together, right?" Brianne says reassuringly . "I know this vacation hasn't been great, but at least we're suffering together."

James raises his eyebrows at her. She's trying to be positive, but the word "suffering" didn't help at all. It doesn't matter who he's with, he doesn't want to suffer at all. Sure, he's happy to be here with Brianne, but that doesn't change the fact that this vacation has been a big time disaster.

"What is that face?" Brianne asks with a laugh.

"Because this has been the worst vacation ever." James says. "I don't think it matter who's together and who's not. This trip has been terrible and I want it to be over. We thought that it was going to be so wonderful and fun with a fancy beach house, exotic food, and friendly people, but it hasn't."

Brianne's smile slowly fades as James speaks. She was trying to be optimistic, but it didn't help James at all. She's kind of hurt because she thought that he would be happy with them just being together, but is that not enough? Is she not enough? This vacation certainly hasn't been a walk in the park, but friends and family can make it better, right?

"Hey, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." James says, grabbing her hand. "Everything has been really weird lately, though. Brie, it's so much better back home."

"I know." Brianne says, putting on a smile. "You're right."

"I love you, okay?" James says as he puts his hand on Mason's high chair. As he does that, Mason starts playing with his wedding ring,

"I know you do." Brianne says sweetly. "Just like I love you."

* * *

><p>Logan sits at the table with a weird look on his face as he's sandwiched between Camille and Hilary. He was hoping that Gustavo would sit with her, but when he asked, all that Gustavo said was "She's your problem, monkey dog." Logan can hardly eat when he's sitting between girlfriend and his "friend" They're mostly ignoring each other, but it doesn't make Logan feel any better. The two girls hate each other because Hilary is so obsessed with him. He's partly flattered because a girl has never been obsessed with him before, except for Camille. Usually, it was James that girls were so in love with.<p>

But he loves Camille. It's nice that Hilary likes him so much, but Camille is the only girl that he wants.

Camille glares as Hilary says something to Logan. Of course, her peeved off expression attracts the attention of Jo, who looks at her with curiosity. She smiles nervously then stands up.

"I'm gonna go to the restroom." She explains before walking away. She pushes the door open and stands in front of a mirror, checking her appearance. She mumbles under her breath as she pushes some hair behind her ear. Who does that girl think she is when she's messing with Logan? It's understandable that she likes him. Just look at him! But it doesn't mean that she should flirt with him in front of his girlfriend?

"Camille?" Jo's voice echoes throughout the restroom. Camille turns toward her, trying to look like she's not annoyed.

"Grin all you want, but I know that Hilary is bothering you." Jo says knowingly.

"Okay, I admit it." Camille says, lifting her hands in defense. "What am I suppose to do when a famous Hollywood actress has a crush on my boyfriend and..." She stops herself before she can say anymore.

"What?" Jo asks.

"Nothing." Camille says, walking past Jo. "Let's just go back to the table."

* * *

><p>"Dada!" Mason exclaims, grabbing a hold of James finger. James grins as he tickles Mason's stomach before lifting him from the high chair. He sits his son on his lap and bounces him.<p>

"Hey, how much of a tip should I give the waiter?" Brianne asks, looking through her wallet.

"Three dollars?"

"Sounds good to me." Brianne says as she puts three dollars on the table. Then she takes her cell phone from her purse and goes to her Scuttlebug account. She notices that she has a comment from a fan, so she replies like she always does. The fan asked "**BrianneRocque **When is your new EP going to come out?" and Brianne replies with "Probably in November:D XOXO"

"Replying to fans?" James asks. "I haven't done that since we left LA."

He picks up his own fun and goes to his account. Like most celebrities that are on Scuttlebug, he loves replying to fans. A lot of comments are something along the lines of "James, you are so hot" or "Please reply. I love you so much." Other fans can say crazy things, but he finds it to be funny. As long as they don't start following him home, he doesn't mind the crazy comments. Sometimes, he sits on the couch with his lap top and laughs at some of the comments, prompting Brianne to giggle and ask what's so funny. Then he'll show her and she'll start laughing too.

"Any marriage proposals?" Brianne laughs.

"Um..." James says as he read the tweets. "Yeah! Are you jealous?"

"Not at all." Brianne says with a smile. "I think it's kinda funny. Besides, you are pretty cute, so it's understandable."

"Pretty cute?" James asks in shock. "I'm The Face."

"I know." Brianne giggles, stroking his cheek.

"Do you realize how many girls have told me how hot I am?" James asks, smiling as Brianne looks at him with a smirk.

"Did you marry any of those girls?"

"No, and I really didn't want to." James says. "Back in Minnesota, I dated this girl named Samantha. She was super hot, but she was too clingy. We were fifteen, only dated for about six months, and she was always talking about us getting married after high school. I was still a kid! At fifteen, I wasn't even thinking about marriage! Then there's Rachel from the Palm Woods. Very sweet, very cute, but she had her...snobby moments. What about Annie? She was a nice girl, but our relationship didn't go anywhere."

"My goodness, how many girls have you dated?" Brianne asks.

"A lot." James says. "But I've only loved maybe two or three of them."

"Which ones?" Brianne asks him.

"There was Mandy back in Minnesota, then after being in LA for almost a year, I met Annie." James explains. "A few months later, I met you."

"Remember when we first met?" Brianne asks, smiling at the memory. "You were scared of me, Kendall and Carlos stared at me like starstruck fanboys, and Logan didn't approve of me at all. I remember when I showed him my fake ID and he got all freaked out and asked me if I was crazy."

"Hey, I wasn't afraid of you." James says, shaking his head. "But you're Gustavo's niece and you know how crazy Gustavo is. Kelly told us that you were as bad as him, possibly worse."

"I was a little...wild, but I wasn't crazy." Brianne says carefully.

"Brie, you tangled with Lauren Williams at the Teen Choice Awards, punched a photographer in the face, got kicked out of the Chateau Marmont, and got yourself on the Hotel Unwelcome List with Gustavo." James reminds her. "From what I had read and heard, you weren't exactly easy to deal with."

Brianne sighs as James talks. She has to agree with him. She was a _very _difficult person to deal with, but she's tired of acting like that. Since leaving rehab, she has started to understand that her behavior was not acceptable. Deep down, she always knew, but now she can do something about it. She's learned to love her life just like it is. Sometimes, she still gets frustrated with the paparazzi, but when she's tempted to snap at them, she reminds herself that it's part of the lifestyle that she chose. If she's going to be in show business, she's going to be dealing with paparazzi. She can't throw a tantrum whenever they get near her.

"I was a pain, wasn't I?" She says softly.

"As much as I hate to say it, you were." James says, holding her hand. "I love you, Brie, but there were times where I doubted our relationship. During the first part of the tour, I had to watch you destroy yourself and I didn't know what to do about it. I wanted to help you, but I knew that you were going to have to make the decision on your own. I feel tempted to blame Mercedes for convincing you to drink, but you could have said no."

"I get it." Brianne agrees. "But I'm not like that anymore."

"I know you're not." James says, kissing her hand.

"Mama." Allie babbles. Brianne smiles as she removes Allie from her high chair, hugging the little girl. She can't wait to go home and start planning the twins first birthday. James gave her the idea to have a puppy themed party,since the babies seem to love puppies. He even suggested putting Maddie in a little dress, but Brianne isn't too sure about that. A puppy themed party is good, but she doesn't know how Maddie will feel about wearing a dress.

"Hey, beautiful." She says, kissing Allie's cheek. "Are you and your brother looking forward to spending the day with mommy tomorrow?"

When James gives her a questioning look, she starts explaining.

"I promised them that I would take them to the park." She says. "Then we're gonna go swimming at the community pool. I would take them swimming at the hotel pool, but it's disgusting. Do you want to come with us?"  
>"Sounds fun." James nods. "I'll think about it."<p>

"Yay!" Brianne says happily.

A family outing is just what they need.

* * *

><p>Later that night, James and Brianne are getting ready for bed. Logan and Camille are laying on their own bed. Logan is talking to Camille and, even though she's responding, she doesn't seem to be as happy as usual. James watches as Logan whispers to his girlfriend and kisses her. Then he crawls under the covers and lays on his back, closing his eyes. He is starting to doze off when he feels Brianne kissing his cheek and rubbing his arm. He opens his tired eyes and smiles at her, giving her a kiss.<p>

"Hey." He says, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Ready to have a good night's sleep?" Brianne asks, kissing him again.

"Sure, if all tarantulas, rats, and lizards stay away from me." James says, looking scared.

Brianne proceeds to shower his face with kisses, smiling as he starts laughing. She looks at the floor and gulps as a small spider crawls across the floor. She better distract James so he doesn't freak out. To keep him as calm as possible, she continues kissing him. Any time he tries to stop, she pulls him right back into it.

"Guys, go to sleep." Logan says tiredly.

Brianne sighs as she lays next to James, pulling her covers over herself.

"Good night, Logan." James says as he turns the light off.

**A/N: Thanks for the fifty reviews, everyone! That's so awesome! :D**

**I hope that you enjoyed the chapter:) **


	18. Big Time Relationships

"Do you want to feed the ducks?" James asks Mason, kneeling by his son. He puts some small pieces of bread in Mason's hand, bursting into laughter as the kid tries to eat the bread. "No, buddy, you do it like this."

He takes a piece of bread and throws it, smiling as a white feathered duck begins eating it. Then he hands a piece to Mason, who proceeds to imitate him. James whispers "Good job" in his ear and chuckles as Mason keeps throwing bread crumbs, laughing and clapping as the ducks eat them. James loves teaching his kids to do new things. It's a fun experience for both of them. James thinks that it's fun to see the babies mess up the first few tries, then get it right. Once they are done at the park, they're all going to change into their bathing suits and go for a swim at the local pool. Allie and Mason have been swimming before, but they must never swim without adult supervision.

"Come here, buddy." He says, reaching for Mason's hand. Mason slowly grabs James hand and allows his dad to lead him towards the blanket where Brianne and Allie are sitting. The red and white checkered blanket covers a large patch of beautiful green grass. The whole park is beautiful, consisting of a pond filled with fish and frogs sitting atop lily pads, tall trees, and colorful flowers.

"You should take Allie to feed the ducks." James says as he sits down. "Mason loves it."

"I don't have any bread crumbs with me." Brianne tells him. "But Allie probably would like it."

James grins as he hands an almost empty bag of bread crumbs, motioning to the ducks. He watches as Brianne picks Allie up and walks over to the ducks. Brianne sits their daughter down and takes a bread crumb out of the bag, throwing it to the ducks. Then she hands one to Allie, motioning to the ducks. She claps as Allie throws the bread crumb, speaking words of encouragement to the baby girl.

James sighs dreamily as he lays on his back. He's not going to lie. There have been a couple times when he's wondered what his life would be like if he hadn't gotten married. If he hadn't went to Gustavo's audition, where would he be right now? He would probably have a lot more freedom, but he's actually happy with the way that his life has turned out. He has his wife, he has his two children, and he couldn't be happier. He remembers telling his parents about the engagement and how they tried to discourage him from it, but they finally saw that he wasn't going to change his mind. They kept telling him that he was rushing into it, but after an hour of discussing it over the phone, they gave in.

He laughs as Allie trips and falls, grinning as Brianne helps her up.

He feels a slight pressure on his stomach and he finds Mason crawling over him. He gently grabs the baby boy and pulls him so they are face to face. Mason touches his cheek and babbles, giggling as James kisses his hand. James sits up and helps Mason into a standing position, putting his hands under the boys arms.

"Jay, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." James tells his wife as he stands up. "We could all use a good swim. It's so hot out here."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Logan!"<p>

Logan looks up from his National Geographic Magazine to see Hilary smiling at him. So much for a relaxing day at the hotel cafe. This is the one part of the hotel that he actually likes and now Hilary has showed up. Not that he doesn't like her as a friend. He really does, but she seems to be clinging to him more than usual. Normally, thee's just the occasional flirty remark or something, but it's gotten worse since this vacation started. She finds every excuse to hang out with him and will do it even when Camille is around. He just doesn't understand why she's choosing now to "make her move", if that's what she's trying to do.

She's all dressed up in jeans, a pink Juicy Couture T shirt, and a leather jacket, so she must be trying to impress him.

"Hilary," He says awkwardly. "No offense, but why are you here?"

"I'm here to see you, silly." Hilary says as she sits across from him. "I thought that we could hang out."

Okay, now is the time for Logan to be honest with her.

"I like you, but I don't like you that way." He says carefully. "You're a great friend, but I don't want to date you."

Hilary seems to be a little hurt by this. He obviously got her attention, but hearing Logan tell her that he doesn't want to be with her must have hurt. He didn't mean to hurt her feelings! He just wants her to know that he already has a girl and that it's not her. However, Hilary's overly sensitive, so this could be a bad thing.

"Oh." She says as she stands up. Just as she is about to walk away, a familiar brunette walks over to them. When Logan looks up, his eyes widen in horror. This is not what he wanted! He didn't want Camille to show up while Hilary is trying to talk to him. What if she gets the wrong idea? Logan feels the pressure coming over him as he looks at the two girls, smiling nervously.

"Why are you here?" Camille asks her.

"I was just leaving." Hilary says coolly, trying to walk past Camille. Sadly, Camille grabs her arm and prevents her from going _anywhere_.

"You can't keep doing this, you know." Camille says calmly. "I know that you're "In love" with my boyfriend, but you cant be messing with him. He's _my _boyfriend, I love him, and I don't want you continually trying to steal him from me. So I'm going to kindly ask you to back off and find yourself another guy."

Logan anxiously glances at Hilary, who is standing her ground against Camille.

"What if I don't want anyone else, drama queen?" She asks. "You can't tell me who I can and can't care about. If you think that I'm going to let you intimidate me, you're out of your mind."

"I'm not trying to intimidate you!" Camille says desperately. "But you need to understand that Logan is mine and you're never going to have a chance with him."

"Whatever." Hilary says, finally walking past Camille.

Logan frowns as he stands up, looking Camille in the eyes. He grabs her hands, but he becomes confused as she pulls away.

"Are you..." He starts to say.

"Let's just forget about it." Camille says, turning around and walking out of the cafe.

* * *

><p>Camille sighs in frustration as she enters the hotel room, closing the door. She takes her cell phone out of her pocket and dials a familiar phone number. The phone rings four times before she hears <em>his <em>voice.

"Hey." James says.

"Hey." Camille responds. Allie and Mason's giggles and Brianne's voice can be heard in the background, along with the sound of splashing. "Listen, I'm getting real fed up with this Hilary situation and I really need someone to talk to. Are you busy right now? If you are, I can call back later."

"I have time." James says. "What's going on?"

"I know that she cares about him as much as I do, but she's really pushing it." Camille confesses. "I can't lose him to another girl, especially someone like this girl. I mean, she's going to be starring on Broadway at the end of this month. I've never been on Broadway before. What if Logan prefers someone more talented than me?"

"Camille, do you really think that Logan is interested in Hilary?" James asks with surprise in his voice. "They're total opposites."

"I guess." Camille sighs. "I guess I'm just a little jealous."  
>"Well, you shouldn't be." James says softly.<p>

Camille smiles as she sits up, sitting indian style on the bed. James is really good at comforting people. Before Camille really got to know him, she thought that he was just another pretty face, but he's really not. He's kind, protective, sweet, an amazing husband and father, and would do anything to protect his family. In Camille's opinion, any girl would be lucky to have him as their boyfriend.

"I guess I feel better now." She says. "Thanks."

"No problem." James says before hanging up.

At that moment, Logan walks into the room. Camille smiles softly as he sits next to her and kisses her cheek, letting her head rest against his shoulder. She would hate to see him do this to anyone else.

* * *

><p>"Who was that?" Brianne asks as she approaches James, sitting next to him on the lawn chair. She bounces Allie and Mason on her lap, waiting for an answer.<p>

"Camille." James explains. "She's still upset about Hilary."

Brianne sighs and shakes her head. Hilary is one of her best friends, but she doesn't think that the girls behavior is acceptable. Sure, she loves Logan, but that doesn't mean that she has a right to flirt with an unavailable guy. It's just not cool to do that. The sad part is that she and Camille got along when they first met, but that went downhill as soon as Hilary met Logan. She fell for him and started flirting with him on a daily basis. If Brianne knew what to say without hurting Hilary's feelings, she would talk to her about it. She doesn't want Hilary to interfere with a perfectly good relationship.

"Maybe i'll talk to her later." Brianne says.

"Someone should." James says as he lifts Allie onto his lap. "We're all getting tired of it."

"She's not a man stealer, you know." Brianne says. "She's just in love with Logan and she's blind to what she's doing to Camille."

James nods in agreement, grinning as Allie stands on his lap. He kisses her cheek and hugs her, glancing at Brianne.

Brianne smiles as she looks at her husband. His hair is soaking wet from being in the water, just like the rest of him. He's wearing a pair of blue and white swim shorts and _no shirt. _ She's tempted to take a picture and make it her profile picture for Scuttlebug. She hasn't changed her profile picture in a while, anyway. For the past two or three months, her picture has been one of James and the twins together. It would be sweet to have a picture of the whole family, especially if they're all having fun in the picture.

She takes her cell phone out of her beach bag and rests her head on his shoulder, holding the phone in front of them.

"What are you doing?" James chuckles, looking at the camera.

"You look hot and I want a new profile picture for Scuttlebug." Brianne says.

James laughs and shakes his head, smiling for the camera. Once the picture has been taken, Brianne uploads it to Scuttlebug and puts her phone away. She rests her chin on his shoulder and stares at him for a little longer.

"Hey, do you wanna go back to the hotel?" She asks softly.

"Yeah, I'm kind of tired." James says, kissing her forehead. He takes two blankets out of his own beach bag and begins drying Allie and Mason off. Then he hands them over to Brianne and begins drying himself off. Once they are all dried off, they get their stuff together and walk through the gate. It takes a couple minutes to flag down a cab, but James finally gets one to stop for them and they are taken back to the hotel.

When they arrive at the hotel, they walk into the elevator and press the second floor button, wanting to check on Logan and Camille, as well as get some sleep.

Just as they are about to enter their room, they bump into Hilary. The girl nearly falls over, but manages to catch herself. She tries to give them a friendly smile, but fails miserably.

"Hi?"

"Hey." Brianne says nervously.

"I was just headed back to my room." Hilary explains before walking past them. Brianne is about to turn the doorknob, but they are acknowledged by Ms. Knight.

"Hi, kids." The mom says cheerfully. "How was your little outing?"

"It was fun." James says as he cuddles Allie.

"We fed the ducks, cuddled on our blanket, and went swimming at the pool." Brianne tells her. "And the kids enjoyed it too."

"I'm sure they did." Ms. Knight says, reaching out to rub both babies on their back. "Well, I'm taking Katie to the mall, so i'll be back later."

"Have fun!" Brianne says before turning the doorknob and walking into the room. She finds Logan laying on the bed with his arms around Camille as she sleeps. He looks kind of stressed out, but Brianne chooses not to say anything. If he's having a problem, he'll talk about it when he's ready, right?

"How was your date?" Logan asks quietly, making sure that he doesn't wake his girlfriend.

"It was lots of fun." Brianne says, frowning slightly as she puts Mason in his bassinet. She takes her blue housecoat off the back of the desk chair and puts it on, crawling under the covers of her own bed. She looks at Logan with curiosity, but she's glad that he doesn't notice. She doesn't want him to think that she's prying into his business. She doesn't think that people should interfere with someone else's relationship problems, unless it's really serious.

When James lays next to her and drapes his arm over her stomach, she stats to relax. He gives her a squeeze and kisses her before falling asleep with his head on her shoulder.

"Brie?"

"Yeah?" Brianne asks, looking at Logan.

"What should I do about Hilary?"

Brianne looks at him sympathetically. She would love to help her friends and if she can think of a way, she will help them. However, as of right now, she has no ideas. She knows that any idea will involve speaking to Hilary, but she needs to carefully choose her words. How can she tell her best friend to stop flirting with Logan without hurting her? She doesn't want to Hilary to stop loving Logan, but someone is going to get hurt if she doesn't stop. Someone should do something, right? Maybe she could get Jo to do it. She's known Camille longer than Brianne has! Should she be the one to help Camille with a problem? Then again, Brianne has known Hilary for a long time, so she should probably do the talking. Oh, she feels so conflicted.

"I honestly don't know, Logie." She admits. "I'll try to talk to Hilary, but I can't promise that she's going to leave you guys alone."

"I don't want to upset her, but she can't keep doing this." Logan says quietly. "I tried telling her today, but she looked so sad. Then Camille told her and she just looked annoyed."

"We'll worry about this tomorrow, okay?" Brianne says, her hand resting on top of James hand.

"Okay." Logan whispers.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Brianne wakes up and finds that James is still asleep. She rolls onto her side and stares at his sleeping face, lifting her hand to touch his cheek. She giggles as he wrinkles his nose, something that he tends to do in his sleep or if Brianne kisses his nose. She always tells him that it reminds her of a bunny, which it does. He always does the cutest things when he's asleep.<p>

She smiles as she kisses him, holding back laughter as he groans in his sleep and snuggles against her. She grabs his arm and slowly removes it from her stomach, sitting up. She gives him a hug and kisses him again, then crawls to the end of the bed and peeks into the bassinets. Allie and Mason are fast asleep, looking as precious as ever. She kisses both of them on the forehead before crawling back to James. She puts her hand on his shoulder and looks at him, enjoying the feeling of his muscular arm under her hand. He's been to the hotel gym recently and it seems to be doing a lot of good for him. He looked good enough before, but he's building more muscle by going to the weight room.

Just as she closes her eyes and leans over to kiss his cheek, she feels him pinching her stomach. She makes a playful whining noise as she pushes his hand away. Even though it's been almost a year since Allie and Mason were born, she still has a somewhat pudgy stomach from giving birth. The downside to that is that she sees a lot of comments on the internet talking about how big she is now. Some comments say "She use to be so hot, but she's so fat now", while others are a bit more tactful. She has lost a few pounds, but she's having trouble getting her flat stomach back.

"Jay, I still have the baby weight." She says, grabbing his hand.

"Hmm, doesn't bother me." James mumbles tiredly, his eyes still closed.

Brianne's eyebrows furrow as she pinches her own stomach, glancing at him. She straddles his waist and gives him a huge kiss, slowly pulling away as James opens his eyes.

"It seriously doesn't bother you?" She asks.

"Nope." James says, shaking his head.

"You're weird."

"A cute weird?" James asks, giving her an innocent smile.

"Yeah."

"I knew you loved me," James says as he sits up, keeping an arm around her waist. He kisses along her jawline, moving to her neck and back to her cheek.

"Yep, you're my favorite little weirdo." Brianne teases, kissing him shortly. She looks at Logan and Camille, who are both still asleep. She pushes thoughts of their problems aside, just wanting to focus on James.

"Little?" James asks in mock confusion. "I'm bigger than you."

"Shut up!" Brianne laughs.

James slaps his hand over her mouth, telling her not to wake Logan and Camille up.

"My bad." Brianne says as she lays next to him.

James runs his fingers through her stringy brown hair, playing with it. He really misses her as a blonde, but he doesn't want to hurt her feelings. It's not that she doesn't look cute as a brunette, but the blonde hair really suited her. She has light skin and blonde always looked good with it.

"We should wash our hair." He says. "It's not a good idea to leave Chlorine in it for too long."

"Why?" Brianne asks.

"Because it dries up your hair and makes it smell."

Something about that one sentence just makes Brianne laugh so hard. James and his extensive knowledge of hair care is a funny thing.

When James looks at her with a stern look, she quickly gets off the bed and walks into the restroom, closing the door behind her.

Seconds later, James hears the faucet running.

Ah, the joys of being the man of the house.

**Ten minutes later**

James sits at the end of the bed and stares at the two sleeping babies, touching their hands. He smiles as Allie yawns in her sleep. The bathroom door opens and footsteps approach him, but he keeps his eyes on the children. A familiar hand touches his shoulder, rubbing it gently. He slowly closes his eyes as the end begins massaging his neck.

"They must have been tired." Brianne says as she sits next to him. She's wearing a white and yellow nightgown and a towel is wrapped around her head, covering her soaking wet hair.

"They did spend a lot of time toddling around the park." James says. "Before we know it, they're going to be walking on their own."

"That's going to be fun." Brianne says, staring at the babies. "Imagine what it's going to be like to chase them around the house."

"Pretty crazy?" James questions.

"Oh yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>A little bit of drama in this chapter, but mostly fluffy moments between James and Brianne:) Trust me, the real drama is coming up;D<strong>


	19. Losing My Mind

"One, two, three..." James whispers as he lifts two small weights in his hands. While everyone else is doing their own thing, he's at the hotel gym. He has missed working out in his garage or the local gym, so the hotel weight room is the next best thing. He use to be kinda chubby when he was in elementary school, but he started to lose weight when he joined the hockey team in sixth grade. All of the practices, workouts, and games caused him to lose weight and he became "The Face". Since then, he has always been afraid of gaining the wait back, so he has continued to work out on his own, along wit the trips to the school weight room with his team mates. The minute that he lost the weight is the minute that he became popular. He became the guy who always got the girl and always got invited to the coolest parties. Of course, he also developed this fear of gaining the weight back, so he started working out on his own, along with the workouts with his team mates.

He may be on vacation, but he isn;t about to give up his routine workout. That's why he was so eager when he learned that the hotel had a weight room. He was a little nervous about going, since he has already had a bad experience with the hotel, but he chose to give the weight room a chance. So far, so good.

That all changes when he feels something crawling on his leg and something on his shoulder. He slowly glances at his shoulder and sees a spider, causing him to let out a high pitched shriek and drop a weight on his right foot. He yells in pain and stands on one foot, looking at his left leg, seeing a lizard crawling on his. He shakes the lizard off and smacks the spider off his shoulder. Then he puts the weights down and snatches his gym bag up. He doesn't care about that money wasted on this stupid vacation. He's getting out of here and NO ONE is going to stop him!

He flinches as he limps on his right foot, walking out of the weight room. He's pretty sure that the weight bumped his right ankle, which is the one that was injured in that really bad car accident. Since that accident, he has to be really careful with that foot. He has to wear an ankle brace when he's performing and he can't land too hard when he does his back flips. If he did, he could hurt it more.

Dropping a weight on his foot and having it hit his ankle as it bounced off couldn't possibly be good for it.

He limps into the elevator and leans against the wall, anxiously tapping his left foot against the floor. He's getting out of here as soon as possible. He's tired of spiders and lizards and rats crawling all over him and he's tired of waking up under dirty sheets and dealing with rude staff members. He;s taking Brianne and the kids home. He's not going to let Allie and Mason stay in this hotel for a second longer.

The elevator door finally opens and he quickly limps down the hallway. He pushes his door open and storms into the room, grabbing Brianne, Allie, and Mason's clothes, throwing them into random suitcases. He picks up the suitcases and drags them out the the door, jumping when he runs into Brianne.

"Jay? Honey, where are you going?" She asks, looking at his suitcases.

"I was in the weight room and there was a spider and lizard crawling on me, so I freaked out and dropped a weight on my foot, and I'm getting out of here. I can't take it anymore and you and the kids have no business being here. I don't care about the money, okay? I want to go home..."

Brianne can since that James is on the verge of a panic attack, so she gently forces him to put the suitcases down. She cups his face in her hands and strokes his rosy red cheeks She whispers to him and gives him a kiss, listening to his heavy breathing. She rubs his left bicep and looks into his eyes.

"Hey, we'll talk about this later." She whispers. "But I need to see your foot."

James reluctantly assistants Brianne in taking the suitcases back into the room, then he lays on the bed. He feels Brianne taking his right shoe off. When she starts touching his foot and ankle, he flinches. He slowly sits up and looks at his wife, frowning.

"How is it?" He asks.

"It's bruised and swollen, but I don't think it's broken." Brianne whispers, reaching out to stroke his hair. "I'll call Mrs. Knight and tell her to bring you some ice."

She takes out her cell phone and dials Mrs. Knight's cell phone number.

"Hey, Ms. Knight." She says politely. "Listen, James was at the weight room and he dropped a weight on his foot, so he needs an ice pack...Yeah, he's fine, but his foot is bruised and swollen...Okay, thank you."

She puts the cell phone on the bed side table and sits next to James, holding his hand. Still holding his hand, she lays down. She kisses his shoulder and looks at him with loving eyes. For his workout, he chose to wear a white tank top and black basketball shorts with a pair of black and white Nike sneakers.

"I want out of here." James says, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"We'll see what we can do."

Knock! Knock!

Brianne jumps up as fast as she can, opening the door for Ms. Knight.

"Okay, I brought the ice pack...Oh my goodness." She says when she sees James foot. "You poor thing."

She sits by James foot and applies the ice pack to his foot, occasionally letting it touch his ankle.

"Maybe we should go home early." Brianne says as she rubs James left leg. "It's been terrible and eventually all of us are going to go crazy."  
>"I'll talk to Gustavo about it." Ms. Knight says as she hands the ice pack to Brianne. "But I'm going to lunch with Katie and Allison, so I have to leave now. Just keep holding this on his foot."<p>

"Got it." Brianne says as she puts the ice pack on James hurt foot.

Ms. Knight kisses James on the forehead, then leaves.

* * *

><p>The door slowly opens and Camille walks in, holding Allie and Mason. She wanted to spend the day with them, so that's exactly what she has been doing. She rarely gets any alone time with the kids, so she convinced James and Brianne to let her take them out for the day. She took them to the mall and bought a couple really cute outfits, then they got some frozen yogurt. It was so much fun. She can't wait until she has a baby of her own.<p>

Of course, she wants to wait until she's at least twenty five. She has never liked the idea of being a young mother. James and Brianne were nineteen when Allie and Mason were born and Camille feels that they were too young for parenthood, but she never says it to their faces. She just feels that when a person is twenty one or younger, they should be out having fun, not raising a child. Being a parent is hard work, especially when you're not even old enough to have kids.

But she does look forward to the day when she becomes a mom.

"Hey!" She says, stopping when she sees James foot. "Wow, what happened to you?"

"A lizard and spider crawled on me, I freaked out, and dropped a weight on my foot." James explains.

"Ouch." Camille says as she puts Allie and Mason in their bassinets. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." James says as he plays with Brianne's hair, smiling at his sleeping wife. He smile fades as he looks at Camille. "But we're getting out of here. I mean, this place is full of spiders, lizards, rats, and hobos. I can't deal with this any longer. If I have to spend an other second in this hotel, I am going have to go to therapy because i'll be scarred for life."

"It's starting to freak me out too." Camille says, ruffling his hair. "I was taking the kids to that play area inside the mall and this hobo walked up to me and asked if I wanted to share a sandwich with him."

"What happened after that?" James says, trying not to laugh.

"I got out of there!" Camille says as she sits on the other bed.

Even though he tries, James is unable to hold back the laughter. This causes Brianne to wake up and she looks at him with confusion, even though she seems somewhat cheerful.

"What's so funny?" She asks tiredly.

"A hobo offered to share his sandwich with Camille." James chuckles. Brianne giggles and sits up, looking at James foot. The ice pack still covers it, hopefully bringing some of the swelling down. As she removes the ice pack, she finds that the foot doesn't look that much better. The swelling may have lessened a bit, but it's not completely gone and there's still a lot of bruising. When Brianne gently touches the foot, James yelps in pain. Okay, the pain isn't gone either. Logan probably knows more about this medical stuff than she does, so he's more likely to know how to help James.

"Camille, where is Logan?" She asks.

"He went to the cafe."

"Thanks." Brianne says before climbing off the bed and leaving the room.

This leaves Camille alone with James. She anxiously taps her foot, wondering what to say next. As she was walking through the lobby, she saw Hilary talking to Logan. She wasn't sure if the girl was really flirting, but she was certainly smiling. If Camille wasn't such a good actress, she probably would have cried. She knows that she's being paranoid, but she can't stand to watch her boyfriend talk to Hilary.. She doesn't think that Logan was really responding to Hilary in a flirtatious way, but it was still upsetting to watch them have a conversation. Just one conversation could turn into something more.

"You're sure that your foot is feeling okay?" She asks carefully.

"Yeah, it just hurts if I walk on it." James says. Hesitantly, Camille sits next to James legs and holds the ice pack. She moves it from his foot to his ankle, then back to his foot. She isn't doing any harm by taking care of him while Brianne's gone, is she? She doesn't think so.

"Do you want me to bring the kids to you?" She asks, letting go of the ice pack. "I think they want you to hold them."

"Sure." James says.

"Come on." Camille says to Allie and Mason, picking them up.

She hands them to James, who cuddles them tightly.

Camille fights back a smile as James interacts with his kids. Did he seem like dad material when she first met him? No. Now that he actually is a father, he's really good at it. The way he hugs them and kisses them and plays with them is just so precious. Camille remembers going to the hospital when they were born and seeing James holding them for the first time. Whenever they cried, James would hold them and look at them with so much love in his eyes. He was no longer they guy that was obsessed with himself and his "washboard abs". He was a young father that just wanted to be there for his family.

She smiles as Allie babbles and James laughs, kissing her cheek.

She sighs softly, thinking about everything that has happened. After being kicked out of a beach house, living on the beach, and going to prison, they are stuck at a run down hotel and Hilary is falling for Camille's boyfriend. There is so much wrong with this whole trip. She hopes that one of the adults will call the airport and book an earlier flight.

"What are you thinking about?" James asks worriedly.

"It's stupid." Camille says.

"No it's not." James says. "Just tell me. is it about Logan?"

"Okay, it is." Camille admits. "I know that he doesn't like Hilary, but it kills me whenever she talks to him."

She frowns when James sighs loudly. Maybe he does think that it's stupid. She wouldn't be surprised if he did. She's being ridiculous, right? Who wants to listen to her complain about her paranoia about Hilary and Logan? Even if they're friends, they'll never be anything more than that.

"Look, I know Logan and he loves you." James tells her. "He has no interest in Hilary or any other girl."

"How do you know that?" Camille asks him. What happens next surprises her. When she scoots closer to him, he wraps his arm around her shoulders.

"I've known him since kindergarten." James whispers. "He's not the kind of guy that would date a girl and fall in love with someone else. That's not going to happen, okay?"

"I hope not." Camille mumbles, burying her face in his shoulder. She laughs when she feels Mason tugging at her hair. She pulls away from James when she realizes that he hasn't taken a shower yet. He still smells like sweat, a smell that Camille has never enjoyed.

Knock! Knock!

That's probably Logan and Brianne! It wouldn't look too good for her head to be on James shoulder, so she quickly sits up and gets off the bed, nearly tripping as she does. She walks into the restroom and pretends to be checking her makeup.

"You dropped a weight on your foot?" She hears Logan ask. "Does it still hurt? Is it swollen? Bruised?"

"Logan, slow down!" James says. "And yes, my foot is swollen, bruised, and it hurts."

"How did you manage to drop a weight on your foot?" Logan asks. After that, Camille hears a small whine from James, indicating that someone touched his foot.

Camille peeks from behind the wall, watching the way James flinches every time Logan touches his foot.

"Hey, where's Camille?" Logan asks, looking around the small room. Camille quickly turns the bathroom light off and steps out from behind the wall, giving them an awkward smile. She hopes that they don't ask question and discover that she was actually _hiding _in the bathroom. Not that she has anything to hide, but she doesn't want to get into a discussion about her insecurities.

"I'm right here." She says, waving slowly.

"Did James tell you what happened?" Logan asks, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Oh yeah." Camille says, her voice squeaking. She looks at James, who gives her a weird look. Unsure of how to respond, she returns the expression.

"Ms. Knight is going to talk to Gustavo about getting us out of here." Brianne says happily. "Everything will be fine."

* * *

><p>"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"<p>

The scream of anger is heard throughout the second floor, making a few people peek their heads out the door, wanting to know who made the loud noise. As far as the Big Time Rush guys and their friends and girlfriends, they all rush out into the hallway, even though they know who screamed. Really, Gustavo is the only person that can scream that loud. The real question is why he screamed. Did he find a bug, rodent, or hobo in his room? Or did he find out something regarding the band and his job?

"I was watching my dad's MMA fight!" Jessica calls out.

"Let's go." Kendall says as they all walk to Gustavo and Kelly's room. Gustavo, Kelly, and the other adults are standing in the middle of the room, staring at Gustavo's phone in horror.

"What's wrong?"

"Gustavo just called the airport and said that someone cancelled our flight." Katie explains. "When he tried to reschedule a flight, they wouldn't let him."

"Huh?" James whispers, sounding terrified. Brianne tightens her arm around his waist and helps him stand up without putting weight on his foot.

"You have gotta be kidding me!" Lindsey says. "Who would cancel our flight?"

"Did one of you idiots do it?" Jessica snaps, looking around at her friends.

"NO!" They all yell.

"Look, we'll get to the bottom of this." Kendall says in determination. "We are going to get out of here."

"Better be soon." Jessica mumbles. "i'm getting tired of running into hobos everywhere I go."

Then she turns around and leaves with Hilary and Lindsey.

"How is James foot?" Kelly asks.

"Hurts." James sats, answering before Brianne gets a chance.

Gustavo growls under his breath. He went on this vacation to relax, yet that is the last thing that he has been doing it. He only has a month for vacation and he's being forced to spend that month on figuring out a way to get out of here. The boys will start recording again soon and they can't do much if James keeps messing up his foot. Griffin gave him a few months off after he was in that accident, but Gustavo doesn't think that the man will allow any more vacation time, even if it for a good reason. Gustavo hates to sound selfish (Yes, he did say that), but James foot needs to heal soon, so he can be fit for recording sessions and dance rehearsals.

"Alright, you can leave now." He says before walking into the restroom and screaming again.

* * *

><p>"You need to be more careful in the weight room." Brianne says, playing with James hair. James has his head on her shoulder and his eyes are partly closed. It's been two hours since they found out that someone cancelled their flight and everyone is trying to figure out who could have done such a thing. James and Brianne have thought about the possibilities, but neither of them can come up with a definite answer. There are a lot of people that could have done it, but it's hard to figure out exactly who that person might be.<p>

James managed to take a shower and get changed into some clean clothes. Now he's sweat free and wearing a pair of jeans and a white T shirt with a grey pull over hoodie.

"I know." James says softly. "But how could I not freak out when there was a huge spider and a lizard crawling on me?"

Brianne giggles and kisses his forehead.

"Hugs?" James grins.

"Maybe."

Without asking any more questions, James wraps both arms around her waist and pulls her on top of him. He keeps his arms around her so that she can't get away. He laughs as she squeals in protest and jokingly slaps his arm.

"Hey, I just want to hold you." James says as he makes his grip much gentler.

"I love when you hold me." Brianne whispers, kissing him. As she pulls away, Allie starts babbling, using her own baby language to tell her parents that she wants to be held. James and Brianne are always happy to do that. So Brianne crawls to the end of the bed and lifts Allie from her bassinet, kissing her nose.

"Some meanie cancelled our flight and the airport won't let us book another one." She says. "But we're gonna figure this out."

"Hopefully soon." James says. "Because if I have to be stuck here, I'm going to go insane and have to check myself into the funny farm."

"Jay, you're not going check yourself into a mental hospital."

"You never know what might happen." James argues. "What if I end up going completely bonkers and I _have _to check myself in? Or worse! What if I end up in prison again? I can't go back there."

"Jay, look at me." Brianne says as she sits next to him. "You are not going to go crazy. We're all freaking out."

"Oh, what do you know?" James retorts.

"Probably not that much, but I know that my baby isn't crazy." Brianne says, kissing his cheek.

"That's what you think." James sings, looking at her. He smiles at Allie and shakes her hand. "Now let me see my baby girl."

He takes Allie into his arms and holds her little hands, whispering to her. Allie rests her head on his shoulder and chews on her thumb, a habit that she hasn't broken yet. It's actually kind of cute, though. She usually does it whenever she doesn't have anything else to occupy herself with.

"We're gonna get you and your brother out of here as soon as possible." James says. "As soon as we can actually book a flight."

* * *

><p><strong>First of all, thanks to <em>everyone<em> that reviewed! I'm almost at sixty reviews!**

**I also want to thank mandamichelle for the idea for James freaking out and wanting to leave:D**

**Second of all, I am going to be a college freshman in nine days! So excited but nervous at the same time :O**

**Review!**


	20. Guilt and Confusion

Camille, James, and Brianne went to see a movie, but it wasn't anything that Logan cared about seeing, so he chose to stay at the hotel with Allie and Mason. Since they are sleeping, Logan is watching the Medical channel. There's a lot of interesting information about various illnesses and possible cures, but Logan isn't really paying attention. He's thinking about Camille and why she has been acting so strange lately. He knows that she's worried about him and Hilary, but he constantly reassures her that he wants nothing to do with that girl. Camille is the only girl that he seriously cares about being with. Sure, they've had their ups and downs, but their relationship always survives in the end. But he doesn't think that their relationship is in jeopardy. Is it? Camille isn't a jealous person and she would never accuse him of anything.

Knock! Knock!

he looks up and sees the door opening, sighing when a familiar red head walks over to the bed and sits next to him. He looks at her from the corner of his eye as she pretends to be interested in the medical show. He feels himself tensing up, something that he only does if he's really nervous. Hilary is one of those girls that is really sweet, but can be really creepy. When she really likes a guy, she practically stalks him. Well, she doesn't stalk him, but she does get all giggly and flirty when she sees Logan. Maybe it's just force of habit, but he doesn't like it. One of these days, she's going to push Camille too far and something bad is going to happen.

"Um, this is really interesting." Hilary says, playing with some string on the old and worn out comforter. She looks at the TV and cringes as they show a rather disturbing image. Logan can't help but smirk. It's funny to see her watch something like this and get a reaction out of her.

"Yeah, it is." Logan agrees. He frowns as she grabs the remote and turns it off. She turns around and leans forward so their noses are touching. Logan gives her a nervous smile and gently pushes her away. She better not be trying to kiss him. He certainly doesn't want to kiss her, especially not when he already has an amazing girlfriend. Not that she isn't pretty or appealing, but he has no interest in her.

"You aren't just a little bit interested in me?" She whispers.

"Not really." Logan says in a nervous voice.

"Maybe this will change your mind." Hilary says before kissing him. Logan tries to push her away, but she manages to hold him down. While Hilary is kissing him, he looks at the watch on his left wrist, hoping that Camille doesn't show up yet. She'll be crushed if she sees this. Logan isn't even enjoying this, but Hilary is a lot stronger than she looks. Even when he tries to get her to back off, she won't. When she straddles his waist, it becomes even harder to get her away from him. She removes his blue baseball cap and deepens the kiss as she runs her fingers through his hair.

Finally, he uses all of his strength to shove her away, causing her to fall off the bed. His eyes widen when she yelps in pain, knowing that she probably hurt herself when she fell. Even though he's mad at her for kissing him, he feels bad for hurting her. So he kneels by her and watches as she clutches her wrist.

"Look, I didn't mean to hurt you." He says as he helps her up. "But I seriously don't want to date you. Hilary, you need to get that through your head."

He leads her over to the desk and takes an ice pack out of the small cooler, gently grabbing Hilary's left wrist.

"Just keep this on your wrist." He says, applying the ice pack to her wrist.

"Um, thanks." Hilary says, sounding dejected. Logan almost feels bad, but he doesn't want to kiss anyone but Camille. Of course, he's still feels guilty, even though he wasn't the one that started the make out session."I guess i'll go now. I wouldn't want to ruin your relationship with Camille. I'm sorry for kissing you."

Then she turns around and walks out of the room, quietly closing the door.

Logan sighs and runs his hands through his hair, then punches the wall in a fit of frustration.

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh, I hate scary movies." Brianne squeals as she, James, and Camille enter the hotel lobby through the glass double doors. She keeps her arm around James waist and helps him limp past the staircase and towards the elevator.<p>

"We didn't have to see that?" James says, squeezing her shoulders. Brianne giggles and wraps her arms around his neck, kissing him. James puts his hands on her hips and the couple exchanges a few sweet words and a few more kisses. Camille watches them and tries not to seem too awkward. Why would she feel awkward? She doesn't even know. With everything that has been going on, she feels nervous when she sees James and Brianne kissing and flirting. It seems like she and Logan haven't been sharing very many kisses lately. Maybe two or three kisses each day, but that's it.

"That girl went on a psychotic rampage." James says as they walk out of the elevator. "It was terrifying."

That's another thing. During the scary parts, Brianne would hide her face in James shoulder and he would gladly hold her, while Camille was just a third wheel. It would have been more fun if Logan had been there, but he can't stand scary movies. She was the one that suggested the scary movie, but she's starting to regret it. If they had went to see a comedy or an acton film, Logan probably would have come.

"Camille, you've been really quiet." James says, looking concerned.

"I'm fine." Camille lies. "Really."

When she looks at James, she knows that he doesn't believe her. When it comes to his friends, it's hard to fool him. If they tell him that they're fine and they're really not, he usually catches on. Eventually, they have to be honest with him. Should Camille talk about what's really bothering her? She couldn't possibly tell him. It's kind of personal.

"Are you sure?" Brianne asks worriedly.

"Yeah." Camille says as she starts to take her room key out of her purse. She stops when she sees that the door isn't completely closed. She shrugs and pushes the door open, seeing that Logan is standing by the desk, looking conflicted. She frowns at his change in demeanor and puts her purse on the bed. What happened while they were gone? Hopefully, it's nothing, but you never know.

"Is everything okay?" She asks as she approaches him, reaching for his hands. She kisses him, becoming really confused when he quickly pulls away from her. "Logan?"

"Nothing! Bleep blap bloop." Logan laughs nervously.

Oh my, he only says that when he's anxious.

"What's up?" James asks him. "You look like you saw a ghost."

"Nothing! I saw nothing." Logan says quickly. He smiles awkwardly and rushes into the restroom, closing the door. Camille raises her eyebrows and looks at James and Brianne. She wonders if they could help her figure out why Logan is acting so weird. He never acts this strange unless he's hiding something.

"Hey, I'm gonna go and get some smoothies from the cafe." Brianne tells them. She gives James a short and sweet kiss. "i'll be back."

Once she is gone, Camille sits on hers and Logan's bed, covering her face with her hands. She feels the bed shift as James sits next to her. Rather than look him in the eyes, she directs her attention to the small tear in the right leg of his jeans.

"You know, I think Carlos and Jessica were going to have a little party in their room." James tells her. "It might be fun and it would probably make you feel better."

"What are they going to do?" Camille says, finally looking at him.

"Watch TV, listen to music, and Jessica ordered pizza."

"Sounds fun." Camille says, finally smiling. At that moment, Logan steps out of the bathroom. He still looks worried, but he's little calmer than he was before.

"Hey, we're gonna go to Carlos and Jessica's room in a little bit." Camille tells him. "Would you like to join us?"

"um," Logan says carefully. "Sure."

* * *

><p>"Jess, we've gotta save some of that for the others." Carlos tells his girlfriend. Jessica is laying on her stomach on the bed, stuffing her face with a slice of pepperoni pizza. For a girl, she sure can eat a lot. This might sound weird, but Carlos finds this quality to be very attractive. He loves food, she loves food. They're a perfect match, right? The only difference between them is that Jessica is a little tougher. Carlos is too sweet to get into a real fight, while Jessica is not afraid to stand up for herself and her loves ones.<p>

"I'm hungry." Jessica says as she picks a pepperoni off the pizza. She eats it, then eats the rest of the pizza."And this pizza is amazing."

"I guess one slice won't hurt." Carlos says as he grabs a slice from the box. He sighs in satisfaction, enjoying the delicious taste.

Knock! Knock!

"The doors open." Jessica says. She jumps when the door bursts open and Hilary runs into the room, holding an ice pack against her left wrist. "What happened to you?"

"Come with me now!" Hilary says, grabbing her wrist and dragging her off the bed. Jessica protests as Hilary drags her into the restroom and closes the door in a panic. Jessica looks at her with a "What the heck?" look on her face. She doesn't know why Hilary looks like she's about to have a heart attack.

"What?" Jessica whispers harshly.

"I kissed Logan." Hilary whispers. "I kissed him! He didn't kiss me! I don't even think he wanted to, but I practically forced him. Now I feel all guilty and I don't know what to do. I like him a lot, but I shouldn't have went about it like this. I made a mistake! What was I thinking?"

"Here's an idea." Jessica says sarcastically. Then her tone becomes serious. "Apologize!"

"I could, but I don''t know!" Hilary says. "Maybe if I don't bring it up, he'll just forget about it."

Jessica looks at Hilary with a amused grin.

"Logan is too smart to forget anything like that." She says as she faces the mirror. She grabs her black mascara and applies it to her eyelashes.

"He might forget about it." Hilary says desperately. "Right?"

"I guess." Jessica shrugs before pushing the door open. "But don't count on it."

Hilary whines as she looks at her reflection, knowing that her guilt won't go away any time soon.

"Hey, what did Hilary want?" Carlos asks as Jessica returns from the restroom.

"Oh, nothing." Jessica lies.

"We're here!" Kendall says as he enters the room, his fingers intertwined with Jo's.

"Wow, how much pizza did you order?" Jo asks in surprise, noticing that there's at least five boxes on one bed. Two of them are already open.

"A lot." Jessica says, reaching for another pizza. "Try one. They are amazing."

Jo and Kendall look at each other before sitting next to Jessica and grabbing a slice of pepperoni pizza, savoring the delicious taste.

"Wow." Kendall says through a mouthful of the pizza.

"What did I tell you?" Carlos says in a sing song voice.

* * *

><p>James grin as he kisses Brianne. After combing his hair and applying some more Cuda Man Spray, he, Brianne, Logan, and Camille are going to Carlos and Jessica's room. He's hoping that a little fun might fix the awkwardness that has been occurring between Camille and Logan. Lately, they seem to be acting really weird around each other. James doesn't understand why, but he's hoping that he can fix it. Logan and Camille are a great couple and James won't let their relationship fall apart. He's not trying to interfere in their business, but as one of their best friends, James feels the need to help them out. A party can surely fix whatever issues they're having.<p>

"We're going to a party." He tells Allie and Mason as he picks them up. He kisses both of their cheeks, then he and Brianne follow Logan and Camille out of the room.

As they walk down the hallway, Logan doesn't say a single word. He actually looks like he's going to be sick, but James doesn't say anything about it. Logan will talk whenever he's ready. James doesn't want to force him to talk about anything, no matter how curious James really feels. He can see a hint of guilt in his best friend's eyes, but he could have the wrong idea.

"This is going to be so much fun." Brianne says as she knocks on Carlos and Jessica's door. Seconds later, Jessica opens the door.

"It's about time you got here." She says as she leads them in to the room. They all take a seat on the bed farthest from the window. When Hilary steps out of the restroom, an awkward feeling fills the room. They both avoid looking into each other's eyes, still feeling bad about the kiss. This is just like the time that James and Camille kissed. The worst part is that it ended with Logan and Camille breaking up. If Camilel finds out about this kiss, she might dump Logan. Logan doesn't want to lose Camille and as much as Hilary wishes that she could be with Logan, she knows that he would hate her if she caused his relationship to fall apart. When you really care about someone, you want them to be happy, even if you aren't the one that;s making them happy.

James frowns at Logan, who anxiously taps his foot against the floor.

"So, um..." Jo says. "Wow, this is awkward."

Logan gulps as he reaches for a slice of cheese pizza, his eyes widening as Hilary reaches for it at the same time, their hands touching. They quickly pull their hands away, slowly glancing at their friends. Everyone is looking at them weirdly, except for Camille, who looks kind of hurt.

"Hey, are their any good shows on?" He asks, changing the subject.

"Spongebob." Kendall responds. "They're playing the episode where Spongebob and Patrick are playing with leaf blowers and Squidward moves."

"Fun." Logan says simply.

"Hey, let me hold one of the kids." Jessica tells James. She smiles as she grabs Allie, hugging the baby girl.

"Why don't we listen to some tunes?" Lindsey suggests, putting a CD in the alarm clock/CD player. "If I Ruled The World" is the song currently being played.

"I love this song!" Jessica says, stuffing another slice of pizza into her mouth.

"Guess what my favorite part is." Brianne tells James, smiling at him.

"We all know what your favorite part is." Kendall says, pretending to be jealous.

"All of it." Brianne responds.

"Hey, what's going on between Logan and Hilary?" Carlos blurts out, forgetting to lower his voice. Logan and Hilary look at him, terrified that he would ask such a question out loud. Carlos is awesome, but he has a habit of being too loud. He has a tendency to talk when he really shouldn't be talking. Take now as an example. Logan has barely managed to change the subject, but Carlos brought everyone's attention back to the current problem. Logan and Hilary were really hoping to avoid that.

"Nothing." Hilary says defensively.

"Absolutely nothing." Logan adds.

"Of course." Camille whispers, looking irritated.

James and Brianne look at each other, officially running out of ways to keep Camille's mind off of everything.

"You know what?" Camille finally says, standing up. "I am going back to my own room. I've got some scripts to read."

She turns on her heel and walks out the door, angrily closing it behind her.

"Wow, jealous much?"  
>"JESSICA!" Everyone shouts.<p>

"Logan, are you going to go after her?" Kendall asks, crossing his arms.

Oh, Logan is not about to face Camille right now. She's obviously angry with him and he has learned to never mess with an angry girlfriend. Hilary is the one that kissed him, yet he feels like he's just as guilty as she is. He tried to push Hilary away, but he didn't put that much effort into it. When he finally did push her away, she fell off the bed and hurt her wrist. He knows that getting her an ice pack was a nice thing, but he still feels kind of guilty. Hilary already kissed him and by helping her when she's injured, he could very well be giving her the impression that he's interested. He's the Big Time Brain, yet he did something completely stupid.

"You know, I think she needs some time to cool off." he says.

"One time, I broke my cousin's favorite toy car and he threw the tire at me." Hilary says randomly. "I had a huge bruise on my forehead for the next four days."

"Hilary, now is not the time for your stupidity." Jessica says.

"I was just trying to lighten the mood." Hilary says quietly.

"Let's just enjoy the pizza, music, and TV." Kendall says calmly. "Not Logan and Camille's relationship problems."

"Camille and I are not having relationship problems." Logan argues.

"Don't feel bad about it." Carlos says. "James and Brianne almost called their engagement off. It was all because James got mad at Dak and almost beat him down."

James groans as he hides his face in Brianne's shoulder. He doesn't even want to remember that experience. The engagement was called off for two weeks until he and Brianne finally made up. Those were the most painful two weeks of his life. He spent most of his time moping around and stuffing his face with ice cream, pudding cups, and every other fattening food item that he could get his hands on. When The Face gets depressed, he he eats a lot. All of his concerns about looking hot and impressing the ladies goes straight out the window.

"Did you have to mention that?" He asks his friend.

"Was I not suppose to?" Carlos asks.

"Not really." Jessica says, patting his head.

"Hey, can I join you guys?" Katie asks as she enters the room. "My mom is watching a soap opera and I got bored."

"Alright." Jessica say, handing a pizza to the thirteen year old girl.

"Wow, this is good." Katie says as she chews.

"I got it from the best pizza parlor in town." Jessica says proudly.

"Nice." Katie says as she sits next to Kendall. "Now I just have one question. What's wrong with Camille? I saw in the hallway and she looked like she was in a bad mood."

"Relationship problems." Brianne comments, earning a smack on the head from Jessica. "Sorry!"

Apparently, they can't discuss relationships when Camille, Logan, or Hilary are around. For some reason, that seems to be a sore subject with them. Brianne is really curious about what's going on, but she doesn't want to upset anyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Songs: <strong>

**If I Ruled The World-Big Time Rush**


	21. Something New

At one in the morning, most people would probably be asleep. However, James is lying awake, watching Camille and Logan. They aren't cuddling like they normally do at night. Camille is asleep on one side of the bed and Logan is asleep on the other. Truthfully, James is worried. Logan is obviously hiding something and it probably involves Hilary, since she was acting just as strange as him. James hates to meddle in someone else's business, but Logan and Camille are two of his best friends. If something is bothering them, he has a right to help, doesn't he? Okay, maybe it's none of his business, but he cant help his curiosity and caring nature. When one of his friends has a problem, it's natural for him to want to help out, even if he shouldn't be interfering. In other words, he can't help it.

He rolls onto his back and stares at Brianne, who is laying on her side with her arm draped over his stomach. He grabs her hand and rubs his thumb across her knuckles. He wraps his arm around her shoulders and kisses the top of her head. He closes his eyes, but when he hears a crying baby, they snap right back open. Careful not to wake Brianne, he gets out of bed and walks to the end of the bed. He looks down at Allie, who is sobbing. He fees a little nervous because he doesn't want her to wake everyone up. He lifts her into his arms and cradles her, trying to shush her.

"What's wrong, princess?" He whispers, kissing her forehead. Realizing that she's not going to stop crying, he grabs the pink baby bag and tip toes out of the room, quietly closing the door. He whispers comforting words to Allie as he walks down the hallway, placing loving kisses on her forehead. He enters the elevator and continues talking to Allie. He doesn't know why she's crying, but he's going to figure it out when they arrive in the lobby. The lobby has a little sitting area with some couches and a couple of chairs and since it's usually pretty empty at night, he can have some peace and quiet. Well, it won't be too peaceful or quiet until Allie calms down.

"Come on, baby." He whispers softly. "What's the matter?"

He walks out of the elevator, past the staircase, and across the lobby until he reaches the sitting area. He sits in a chair and puts the baby bag on the floor. He strokes Allie's cheek and wipes her tears away, kissing her forehead again. What can he do to get her to stop crying? He doesn't even understand why she's upset. The only words she can say are mama, dada, and no, so it's not like she can tell him "Daddy, this is why i'm upset." All she can do is cry until James figures it out.

"Hey, maybe you need your bottle." He whispers as he takes her bottle from the bag. He hands the bottle to her, but she throws it to the ground and continues crying.

"Okay, maybe not." He says as he picks the bottle up. "Honey, why are you so upset?"

"Are you sick?" He asks. He places the back of his hand against her forehead and frowns when he feels warmth. She really is sick! Allie and Mason have never really been sick before, so he doesn't know what to do. He and Brianne read about it in that parenting book that Allison bought while Brianne was pregnant, but James is far from being an expert at caring for sick babies.

"Aw, you don't feel good, do you?" He asks sympathetically, holding her against his chest. "Well, we're gonna go back to the room."

He picks the baby bag up and begins walking back to the elevator. The whole time, he sings "Oh Yeah" to Allie, who is still crying. He feels so bad for her and he wishes that he could do something to make her feel better. He can't do that because he's not exactly a genius when it comes to medical stuff.

As he is walking down the hallway, Allie continues crying, even as James rubs her back. He keeps his arm around her as he pushes the door open, entering the hotel room. He puts the baby bag on top of his suitcases, then sits on the edge of the bed, reaching out to shake Brianne awake. She slowly opens her eyes, looking at him.

"Babe, it's after one in the morning." She says tiredly.

"Brie, Allie's sick." James says. "She won't stop crying and she has a fever."

As soon as James says that, Brianne is out of bed. She sits next to James and takes Allie into her arms, feeling her forehead.  
>"Wow, she is warm." Brianne says as she hands Allie to James. She reaches into the baby bag and grabs a thermometer. James gently holds Allie so she can't squirm too much, while Brianne inserts the thermometer in her ear. To keep her calm, James kisses the top of her head and continues singing "Oh Yeah."<p>

"Okay, her temp is 101." Brianne says as she looks at the thermometer. "Jay, I'm going to give her a lukewarm bath. It might make her feel better."

She carries Allie into the restroom and closes the door. A couple minutes later, James hears the faucet running. Completely exhausted, he lays down and pulls the covers over himself. He doesn't mind taking care of his kids when they're sick, but it's so exhausting. Brianne seems to have everything under control, so James is going get some much needed sleep. As he slowly drifts off to sleep, the only thought on his mind is that he just wants his baby girl to get better soon.

* * *

><p>It isn't too much longer before Brianne wakes James up by gently rubbing his arm. He groans as he sits up, having enjoyed his sleep. He looks at Brianne and sees that she is still cuddling Allie, who is no longer crying, but lets out the occasional cough. That bath must have calmed her down, but she still looks pretty sick. James feels so bad for the door baby. He hates that she isn't feeling good, but he's also glad that she stopped crying. He was honestly worried that it was going to drive him crazy because no matter what he tried, she wouldn't stop.<p>

"How's my baby girl feeling?" He asks, smiling as Brianne puts Allie in his arms. The baby girl coughs again and whimpers, resting her head on his shoulder. He kisses her cheek and rubs her back.

"I think she just has a little cold." Brianne whispers, kissing him. She looks at Logan and Camille, who are both still asleep. She doesn't know how they have managed to sleep with Allie's constant crying and the bath water running during her bath. They must be really heavy sleepers.

"Allie, do you wanna go back to bed?" Brianne asks. "You look really tired."

"Yeah, she looks sleepy." James agrees as he gives Allie to Brianne. He gives both girls a kiss before laying back down. He's determined to get his beauty sleep. He never looks or feels good in the morning if he doesn't get a good night's sleep. One time, when he was about fifteen years old, Carlos woke him up at seven thirty for no reason, so he almost punched the boy. His fist never made actual contact with the boy's face, but it almost did. Carlos just managed to get out of the way before it could happen. James went back to sleep and when he woke up (on his own), he was perfectly fine.

* * *

><p>That morning, Brianne finds herself straddling James waist, trying to wake him up. He was so sweet for waking up and trying to comfort Allie, so he deserves to get some sleep. She just wants to wake him up and let him know that she's going to the nearest pharmacy. She forgot to bring cold medicine for the trip because she didn't think that the babies would get sick, but Allie did, so medicine is obviously needed.<p>

She gently strokes his face, smiling at him. He mumbles something before becoming completely silent. Brianne giggles at how difficult it is to wake him up in the morning. Then she bends over and kisses him, watching as a smile appears on his face. She kisses his cheek and sits up straight, sighing in relief when his eyes open.

"Why did you wake me up?" He asks softly.

"I just wanted to tell you that i'm gonna go to the pharmacy and get some cold medicine for Allie." Brianne says, rubbing his arm.

"Okay." James says, kissing her hand. Brianne gets off of him and grabs her purse, giving him one more kiss before leaving.

James sighs as he sits up, crawling to the end of the bed. He peeks at Allie, noticing that her cheeks are slightly red.

"James?"

He looks at Camille, who is sitting up in bed. He gives her a gentle smile before looking at Allie,stroking her cheek.

"Allie has a cold." he says. "She woke up crying last night and she had a 101 fever. Brie gave her a bath and that calmed her down, but she's still a little warm. Brie is going to get some medicine for her."

"That's good." Camille says tiredly, getting out of bed. She puts her yellow bunny house slippers on, not wanting her foot to touch the disgusting green carpeted floors. They are an olive green color with brown stains in several areas. The same goes for the green and brown comforters! There are stains all over this room. No one is sure what those stains are, but they really don't want to know.

"The poor baby." She says sadly as she looks at Allie.

"I couldn't even get her to stop crying." James says softly. "I took her down to the lobby for some peace and quiet. I tried to feed her a bottle, but she wasn't hungry."

"And I thought she was daddy's little girl." Camille says with a soft smile.

"Hey, she's still daddy's little girl." James responds. "She was just cranky. People get cranky when they're sick. Remember when I had that really bad stomach ache? Whenever someone tried to talk to me, all I could say was "Shut up." So Allie's behavior was normal. It doesn't mean that she doesn't love me."

"I was joking." Camille says, wrapping her arms around him.

"Where's Logan?" James asks. Camille's smile fades upon hearing her boyfriend's name.

"I think he went to the cafe again." She says, rolling her eyes.

"What's going between you two? Logan is distant and you're always irritated." James says worriedly.

"I don't even know." Camille says, sitting next to him. "I love him so much, but our relationship seems to be falling apart. We haven't had a serious fight yet, but things are so weird between us. I mean, I really don't know what's happening to us. We use to be so close, but it seems like we're drifting apart. We hardly spend any time together anymore. When we went to the move yesterday, James, I felt like a third wheel because you and Brianne were cuddling and I had no one. I'm not sure if I should tell Logan what i'm thinking or if I should let it go."

"Hey, you'll figure it out." James says, wrapping his arm around her.

"And whenever I ask him if he wants to help me rehearse for an audition, he's always busy with something else." Camille adds. "It just hurts, you know?"

"I get it." James tells her. "It hurts when you want to spend time with someone and it seems like they never have time for you."

"It really hurts." Camille nods.

"But you and I always have fun practicing for your auditions, right?" James grins. "Like the time that I helped you rehearse for the robot princess thing."

"James."

"Yeah?"

"That audition was a disaster." Camille says calmly. "You and I kissed, I told Logan, and he broke up with me."

"Oh yeah." James says, finally remembering. "Sorry about that."

"Hey, that was a long time ago." Camille says, messing up his hair. "Anyway, remind me how you get your hair to be so soft and silky?"

"I have a hair care system, remember?"  
>"Of course you do." Camille whispers.<p>

They are interrupted by a small whimper, but it doesn't come from Allie. It seems that Mason is finally waking up. That boy is a heavy sleeper, which is probably a good thing. It means that he usually sleeps through the night. Because of that, James and Brianne can usually get plenty of sleep.

"Hey, buddy." James says as he picks his son up. "Your sister is sick, so we need to be very quiet."

"Yeah, she's sleeping." Camille tells the baby boy. "Sick people need lots of sleep."

"Yeah." James agrees.

Camille keeps other thoughts to herself as she lets Mason wraps his hand around her finger. Anymore thoughts about Logan, Hilary, and any of her worries stay inside her head. She doesn't want to burden James with her problems. He has enough to worry about, especially when his daughter is sick. He doesn't need to be thinking about Camille when Allie is sick. The poor thing needs her daddy's full attention.

Should she offer to watch Mason while he takes care of Allie? He would surely appreciate the help. Camille is always happy to help him out.

"Hey, why don't you let me take care of him?" She says. "You need to take care of Allie."

"You would do that?" James asks. "Thanks."

"I'm happy to." Camille says as she grabs Mason. "I'll take him to Jo and Kendall's room."

"I really appreciate it."

"Trust me." Camille says, giving him a hug. "It's no problem."

* * *

><p>"Kendall!" Jo squeals as her boyfriend tosses her over his shoulder. She laughs as he lays her on their bed, placing kisses all over her face. That's fine with her, but she is not amused when he starts tickling her. Okay, so maybe she laughs a little bit, but that's only because she's very ticklish. "Okay, stop! Kendall Donald Knight!"<p>

Knock! Knock!

"Fine, I'll stop!" Kendall smirks as he walks to the door, opening it. Camille enters the room, carrying Mason.

"Hey, Allie's sick, so I offered to watch Mason." She says. "I thought that I would bring him here, so James and Brianne can give Allie their full attention."

"Poor thing." Jo says as she reaches for Mason, taking him from Camille. "How sick is she?"

"I think she just has a little cold." Camille says as she sits on the bed. "She woke up with a fever last night."

"Mason, I think Spongebob is on." Jo says as she turns the TV on. Spongebob is Mason's favorite show. Whenever they seriously need to keep him occupied, all they have to do is turn Spongebob on. He'll just sit their and laugh at the craziness and stupidity that occurs in the city of Bikini Bottom. By the way, he also has a stuffed version of Spongebob that he loves playing with. Camille got it for him as a Christmas gift.

"Hey, how is everything going with you and Logan?" Kendall asks.

Camille groans as she falls backwards. That was the last question that she wanted anyone to ask her.

"Kendall, I don't think she wants to talk about it." Jo whispers to her boyfriend.

"I was just being a good friend." Kendall says defensively.

"We know, babe."

"Yeah, but I seriously don't want to discuss it. I mean, I don't even understand what's going on. When this vacation started, we were still really close, but it seems like he's becoming real distant."

Jo and Kendall look at each other, trying to understand this whole thing. All they know is that Logan and Camille aren't spending that much time together lately. Other than that, they don't understand anything.

"Everything will be fine." Jo says. "This trip is probably just getting to him. Once we get back to LA, he'll be good as new."

Camille wishes that he would be good as new, but she's having some doubts about that. What if he doesn't get better? What if they break up? He's been acting really weird, so he might be thinking of ways to break up with her without hurting her feelings. Either that or he's cheating on her, but Logan isn't the cheating type. He's sweet, caring, and loyal. He would never do something like that. He's better than that. Whenever Hilary has flirted with him, he always turns her down. Could he have been faking it? Does he secretly want her? Was he not interested in her at first, but changed his mind? What is happening?

"Camille" Jo says, snapping out of it.

"I'm fine!" Camille says quickly, sitting up. Okay, that's a lie. She's not fine. In fact, she's far from it.

* * *

><p>Brianne smiles as she walks into their hotel room, holding a small bag in her hand. After looking around the pharmacy, she finally found the right medicine for Allie. So she bought it and came right back to the hotel. Now she just needs to get Allie to take it, so she can start feeling better. Brianne isn't use to caring for a sick baby, so this is very new to her. But she and James are first time parents, so it's a learning experience.<p>

James is rocking Allie in his arms, singing to her. When he hears Brianne's voice, he stops singing and looks at her.

"How is she?" Brianne asks.

"She woke up and wanted some attention." James says quietly, smiling at Allie. "Isn't that right, sweetie?"  
>"Aww." Brianne coos when Allie yawns and snuggles against her father. "hey, I'm going to give her the medicine."<p>

"Okay." James says as he hands his baby girl to her mom.

"You're doing great." Brianne tells him before walking into the bathroom.

James was happy to hear that compliment. As a new parent, a few kind words always make him feel more confident. When it comes to his looks or popularity, he already has confidence, but parenting is something that he's still getting use to.

He waits for about five minutes before Brianne and Allie return from the restroom. Allie looks like she's ready to fall back to sleep.

"How did she do?" He asks.

"She did great." Brianne says, smiling at Allie. "Mommy is so proud of her."

"She looks tired." James says, staring at Allie with concern.

"I know." Brianne says as she puts Allie in her crib, "She needs some sleep."

As soon as Allie is laying on the pink and purple plaid blanket, she almost immediately falls asleep.

James walks over to the desk chair and sits down, motioning to Brianne. She apprehensively walks over to him, smiling as he grabs her hand and pulls her onto his lap. The best part is when she wraps her arms around his neck and starts kissing him. If they could get away with it, they would probably do this all day. Unfortunately, they can't, because it would annoy everyone around them. They can't even make out in 2J without the guys and Katie complaining or Ms. Knight telling them that it's not appropriate to make out in front of Katie.

"Wow, you're still as amazing as ever." Brianne says as she kisses him shortly.

"Remember, I'm..."

"James Diamond." Brianne says with a sigh. "I know."

"I'm Mr. Awesome." James laughs, kissing her cheek.

"Yeah, I guess." Brianne says, pretending to be uncertain.

"Aww, you don't think i'm awesome?" James says, feigning sadness.

"Of course I do, baby." Brianne says, giving him another kiss.

"I knew it."

Brianne starts laughing and tightens her arms around him, giving him the biggest hug that she can give him.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was mostly about how James handle caring for a sick child, as well as Camille's feelings about her relationship with Logan. Nothing too eventful, but there's going to be some drama coming up in a few more chapters. I don't want to rush it:)<strong>

**Anyway, college starts on Monday:) Gonna be moving this week and the internet is going to be hooked up on Saturday. Another update will be coming up very soon:)**


	22. A Broken Heart Doesn't Heal Overnight

Since Hilary kissed him, Logan has been feeling worse. He can't believe that he and Hilary kissed! Hilary basically threw herself at him, but stilL! Oh, why didn't he try harder to push her away? If Camille finds out, she'll probably dump him. That girl may be a little crazy, but she's one of the most important people in his life, along with his mom and his best friends. He would really like to marry her someday, but he doesn't know how that's going to happen after this kiss that Hilary forced on him. He's never going to have the nerve to propose when he has this cloud of guilt hovering over him. It's a terrible feeling and he doesn't know how much longer he can take it. He's not good under pressure and this is a whole lot of pressure! He cracks under pressure! If he has to deal with the guilt for too much longer, he's going to have a nervous breakdown.

He groans loudly,resting his face on a table in the cafe. For the past two hours, he has sat in this cafe, thinking about his stupid mistake and what he can do to fix it. Is there anything he can do to fix it? Maybe? Maybe not? He feels like a miserable, confused mess. He needs to talk to someone and confess to what he did. He already knows that everyone is suspicious of him and it's driving him crazy. The guilt is making him sick to his stomach and he's coming closer to confessing. Unless he wants to end up throwing up the pancakes that he ate this morning, he needs to tell someone.

"Are you okay, Logan? You look like you're about to be sick."

Ugh, he knows that voice. The person that caused all of this is standing right in front of him, asking him if he's okay.

"What?" He asks, rubbing his temples.

"You look like you're getting sick." Hilary says, sitting across from him.

Logan anxiously taps his foot, very unsure of what to say. When he gets nervous, all he can do is stammer and babble like an idiot, even though he's the smartest one in the band. Even the Big Time Brain has his awkward and not so smart moments. He's smart, but he isn't perfect.

"Oh, you have no idea." He grumbles.

"Look, I'm sorry about the..."

Before Hilary can get another word out, Logan's eyes widen in terror as he looks past her. His girlfriend is standing just a few feet away, glaring at Hilary and Logan. He's so glad that Hilary didn't mention the kiss right now because Camille would have heard. If she's going to dump him, he wants to be a little more emotionally prepared for it. He certainly wouldn't be prepared right now. Anyway, she already looks mad enough, but he doesn't know how she would look if she heard about the kiss. He knows that she would look twice as angry as she already does.

"Together again?" Camille asks as she approaches them.

"No! I was already sitting here and Hilary showed up." Logan tries to explain.

"Hilary, I don't know what your problem is, but you need to back off Logan." Camille says coldly. "he's my boyfriend and you are never going to have him. Got that?"

"I get that, but I also think that you need to lose the attitude." Hilary says, getting in her face. Camille carefully pushes her away, but Hilary gets back in her face, smirking at her. Logan watches the scene with horror, slowly covering his face with his hands. This is going to get ugly. He can already see it.

"You better watch it, drama queen."

"Hilary, stop it!" Logan whispers harshly.

"You know what? I wasn't planning on doing this, but i've changed my mind." Camille says. Then she slaps Hilary, just like she's done to Kendall and Logan before. Back then, she was just preparing for auditions. Now she's really angry. Logan would try to stop it, but he's kind of scared. Yeah, he sounds like a wimp for being afraid to break up a girl fight, but he doesn't want to get slapped or punched.

"Oh, you did not just do that." Hilary says before returning the gesture. By now, they've drawn a small crowd.

"Bring it on, princess!" Camille says before throwing a punch. Before her fist can make contact with Hilary's face, the girl grabs her arm and twists it behind her back. A pain erupts in her arm, but she ignores it, so she can continue beating Hilary down. She kicks Hilary's leg, causing the girl to let her go. Camille turns around and lunges at her, knocking her to the ground. Both girls begin rolling on the ground, pulling hair and scratching at each other.

"What is going on here?" The manager yells, pushing through the crowd.

"She started it." Hilary says, sniffling.

"She's not really crying!" Camille yells. "She's faking it!"

"You three," The manager says in his Australian accent, pointing at Logan, Hilary, and Camille. "are banned from this cafe."

Wow, this is just is never allowed to come back to this cafe ever again. Where else is he going to go when he needs peace and quiet? He isn't going to stay in the hotel room with Camille when she's mad at him. He could always hang out in the lobby, but the last time he tried that, two guys started fighting and were carried out by cops. Luckily, those weren't the same cops from Mandelino, but he remembers wishing that he had brought the wig. Anyway, after that incident, he started going to the cafe when he needed to relax.

"Sorry that we got you banned from your happy place." Hilary whispers as they are escorted from the cafe. She becomes silent when Logan glares at her.

"Don't say another word."

"Another word." Hilary says happily.

"Just be quiet!"

* * *

><p>"They are happy, Happy Nappers, and they love to play with you." Brianne sings to Allie. The poor baby girl is still sick, so Brianne chose to stay in the room and keep her company. They been doing all of Allie's favorite things. Played with her favorite toys, watched her favorite shows, sang her favorite songs, they've done it all. The commercial for the Happy Nappers pillows just came on and Brianne loves singing the theme song to Allie.<p>

"Do you like that?" She asks, smiling at Allie. The baby girl coughs and snuggles against her mom's stomach. "Oh, you're tired."

She had been sitting indian style on hers and James bed, but she can see that she needs to get up and put her baby girl to bed. So she stands up and carries Allie to her bassinet, gently laying her down. As soon as Allie's body touches the pink and purple blanket, she falls asleep.

"Sleep tight, baby." Brianne whispers before returning to the bed, laying down on her stomach. She changes the channel to the Australian version of Hot Tunes TV, since she hasn't watched any celebrity news in a while. These news people can say the craziest things, but Brianne secretly enjoys it. She's been at the receiving end of those stories before, but she's gotten use to it.

**"In recent news, American actress Lauren Williams has been seen with a ring on her wedding finger. This has sparked speculation that the actress and her longtime boyfriend Dak Zevon are engaged. However, Lauren denied the reports, posting on her Scuttlebug and Facebook pages that the ring was not an engagement ring, but a promise ring..."**

Brianne and Dak use to date, but they broke up after more than a year together. She didn't take it well at first, but now Brianne is glad that she and Dak broke up. After partying hard for a couple years, she met James and fell in love with him. Now they're happily married with two beautiful children. It couldn't possibly get better than that. They may have rushed into the marriage thing, but it's worked out better than they expected. They've done very well, except for a couple rough patched in their relationship. All she knows is that she loves her husband.

"I'm back." James says as he enters the room. "I got some bagels from the cafe. Hey, you won't believe what happened. Two girls started fighting and got kicked out. They were with some guy and he got kicked out too."

"I feel bad for those people." Brianne giggles as she stands up, kissing him. Suddenly, the door opens. Logan, Camille, and Hilary walk into the room. Camille and Hilary have their hair sticking up in different directions and their clothes are torn up. As for Logan, he just looks humiliated.

"Were you the people that got kicked out?" James asks with a weird expression.

"Yeah." Logan whispers.

"What happened?" Brianne asks, wrapping her arms around James waist.

"Camille saw Hilary sitting at a table with me, I tried to explain that Hilary had just sat down, then this happened!" Logan says, motioning to the two girls.

"Hilary needs to stop trying to take what rightfully belongs to me." Camille says, glaring at Hilary.

"You know what? I'm going to lay down." Logan says as he crawls onto his and Camille's bed, pulling the covers over himself. "No one talk to me!"

James glances at Camille, who actually seems to have some guilt in her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Why did you get into a fight with Hilary?" James asks Camille while he cradles Allie. Brianne went to Kendall and Jo's room to spend some time with Mason. "I know what happened, but why did you do it?"<p>

"I couldn't take it anymore!" Camille says. "I've been very tolerant of her, but I snapped today!"

"Obviously." James grins, shaking his head. He sits in the desk chair and kisses Allie's forehead.

"I don't know what to do anymore." Camille says sadly, sitting at the end of her bed. "Maybe our relationship is over."

"Hey, don't give up yet."James says softly. "Have you two even talked about it? Maybe that's all you need to do. You can't fix something if you never talk about it. Do you think that Brie and I would still be together if we didn't talk things out?"

Camille shrugs. She would love to talk to Logan, but she doesn't know what she would say. Everything has gotten so awkward between him and she doesn't know if she can talk to him about anything. It wasn't always like this. Usually, they can tell each other anything, but it doesn't seem like that anymore. From the looks of it, their relationship is almost over. It breaks her heart to think like that, but it's true. As much as she hates to admit it, their relationship is falling apart. She hates it. She _really _hates it. She wishes that she and Logan could hug and everything would go back to normal.

"You and Logan will work things out." James says.

"I just don't know." Camille says, looking at her sleeping boyfriend. She hopes that he doesn't wake up right now. She wouldn't want him to hear her and James talking about him.

"Just talk to him when he wakes up." James tells her.

"I guess I can do that." Camille finally agrees.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, James decides to join Brianne, Kendall, and Jo. While he does that, Camille is alone with Logan and Allie. She can handle Allie, but she doesn't know what to say to hates the awkward silence that currently fills the room. It never been like this between them, so she doesn't understand why it's happening now. They've gone from a happy couple to a couple on the verge of a break up. If they were to break up, would they ever get back together? Would they have to move on? Camille doesn't want to move on!<p>

"We're still not speaking to each other?" She finally asks.

"Apparently, we are now." Logan says. Okay, Camille senses a little bitterness in his voice.

"You know, I was trying to protect our relationship."

She frowns as Logan shakes his head. What does that mean?

"Camille, i..." He starts to say.

"What's happening to us?" Camille asks timidly. "Ever since this vacation started, you and I have been drifting apart."

"I know." Logan says quietly, sitting next to her. He stares at the floor, wondering if it's time for him to tell her about him and Hilary. He doesn't want to lie to her, so it's probably best for him to tell her the truth. If he's lucky, she'll understand and choose to forget about the whole thing.

"Can I tell you something?" He says sadly.

"Sure?"

"A couple days ago, Hilary and I..." He starts to say.

"You and Hilary what?" Camille asks worriedly.

"We kissed!" Logan blurts out.

Everything seems to slow down to a stop. Camille is trying to figure out if she heard Logan correctly or if she's just imagining. She hopes that she's imagining things. Logan wouldn't kiss another girl, would he? He''s Logan Mitchell! He's smart, funny, and sweet, so it wouldn't be like him to cheat on his girlfriend. Yeah, she's going to pretend that she didn't just hear him say that he and Hilary kissed. That doesn't even make sense!

"Excuse me?" She asks with a nervous laugh.

"Hilary and I kissed." Logan repeats.

"Oh my gosh!" Camille says, quickly standing up. "You! Her! Kissed! No! You didn't! Logan Mitchell, please tell me that you're joking! Tell me that a bunch of camera guys are going to jump out of that closet and start laughing because I fell for your stupid joke!"

"Truth me, I wish there were cameramen involved." Logan mutters.

"Alright, you know what? We're done." Camille says, grabbing her purse.

"Camille..." Logan says, grabbing her wrist.

Camille's heart breaks as she stares at his face. She almost wants to hug him and tell him that she didn't mean it. However, maybe a break up will do them both some good.

"I can't do this anymore." She says before turning around and walking out the door, closing it behind her.

Logan sighs and leans against the wall, sighing in frustration. A small whimper gets his attention and he walks over to Allie's bassinet, frowning at the sick baby girl. Since her parents aren't here and Allie obviously needs some attention, Logan needs to take care of her.

"Hey, princess." He whispers softly, lifting her into his arms. He kisses her forehead and stars at her adorable face. "Uncle Logan made a big mistake and he doesn't know how to fix it. Got any ideas?

Great, he's asking a ten month old baby for relationship advice.

"_Logan Mitchell, you are pathetic."_

* * *

><p>Camille tries to hold back tears as she walks to Kendall and Jo's room. There's only one person that she wants to talk to and that person is in this room. So she knocks on the door and waits for someone to open it. Finally, Jo does. Camille gives her a smile and speaks up.<p>

"Is James here? I need to talk to him."

"Yeah." Jo says. "James! Camille needs to talk to you."

"Alright, i'll be right back." James says, handing Mason to Brianne. He gets off the bed and walks over to the doorway, becoming confused when Camille grabs his wrist and pulls him down the hallway. "Camille, what's going on?"

Camille drags him into a closet and closes the door.

"Logan and Hilary kissed." She says, letting the tears fall.

"What? How do you know that?" James asks her.

"He told me!" Camille sobs dramatically, wrapping her arms around his waist.

James frowns and wraps his arms around her, quietly gasping as she gives him a tight squeeze. He hopes that she doesn't break his ribs. They're starting to hurt, so he wouldn't be surprised if they did break.

"So he actually said that they kissed?" He whispers sympathetically.

"Yes!" Camille says, wiping her tears away. "He said that they did! James, I knew that our relationship was out of control, but I wasn't expecting this. I kept telling myself that I was just being paranoid, but I was wrong! I had every reason to be worried! He was acting so weird and I tried to think of reason why he would be acting that way, but him and Hilary kissing was not one of those reasons."

"Hey, it's going to be okay." James says, pulling her back into a hug.

"How do you know?" Camille asks, squeezing his waist.

"I...I don't know." James whispers.

Camille sniffles and buries her face in his black T shirt, breathing in the scent of his Cuda Man Spray. It seems like James is the only guy that she can really trust. She loves Kendall and Carlos too, but James is her closest guy friend. When there's something that she can't talk to Logan or her other friends about, James is the person that she turns to.

"We should probably get out of here." She says as she opens the door. She starts to walk out, but she turns around when she realizes that James isn't following. He looks conflicted, as if he's not sure if he should side with Logan or Camille. She wouldn't be surprised if he chose Logan. He's been best friends with Logan since kindergarten. He's known Camille for a few years. She's not going to make him pick a side. She wouldn't do that to him. She just wants some comfort.

"Come on." She says softly, reaching out to him. She links her arm with his and they walk back to Kendall and Jo's room. Before they go inside, Camille looks at James.

"Could you not tell anyone about what I told you? I don't want everyone to get mad at Logan." She says. Even though she's hurt, she knows that everyone would be mad if they knew that he had kissed another girl while he had a girlfriend. She doesn't want to hurt him by ruining his reputation with his friends. She cares about him too much. Truthfully, she still loves him.

"Alright." James whispers before pushing the door open.

* * *

><p>Logan was finally able to get Allie back to sleep. Now he can mope around like anyone would do after their heart has been broken. It's his fault that he and Camille broke up. He's glad that he was honest with Camille, but he wishes that he hadn't had anything to confess. He wishes that Hilary had never kissed him. He wishes that she could love someone else. He just wants her to find someone else that is actually available, rather than going after Logan and ruining his relationship. Why is she so interested in him? He has never understood that. She's a famous Hollywood actress and he's a nerdy hockey player from Minnesota that wanted to be a doctor, but ended up coming to LA and becoming a singer. He's not even her type, so he doesn't know what she sees in him!<p>

He's laying on the bed with his phone against his ear, waiting for his mom to pick up. Yes, he's secretly a mama's boy. When he's hurt in any way, he usually ends up calling his mom.

"Hello?" Ms. Mitchell's voice says. Logan can hear voices in the background, so he's going to assume that she's on her lunch break.

"Hey, mom." He says, sniffling.

"It's about time that you called." Ms. Mitchell says. "I've missed my baby boy."

"Mom," He says tearfully, trying not to cry. "Camille and I broke up."

"Honey, what happened?"

Logan repeats the entire story of Hilary kissing him, the fight between her and Camille, and Logan telling Camille about the kiss. By the end of it, he's crying.

"Logie, I'm so sorry." Ms. Mitchell says softly. "I wish I could do something to make you feel better."

"I don't think there's anything that could possibly make me feel better, mom." Logan whispers, wiping his tears away.

"You know, a broken heart doesn't heal overnight, sweetie." Ms. Mitchell tells him. Her voice is laced with sympathy.

"I know." Logan says quietly. "I just wish that I could apologize to her. I just want her to take me back."

"You need to give her some time." Ms. Mitchell tells him.

"Yeah." Logan whispers, wiping his tearful eyes. "I guess you're right."

* * *

><p><strong>Even though this chapter was centered around Logan and Camille, James and Brianne will have a major role in the drama that is occuring. Just wanted to let you know that:) Logan and Camille have already broken up, but what will happen next? Haha, you'll find out soon:P<strong>

**Review! :)**


	23. Can't Get Over It

James and Brianne both smile into a soft kiss, but it's hard to really spend time together when Logan is laying on the mother bed, face down and crying about his recent breakup with Camille. It's been four hours since it happened and that's all he has done. They've tried to convince him to get up and do something to get his mind off the whole thing, but he refused. His response? "What's the point? My life is over." Sounds pretty ridiculous, but he's a twenty year old guy that just broke up with his first serious girlfriend. He's had girlfriends before, but he has never been in a serious and committed relationship. James and Brianne both feel bad for him. After all, he explained that Hilary kissed him and he didn't even kiss back. It's kind of hard to be mad at him when he's so upset. The only thing that Brianne could do for him was give him a hug, but that didn't even make him feel better.

James sighs as he pulls away from Brianne's kiss.

"Logan, maybe you should go to the cafe and..."

"Don't you remember? Hilary, Camille, and I are banned because they got into a stupid girl fight in the middle of the restaurant!" Logan whines, lifting his head up. When he realizes whose name he just mentioned, his eyes widen and he lets out a whiny sounding cry, letting his face hit the pillow once again.

"Jay, I wish we could help him." Brianne whispers, glancing at Logan.

"Brie, we shouldn't meddle in their business." James whispers, kissing her forehead. It wouldn't be right for them to get involved in someone else's relationship problems. Of course, there's also the fact that he just doesn't want Logan and Camille to start asking them to pick sides and all that drama. Really, James hates when someone drags him into something and tries to make him pick a side. In sixth grade, Kendall and Carlos was fighting about something really stupid that James doesn't remember. Well, they tell James and Logan to pick a side and when they each picked a different side, they ended up fighting too. They made up the next day, so it doesn't really matter, but it's a funny memory. He just doesn't want to go through that again/ The last thing he wants is to start fighting with his wife, especially while Allie is sick.

"Dada!" A tiny voice babbles.

James grins as he lifts his daughter from her bassinet.

"How are you feeling, gorgeous?" He asks, kissing her nose. Allie sniffles and rests her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. He sits on the bed and lets her stay in that position. He smiles as she chews on her thumb, snuggling against James. He rubs her back and kisses her forehead, whispering to her.

"She loves you so much." Brianne says softly, running her fingers through his hair. She loves the bond between James and Allie.

"And her mommy." James says, reaching out to grab her hand.

"I know," Brianne says proudly. "But she's a daddy's girl."

"Of course." James says, frowning when he looks at Logan. Camille moved into Kendall and Jo's room, so Logan is sleeping in that bad by himself. James has never seen him so miserable. Except for the stresses of constantly having to help his mother around the house and working a part time job, he was always a fairly happy person. Who knew that one break up could change everything? James wonders what he could do to help his best friend. as of right now, it doesn't seem like he'll be able to do anything. Until Camille walks through that door, Logan is going to be a mess.

"Jay, i'm gonna see how Mason is doing." Brianne says, kissing his cheek. Until Allie gets better, he's going to stay in Kendall and Jo's room. That's why they put his bassinet in there. They just don't want him to get sick too, so it's best for him to be as far from his sister as possible. Once she is feeling better, they will bring him to back to their room.

Brianne gives James a hug before leaving the room. She walks down the hallway until she reaches Kendall and Jo's room. The door is cracked open, so she is able to go inside without the use of a key. She just pushes the door open and enters the room. Kendall and Jo are sitting their bed, playing with Mason, while Camille is moping on the other bed.

"Hey, I just wanted to see how my little guy is doing." She says as she picks Mason up.

"He's doing great." Jo says, stroking Mason's cheek.

"Her?" Kendall says, pointing to Camille. "Not so much."

"She hasn't moved at all in the past four hours. She refuses to get out of bed and when we tried to get her to get up, she threw a pillow at us." Jo explains.

"Um, wow." Brianne says, nodding slowly.

"Yeah." Jo says, looking over at Camille. "She's a mess."

"Just like Logan." Brianne says.  
>"What happened?" Kendall asks, looking confused. "All I know is that they broke up. I know that things have been weird between them, but this break up was so sudden."<p>

"Hilary kissed Logan and he decided to be honest and tell Camille, so she dumped him." Brianne whispers, sitting between them. She bounces Mason on her lap, listening to his cheerful giggles. He seems to be in a good mood, which makes Brianne very happy. When he gets cranky, he gets _really _cranky. He's a baby, so it's understandable, but she prefers a happy baby over an angry or sad baby. Who wouldn't?

"You're happy today, aren't you?" She coos, kissing his cheek.

"Did I tell you that he spit up on Kendall?" Jo says, trying not to laugh.

"Um, no, you didn't." Brianne says, looking at Kendalls' shirt. Sure enough, there is a huge stain on the front of his shirt.

"Well, he did." Jo nods. "Mason, you spit up all over my boyfriend."

"Yep." Kendall says, looking at his shirt in disgust.

Smiling, Brianne looks at Camille. Her grin slowly turns into a frown as she looks at her friend with worry.

"Camille?" She says carefully. "You okay?"

"No." Camille says in a simple and irritated tone.

"Okay." Brianne whispers. She probably shouldn't mess with a girl that just broke up with her boyfriend.

* * *

><p>"Logan, you can't stay in bed forever." James says, grabbing Logan's feet and trying to pull him off the bed. But Logan grabs the headboard and holds on tight, preventing James from pulling him any farther. He lets out frustrated whine and buries his face in the pillow as James lets go. Just when he thinks that James has given up, the boy grabs his feet and continues pulling. He tightens his grip on the headboard, obviously determined to stay in bed. Finally, James does give up, letting go of Logan's feet. He rolls his eyes and walks over to Allie's bassinet, lifting his daughter into his arms. He kisses her nose and strokes her cheek, smiling at her. He quietly whispers about her Uncle Logan being difficult, which gets Logan's attention.<p>

"I am not being difficult!" He argues before letting his face hit the pillow once again.

"He is being very difficult." James whispers to Allie, chuckling as he kisses her cheek. Allie babbles softly before closing her eyes. James sits on the bed and rocks her in his arms. The motion seems to be soothing to Allie, who begins drifting off to sleep. Since she's sick, she spends a lot of time sleeping. She hasn't ate too much, but they've managed to get her to drink a few sips of milk. The important thing is to keep her from getting too hungry or dehydrated. They don't want her to get sicker than she already is. It's bad enough to watch her struggling with a cold, but they definitely don't want to make it worse.

"Logan, maybe you should go out and do something." He suggests. "You know, get your mind off of you know who."

Once again, Logan lifts his head to look at James, a tired and somewhat irritated expression on his face. But he immediately lays his head back down, groaning again.

"I don't wanna." He says in a muffled voice.

"You can't be miserable forever." James says as he lays Allie in her bassinet. He grabs her grey Nike pull over hoodie and puts it on, also putting his black and white baseball cap on. He grabs his phone from the bedside table and texts Brianne, asking how Mason is doing. While he is waiting for a reply, he sits at the foot of the bed, watching Allie sleep. He occasionally glances at Logan, who doesn't move from his current position. He doesn't know what to do. How can he make Logan feel better after getting his heart broken? James has only been dumped once and that was a few months before he married Brianne. The two weeks they spent apart nearly killed him, but he was relieved when they got back together.

"Dude, if I have to, I will carry you out of here." He says.

"That's a little weird, don't you think?"

"I'm serious, man." James says, crossing his arms. "I'll do it."

"You're not the boss of me."

"Okay, I guess I have no choice." James says as he stands up. He walks over to Logan and practically yanks him off the bed, tossing his best friend over his shoulder.

"JAMES, IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN, I'LL WRING YOUR NECK!"" Logan shouts. James grins as he puts Logan outside and starts closing the door.

"I'm bigger than you, remember?" He says before completely closing the door.

"OH, YOU JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET BACK IN THERE!" Logan shouts before quieting down.

Allie suddenly babbles and James laughs as he picks her up, kissing her cheek.

"Daddy finally got him to leave." He whispers. "I'm smart, right?"

Allie makes a cute baby noise and grabs some of James hair.

"Are you feeling better?" James asks as he fixes the pink bow in her hair. "You seem happier."

Allie babbles again and rests her head on his shoulder.

BEEP!

"Hey, mommy is finally responding to my text." James says as he looks at his phone. "I wanted to check on your brother."

Brianne replied to the text with "He's doing fine:) I love you!"

"Alright, he's doing fine." James says as he puts his phone back on the coffee table. "Now I want to know what you and I should do. We obviously don't want to be bored, do we?"

"I know you're a girl, but do you want to watch some hockey with me?" He adds, sitting on the bed with his back against the headboard. He kisses Allie's head, then turns the TV on, changing the channel to ESPN. He lets Allie play with the drawstrings on his hoodie, silently laughing as she puts them in her mouth. He laughs out loud when she gets some baby drool on the fabric, even though he would normally find that to be disgusting. "You're getting drool all over daddy's hoodie, you messy little girl."

He uses the hoodie to wipe the drool from her mouth before picking her up and giving her a gentle hug.

"I wonder what Logan is doing." He murmurs as he gets off the bed, walking to the door. He looks through the peep hole and frowns when he doesn't see Logan, but his hopes are crushed when he hears a whiny groan. He sighs heavily and opens the door, rolling his eyes when he sees Logan laying face down on the floor

"The floor is dirty, you know."

"I don't care."

"Man, you are really stubborn." James says as he reaches down to grab one of Logan's jeans and dragging him into the room. He closes the door and puts Allie in her bassinet before helping Logan up. "Alright, if you're gonna mope around, you should at least get lay on your bed."

Logan falls face first onto the bed, his legs dangling off the side. James has never seen Logan be so stubborn before. When he and Camille broke up the first time, he dumped her, yet he never acted like this. Of course, James doesn't have any room to talk. When he and Brianne broke up, he actually sat around crying and stuffing his face with ice cream. At least Logan has resorted to eating cartons of ice cream and gaining more weight that he should.

His eyes widen when he sees something crawling on Logan's keg. How many spiders doesn't this hotel have? Logan isn't even bothering to get it off!

"Logan, you have a...spider on your leg. Don't you want to get it off?" He squeaks.

"I don't feel like it." Logan mumbles. "You do it."

"Ugh, why me?" James whines before taking his shoe off. He makes a squeaking noise and closes his eyes, hitting Logan's leg and successfully killing the spider. He hits Logan a little to hard and the boy suddenly jumps up, standing on one leg.

"OW!" He yells. "Man, you hit hard!"

"You had a spider on your leg!" James yells. "A spider!"

"If you'll excuse me," Logan says as he hops over to the ice chest, grabbing an ice pack. "I'm going to go to the restroom and ice my leg."

"You do that." James mutters, his face looking disgusted as he looks at the squished spider stuck to the bottom of his shoe.

* * *

><p>Logan rarely gets jealous, but watching James and his wife playfully wrestle and sharing passionate kisses is kind of making him feel bad. He just got dumped earlier and his best friend is playing with his wife. Logan wishes that he still had his girlfriend. He doesn't know if Camille will ever take him back. He could go and apologize, but he doesn't know if he can face her. He has been avoiding Hilary like crazy. He doesn't want her to even try and speak to him because Camille is already mad at him. Even though they're broken up, she would surely feel bad if she saw Logan and the girl that ruined their relationship talking to each other.<p>

"Aah!" Brianne squeals as James straddles her waist and pins her arms arms. Logan watches as she giggles when James kisses her cheek. He use to do that with Camille sometimes, but now she probably hates him, so they won't be playing around any time soon.

"You know, i'm still here." He grumbles. "I'm depressed and I would appreciate if you didn't make out in front of me."

"Sorry, Logie." Brianne says sympathetically, pushing James off of her. She glances at her husband before sitting next to Logan, rubbing his back. "Do you need anything?"

"My girlfriend." Logan whines.

"Hey, she'll come around." Brianne says, patting his back.

"I don't know." Logan sighs. "She hasn't came back to the room."

"Because she's staying with Kendall and Jo." James explains.

"Maybe we should get some pink smoothies." Brianne suggests.

"You and Camille use to get those all the time and..." James says, stopping when Brianne wildly waves at him.

"On second thought, i'm not hungry." Logan says sadly.

"Okay." Brianne says, giving him a hug before returning to her own bed. She stares at him with worry before looking at James. She wishes that she could help Logan and Camille, but she doesn't know what to do. She tried to convince Camille to talk to Logan, but the girl didn't want to. That made Brianne feel so bad for Logan, knowing that his girlfriend didn't want to talk to him. As much as she cares for Hilary, she also wants to give her a slap in the face. She had no right to go and kiss another girls boyfriend. She's always been a little crazy when it comes to guys, but she has never done something like this. Brianne wishes that Hilary would find a nice single guy and actually stick with him.

"Jay, i'm gonna go to Lindsey and Hilary's room." She whispers, kissing James cheek. "I'll be right back."

She stands up and leaves the room, walking down the hallway until she reaches Hilary and Lindsey's room. She keeps knocking until Lindsey finally opens the door.

"Hey, Brie." Lindsey says. "What's up?"

"I need to talk to Hilary." Brianne says, walking past her.

"She's in the restroom, curling her hair." Lindsey tells her. Brianne shakes her head as she walks past Lindsey, stopping in front of the restroom door. She wiggles the doorknob and when she realizes that it's unlocked, she pushes the door open. Shocked by this, Hilary drops her curling iron. She quickly picks it up and turns to face Brianne, frowning at her angry expression.

"Um, hey." She says awkwardly.

"Why did you kiss Logan while he was dating Camille?" Brianne asks calmly.

"Look, you don't understand! I know that I don't have any chance with him, but I just wanted to know what it's like to kiss the person that I love!" Hilary says desperately. "I never wanted to hurt anyone!"

"Hilary, Camille moved out of our room and Logan refuses to leave his bed." Brianne tells her. "He barely talks, he can't eat, he can't sleep, he's completely heartbroken! I know that you like him, but he's really hurt. It's impossible to comfort him because his heart his shattered. Answer this question. Do you love him enough to want him to be happy?"

"Of course." Hilary says quietly.

"Then you need to do something to fix this." Brianne says before turning around and leaving, living Hilary to think about what she just said. She walks down the hallway until she reaches her own room, going inside. Logan is still in the same position, but James is cradling Allie and singing to her. Brianne walks over to him and wraps her arms around him in a hug. Allie is fast asleep in her daddy's arms, one of the sweetest sights that Brianne has ever seen. She looks completely content, a peaceful look on her face. James seems just as happy, smiling as he sings in soft voice. Sometimes he'll stop singing and actually talk to her, as well as giving her a kiss on forehead and cheeks.

"What did you do?" He whispers softly.

"I told Hilary that she needs to fix this because Logan is heartbroken." Brianne tells him. "IF she really cares about him, she should want him to be happy."

"True." James agrees. When Allie makes a squeaking noise in her sleep, James chuckles and kisses her forehead. "You were sleepy, weren't you?"

"I might give her some more medicine when she wakes up." Brianne says, stroking her daughters cheek.

"She looks a lot better." James says, touching Allie's hand. "I think her fever is gone." He touches the back of his hand to her forehead. "She may be a little warm, but she's getting better."

"It might take a few days for the cold to go away." Brianne says, smiling at her daughter. "But she'll be fine."

"As long as she has her mommy and daddy." James grins, placing another kiss on Allie's forehead. "Hey, I'm gonna go hang with Mason in a little bit. I don't want to neglect him."

"Sounds good to me." Brianne says, kissing his cheek. "He'll be happy to see you."

James nods and looks over at Logan for the millionth time that day. Okay, this is really starting to scare him. He knows that Logan is upset, but it's so weird to see him like this. James likes it better when he's trying to talk his friends out of one of their crazy schemes, only to end up going along with it. Logan may be a little pessimistic sometimes, but he's never this upset about anything. Camille must really mean a lot to him if breaking up with her hurt him so badly.

"What are we going to do about him?" He whispers, pointing to Logan.

"Give him some tine." Brianne whispers. "He just broke up with her today, so he needs to be left alone right now. We don't want to force him to do anything."

"So it was a bad idea to carry him out of the room earlier?" James asks with a sheepish grin.

"James!" Brianne says in disbelief. "He's upset!"

"I thought that he would feel better if he went out for a while." James explains.

"What if he had a public meltdown?" Brianne asks, resting her chin on his shoulder. "And some Australian tabloid got a picture of it."

"He wouldn't do that." James laughs.

"You don't know that." Brianne whispers in a sing song voice.

James looks down at his feet. The thought of Logan having a public meltdown would not be a pretty picture. James has only seen Logan seriously angry or upset once and it was not fun at all. Let's just say that it consisted of a certain Big Time Brain yelling a few...shocking words, throwing a pillow at the wall and knocking a lamp over, walking out of the room, slamming the door, which caused a picture to fall off the wall. This is a rare occurrence and, luckily, James, Kendall, and Carlos were the only ones to witness it, but they will never forget the memory.

James doesn't want repeat that incident.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not updating sooner:) I was busy moving and getting things ready for school, but here is another chapter! I can't promise daily updates, but i will still update as often as I can:) <strong>

**I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**  
><strong> Review:D <strong>


	24. In Hot Water

Brianne laughs as James gives her a playful shove before giving her a tight hug and dragging her into the room. When she is least expecting it, he picks her up and spins her around, kissing her cheek. She wraps her arms around his neck, returning his hug. He tries to lay her down on the bed, but she refuses to let go of him. She smiles to herself, silently laughing. She squeezes him and kisses his cheek, using one hand to stroke his cheek. They spent the entire day at the park while their friends watched Allie and Mason. This may sound weird, but her favorite part was laying down by the lake and making out. She isn't sure if that seems too shallow, but it's true. She felt so safe wrapped up in his arms and feeling him kissing her forehead and hearing him say "I love you". Yeah, it was a great day.

"You're not gonna let go, are you?" James chuckles, trying to unhook her arms from him neck. Brianne smiles and kisses him, letting her fingers graze his cheek. She loves the way his soft skin feels against her fingertips and she's grateful for his sometimes excessive use of skin products.

"Sing to me?" She asks. "I haven't heard you sing lately, except in the shower."

"Okay." James whispers as he lays next to her. He wraps his arm around her shoulders and kisses her temple, sighing softly. "I'm trying to think of something. How about I Want To Hold Your Hand? The guys and I would sing it when we were on tour."

"One of my favorite performances by you guys." Brianne says with a smile, kissing him. "It's so romantic."

So he sings the song, happy to entertain his girl.

"Pretty awesome, right?" He grins, winking at her. Brianne laughs and rests her head on his shoulder. Yes, he sounded great as always. She doesn't even know why he would ask her that, since he should know how good he is. He probably does it to be funny. When he's joking about something, he'll smile or wink, and if he's serious, he won't do any of that. Just then, he was joking. He's James Diamond, for crying out loud! He's the lovable narcissist of the group. He knows that's he's good, so he doesn't need to ask anyone else for their opinion.

"Oh, you know you were amazing." She says, poking his side.

Knock! Knock!

"It's open!" James says. Camille walks into the room, sighing softly. Ever since she and Logan broke up, she has spent a lot of her time in Kendall and Jo's room and refusing to leave. Now she's here, so she must have decided to try and stop moping around. James and Brianne can tell that she's still feeling down, but at least she is no longer hiding away in her friends room. It's just sad to see her looking so miserable, so James silently wonders how he could make her feel better. Maybe he could get one of Brianne's Twilight novels and they could "act out" the scenes. It's just a stupid yet funny thing that he and Camille do. One time during the door, they went to the back of the bus and acted out some scenes from New Moon, making complete fools out of themselves. They would say things in overly dramatic voices and start cracking up with laughter.

"I got bored with laying around, so I decided to come here. Is Logan around?'" Camille says awkwardly.

"No." Brianne says, shaking her head. "He went down to the lobby. I think I'm gonna check on him."

She kisses James cheek and waves at Camille before leaving the room.

"Are you okay?" James asks her.

Camille sighs as she lays next to him, hesitantly resting her head on his shoulder.

"No way." She says. "I miss Logan, but I feel like it might be best to forget about him. We haven't spoken or seen each other since yesterday."

"Everything will work out." James says softly.

"I hope so." Camille says quietly, lifting her head so she can see him. She doesn't know why she/'s thinking this, but she has to admit that James looks really cute today. He's wearing some light colored jeans and a grey T shirt. She almost finds herself drooling at the sight of him, but she tries not to make it obvious. It's not that she has a crush on him, but there's nothing wrong with thinking that he's cute, is there? She doesn't think so. Besides, he's got a great personality. He's sweet and caring, so it's hard not to love him. Well, she doesn't love him, but she sees a lot of good things about him. Even if she did like him that way, she wouldn't go after him because it would be wrong. He has a wife and two kids, so it would be very uncool for her to try to earn his affection. Really, she's not in love with him.

"What did you and Brie do today?" She asks.

"We went to the park." James shrugs. "it was fun."

"She's really lucky to have you." Camille says as she grabs his hand. "Any girl would be lucky to have you."

"Thanks." James says quietly.

Camille knows that she's going to regret this, but she finds herself cupping James cheek and leaning in for a kiss. She doesn't think that he's responding to it, but kissing James is actually making her feel better. But that good feeling doesn't last for long. The door opens and they hear a shocked gasp, quickly pulling away from each other. Brianne is standing in the doorway with Logan, looking horrified at what she just saw. Camille looks from Brianne to James, who looks scared and hurt. Who knew that Camille's guilt would set in so soon? Oh my gosh, she just ruined her best friends marriage! Not only that, but she probably just ruined her chances of getting back together with Logan.

_Camille, you idiot! What were you thinking? _

She looks at Logan and her heart breaks. He just shakes his head and turns around, storming away.

"Brie, it's not what it looks like." James says, quickly standing up and walking over to his wife. He grabs her hands and she pulls away, shaking her head. She turns around and runs down the hallway, walking down the stairs. James looks at Camille before turning around and following his wife

"Brie!" He calls out. Brianne picks up her pace, but James catches up to her, quickly grabbing her hand again.

"Brie, please let me explain."

"Look, I don't know what happened in there," Brianne says. "But I think that it just put a dent in our relationship."

"What do you mean?" James asks, his eyes filling with tears.

"I don't know. You tell me." Brianne says before walking out the door.

James walks over to a chair and sits down, burying his face in his hands. He sighs deeply and runs his hands through his hair

"You did it to me again."

He looks up to see Logan looking at him with a hurt expression. He looks as hurt as he did when James and Camille kissed last time, but James thinks that he looks more heartbroken now than he did before. He never meant to hurt his wife and his best friend, so that's what he tries to tell Logan.  
>"Come on, man, I don't want to hurt you and Brie." he says desperately.<p>

"Just forget it." Logan says as he tries to walk away. James reaches out to grab his arm, but he responds by yanking his arm from James and walking away.

Okay, lose his wife and best friend in less than an hour was not what James had planned.

* * *

><p>Logan wipes his eyes as he walks down a long sidewalk, following Brianne. His heart was already crushed, but now he feels even worse. On the other hand, things have been great between James and Brianne, so it must have been upsetting to find her husband kissing another girl.<p>

He is walking past a dark alleyway when he hears soft whimpers and sniffles. He walks into the alley and sees Brianne sitting against a wall with her knees pulled to her chest. The only thing they can do right now is comfort each other. So he slowly sits next to her and wraps his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. He quietly whispers comforting words to her while rubbing her upper arm. His hsirt is becoming soaked with Brianne's tears, but he doesn't mind. She needs a shoulder to cry on and Logan is happy to be that person.

"It's gonna be okay." He whispers, kissing her forehead.

"How did you feel when James and Camille kissed the first time?" Brianne says him.

"Hurt." Logan says softly. "But I don't know if I could possibly feel any worse than I do right now."

"I'm sorry." Brianne whispers, staring at him.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Logan says, burying his face in her hair.

"What am I going to do about my marriage and the kids?" Brianne asks softly. "How can I stay with someone, knowing that he kissed someone else? But I can't keep Allie and Mason from their dad. As hurt as I am, I know that James loves them."

"You'll do what you feel is right." Logan says before standing up. He reaches out to her, letting her take his hand. He pulls her up and gives her a hug before they begin walking down the sidewalk.

**Ten minutes later**

As they are walking through the lobby, Logan and Brianne see James sitting in a chair. His back is facing them, but something tells both of them that he's on the verge of tears. Brianne starts to walk over to him, but Logan grabs her shoulders and quietly tells her to leave him alone for a while. She obey him, quietly following him up the stairs. She can't believe that James and Camille kissed! She thought that James loved her. They spent the whole day together, hugging and kissing, yet James has the nerve to go him and kiss one of their closest friends? She doesn't hate him. She could never hate him. But she's deeply hurt and she just doesn't know what to do about their relationship. Should she forgive him? Or should she divorce him? She really doesn't know what to say or do. She's terrible when it comes to stuff like this.

"I'm gonna go to Kendall and Jo's room." She tells Logan.

"Mind if I join you?"

"No problem." Brianne says as they walk past their room.

* * *

><p>James is torn between being angry with Camille or at himself. He didn't even think that Camille liked him as more than a friend, so he doesn't know why she would kiss him. She never seemed like someone that would kiss someone else's husband, so this really shocked him. All he knows is that he's angry that it happened. And Brianne said "You tell me" when he asked her what she meant when she said that it would put a dent in their relationship, but he doesn't want to tell her because he's afraid of what she meant. He just hopes that she doesn't mean a divorce. That would just break his heart.<p>

"James?"

He looks up at Ms. Knight before quickly looking away.

When Ms. Knight notices that he isn't looking at her, she sits next to him and tries to get a glimpse of his face. He still doesn't look at her, but she can definitely see the pain and sadness in his eyes. Sometimes she worries about him. When he gets upset, it always makes her worry about him because she's never sure if he's just tired, in a bad mood, or something bad happened to upset him. He tries to avoid talking about what's upsetting him, so it's hard to know how to help him. It hurts her as a parent because it makes her feel like he doesn't trust her. She was there for him when his own parents weren't, so she figures that he'll confide in her when he's upset.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"Brie and I..." He starts to say. Before he can even finish the sentence, Ms. Knight sighs heavily. Of course, she's not really surprised. Usually, when he's really upset, it's either because of Brianne or his parents. Sometimes she can understand why Allison and James parents worry about them. They're so young, so they're more at risk for divorce. She doesn't want them to divorce because they make a great couple, but they really are too young to be married with two kids.

"Go on." She tells him.

"Camille kissed me and I think that Brie is going to divorce me." James says sadly. "I tried to talk to her, but she told me that this probably put a dent in our relationship, so I'm assuming that she's going to divorce me."

"Honey, you don't know that." Ms. Knight whispers, pulling him into a hug.

"Hey, I'll get over it." James says quietly, standing up. "I'll be okay."

He wipes his tearstained cheeks and doesn't say another word as he walks away.

Wow...Ms. Knight is really shocked by that sentence. James loves Brianne, so why would he give up so easily? There's no way that he's not bothered by the thought of getting divorced from his wife. Ms. Knight knows that this is just another attempt to hide his true emotions. Eventually, he'll let someone know how he's really feeling. Sheh ates to see him break down, but it's better that hiding how he feels. He's strong, but he doesn't always have to be. Ms. Knight has always told him that it's okay to cry and talk about his thoughts and feelings.

"James..." She mutters as she walks to the elevators. She presses the button and waits for the elevator to open. From the corner of her eye, she sees a man in a police uniform suspiciously looking around. Her paranoia kicks in and looks in the opposite direction, whistling awkwardly. That looks just like one of the guys from the Mandelino Correctional Facility. Oh no, someone must have sent them to find the group. That's why she's so relieved when the elevator opens and she can get inside as fast as she can.

"We should have went to Canada." She mumbles to herself. "No offense to Mandelino, but their people are crazy."

As soon as the doors open back up, she runs out of the elevator and down the hallway, rushing to her room as fast as she can She is surprised to find James and Katie laying on one of the beds together, talking quietly. Her daughter has always been close to James and even though she constantly denies it, Ms. Knight thinks that she may have had a crush on him for a while. She use to blush every time he was around, so what else are people suppose to think?

"She kissed you?" Katie asks.

"Yeah." James nods. "I think she was upset about her breakup with Logan, so she used me as a distraction. I mean, I understand why she felt the need to do that, but I hate that Brianne and Logan had to see it. But I don't know why Logan would be so mad at me. I mean, Hilary kissed him, so you would think that he would try to see what really happened before jumping to conclusions."

"Yeah, but he probably didn't think that you and Camille would kiss again after what happened last time." Katie explains. "Maybe he figured that, even though he went through the same thing, maybe you and Camille had learned your lesson the first time, so this was a shock to him."

"I guess." James says, burying his face in the pillow. Katie reaches out to rub his shoulder and gives him a hug before getting off the bed.

"From now on, I am going to stay out of other people's business." She mumbles.

"You're choosing now to actually listen to me?"

"Yep!" Katie says before waking out the door.

Sometimes Ms. Knight really wonders about that child...Anyway, she's gotta do something about James. There's no way that he doesn't care about his and Brianne's fight.

"Hey, sweetheart." She whispers as she sits next to him, pushing his bangs away from his forehead.

"Hey, where's Allie?" James says quickly. "I thought that she was with you."

"Hon, she's playing with her toys on the floor." Ms. Knight says, pointing to the baby girl on the floor.

James frowns. He was so distracted by what happened earlier and obviously didn't notice his baby girl in the room. In an attempt to make it up to her, he picks her up and gives her a kiss. He has never ignored her before, so this situation brings a certain amount of guilt to his heart. No matter how upset he's been before, he has always had time for his kids. Now he and Brianne have a little fight (Or he hopes that it's a little fight) and he doesn't even notice that his daughter was in the room. What kind of father practically ignores their own child? This is why he has tried to stop being so self absorbed. When a person cares too much about themselves, they don't notice other people as much.

"Daddy didn't mean to forget about you, baby." He whispers, placing a kiss on her cheek. "He and mommy are in the middle of a little fight, but we'll be fine. I think..."

Ms. Knight is officially going to change the subject. If James keeps talking about it, he's going to feel worse.

"You know, I think I saw one of the officers from prison in the lobby." She admits. James stops talking to Allie and slowly lifts his head to look at Ms. Knight.

"Huh?"

"Oh, you heard me." She said, ruffling his hair.

"Oh my gosh." James says in a deep voice.

"But all we have to do is stay in our rooms." Ms. Knight says calmly.

"Those people can figure out which rooms we're in!" James says in a panic. "They probably have spies after us!"  
>"We just have to figure out who cancelled our flight, convince the airport to let us book a flight, then go home before the police can find us."<p>

"You think that'll work?" James asks her as he rubs Allie's back. "Because I'm not so sure."

"It's worth a try." Ms. Knight responds, touching his shoulder.

* * *

><p>"All my life, I thought I was going to have this perfect marriage with the perfect guy and I never saw myself getting a divorce." Brianne tells Logan in a weak voice. "But I just got a big time wake up call. Maybe Gustavo was right about James. He always said that James only cared about himself, but I thought that he was different than what Gustavo told me."<p>

"I don't know." Logan tells her. "James is a good person, but he can be pretty stupid too."

"Got that right." Brianne mutters, playing the strings on a mop in the closet. They didn't want to go back to the room, so they came to this closet for some peace and quiet. "But I love him. He may be a little crazy sometimes, but he makes me happy. Well, until he went and kissed your ex girlfriend."

"I can't believe that it happened again." Logan says with a hurt filled voice. "The last time that he and Camille kissed, Camille told me. This time, I had to see it for myself. I mean, she breaks up with me, then kisses my best friend."

"It's her loss." Brianne says, giving him a hug. "You're a great person, Logan. Anyone that doesn't see that is insane."

'What's so great about me?" Logan says. Brianne barely hears him, due to the quiet manner in which the sentence is spoken. She can't believe that Logan would question what makes him a great person.

"Well," She says. "You're smart, funny, a wonderful friend, you care about your family,you can sing, you can dance, and you're an amazing boyfriend. Logie, even if you and Camille don't get back together, you'll find someone else;. I'm telling you that there is another girl out there that would love to have you as their boyfriend, okay? Never doubt that."

"I'll try not to." Logan sighs.

"Can I ask you something?" Brianne asks.

"Sure." Logan says, looking at her.

"Am I overreacting?" Brianne asks him. "Should I have let James explain before jumping to conclusions?"

"Why should you have to explain?" Logan asks in confusion. "You saw what he and Camille did."

"Yeah, but maybe there was more to it." Brianne says apprehensively.

"Maybe so, but I would leave both of them alone for now." Logan whispers.

"Why?" Brianne asks him. "Are you saying that because you're angry with James? Is keeping me from talking to my husband your way of getting back at him?"

"What? No!" Logan says desperately.

"Logan, I care about you, but you need to stay out of my love life." Brianne says as she stands up, opening the closet door and leaving.

Logan groans and buries his face in his knees. He wishes that he understood women, but he doesn't. When it comes to relationships, they want to talk about everything. When they fight with their significant other, they want to talk it over instead of staying away for a while. He's not trying to get back at James by keeping Brianne away from him. He just believes in people letting themselves cool down before trying to talk to the person that hurt them. He doesn't want James and Brianne to get into a screaming match. The coupe across the hall from them recently left, so they thought that they were going to get some peace and quiet. That's why Logan is refusing to speak to Camille until they both have time to calm themselves down, so they don't start yelling at each other when they finally decide to talk. He would advice Brianne to do the same, not that he's trying to be bossy or controlling. He just tries hard to help others.

He doesn't talk about this, but when he was fourteen, his mom decided that she wanted to "Start dating again." Unfortunately, the guy she tried dating ended up being a jerk. Logan saw that, but his mom didn't. It took taking pictures of this guy and another girl making out for her to see what she was getting herself into. Oh yeah, Logan _hated _that guy. Always did and always will.

Yeah, when he sees something going wrong in a loved ones life, he tries his best to help them get through it .

He's not being controlling by telling Brianne to leave James alone for a while, is he? He doesn't think so.

All he knows for sure is that he, Brianne, James, and Camille are in hot water. And honestly? He doesn't know how they're going to fix it.

* * *

><p><strong>Songs:<strong>

**I Want To Hold Your Hand-The Beatles**

* * *

><p><strong>At first, I thought that I might have rushed the drama in this chapter, but I'm actually really proud of it. I hope you liked it too! :D<strong>

**Review!**


	25. Distractions

"Mom, have you seen James?" Kendall asks as she approaches his mom in the lobby. He's been looking for his best friend for an hour and hasn't seen him. Kendall is really worried. Since his fight with Brianne yesterday, he has been acting really weird. Kendall and Ms. Knight have asked him if he's okay and he says that he's fine. Kendall knows James very well and he knows that "I'm fine" is a big lie. James isn't fine! Every time that something happens and James says that he's fine, they end up finding out that he was never fine in the first place. So Kendall is going to find him and get him to admit that he's really a miserable wreck.

"I saw him leave the hotel earlier, but I don't know where he went." Ms. Knight says, pulling the hood of her jacket over her head. Since she saw that cop, she has been extra paranoid. She has worn a hoodie everywhere she does and she refuses to take it off. She isn't about to go back to prison.

"I'll be right back." Kendall says.

"Be careful." Ms. Knight tells him.

Kendall nods before walking out the door. He walks down the street and looks in the window of every store he passes, but he doesn't see James. So he keeps walking and tries to keep a close eye out for his friend. He turns a corner and sees a crowd of people hanging outside a bar. He starts to walk forward, but he shakes his head. There's no way that James would be so stupid. James may do a lot of idiotic things, but he would never drink. He hates alcohol and he knows what it can do to people. Why would he ever do something as crazy as going to a bar?

However, he feels a little anxious, so he finally walks to the bar. He pushes past the group and enters the building. He looks around the old bar until he sees the counter. A familiar figure sitting at the counter with a shot glass in his hand. The guy is talking to the bartender, who looks bored out of his mind. Kendall can't recognize this guy because he's wearing a yellow Nike hoodie. He listens closely, trying to see if he recognizes the persons voice.

"She's probably going to divorce me." The guy slurs. "BUT WHO NEEDS HER?"

Oh yeah, that's definitely James. So Kendall quickly rushes over to him and snatches the shot glass out of his hand, putting it down. He wraps his arm around James waist and drags him off the bar stool. James stumbles and throws his arm over Kendall's shoulders. Once he is standing back up, he tries to push Kendall away, Kendall tightens his arm around his waist and pulls him out the door.

"Come on, man, we're going home." He says.

"What if I don't want to?" James slurs. "Wait, is it raining?"

Kendall looks up at the dark clouds and nods before flagging down a cab. A bright yellow taxi pulls up to the curb and Kendall gently helps James get in before climbing in next to him. To his surprise, James falls over and ends up with his head on Kendall's lap.

"Um, buddy, why don't you sit up?" He asks, helping James back into a sitting position. He gets confused when James makes a whiny sound. He's never seen James like this before and he's quite worried. James has never been a drinker. When they would go to parties back in Minnesota, James always stayed away from alcohol. Has Hollywood changed him more than Kendall thought? Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and their parents were happy to help him make his dream come true, but they didn't think that he would let Hollywood change him.

"Man, how did you even get alcohol? You're underage!"  
>"One of the bartenders is a girl." James tells him. "All I had to do was sweet talk and she got the drinks for me."<p>

"Let me guess." Kendall says flatly. "She's new, right?"

"I can't remember." James slurs. "She was talking, but it sounded all blurry."

Kendall sighs and rests his forehead against the window as the taxi parks in front of the hotel. He pays the driver and steps out of the car, offering his hand to James.

"Don't make me drag you out of there." He says sternly. James rolls his eyes and climbs out of the car, immediately falling to his knees. Kendall looks around, then helps James up. He helps him into the lobby, catching him whenever he stumbles. Before he can make it to the elevator, someone comes up behind him and grabs his arm. He comes face to face with Brianne, who looks at James with worry.

"What's wrong with him?" She asks, reaching out to push James hair back. She pulls her hand back when James angrily pushes it away.

"He was upset about your fight, so he decided to go to a bar and drink a few shots." Kendall says, struggling to hold James up.

"I'll take care of him." Brianne says, carefully grabbing James. She wraps her arms around James waist and helps him into the elevator.

"Brie, maybe I should..." Kendall starts to say.

"I'll be fine." Brianne says, tightening her grip around James as he tries to pull away from her. "I'll take care of him."

**Five minutes later**

"Come on." Brianne whispers, helping James over to the bed. She helps him lay down and gasps quietly as he pushes her hand away. "Jay, what's wrong? Why are you acting like this?"

"You didn't even let me explain yesterday!" James snaps, rolling onto his side and holding his head. "You just assumed that I would cheat on you, when I have been completely faithful to you ever since we got together. I don't even know why you're here right now. You didn't care yesterday, so why do you care now?"

Brianne can't believe that James is saying this. She knows that she was wrong to ignore his side of the story, but he's being ridiculous. The James that she knows would never do something as stupid as this. He's acting as bad as she use to act. Her James is much smarter than this. She feels guilty for upsetting him so much, but she's angry that he would go out and get drunk because of her. She has a right to be angry right? She told him that alcohol isn't worth it and she thought that he understood that. During her stint in rehab, he was so supportive and now he's the drunk one in their relationship. Talk about irony...

"Hey, you know how I feel about you." She says, sounding harsher than she intended.

"I'm not sure that I do." James growls.

"What is wrong with you, James?" Brianne yells. "Do you really want to be like I was?"

"Trust me." James says with a sarcastic laugh. "I'll never be like you."

"Will you stop this?" Brianne says, getting oven louder. She jumps as James stands up and stumbles over to her.

"I'M NOT GOING TO DRINK AGAIN, BRIANNE! YOU KNOW THAT!" He screams. "BUT DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH YOU HURT ME WHEN YOU WALKED OUT AND DIDN"T EVEN GIVE ME A CHANCE TO EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED? CAMILLE KISSED ME! AND I DIDN"T EVEN KISS BACK!"

Brianne flinches at his loud, booming voice. That boy has a good set of lungs because when he yells, he yells really loudly. She just wishes that he would stop.

"Please stop yelling at me! You're scaring me." She says weakly. She steps back as James gets closer to her and she gasps as she trips, falling backwards. From the ground, James looks a lot bigger than he actually is. For a minute, she fears that he's going to hurt her, but he chooses to walk past her and into the restroom, slamming the door. Seconds later, she hears him throwing up, so the alcohol must have finally gotten to him. With tears in her eyes, Brianne stands up and grabs her purse, walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>James groans as he flushes the toilet and pulls the seat down, resting his head on top of it. This was a one time thing. He's never going to drink again. He's not a fan of alcohol and he never will be. All it does it make you feel good for a while before leaving you kneeling in front of toilet, puking your guts out. James hates that feeling. Even when he was drinking the shots, he didn't really enjoy it. It was only after he had drank a few shots that he started feeling real good and forgot about the horrible taste of the tequila in the glasses. Ugh, this is all Brianne's fault. If she had just let him explain, he wouldn't have thought about doing this. He doesn't even know what he was thinking. One minute, he's crying his eyes out. The next minute, he finds himself in that stupid bar. Ever since their fight, he's been wondering why he ever married Brianne. Oh right, BECAUSE HE LOVES HER! Apparently, she doesn't feel the same way.<p>

With an arm wrapped around his stomach, he begins standing up. He cringes when he looks at his reflection in the mirror. His hair is all messes up. Seriously, it looks like he hasn't combed it in weeks. He's going to fix that later, but he's not in the mood right now. He feels sick to his stomach and he's tired, so he's going to take a nap.

"James?" Someone says just as he is laying down. Oh no, don't tell him that Camille is here.

"Camille, I don't feel like talking right now." He mutters. "Just go away."

"Kendall says that you did something real stupid." Camille tells him, crossing her arms. "What were you thinking, James?"

"I don't even know." James says quietly.

"You don't do stuff like this." Camille says, sitting next to him.

"Why are you here?" James asks her. "Because of you, Brianne and I might be getting a divorce."

"What makes you think that she's going to divorce you?" Camille asks, rubbing his arm. "She loves you."

"I don't know." James says, cringing as he sits up "Hey, can you get that trashcan over there?"

He points to the small trashcan next to the bathroom door. Camille quickly grabs the trashcan and shoves it into his hands, turning away when he starts throwing up. It lasts about five minutes, but once she's sure that he's done, she turns back around.. She takes the trashcan from him and closes her eyes as she puts it down.

"Maybe some water will settle your stomach." She says as she takes a water bottle off the desk, handing it to him.

"Thanks." James whispers, uncapping the bottle and taking a sip.

_"Poor guy." _Camille thinks to herself. He's totally heartbroken. If Brianne really wants to fight with someone, why does it have to be James? Camille knows that James doesn't like to fight with people unless he has to. This situation is totally unnecessary! Brianne is being such a jerk right now. Every time she argues with someone, her solution is to shut them out. Camille isn't sure if the girl is aware of this, but the best thing would be to talk in a calm manner. No yelling, no crying, just talking. That way, no one's feelings would get hurt. Well, she hopes that no feelings would get hurt. All she knows is that she wants to go all method actress on Brianne and slap her. Okay, that's taking it a little too far, but whatever. Sometimes people deserve to be slapped. What? When people are acting like selfish, spoiled brats, someone needs to snap them out of it.

"Hey, can you get one of the kids for me?" James asks. "It doesn't matter which one."

"Okay." Camille says, squeezing his shoulder before leaving the room. A few minutes later, she returns with Mason. She giggles as he babbles cutely, handing him to James.

"Daddy wants to hold you." She tells him.

"Hey, buddy." James says with a soft smile, kissing his cheek. "What are you saying, little man? Have you learned any new words lately?"

Mason makes a particularly funny squealing noise, causing James to laugh and kiss his nose. He chuckles and grabs Mason's rattle off the bedside table, handing it to his son, who proceeds to chew on it.  
>"Hey, I thought you were done teething." James says, removing the rattle from Mason's mouth. Mason whimpers and tries to grab the rattle, frowning. He babbles and struggles to stand up, making more attempts at grabbing the rattle. James smiles and hands the rattle back to him, slowly letting his face move closer to Mason before he finally kisses the baby's cheek. Mason gives him a big smile and giggles. He sticks his tongue out and Camille laughs as James playfully imitates the gesture. This continues for a couple more minutes until James suddenly gets a sick look on his face. Camille quickly grabs Mason and hands the trashcan to James, who starts throwing up again. Obviously, the alcohol hasn't worn off yet. Maybe the hangover will teach him a lesson. She knows that he's never going to drink again, but he'll really learn when he wakes up with that pounding headache.<p>

"Your daddy isn't feeling too great." She says, looking at Mason.

"Okay, i'm done." James says weakly. Suddenly, the sick look returns. "Or not."

As Camille listens to his coughing and gagging, she finds herself feeling a little nauseous.

"Now i'm done." James whispers, putting the trashcan on the floor. "Hey, i'm gonna brush my teeth."

He stands up and stumbles to the restroom, turning the faucet on. He begins brushing his teeth, staring at the sink. He still feels a little sick, but he 's pretty sure that he's thrown up everything in his stomach. He doesn't know what he's gonna do now. He stooped down to Brianne's level by drinking. Not that she's on that level anymore, but he made the same mistake that she use to make. He was upset, so he decided to see if alcohol could really take the pain away. It really doesn't. Even when drunk, he could still feel the pain of his fight with Brianne. He sat at the bar for an hour,, telling the bartender about his problems. He could tell that the guy was getting annoyed, but he was too drunk to care. He's still a little tipsy, but he thinks that it's starting to wear off. He knows that he's going to have a bad hangover in a few hours. Once he's done brushing his teeth, he is definitely going to bed. It's almost three in the morning and he's still awake.

He cleans his toothbrush and puts it in the cosmetics case before returning to the bed, crawling under the covers. As soon as his head touches the pillow, he passes out.

* * *

><p>James wakes up with a pounding headache. He groans as he lifts one hand to his head, clutching it. He hisses softly and buries his face in the pillow, groaning again. After a few minutes of trying to deal with the pain, he gets the strength to open his eyes and look around. He frowns when he sees that he's alone. Camille moved out of there room, Logan hates him, and Brianne probably hates him as much as Logan does, so it's no surprise that he probably slept by himself. You know what? He doesn't even care. He grew up being independent, so he doesn't need a wife to be happy. Sure, he had a great marriage with Brianne, but if she wants to take it all back, then he doesn't care. He doesn't need her.<p>

He nearly screams when the door opens and slams shut, irritating his throbbing head. He clutches at his head and bites his tongue. He hears Logan mutter something like "Serves you right." However, that's not James main concern right now. He just wants someone to bring him some aspirin and a trashcan.

"Logan, could you bring me some aspirin?"

"Why should I?" Logan says quietly.

"Because my head hurts." James says through gritted teeth.

When Logan sees James pained expression, he sighs heavily and reaches into his gym bag, grabbing the aspirin and a bottle of water. He gives James the proper dosage and the water bottle, impatiently waiting for him to finish. Once James is done, he takes the water bottle and puts it on the bedside table.

"Thanks." James says tiredly.

"I don't know why you did this." Logan tells him. "I mean, this isn't like you at all."

"I was just upset about what happened between me, you, Camille, and Brianne."

"So you thought that alcohol would fix it?" Logan says in disbelief. "James, you've seen what it does to people. And me, you, Kendall, and Carlos promise that we wouldn't let Hollywood change us. We've been in the music business for a few years now and we've kept our promise. When did that change?"

"I'm not gonna do it again, you know."James says softly.

"How am I suppose to believe the guy that kissed my girlfriend?"

"Logan, Camille kissed me!" James says desperately. "She was upset about what happened between you and her, so she was looking for a distraction."

Logan turns around and runs a hand through his hair, taking a deep breath.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." James tells him.

"I know you didn't." Logan says softly. He turns around and sits next to James on the bed. "Man, what is it with us and looking for a distraction whenever something goes wrong? My mom told me that I should talk to my friends and family when i'm upset, rather than doing something i'll regret later."

"All of us should take your mom's advice." James says with a soft smile. "When we're upset, we look for the wrong distractions. Whether we find ourselves starting an argument with a friend, kissing someone else's significant other, or having a few drinks, it's all ridiculous."

"Look, I'm sorry that I didn't let you explain." Logan tells him. "I should have let you explain before making assumptions."

"Hey, don't worry about it." James says. "So...Are we okay now?"  
>"Sure." Logan says, bumping fists with his friend. "Hey, after you get rested up, please comb your hair. You look terrible."<p>

"Don't rub it in."

* * *

><p>As Camille walks through the lobby, she finds herself walking through the lobby. She though that a walk would clear her mind. She feels a little better, but she still doesn't feel great. She isn't sure who to blame. If Hilary hadn't kissed Logan, he and Camille wouldn't have broken up, and she wouldn't have kissed James. It's hard not to be angry at Hilary for what she did, but Camille hates to put the blame on anyone.<p>

She doesn't watch where she's going as she's thinking, so she ends up bumping into Jessica and both girls fall to the ground.

"What the...Camille?" Jessica asks as she gets back up, wiping the dust off of her jeans. "Where have you been?"

"I went for a walk." Camille says.

'Have you and Logan talked yet?"

"Don't even mention him."

"I'll talk that as a no." Jessica says with a grin.

"Then I kissed James and Brianne is mad at him, so they're on the verge of a divorce." Camille says. "I'm mad at Hilary and I'm mad at Brianne because they're both being stupid. James was so upset that he went to a bar last night and got wasted."

"Whoa! A good boy goes bad." Jessica says, looking impressed.

"Jessica!" Camille snaps. "This isn't a joke! It's very serious! James tried to explain, but Brianne wouldn't let him."

"Wow, she is being stupid." Jessica says. She grabs Camille's arm and begins dragging her towards the coffee.

"Jessica, I'm banned from that place!" She shouts as she is dragged into the cafe.

"Hey, I thought that I banned you!" The manager yells.

"We don't care!" Jessica says as she and Camille walk over to the table where Brianne is sitting. The girl is drinking a Chocolate banana smoothie and reading a magazine, but Jessica snatches both items from her and puts them on another table. "What is your problem? You seriously didn't give James a chance to explain?"

"I saw what I saw!" Brianne says.

"How do you know that you didn't miss something? Maybe you didn't see the whole thing!" Jessica says.

"Jess, you're causing a scene." Camille whispers awkwardly.

"I don't care!" Jessica whispers back. "I'm trying to help you!"

"We aren't even that close!"

"Don't push it." Jessica says before glaring at Brianne.

Camille rolls her eyes and rubs her temples. When is Jessica going to stop trying "defend" everyone? When she tries to defend someone, she sometimes makes things worse. Aren't things bad enough already?

Brianne is about to say something, but Kelly, Gustavo, and Walter burst through the doors and over to the small group. They are breathing heavily, so they must have been in a hurry to get here.

"What's wrong?" Brianne asks nervously.

"We..." Gustavo starts to say before Kelly interrupts him.

"We know who cancelled our flight!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliffhanger! Who wants to guess who cancelled their flight? Haha:P Anyway, James very...not James in some parts of this chapter. But a lot of people may have moments where they just aren't themselves, so I think that it worked. I enjoyed writing the chapter and I hope that you liked it too! :)**

**Review!**


	26. Big Time Mess

Silence follows Kelly's shocking announcement. They all knew that Gustavo and Walter have been working to find the culprit, but they didn't really expect for the search to be successful. It seems like it would be difficult to find the person that cancelled their flight and forced them to deal with this horrible vacation longer than they wanted to, especially since there are so many possible suspects. How did they figure it out? It's been a few days since they found out about the cancelled flight, so it's surprising that Gustavo and Walter were able to figure out such a big problem. It could have been anyone and when there are so many possibilities, it's hard to come up with a final answer. Wait a minute! What if they _think _they know who cancelled the flight, but they're wrong? What if this is a mistake? Brianne, Camille, and Jessica hope that it isn't a mistake, but you never know!

"You better not be joking." Jessica tells Kelly. "Who did it?"

"Hawk!" Kelly says. "After thinking about it and writing a list of possible suspects, we narrowed it down to one person. Hawk! I mean, think about it. He is always trying to compete with Gustavo! He'll do anything to take Gustavo's success for himself, so if he could keep us from returning to LA, Gustavo wouldn't be able to stop him from getting more successful than he his. Don't you see? Hawk did this! He wanted to stop Gustavo and Big Time Rush from recording, so he could get all of the fame, success, and fortune!"

Brianne looks at Camille and Jessica. That really does make sense. If Gustavo can't run Rocque Records, he can't make music and people will forget about him, and Hawk can become successful. He has tried several times to ruin Gustavo, so this must have been another attempt. When Jordin Sparks was recording a song at Rocque Records, Hawk sent a skunk, so Jordin would decide that Rocque Records stinks and record the song at Hawk Records. Let's face it. He's jealous and would do anything to have the success that Gustavo has.

"You're sure?" She asks.

"Totally!" Walter nods. "Now I want you three to just keep doing what you're doing, while we try to figure out a plan."

Brianne grabs her magazine and quickly drinks the rest of her smoothie before walking out of the cafe. While they come up with a plan to get out of this country, she's going back to her room. Maybe James will be there and she can apologize. They haven't spoken to each other all day. She is aware of her mistake. She didn't give James a chance to explain why he and Camille were kissing. She's incredibly hurt that he went out and got drunk, but she knows that he'll never do it again. She trusts him enough to know that this was just a one time thing. Even though he's upset, Brianne knows that he wouldn't let a fight with his wife push him to a life of alcohol addiction. He's much stronger than Brianne has ever been, so he would never make the same mistakes that she made. Back in her drinking days, she would go partying at least three times a week, sometimes more.

As she stands in the elevator, she thinks about what she's going to say to James. What can she say to convince him to forgive her?

She steps out of the elevator and walks down the hallway When she reaches her room, she hesitates, but she finally opens the door. She finds James laying on the bed, holding a wet cloth against his forehead, while Allie lays on his chest. She feels shallow and stupid when the first thought that comes to mind is how hot he looks. He's wearing jeans, his yellow hoodie, and his glasses. But Brianne finally snaps out of her shallow thoughts and remembers what she came here for. She clears her throat as she sits next to him, reaching out to grab his left hand. Obviously, he's still angry with her, because he roughly yanks his hand from her grip.

"Go away." He mumbles.

"Jay, I wanted to talk to you." Brianne says desperately, touching his cheek. James glares at her and wraps his arm around his daughter, as if he's protecting her. Brianne rubs Allie's back and stares at her husband. Is he really that angry with her? Is he going to give up on their relationship just because Brianne acted like a jerk? She can understand him being hurt and mad, but she doesn't think that he should completely push her away.

"You want to apologize." He says flatly. "But I'm not ready to accept your apology. You obviously still have some growing up to do. Once you do that, we'll talk."

Unbelievable! Brianne probably deserves this kind of treatment, but it makes her angry that James won't even give her a chance to apologize.

"Fine." She says softly, standing up. "Stay mad for all I care."

She kisses Allie's forehead and doesn't say another word to James as she leaves the room, closing the door behind her. That certainly didn't go well. What is she going to do now? Will James ever forgive her?

* * *

><p>James sadly glances at the door that Brianne just closed behind her. He can't believe that it's happening again. Once again, their relationship is being tested. It shouldn't have to be this hard to maintain a happy and healthy relationship. Most of the time, he and Brianne are totally in love with each other, but there's always those days where they can't stand to be in the same room. Most of the time, their fights are minor and tolerable, but fights like this make both of them miserable. James hates that, but he's so angry with Brianne for ignoring his side of the story. He feels that she deserves to get the cold shoulder for a while.<p>

He winces as his sits up, causing the pain in his head to flare up. He keeps one arm around Allie and kisses her forehead, trying to hold back any tears threatening to fall. He takes his glasses off and rubs his eyes, puts the glasses back on, and hugs Allie. He buries his face in her curly blonde hair, realizing that he just can't take it anymore, So he holds onto her and cries silently. He can see Allie looking at him with confusion, wondering why her dad is so upset. He kisses the top of her head and rubs her back, sniffling as Allie touches his tear stained cheek.

"Daddy and mommy are having a little fight." He whispers, stroking her cheek. "But it's going to be okay."

Knock! Knock!

The door slowly opens and Camille enters the room, looking at him with sympathy. She can tell that he has been crying. It's so obviously, even though he's trying to hide it. She sits next to him and puts her hand on his back, rubbing it gently. She wipes a few stray tears with her thumb before giving him a hug. He looks so vulnerable and obviously needs some comfort. She may have made the mistake of kissing him, but it's surely okay for her to comfort him when he's upset.

"How are you feeling?" She whispers.

"Don't even ask." James whispers, rubbing his aching head. "Have you talked to Logan yet?"

"James, don't change the subject." Camille tells him. "I'm concerned about _you_."

"There's nothing to be concerned about." James argues.

"Yes, there is." Camille says, grabbing his hand. "Look, I know that you and Brie are going through another rough patch, but it won't last forever. Think about the other fights that you've had. How long did those fights last? Did you ever break up?"

"They usually lasted a few days, maybe a week, sometimes longer." James mumbles. "Then we made up and everything went back to normal."

"That's how this fight will turn out too." Camille says, rubbing his back. "So don't worry too much, okay?"

"I'll try." James whispers, using his sleeve to wipe the tears from his cheeks. He runs his hand through his hair and smiles weakly whenever Allie babbles. He places a kiss on her forehead and whispers to her, giving her a few more kisses before looking at Camille. As upset as he is about his fight with Brianne, he wants to help Logan and Camille fix their relationship. Even though his relationship is falling apart, there's no reason for Logan and Camille to stay apart. They belong together and with a little hard work, James is certain that they can repair their relationship.

"Camille, I want you to talk to Logan, okay?" He tells her. "Hilary kissed him, so you shouldn't stay mad at him."

"James, I was never mad at him. I love him." Camille explains. "I was just hurt, but I guess you're right. I've been missing him so much and I don't think I can be without him for any longer."

"Then I want you to go and find him." James tells her. "Will you do that?"

"Yeah." Camille says as she climbs off of the bed. She gives James a hug and rubs Allie's back before leaving, closing the door behind her. She walks down the long hallway and walks down the stairs. She heard from Kendall that Logan was in the gym, so she hopes that he'll still be there. She doesn't even remember how long they've been broken up, but she knows that it's been too long. She wants to make things right and she hopes that Logan feels the same way. They were both wrong in this situation. Logan shouldn't have led Hilary on and Camille shouldn't have kissed James.

She walks around the corner and down a shorter hallway, slowly walking into the gym. She looks around and sees Logan sitting in the bleachers, reading some kind of magazine. When Logan hears her footsteps, he looks up. She gives him a small wave, slowly walking up the bleachers. She sits next to him and stares at the magazine in Logan's hand.

"What are you reading?" She asks.

"Uh, National Geographic." Logan says, showing the front cover to her.

"Of course." Camille says jokingly. Her expression becomes serious as she touches his hand. "Listen, I was hoping that we could talk. You know, if you want to. I really hope that you want to because I miss you and I was hoping that we could..."

"Camille!" Logan interrupts. "You really miss me?"

"Yeah." Camille says softly. "Breaking up with you was a mistake. I want to be with you and I regret my mistake. I'm sorry, Logan. If I could go back and change things, I would, but I can't do that, so..."

She is interrupted when Logan kisses her passionately, wrapping his arm around her waist. As he pulls away, she has a bewildered look on her face.

"Wow, we didn't talk much." She stammers.

"I didn't talk much, but you talked too much." Logan whispers before kissing her again.

"Rude!" Camille exclaims before pulling him back into a kiss. They stop after two minutes, out of breath. They both look at each other with love, something that they haven't really shown each since the vacation started. Maybe they can finally get back to a happier place in their relationship.

"Hey, Gustavo and Walter know who cancelled our flight." She tells him.

"So we can get out of here?" Logan asks hopefully. "Because I found a snake under my bed and I think I've been emotionally scarred."

"I know, Logie." Camille laughs, ruffling his hair. "Hey, it was Hawk that did this."

"Why am I not surprised?" Logan asks, shaking his head.

"Because he's a jerk."

"Oh yeah!"

* * *

><p>"Really? You're just going to give up?" Lindsey asks in surprise, looking at Brianne.<p>

"He obviously isn't ready to forgive me." Brianne says as she puts some clothes in her suitcase. Since they'll hopefully be leaving soon, she wants to be fully prepared. Of course, she doesn't know where she's going to go when they get back to LA. If she and James are going to split up, they can't live in the same house anymore. Would her mom care if she moved back into their apartment?

"Brie, he's mad!" Hilary tells her. "When people are angry, they say things that they don't mean. Just watch! In a few days, he's going to tell you that he's ready to forget about this whole thing."

"That's what you think." They hear Jessica mumble.

"Why are Lindsey and Hilary being supportive, but you're not?" Brianne asks her.

"Well, it's your fault for making assumptions." Jessica shrugs, patting her shoulder. "Why don't you take a moment to think your part in this little fight?"

With that, she's gone. The closing of a door is heard before all is silent again.

"Can you believe her?" Brianne asks her other two friends.

"No offense, Brie, but I agree with her." Hilary says "You accused James of something before he even had a chance to talk. You're gonna have to prove to him that you can be a good listener before he even considers forgiving you. I know that you love him, but I don't think that he appreciates being accused of something that he didn't do."

"You know, I can totally understand why Camille would want to kiss that boy." Lindsey says. "That boy is fine."

"Lindsey..." Brianne warns.

"Just saying." Lindsey says, lifting her hands in defense.

"Anyway, Hilary, you're right." Brianne nods. "I need to prove myself to him."

"Exactly." Hilary nods. "Just spoil him for a while. By him some Cuda Spray or something."

"Hilary, material things will not fix their relationship!" Lindsey says, smacking her behind the head. "Brie, you know what to do."

"Wish me luck." Brianne says happily before leaving the room.

"One time, my parents were fighting a lot, so they went to couples therapy." Hilary says. "It actually worked! Now they're back to sleeping in the same room and my mom makes breakfast for my dad!"

"Good for you." Lindsey says weirdly before walking to the restroom.

"Seriously, I can get their therapist on the phone! I have her on speed dial!"

* * *

><p>"Where are they?" Kelly asks, pacing back and forth on the gym floor. "I texted them and told them to meet us in the gum! We all want to end this disaster of a vacation! We're all on the same page, right? I have seen too many bugs and hobos and I just want to go home."<p>

"KELLY, BE QUIET!" Gustavo shouts. "Anyway, I just got a text from Brianne. She said that they'll be here in a few minutes."

"We're here!" Brianne says as she and the rest of the group enter the gym. They all sit in the first and second rows on the bleachers. She sits next to James and smiles at him, but the smile fades when she receives a glare in response. She bounces Mason on her lap and looks at James, wondering why he's being so difficult. She can understand why he's acting like this, but she's getting frustrated. She's trying to make nice, but he keeps pushing her away. This is something that the old James would do, but she thought that he had changed. Is he really going to revert back to his old ways?

"Jay, please talk to me." She begs.

"Don't talk to me." James snaps, wrapping his arms around Allie.

"Jay..."

"I'm serious!" James says, getting even angrier.

"You're being ridiculous!" Brianne whispers.

"Oh, am I?" James asks sarcastically.

"SHUT UP!" Gustavo yells. James and Brianne stop arguing and look at him. "You can deal with your marital problems later. You all are here because Walter, Kelly, and I have found a way to get a flight back to Los Angeles. How are we going to do that? Hawk obviously convinced the airport to not allow us to book a flight by telling lies about us. Well, we are going to expose him to those people. We are going to find proof that he is a lying, scheming jerk. Once they know the truth, they should allow us to book another flight, so we can leave as soon as possible."`

"Sounds great." James says, giving Brianne another glare. Brianne rolls her eyes and gives him a look of exasperation. "And I would like to mention that Brianne still watches Barney."

"Only when there isn't anything good on TV!" Brianne whispers.

"Yeah, but you actually sing along!" James says. He starts singing in a mocking tone. "I love you. You love me. We're a happy family..."

"Not so happy now, are we?" Brianne retorts.

"You know what, Brianne? Maybe you should divorce me!" James yells, nearly bursting the eardrums of everyone in the gym.

"I'll be happy to!" Brianne responds as she and James walk down the bleachers. They continue arguing and yelling at each other as they try to race to see who can get to the door first. Everyone watches as they walk out of the gym before heading in opposite directions.

"You see? That is why you should never get married." Walter tells the group. "They've been married for a little more than a year, yet they're acting like an old married couple."

"I know what that's like." Kendall laughs, high fiving Carlos. Well, he's laughing until he gets a dirty look from Jo. "I mean, I love you?"

"That's what I thought you said." She tells him.

"My last girlfriend was crazy, but she never acted like you girls." Walter says.

"What's wrong with us?" Hilary asks in confusion.

"You're dangerously stupid, Jessica is a psycho, I think Brianne is emotionally unstable, Jo is overly jealous, Camille is just...strange, Katie scares me, and Mrs. Knight...Well, you're actually okay." Walter explains. Mrs. Knight smiles happily when he says this. Kendall and Katie sometimes get annoyed with her overprotective ways, but she's glad to know that someone doesn't mind her behavior.

"What about Lindsey?" Jessica asks, glaring at him.

"She's the normal one." Walter says with a slight laugh.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Hilary whispers, shrieking when Lindsey kicks her leg. "OW!"

"If Walter said that I'm normal, then I'm normal." Lindsey says through a smile.

"ENOUGH!" Gustavo says loudly.

"Walter, Gustavo, and I are going to see if we can find something to use against Hawk." Kelly tells them. "You guys can keep relaxing, then we'll meet again tomorrow."

"Okay! I'm out." Jessica says, grabbing Carlos hand.

"Try not to destroy anything." Gustavo warns them.

"Don't count on it." Jessica whispers before leading Carlos out of the gym.

* * *

><p>James watches with annoyance as Brianne grabs the cosmetics case. She tosses another can of Cuda product onto the bed, giving him a fake smile as she shoves a hairbrush into the case. He cannot believe that she's being so immature. Since they left the gym, she has refuses to speak to him, packing whatever items that she left in the room. he seriously thinks that this is the last straw for both of them. He's not going to apologize for anything. Brianne is the one that's acting like a spoiled brat. She needs to get off her high horse and see the truth. She's being a spoiled, egotistical little...Well, he isn't going to say the word, but you know what he means.<p>

"_James, _" Brianne says coolly. "If we're going to get a divorce, who gets custody of Allie and Mason?"

"Me." James says. "I'm obviously the better parent."

"Really? Because you were drunk earlier this morning." Brianne says. "I don't think that's something that a responsible parent would do."

"Yeah, but that was a one time thing." James smirks. "It's only a matter of time before you snap, Little Miss Former Alcoholic That Went To Rehab and Really Needs To Go Back."

"You are being so immature." Brianne laughs humorlessly.

"It's what I do best, Mrs. _Rocque_." James says, emphasizing Brianne's maiden name.

"You're a child!" Brianne retorts.

"No, Allie and Mason are children." James grins. "I am a twenty year old man."

"Yeah, you're so manly." Brianne says sarcastically.

"Oh, like you don't agree with me." James says, rolling his eyes.

"James, call me when you decide to get a brain!" Brianne says before exiting the hotel room, slamming the door behind her.

"I'll get mine when you get yours!" James laughs before his smile slowly fades. As fun as it is to drive her crazy, he fears that he may lose her forever. That's the last thing he wants, but he doesn't know how he's going to fix their marriage. He can't just let her walk away, can he?

**A/N: James and Brianne are being ridiculous, aren't they? Anyway, there was a lot of drama, romance, and some humor in this chapter, as you could probably tell:) **

**Review!**


	27. It's About Time

Kelly sighs heavily as she writes something on her clipboard. She, Gustavo, and Walter are writing down their plan to defeat Hawk. So far, they've got their plan to convince the airport to let them book a flight. Gustavo found a threatening voice message that Hawk had sent to his phone. It's shocking and will reveal to the airport employees that he's just a vengeful and sneaky person. It should prove that he's only trying to hinder Gustavo's success and convince them to let him get a flight back to LA. Frankly, Kelly is very impressed with what they have so far, but there's something missing. They need to figure out what they're going to do _after _they return to LA. They've gotta decide how they're going to get revenge on Hawk. Kelly normally doesn't agree with the concept of revenge, but this vacation actually made her consider it. Hawk is the reason that they've been stuck here, so he deserves to receive some pay back. Kelly would prefer to see him get a beating from Freight Train, but that probably won't happen. They want to get revenge, not get arrested.

"Do you have a plan or not?" Walter asks Gustavo.

"I'M THINKING!" Gustavo yells. He paces back and forth in the room, suddenly stopping in his tracks. Kelly and Gustavo know that that look. That's his idea look. Anytime he gets a good idea, he always gets this weird smile on his face and a mischievous glint in his eyes. Hopefully, he just came up with a really good plan.

"We throw a wild party at Hawk Records and destroy everything!" He says. Kelly and Walter look at each other with weird looks. A party? What kind of idea is that? If they throw a party at Hawk Records, what will Hawk say? What if it doesn't bother him and he ends up wanting to join in? They want to make him angry, not entertain him!

"A party? Seriously?" Kelly asks.

"Think about it." Gustavo says. "We invite everyone at the Palm Woods, all Rocque Records employees, hundreds of people! We get a bunch of alcohol, let everyone get totally wasted, and those drunk idiots will destroy everything at Hawk Records! I know that it'll work! I've seen Brianne drunk and you should see the messes that she use to make at my mansion! If we can do that with Hawk Records, we'll have gotten the ultimate revenge! It's perfect! He'll be furious! Besides, he sent a skunk to Rocque Records, so let's give him some real payback!"

"He's getting a little too excited." Walter whispers.

"Ya think?" Kelly whispers.

"Gustavo, are you sure that this will work? What if it backfires?" Walter asks.

"IT WON'T BACKFIRE!" Gustavo shouts. "It's going to work."

"Alright," Kelly sighs. "What now?"

"We're going to put our disguises on, take a ship back to Mandelino, talk to the idiots at the airport, and book a flight back home." Gustavo explains as he tosses their wigs and undercover outfits to them. Walter and Kelly reluctantly take them a try to race each other to the restroom. Of course, Kelly beats Walter to it, closing the door and locking it.

* * *

><p>The three adults rush across the beach, running to the nearest boating dock. They finally make it and they run onto the ship, finding a seat. They all pull their sunglasses over their eyes, so no one recognizes them. They hope that they don't look too suspicious. They probably look weird with their dark sunglasses, but it doesn't matter, as long as no one notices their true identities. It would stink to end up back in jail before they could even get back home. Brianne, Jessica, Hilary, and Lindsey were sentenced to fourteen years in prison for burning Bella's room and they'll be seriously peeved off at Gustavo, Kelly, and Walter if they have to complete their sentence. Although Gustavo is a tough guy, he is very protective of Brianne and he refuses to let her spend any time in prison, especially not for fourteen years.<p>

"If this doesn't work, I quit." Kelly whispers to Gustavo, glaring at him.

"I wouldn't worry about that if I were you." Gustavo says. "Cause I'm amazing."

"Of course you are." Kelly mutters, rolling her eyes.

"Be quiet!" Walter whispers loudly. "Just shut up so we can get to the airport, show them the recording, and explain everything so we can go home. I am sick and tired of being in this country! Don't get me wrong. I love Australia, but Mandelino is full of crazy people and we were forced to stay in a hotel in the worst part of Sydney. I could have sworn that I heard a gun shot last night, a hobo chased me through the lobby, some old lady threw a rock at me, and I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! On top of that, I need to get home because James and I need to do some work on Brianne's EP."

"I don't think that James or Brianne will feel comfortable with that." Kelly tells him. "Those two are probably going to file for a divorce when we get back to LA, so don't even bother asking James for help on that EP. I'm pretty sure that he'll refuse if you ask him.

"Alright, you're a girl, so you should know how to fix relationships." Walter says.

"Uh, my last boyfriend dumped me for another girl." Kelly says awkwardly. "I don't really wanna talk about it."

"Was she hot?" Walter asks.

"I guess." Kelly shrugs. "She had brown hair, average height, she was an actress, and my ex started hanging out with her. I mean, she wasn't super gorgeous or anything, but he thought so."

"Hey, there's Mandelino!" Gustavo says, pointing to the beautiful island. It looks just like it did when they were staying there, but they only have bad memories of that place. The girls burning Bella's room, sleeping on the beach with no food or shelter, getting arrested, and finally escaping from prison.

A couple minutes later, the boat finally stops in front of the island and the guests start getting off. Walter, Gustavo, and Kelly get off and begin walking across the beach. They start walking down a sandy road in search of the airport. From a distance, they can actually see the Mandelino Island Resort. They sigh sadly, knowing that they'll never get the chance to actually stay there. Oh well! There are plenty of resorts in California. That's just as good as staying at some fancy island resort in Australia, right? Oh, it doesn't really matter. They're finally going to go home! That's what really matters right now!

"Where is the airport?" Walter asks.

"This way." Gustavo says as they turn right, walking down another road. They keep walking down the lonely and empty road, looking around for the airport. After walking for a few more minutes, they see the large airport. They high five each other and quickly run towards the building. They bump into a few people along the way, but they ignore that as they run through the front door. They approach one of the ticket counters, tired and out of breath. A short and slightly overweight woman is standing there, looking bored. She's chewing some gum while she looks around.

"Hey, do you know anyone named Sam?" Kelly asks. "We called the airport one time and we talked to a girl by that name. Do you know where she is?"

"That would be me." The woman says boredly. "What do you want?"

"We really need to talk to you alone." Walter tells her.

"Why?" Sam asks suspiciously.

"it's really important." Kelly says desperately. Sam sighs loudly and motions for them to follow her. She leads them into a small room and they all sit down at a table.

"Alright, talk." She says.

"Did you ever receive a call from this guy?" Gustavo asks, taking his phone out and playing Hawl's message.

"_Gustavo, it's Hawk! Hey, the Pop Tiger Awards are next week and I just wanted to let you know that i'm going to make sure that your little boy band loses. Got that? Okay, have a nice day." _Hawk says with a maniacal laugh.

"Yes I did." Sam says, looking a little more lively now. In fact, she almost looks curious and a little surprised.

Walter, Gustavo, and Kelly look at each other before taking their wigs and sunglasses off.

"He called you and told you to keep us off the plane." Kelly says calmly. "But you need to listen to us, okay? He only did that because Gustavo is more successful than him. He wants to steal Gustavo's fame and if we're stuck in Australia with no way of getting back to America, Gustavo won't be able to get in the way."

"Hmmm, interesting." Sam says, tapping her fingers on the table. "So you were never in prison?"

"How does he know that we were in prison?" Kelly asks, quickly slapping her hands over her mouth.

"Okay, we were in prison." Walter nods. "But it was totally stupid. One of the singers that I work with, Brianne Rocque, and her friends accidentally burnt Bella Martin's room. Then they tried to go and apologize, but Bella freaked out and called the cops. We didn't do anything bad!"

"Alright." Sam shrugs. "I guess I can book a flight for you. Just come with me."

They follow her out of the room and to her ticket counter.

"Los Angeles, right?" She asks.

"Yes." Kelly nods.

"We have an available flight for tonight at eight. Will that work for you?" Sam asks them.

"Yes!" Kelly says happily.

"That's perfect. " Walter says.

"Coach or First Class."

"First class."

"How many tickets do you need?"

"Fifteen." Gustavo says.

"Ah, rich people." Sam mutters as she types something into the computer. "Alright, you're all set. Just let me get your tickets."

**Ten minutes later**

"Gustavo, you are a genius!" Walter says as they exit the hotel.

"Didn't you already know that?" Gustavo says proudly. He looks at his cell phone, which is getting absolutely no reception. He was going to call Allison and tell her where they are, but he can't do that now. That's another thing that he hates about this island. There's no phone reception.

"We can still get on a ship, right?" Kelly asks.

"Yeah." Walter says. "The ship comes back to the dock every fifteen minutes. In fact, it should be showing up at any moment."

They keep walking, becoming more and more exhausted. They finally arrive at the dock, just as the ship is arriving. They get onto the ship and return to their seats. They make sure that their wigs and sunglasses are secured, so that they don't fall off. They need to stay undercover while they wait for their flight.

"Do you think that James and Brianne will work things out?" Kelly asks, looking at the beautiful blue ocean.

"I don't know." Walter says. "They won't even speak to each other."

"They shouldn't let one fight ruin their marriage." Kelly says.

"Besides, I need James happy, so he can sing." Gustavo says. Walter and Kelly look at him with disbelief, shocked that he could be so selfish. This isn't about singing or dancing! It's about James and his happiness. As much as Gustavo cares about the boys, he can still be pretty selfish. If one of them is feeling down, he isn't necessarily concerned about them being okay. It's always about getting them to be happy, so they can sing for a new song.

"Gustavo, James might be getting a divorce from _your _niece." Kelly says. "His happiness is way more important."

"Yeah, whatever." Gustavo says with a wave of his hand.

**Five minutes later**

"Alright, let's go back to our mess of a hotel." Kelly says with dread in her voice.

"We're getting out of there tonight." Walter reminds her as they walk across the beach. They look both ways before crossing the street and they approach the front door to the hotel. They walk into the lobby and Kelly starts writing a text message to everyone else, telling them to meet up in the gum. She presses send, then follows Gustavo and Walter to the gym.

* * *

><p>"Alright, why are we here?" Kendall asks, sitting on the bottom row of bleachers.<p>

"We booked a flight back to Los Angeles!" Kelly squeals. Upon hearing this announcement, the group starts cheering, hugging, and giving high fives to each other. Well, all except for James and Brianne. They just stand there and smile, but they glare when their eyes land on each other. It's a good thing that Jessica, Lindsey, Logan, and Camille are sitting between them. Everyone is worried that they'll start screaming at each other again, so they decided that it's best for the "couple" to stay as far away from each other as possible.

James slowly takes his eyes off of his wife, holding Mason in his arms. The baby babbles and touches his cheek, so he tries to smile. He kisses Mason's nose and flattens the collar of his green polo shirt, which has been paired with khaki shorts. He looks so cute in the new outfit, which James bought at a baby clothing store in the mall.

"We're going back home, buddy." He whispers,

"Dada!" Mason exclaims, touching James cheek again.

"Yeah, I'm your daddy." James chuckles with a smile.

Mason suddenly becomes interested in the black and white baseball cap that Logan is wearing, trying to reach for it. Logan must have heard his babbles because he stands up and takes Mason from James.

"hey, buddy, do you wanna wear my hat?" He asks, putting the cap on Mason's head. It's a little too big for the little guy, but it's still cute.

"Dada." Mason says, looking at James.

"Okay, you want your daddy back." Logan says as he gives Mason back to James.

"Let's give Uncle Logan his hat." James tells Mason as he hands the cap back to Logan.

"Hey, are you and Brianne ever going to work things out?" Jessica asks him. "Because she's starting to get on my nerves. In fact, both of you are."

"First of all, I don't know how Brianne and I are going to work things out. Second of all, thanks for the love!" James says before walking down the steps. He and Brianne look at each other again, but James just shakes his head and quickly walks out of the gym. He can't keep focusing on her. How is he ever going to be happy again if he doesn't get his mind off of her? But he can't help what he's feeling. He still loves Brianne and that's never going to change, but they'll never have a happy marriage if they don't trust each other and communicate in a mature manner.

"You!" he hears someone say. He turns around and sees Gustavo walking towards him. Ugh, this is the last thing he needs right now.

"Gustavo, I'll be fine." He says. "Don't worry about the album."

"Look, I just wanted to let you know that I feel...bad about what happened between you and Brianne. I hope...you work things out." Gustavo says, obviously struggling to say something so nice.

"I'm fine." James insists. He doesn't bother with smiling, since he isn't really in a smiling mood.

"Um, okay." Gustavo says awkwardly. James nods before walking into the elevator. Luckily, he's alone in the elevator, so he is able to let a few tears fall. When he sees himself in the mirror, he quickly wipes the tears away. He's The Face! The Face doesn't cry. It doesn't matter what the situation is. He can't let himself cry.

Mason seems to notice the tears and he touches James cheek. He and Allie are both starting to get better at understanding emotions. If someone is sad or angry, they'll react to it. When a loved one cries, they'l touch the person's cheek, as if they're trying to wipe the tears away.

"Let's go and watch some TV." James whispers as they walk down the empty hallway. He pushes the door open and walks into the room, sitting on the bed. He grabs the remote and turns the TV on, noticing that Camille left it on some cheesy soap opera. He's too lazy to change it, so he willingly watches the soap shows are so boring to him, but this show totally fits his mood. This episode looks like it has a very depressing plot, so it's perfect for James. You know, this is exactly why he never stayed in a committed relationship before Brianne. Anytime you fall in love, that person ends up taking your heart and ripping it to shreds. He has seen it happen to other people, but he wasn't going to let it happen to him. Then Brianne came along and he decided to give true love a chance, but he obviously made a mistake.

"Dada." Mason says, grabbing James hair.

"You're real talkative today, aren't you?" James says, grabbing his little hands. "Did Carlos feed you more brownies? They make you hyper, remember?"

"Mama!" Mason says, pointing to a picture on the bedside table. James frowns as he grabs the picture. He takes a deep and calming breath. He remembers this picture. He and Brianne were at the release party for the second Big Time Rush album. Apparently, Mrs. Knight had brought a camera and took a picture of them. They were both smiling as James kissed Brianne's temple, while she kept her arm around his waist. James has to laugh at what was going on behind them. Carlos had decided to start dancing on a table, succeeding in getting on Gustavo's nerves. At first, they were concerned that he had been drinking, but then they remembered that it's Carlos that they're talking about. He always acts crazy. Besides, if he had been drinking, he would have had alcohol breath.

"Yeah, that's your mama." He whispers, showing the picture to Mason.

"Carwos." Mason babbles, pointing to Carlos.

"Hey, you finally said another word!" James says, lifting his hand for Mason to high five him. "That's my boy!"

Their celebration is interrupted when the door opens. Logan and Camille walk into the room, holding hands and talking quietly.

"Hey, James." Camille says.

"You better start getting ready." Logan tells him. "We're gonna leave in a couple hours. Gustavo is getting us checked out right now."

"Thank goodness." Camille says as she grabs one of her sundresses off the bed, folding it and putting it in her suitcase.

"I might as well stay here." James mumbles.

"You're not staying here." Logan says as he forces James to stand up. "Just brush your teeth, comb your hair, and put your disguise on, so we can get out of here."

He senses that Logan isn't joking around, so he hands Mason to Camille and walks to the restroom. He starts off by brushing his teeth, trying to keep his thoughts away from Brianne. Sadly, it's hard to keep your mind off of someone when they broke your heart. After she tried to apologize the other day and James rejected her, she hasn't even bothered to try again. Is she going to give up that easily? James would have thought that she would have kept trying until James accepted her apology, but she hasn't made anymore attempts. It's like she doesn't even care that their relationship is falling apart.

"Who needs her?" He mumbles, spitting the tooth paste out. "If she doesn't care about me..."

"James, are you talking to yourself?" Camille asks.

"No." James denies.

"Are you okay?" Camille asks him. "You sound like you've been crying."

"I have not!" James says, his voice breaking.

"Um, okay." Camille says apprehensively.

As James combs his hair, he looks at his reflection. He's got the face, the muscular body, and everything that a twenty year old guy could want, yet he's not as happy as you would expect him to be. Anyone that knows him understands why he's feeling sad, but a stranger would wonder why he's upset when he has so much. He loves being famous, but that's nowhere near as important as his family.

He wonders if Brianne is thinking the same thing.

* * *

><p><strong>So they're going destroy Hawk Records with a party! Woo hoo!<strong>

***Clears throat* Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter:) Review!**


	28. No Happy Ever After, Just Disaster

"What are you going to do about James?"

Brianne slowly looks at Lindsey, trying to look as calm as possible. She honestly hates when her friends ask her about James. Most of them are more concerned about him, which is understandable. They ask if she's going to try apologizing to him again and she always tells them no. She has already tried apologizing and he refused to accept it. If he doesn't want to forgive her, why should she care? Maybe it's time to let him go. If you love something, let it go. Right? Okay, she doesn't want to let him go, but the chances of getting back together seem to be very small. If that's really true, then Brianne shouldn't even try to fix things.

"I'm going to file for a divorce when we get back to LA." She says, shifting in her seat. They are finally on a plane back to LA and Brianne is actually dreading it. Her mind is telling her to get the divorce papers, but her heart is telling her no. Honestly, it doesn't feel right. Maybe she and James are just going through one of their phases. Surely they're not really headed for a divorce. Brianne can remember when James proposed to her. How could they have gone from a happy couple to a soon to be divorced couple. It just doesn't feel right.

"Brie, I can't believe you're giving up." Lindsey says, looking disappointed.

"Look, James won't even accept my apology, so I'm going to let him go." Brianne says. "It's what he wants, right?'

"This has got to be the stupidest thing that you've ever done." Lindsey says, shaking her head. "Just because James is mad at you, you're going to let him go without a fight. This isn't like you, Brie. I'm really disappointed."

"I know." Brianne whispers, looking out the window. James is only sitting two chairs behind her, but she can't bring herself to look at him. If she does, she'll probably just get a dirty look from him. it hurts whenever he does that, so she's going to make sure that she doesn't feel that pain. She just doesn't understand why he seems to be so angry with her. She has seen him angry before, but he has never acted like this. What happened to her James? The one that never stayed angry with her? The one that loved her? He seems to hate her now.

"He loves you." Lindsey tells her. "But he's just really hurt. You just need to give him some time."

"I've given him time, Lindsey." Brianne tells her. "And it isn't working."

"Well, you're being ridiculous." Lindsey responds before returning her attention to her magazine.

Brianne takes a deep breath, slowly glancing at James. He is holding Allie on his lap, talking to her. He seems perfectly happy, obviously not thinking about Brianne. He laughs whenever Allie pulls his hair, removing her hand and kissing it. Brianne has to laugh whenever Allie babbles and grabs another fistful of James hair. When her husband starts to look up, she quickly turns around and sits down. She holds back any tears in her eyes, since she doesn't want to draw attention to herself. She'll cry when she gets home. Well, if she even has a home. She obviously stay at her and James house, so her only option is to go back to the Palm Woods. Lately, she and James have been communicating with each other through Mrs. Knight and James agrees to let Brianne to keep the kids tonight, but they're going to stay with James tomorrow night. That's not how it should be! They should be a happy family living in one household. Allie and Mason are going to be celebrating their first birthday next month and their parents should celebrate with them. How can they do that if they can't even talk to each other?

There is a bit of turbulence and the sound of class breaking is heard. Brianne turns around and sees a stewardess standing next to Jessica, trying to help her wipe the spilt coffee from her yellow T shirt. Jessica looks mad and Brianne mouths for her to behave. Jessica rolls her eyes and snatches the cloth from the stewardess, scrubbing the coffee stain.

For a moment, James and Brianne lock eyes, their amused smiles slowly fading. They slowly look away, returning to whatever they were doing.

There is one thing to be positive about. Next week, she and Jo will be flying to Chicago to start filming their movie. She can get away from the drama, but she's going to leave the babies with James. She hates making them travel so much, so she thought that they would like to stay with their daddy. She already got the filming schedule and she found out that she will be able to come home for their birthday party. Aside from that, she's also going to be coming back to LA every once in a while to record a few more songs for the EP. There's only going to be five songs and they've already recorded two, so Brianne just needs to record three more.

Yeah, a divorce, a movie, and an EP. Two are great opportunities, but the first one makes her heart break whenever she thinks about it.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentleman, fasten your seat belts, we will be landing in Los Angeles shortly." The pilot says.<p>

James sighs as he sits Allie on his lap. He wraps his arms around her, protecting her from the upcoming turbulence. He hates that he won't be seeing the babies tonight. They're going to spend the night with their mom at the Palm Woods, while James is going to be alone in their house. He hates being alone. He has never really admitted it, but he's actually scared to be alone. He doesn't really know why, but that's just how he needs. He has a confident exterior, but on the inside, he can be quite fragile. He's not really weak, but he's very sensitive.

"You and your brother are going to stay with mommy tonight, okay?" he whispers. "But I'll see you tomorrow."

Allie looks at her father and chews on her thumb. James laughs softly and grabs her hand, giving her a kiss. She squeals happily and tries to stand up, smiling when James helps her. James keeps his arms around her as the plane starts to land, not wanting her to fall and get hurt. The plane finally slows to a stop and people start getting their carry on bags before exiting the plane. James puts Allie in her carrier and grabs his own carry on, walking off the plane. As he enters the terminal, he and Brianne accidentally bump into each other, but they don't bother saying anything. James just watches as Mrs. Knight hands Mason, in his own carrier, to Brianne. Then he walks in the opposite direction.

"Still not talking to each other?" Kendall asks him.

"No." James sighs as they walk to the luggage pickup area.

"Why don't you guys just sit down and talk? You know, instead of ignoring each other." Kendall suggests."Because I don't think that you should give up on the relationship. Neither one of you has tried to fix anything."

"Because it's pointless." James says as he puts his suitcase on the luggage cart. Then he lifts Allie from her carrier and puts it on the cart. He kisses Allie's cheek and follows Kendall over to some chairs. They sit down and he bounces Allie on his lap. When she giggles, he smiles and kisses her cheek.

"Remember when you first told me that you had proposed to Brianne?" Kendall asks him. When James nods, he continues speaking. "Remember how I acted kind of weird about it at first? Well, I was worried that you were too young. I mean, you are Brianne were only seventeen when you proposed. Anyway, you and Brie hadn't even known each other for that long. What you're going through right now, man...Well, it's exactly what I was afraid of. I'm not trying to say that you and Brie shouldn't have gotten married, but I was scared that you would end up getting your heart broken."

"It's not that surprising." James mutters. "Every girl that I've been with has either cheated on me or dumped me for no reason."

"Look, I want you and Brie to work things out, but I'm going to be hear for you no matter what happens." Kendall says. "Okay?"

James nods, staring at Allie with a sad expression.

"What's going to happen to Allie and Mason?" He whispers, playing with Allie's curly blonde hair. "If Brie goes through with the divorce, their lives are going to be so messed up. What kind of life will they have if they're always going back and forth between me and their mom. They shouldn't have two separate homes. They should have one happy home."

"I know." Kendall says.

"Brie and I are basically ruining their lives." James says as he strokes Allie's cheek.

"You're not ruining their lives." Kendall argues. "Allie and Mason are happy kids. They'll be happy just to see both of you, even if you aren't together."

"DOGS!" Gustavo shouts, motioning for them to hurry up. They both stand up and follow the group outside, where Freight Train is weighting for them in his black van. Well, it'll only hold a few people. The rest are going to take a limo. Before they can decide who gets to ride in the van or limo, they are approached by the familiar paparazzi. Surprisingly, they all sigh in relief. They never thought that they would actually be happy to see the paparazzi.

"I've missed you guys!" Hilary squeals, pulling a few photographers into a group picture. Then she turns around and poses for some pictures until Jessica grabs her arm and drags her away from the paparazzi.

"The guys, Mrs. Knight, and Katie can take the van, while the rest of us take the limo." Kelly says as a limo pulls up the curb. With that, they all begin getting into the van or the limo.

* * *

><p>"We'll see you later, man." Carlos says, bumping fists with James. Kendall and Logan both give him a man hug before walking into the Palm Woods. James gives them a halfhearted wave and he watches as Brianne follows them. They meet eyes for a second, realizing that this just might be goodbye. Their relationship is going to be over soon. James finally can't take it anymore, so he gets back into the van and closes the door. He rests his forehead against the window and cries, not caring that Freight Train can probably hear him. Who cares if he seems weak? It doesn't matter anymore.<p>

Freight Train really can hear him. The normally intimidating bodyguard's eyes soften with sympathy for the boy. He punches in the password to open the Lakewood gate, driving into the quiet neighborhood. He parks in front of James and Brianne's house, watching as James climbs out of the car. The look on his face breaks Freight Trains heart. The boy has never looked so vulnerable and broken before. Freight Train is so use to seeing James be so crazy and so concerned about his looks, so it's sad to see what he's like with a broken heart.

He watches as James covers his face with his hands for a moment before grabbing his suitcase. The boy gives him a friendly wave before walking towards the front door.

James wipes his tearful eyes as he unlocks the front door and walks inside, closing the door behind him. The house is so quiet and lonely sounding. There's no TV or music playing, the sound of Brianne's voice is nowhere to be heard.

He sniffles as Maddie comes running towards, barking loudly and pawing at his leg.

"Hey, sweetie." He says, picking her up. He rubs her head and puts her down before leaning against the wall, sliding to the ground. He pulls his knees to his chest and starts crying again. He buries his face in his knees as he cries escalate to sobs. Maddie barks, almost sounding confused by her owners behavior. James lifts his head and takes a few shaky breaths, trying to calm himself. He stands up and walks into the living room, turning the TV on. He changes the channel to ESPN and sits down, grabbing a notebook and pen off the coffee table. He's definitely feeing emotional right now, so he can probably write a good song for Brianne's EP. He doesn't know if she'll want him to be involved, but it's worth a try.

_An hour later, James has a complete song. After writing the lyrics, he grabbed his guitar and started working on the music. He's proud of it and he hopes that Brianne will give it a chance._

_He rubs his eyes and grabs an envelope, folding the song pages up and putting them neatly inside it. Then he grabs another sheet of paper and begins writing a note._

_Brie,_

_I wrote "Disaster" for your Ep.. I hope that you'll like it and I hope that you'll consider recording it._

_Love, James_

He folds the note and puts in the envelope.

He grabs his cell phone and dials Walter's number.

"Hello?" The producer says.

"Hey, could you stop by my place? I wrote a song for the EP and I just wanted to give it to you." James says. "So you could show it to Brie."

"Sure." Walter says. "I'll be there in thirty minutes."

"Thanks." James says before hanging up.

* * *

><p>"So you wrote this song?" Walter asks. When James nods, his eyes widen in surprise. "Wow, that was fast."<p>

"Yeah, just show it to her for me." James says tiredly.

"Okay." Walter says, squeezing his shoulder before walking out the door. James closes it and walks back into the living room. He lays on the couch and closes his eyes. He's so exhausted, so he's going to take a nap. He is in desperate need of one. So he lays there for a while until he finally drifts off to sleep.

**Two hours later**

Riiing!

He groans as he is woken from his nap. He reaches for the cordless phone and presses the talk button, mumbling softly.

"What?" He says, sounding crankier than he intended.

"Oh, you were taking a nap, weren't you?" Kendall says.

"Yeah, I was." James says as he sits up.

"How are you feeling?"

"Same as before." James sighs. "Miserable."

"Brianne's mom said that she refuses to leave the apartment." Kendall says sadly.

"She'll have to get out of there eventually." James says, running his hand through his hair."She and Jo are going to Chicago next week."

"I think she really does miss you, man." Kendall tells him. "She just refusing to admit it."

"Sure." James says. He tries to sound sarcastic, but he only succeeds in sounding more depressed.

"Walter called and said that you wrote a great song for Brie's EP." Kendall says. "He told my mom that he got his guitar out and played it himself. He loved it, man. He thinks that Brie will love it too. You know, even though it's kind of sad."

"I'm in a sad mood." James says with a weak laugh. "Don't judge me."

"Hey, i'm just saying!"

James laughs again. Leave it to Kendall to make him feel better. He's still hurt, but he feels a little happier than he did before.

"I wanna hear it soon, okay?" Kendall tells him. "If you don't play for me, I just might have to beat you up."

"You wouldn't do that." James grins.

"Wanna bet?"

"Dude, I'm taller than you." James chuckles. "I could easily beat you in a fight."

"I can't believe we're talking about fighting." Kendall says in amusement. "We're best friends."  
>"And don't best friends joke around?"<p>

"Good point."

"Hey, how are Allie and Mason doing?"

"They're great! Brianne's mom brought them over. In fact, they're in the living room with Carlos and Logan." Kendall tells him. "They really miss their daddy. I'm gonna let you talk to them."

"Okay." James smiles.

"Hey, daddy is on the phone." Kendall says. James smiles happily when he hears Allie and Mason's happy babbling.

"Hey, loves." He coos.

"Dada!" Allie says happily.

James bursts into laughter. He can't believe that she actually recognized his voice!

"Yeah, that's your daddy!" Logan says.

"Hey, i'll see you kids tomorrow, okay?" James tells them.

"Dada." Mason says.

"Okay, buddy, I'm sure daddy needs some more rest." Kendall says. "Right, James?"

"I guess." James yawns. "I think I'm gonna go to bed in a little bit."

"Alright, we''ll see you tomorrow." Kendall says.

"BYE, JAMES!" Carlos shouts.

"Bye bye!" Allie shouts.

James laughs again, impressed with Allie and Mason's growing vocabulary.

"Bye, James. Don't worry too much." Kendall says before hanging up.

James smiles weakly as he puts the phone down. He looks around the empty room, frowning. It's so depressing to be alone in this huge house. Tonight, he's actually going to fall asleep with no one to cuddle. He could always sleep with Maddie, but he doesn't know how he feels about letting a dog sleep with him. He'll just move her doggy bed to his and Brianne's room, so he won't be totally alone.

It'll have to work for right now. He really wishes that he and Brianne could make up.. However, with the way that things are going, he doesn't know if he can see that happening.

**Songs:  
>Disaster-Jojo <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Double update! :O Alright, this was a sad chapter. I really reccomend listening to "Disaster". It's a beautiful and emotional song. I think it really fits James and Brianne's current situation.<strong>

**Review! **


	29. I'll Never Give Up On You

"I can't believe that you actually got the divorce papers." Jo says as she and Brianne drag their suitcases through the Palm Woods lobby. They are going to Chicago today to start filming their new movie. It's hard for everyone to believe that Brianne sent divorce papers In fact, quite a few people are pretty peeved off about it. The news of their impending divorce has spread all over the Palm Woods and all of James friends are furious with Brianne for doing that to him. Stephanie even walked up to her and said that she is being a real jerk. Brianne won't argue with that. Part of her knows that she's being a jerk, but she still feels that a divorce might be best. She still loves James, but if they're not going to be happy together, then they shouldn't be together at all. Well, they were happy together, but now they're not.

"When someone refuses to accept your apology, then making up is pointless, right?" She asks.

"Have you every heard of the phrase "Never give up?" Jo asks her. "You should really think about it. I mean, you're giving up on James. He probably feels like you don't even care because you're not even trying to fight for him. If you really loved him, you would have at least attempted to fix things. Seriously, It's been over a week and you've already gotten divorce papers? What will James thinks when he sees those papers? You may not think so, but I guarantee you that it's going to kill him. I don't think that he wants to sign those papers either. Don't you get it? He cares about you.."

"Jo, please save the lecture." Brianne says tiredly as they walk to the limo. The driver takes their suitcases and puts them in the trunk before opening the door for the girls. Jo and Brianne climb inside and sit quietly, watching as the driver gets behind the wheel. Brianne looks out the window,, watching all the people that are either entering or leaving the hotel. Most of them look pretty normal, wearing a plain T shirt and jeans, but others look like they've already let the fame go to their heads. The most noticeable guest is a young woman and her boyfriend or husband. Brianne doesn't know them, so she doesn't know if they're married or not.

"You know, James is a really sweet guy." Jo tells her. "In a few years, you're going to regret divorcing him."

That is...so true.

* * *

><p>James looks at these papers with tearful eyes. He can't believe that Brianne is actually going through with it. James got up this morning, fed Allie and Mason, played with them for a while, then went to check the mail and he finds a yellow manila folder. When he opened it, he felt so sick to his stomach because he saw that it contained the divorce papers. He's wanting to deny that it's really happening, but he knows that it's real. Brianne is really filing for a divorce. She just needs him to sign the papers. But he doesn't want to. He doesn't want a divorce! He doesn't want their family to split up! Even if Brianne doesn't care about him, he wishes that she would think about Allie and Mason. By giving up on their marriage, she's making things a lot tougher for the kids. James hates the thought of them growing up with a split family, going back and forth from one home to the other. It just seems like a very rough lifestyle, especially for two little kids.<p>

He stands up and angrily throws the papers across the room, frowning when he hears a loud cry. He sees Allie sitting on the floor in front of the TV, crying. He shakes his head as he picks her up, giving her a hug. He tries to shush her, reassuring her that he didn't mean to scare her.

"It's okay." He whispers, wiping her tears away. "Daddy is just upset."

Allie whimpers and rests her head on his shoulder. He sniffles and kisses her forehead as he sits on the couch. He rubs her back and sings "Nothing Even Matters". The poor things looks sleepy, so there's nothing like a slow song to get her to fall asleep. It seems to be working too. As he sings, her eyes start to close until she's fast asleep.

"Alright, baby girl." He whispers, putting her in her carrier. He wraps her purple blanket around her, making sure that she's nice and warm. Then he looks at Mason, who is playing with a toy car. He chuckles and sits next to his son. He grabs another toy car and makes some car sounds, pretending to race the car that Mason is currently holding. The baby boy finally lets go of the car and crawls toward James, crawling onto his lap. If anything, these kids can distract James from Brianne and her stupid divorce papers. They keep him company even when no one else is around. They may not speak full sentences yet, but they are very entertaining Babies are a lot of fun! He never really liked the idea of people having kids at a young age, but since it happened to him, he has accepted it and enjoyed it.

Knock! Knock!

"i'll be right back." He whispers, kissing Mason's head before walking to the front door. He straightens the drawstrings of his grey Nike hoodie and makes sure that his black and white track pants are straightened out before opening the door. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan are standing on the porch with excited smiles on their faces. He knows what those smiles mean. It means that they have a plan to try and cheer him up. He doesn't know how that's going to work. He's getting a divorce. He's pretty sure that there is nothing that could possibly make him feel better.

"Hey, we're bored, so we're going to hang with you and the kids. Is that okay?" Kendall asks him.

"Um, sure." James says, running her hands through his hair. He yawns as he follows his friends to the living room. As soon as Mason sees the guys, he smiles and tries to stand up. As soon as he is on his feet, he toddles over to them, reaching for Kendall's hand.

"What do you want to show me, buddy?" He asks. Mason babbles and one of his toy cars, handing it to Kendall.

"Where's Allie?" Logan asks.

James points to the sleeping baby and Logan nods in understanding.

"Where's the food?" Carlos says excitedly.

"Um, in the kitchen." James says, pointing at the kitchen. Carlos runs to the kitchen and they al watch as he climbs onto the sink, grabbing some kind of cereal. The counter must have been slippery because he ends up falling off of it and onto the ground with a loud thud.  
>"I'm okay" He shouts, quickly standing up.<p>

"Hey, what are these?" Logan asks, picking up the papers that had been laying a few inches behind the couch. James eyes are downcast as he crosses his arms. He turns around and walks out of the room.

Logan silently reads the papers while Kendall and Carlos look over his shoulder. The divorce form starts off with We, (husbands name), and (Wife's name) make the following statements. **1.** We request the dissolution of our marriage...That's all Logan can read before he looks at Kendall and Carlos with disappointment. On the line where it asks for the wife's name, Brianne has already signed. Even though Logan cares about Brianne, he's pretty mad that she's doing this. It's gotta be the stupidest thing that she has ever done. Why would she do this? Why is she divorcing James before they have a chance to talk things over?

"Unbelievable." Carlos says sadly.

"I'm going to talk to him." Kendal says. Before he can walk away, Carlos grabs his arm.

"Let me do it." He says before walking out of the room. He walks down the small hallway until he reaches the backdoor. He pushes it open and sees James sitting on the steps, staring at his wedding ring. Carlos is very hesitant as he sits next to his best friend. He's afraid that he'll say something wrong. He doesn't want to hurt James and make him feel even worse.

"Did Brie ever look at your song?" He asks.

"Yeah." James says.

"What did she think?"

"Walter said that she didn't really say much about it, but she is going to record it." James tells him. "He told me that he asked her if she would record and all she said was "Okay." She didn't say if she liked the song or anything."

"She must like it if she's willing to record it." Carlos says, patting his shoulder.

"I can't believe this all started because Camille and I kissed." James says. "We've kissed before! Logan didn't end our friendship because of that!"

"Dude, Brianne is hard headed." Carlos says as he sits down. "You should be use to that by now."

"Well, she's definitely stubborn, but this isn't something that I would expect from her." James says tiredly. "We've always tried to work through our problems. We've never given up before."

"Look, my mom always told me that things will always get better, matter how bad they seem."

James smiles softly. Carlos may not be the brightest person ever, but he has his smart moments. James just hopes that he's right. He wants to feel better about the divorce, but it's really hard. It's hard to believe that he can get through this without completely losing his mind. He's not going to start drinking, but he's eventually going to have a nervous breakdown if he doesn't find a way to become happy again. He's going to be a single parent and he's really scared. Everyone tells him that he's going to be fine, but what if he doesn't? What if he completely messes up? What if Allie meets some boy when she's older and decides to marry him as soon as she graduates from high school? It wouldn't be surprising. James can tell that she's going to be a pretty girl when she grows up. Anyway, what about Mason? What if he ends up dating some girl and she ends up pregnant? What if he gets arrested? Okay, that's a lot of question, but James can't help it. He doesn't want Allie and Mason to make the same mistakes that he and Brianne did. You know, getting married and having kids at a young age. If he has anything to say about, they'll be twenty five before they can even _think _about marriage and children.

"James!" Carlos says, snapping his fingers in front of James face.

"Huh?" James mumbles.

"Let's go inside."

"Oh." James says as he follows his friend into the house.

* * *

><p>Brianne looks out the airplane window with only one thing on her mind. James and the divorce papers that she is starting to regret sending to him. What was she thinking? James really is a sweet guy, so she doesn't know what she was thinking when she got the papers. It's not like she really wants to divorce him, which is why she is actually hoping that he won't sign them. She hates situations like this. You know, situations where you do something and end up regretting it later, but you can't do anything to change it because the damage has already been done.<p>

Jo has been ignoring her. Why wouldn't she? Brianne is making a huge mistake and she knows it. She just can't bring herself to try and fix anything. She feels pretty pathetic, sitting on a plane and staring at bunch of her and James old pictures when she could be trying to fix their marriage.

"That's a cute picture of you guys." Jo says.

"What?" brianne asks in confusion.

"That one." Jo says, pointing a picture in the photo album.

Brianne gets a look of realization on her face as she realizes which picture that Jo is talking about. It was taken backstage during the second part of the tour. James was about to go onstage and he dragged Brianne into a huge bear hug before Gustavo yelled at him to hurry up. Normally, Brianne would have complained that she couldn't breathe, but she just hugged him back.

_James, I know I sent those papers to you, but please don't sign them. It was all a mistake._

"Yeah." She says in response to Jo's compliment of the picture.

"What are you going to do about Allie and Mason's birthday party? You've gotta have a party."

"I've been planning it." Brianne tells her. "Before we split up, James and I talked about different themes and since Allie and Mason seem to love ducks, that's going to be the theme."

"That's really cute." Jo says. "I just wish that both of you could swallow your pride and plan the party together."

"I want to fix our marriage," Brianne tells her. "I just don't know how."

"There's this thing called apologizing." Jo says, obviously being sarcastic. "You could always try that."

"I know." Brianne nods.

"Hey, I think we're about to land!" Jo says excitedly, looking out the window.

All Brianne can do is smile weakly. She's excited to start filming this movie, but she has al lot going on right now, which makes it hard to be "jump up and down" excited. She gets to play the role of a rebellious teenager, which should be easy since she can relate to it. She was a pain in the behind when she was a teen, so portraying this character should be no problem.

**Three minutes later**

"Alright, a limo is going to pick us up and take us to the hotel." Jo tells Brianne. We're going to be given an hour to get settled in, then we go to the hotel meeting area because Ray wants to speak with the cast and crew. Tomorrow, we start filming. According to the schedule, we will be filming your argument with our adoptive mother, a scene where you and I are first moving into our new family's house, and the scene where I meet my love interest. I just hope that Kendall doesn't get too jealous when he hears that I have to kiss this guy."

"You didn't tell him?" Brianne asks as they put their suitcases on the luggage cart.

"I also forgot to mention that I have to do a make scene with the guy." Jo says awkwardly.

"Wow, Jo."

"He gets jealous!" Jo says. "When the guys returned from their first tour, he freaked out when I practiced my New Town High scenes with Jett."

"I guess." Brianne sighs.

She and Jo begin pulling the luggage cart outside, where they find that the limo is already waiting for them. As always, the driver puts their suitcases in the trunk, then opens the door for them. They climb inside and anxiously wait for the driver to get them to their hotel. They are going to be staying at a really awesome one! It's a five star hotel! Beautiful lobby, luxurious rooms, an awesome pool, and much more! The other day, they looked it up on Jo's lap top and got to see some pictures. This next month and a half is going to be very fun. Well, kind of. Brianne's mind is always going to be on her James, but maybe staying in a beautiful hotel and filming a great movie will distract her.

Hopefully...

* * *

><p>"Are you gonna sign the papers?" Carlos asks. All four guys are sitting on the couch while James holds a pen in his right hand and stares at the divorce papers. He reads it carefully, feeling beyond conflicted. If this is what Brianne wants, then he probably should sign, but he doesn't want to. Every time he tries to make the pen touch the paper, he just can't do it. He tries to force himself to do it, but it's nearly impossible. He's getting closer to packing his bags and lying out to Chicago to talk to Brianne and talk her out of divorcing him. Getting a divorce isn't for them. They're suppose to be a happily married couple and, if James has anything to say about it, that's how it's going to be.<p>

"I can't do this." He says, shoving the papers into the folder. He jumps up and grabs his suitcase, which he forgot to unpack. "I'm going to Chicago right now."

"Now t_hat's _the James that we know." Kendall says, high fiving him. James grabs his cell phone and begins dialing the airport's phone number.

"Hi, can you get me on the next flight to Chicago? Okay, thanks." He says before hanging up.

"Call us when you get your girl back." Logan says, squeezing his shoulder. James gives them a smile, then puts Allie and Mason into their carriers. While he carries the babies, Kendall carries his suitcase, tossing it into the backseat of the car. James puts Allie and Mason into the backseat, fastening seat belts around them, then gets into the drivers seat. Then he gets into the drivers seat, putting the key in the ignition and pulling out of the driveway. If the cops saw him, he might get arrested for speeding, but he's in a hurry. He's not driving too fast, though. If he did that, he would probably get into another car accident. If that happened, Mrs. Knight, his parents, and his friends would kill him. The only reason Mrs. Knight didn't kill him the last time is because he's was crying due to the excruciating pain. Instead of killing him, she had to sit there and hold his hand while they waited for the doctor to bring the anesthesia. All he remembers is her trying to talk to him and keep his mind off the pain before the anesthesia got to him.

The more he remembers the accident, the more he starts to slow down. He definitely doesn't want to go through that again.

**An hour later**

James takes a deep breath and runs his comb through his hair. After going through airport security and waiting for about twenty minutes, He finally got on the plane. Honestly, he's getting sick of airplanes. He has been on an airplane two times in the past month and he's getting quite tired of it. But this is what needs to be done. He isn't going to let his marriage be ruined. He's going to have a good talk with Brianne, they are going to forgive each other, and one of them is going to tear up these divorce papers and throw them in the trash. That's where they belong! Both of them were wrong for giving up on their relationship. If they really love each other, they'll never give up.

* * *

><p>"Are you still mad at me?" Brianne asks Jo.<p>

"No, I'm not mad at you." Jo says, flipping through her magazine. "But I am irritated."

"Understandable." Brianne agrees, walking over to the smack table in the hotel lobby. Maybe she should change the subject? Obviously, they can't talk about relationships. In fact, they should ban all talk of relationship problems for the next month and a half. They don't need to be distracted by boy troubles, do they?

"Hey, have you seen Brianne Rocque anywhere?"

Wait, did she just hear...No! There's no way.

"Shoulder length brown hair, blue eyes, tan skin, average height?"

Does she want to turn around? What if she's just imagining things?  
>"Hey, is that..." Jo mumbles quietly.<p>

"I don't know." Brianne says as she slowly turns around. As she turns around, her eyes land on James. He's holding the kids in his arms and ooking around the hotel lobby, searching for something or _someone. _She is tempted to run and hide, but James eyes suddenly meet hers. Neither of them says anything at first, until James starts walking towards her. This is her opportunity to apologize and, hopefully, hear him accept it. Maybe he has cooled down by now, so he might actually listen to her.

When they are finally right in front of her, Brianne is the first to speak.

"What are you doing here?" She asks him, carefully taking Mason from him.

"I wanted to talk to you about these." James says as he hands a yellow folder to her.

"Ah, the papers." She says, examining the folder. "About those..."

"Brie, I don't want to divorce you." James tells her. "But if you really want to, then I'lll do it. I just came because I was hoping that I could change your mind. I love you."

"Jay, I already changed my mind." Brianne blurts out. James seems very surprised by this fact. "I've been thinking about it a lot and, even though I sent the papers to you, I really regret it. I was wrong to let you go and I really want to fix things between us. I mean, I'm willing to give us another chance if you are. We get even try couples therapy! Couples that have marital problems and want to work to fix their marriage go to couples therapy. Look at Hilary's parents!"

"Brie, you're rambling." James chuckles. Brianne smiles as she hands Mason back to his dad. Then she takes the divorce papers out of the folder, tearing them in half. She crumples them up and throws them away before walking back over to James, who is looking at her with surprise.

"I'm sorry for everything." She whispers, kissing him. "Please forgive me."

James rests his forehead against hers and closes his eyes. As Brianne wraps her arms around his neck, he buries his face in her shoulder and holds the babies against his chest. They babble as they are sandwiches in between their parents.

"I need a shower." James mumbles.

Brianne sighs and shakes her head, tightening her arms around him.

"And left my lucky white V neck at home."

"I'm sorry about that." Brianne laughs weakly.

"Will you buy me a smoothie?" James asks her. "I left my wallet at home."

"Alright, let's go." Brianne says, kissing his cheek.

They walk side by side to the small restaurant located down the hallway. Neither one of them says anything. They've kissed Brianne apologized, and she _thinks _that James has accepted. She's not sure, though. He did respond to her hug, but he didn't actually say "I accept your apology." Of course, he also seemed really relieved when she tore up the divorce papers. Maybe he didn't want a divorce either? She's kind of curious about some things, but she's too happy to care.

"Wait," She says, grabbing his arm. "Before we go in, I wanna ask you something. Do you accept my apology?"

"I guess so." James shrugs.

"Mama! Dada!" Allie babbles.

"That's right, sweetie." Brianne says, giving her daughter a kiss. "Mommy and daddy are going to fix our family."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, they made up! It was kind of awkward for them at first, but at least they're going to fix their marriage:D<strong>

**Anyway, I'm really close to 100 reviews, so that would be really cool. Just throwing that out there:D**


	30. Gustavo's Payback

"Pssst! He's gone." Gustavo whispers to the large crowd behind him. Many of the people are either holding various bottles of alcohol and Buddha Bob is carrying his Portable Electrified Music Playing Machine, AKA boom Montez, one of the stars of Varsity Vampire 3, is carrying a bag of CD's. She insisted on picking out the music because she thinks that she has better taste than "The other idiots at this hotel". James can't even believe that Gustavo wanted to invite her. She's not a nice person, so she's probably going to spend her time taunting other guests and gloating about her latest acting award. On the other hand, she might decide to have a few drinks and loosen up. James knows that people start to have different personalities when they're wasted. Like Lindsey! On the rare occasion that she drinks, she becomes less sarcastic and more happy.

"So, Carlitos, wanna share a drink with me?" Jessica asks, handing a bottle of Patron to her boyfriend. Carlos anxiously eyes the bottle, looking at Jessica with curiosity when she uncaps the bottle and hands it back to him. He looks at Gustavo, who gives him a thumbs up. Gustavo told them that while he would normally forbid any alcohol consumption, but he's going allow it tonight. He wants as many people to get wasted as possible, so he can completely destroy Hawk Records. The more drunk people there is, the more damage there will be.

"Okay." Carlos sings before taking a sip from the bottle. He cringes at first, then slowly takes another sip. He looks at Kendall, who slowly takes the bottle from him. He eyes the bottle and takes a sip, coughing when he tastes the tequila. He shoves it into Logan's hands and the shorter boy gives it the same anxious look that Carlos did. He starts to hand it back, but quickly takes a swig of it when Gustavo smacks him behind the head.

"Ow." He says, rubbing the back of his head. "James?"

James doesn't know how he feels about getting wasted again. That night in Sydney was so weird and he remembers waking up with a bad headache and a nauseous feeling in his stomach. Does he want to risk going through that again? Maybe he should go the gym and work out. You know, something healthy. Even if he stays at this party, he doesn't have to drink. If he wants to make a mess out of Hawk Records, he doesn't need alcohol to do it. He'll find a lamp and throw it against the wall or something. Maybe pour some juice on the floor and make sure that it stains. He could write on the walls!

"I'm gonna pass."

"If you say so." Hilary says, taking a sip from her bottle of wine.

"Gustavo, you do realize that what we're about to do is considered vandalism, right?" Logan asks.

"So what? You dogs have vandalized Rocque Records before." Gustavo says with irritation in his voice. "Now let's get in there and GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

"I'm coming up, so you better get this..." Hilary starts to sing.

"Stop! Never do that again." Gustavo says before they walk into Hawk Records. They walk into the main lobby and Buddha Bob turns his boom box on and Jordan puts a CD in. She smirks as she presses play and a Britney Spears song blares the speakers. People start dancing, drinking, and one girl even starts to dancing on the couch.

Kendall, James, and Carlos look at Logan as he takes another swig from the bottle of Patron. They glance at each other as he laughs quietly and takes another sip. Logan hates alcohol, but sampling it outside must have affected him more than they thought. How can they really tell The big give away is when he yells and runs to the middle of the floor, dancing wildly. Frankly, it kind of reminds the guys of the scene in Paul Blart:Mall Cop. Paul wasn't a drinker either and he ended up getting totally wasted and falling through as glass window as he shouted "I BELIEVE IN MAGIC!" Let's just hope that Logan doesn't do that.

"Do you think that the kids are okay?" James asks Kendall, worry in his voice. He left them with Ms. Knight, who promised to take care of them. He trusts her, but he feels like he should be there to take care of them. He misses them whenever he can't be with them. In fact, he feels quite lonely without them. He's in a room full of people, yet it's not the same as being able to spend time with his two beautiful children. By the way, he needs to do some planning for their party. Brianne already bought most of the stuff, but James is going to pick the rest. He wants to get some duck shaped balloons, but he doesn't know where he's going to find those. He could be at home doing a Google search on duck themed balloons, yet he's at Gustavo's little revenge party. Of course, if he had to be here, he might as well enjoy it.

"Logan, do you have a Sharpie?" He asks.

"Um, sure." Logan slurs, grabbing the sleeve of shirt as if it's some kind of pocket. Kendall gently reaches into the front pocket of his sweater vest, handing a black Sharpie to James.

"Be right back." James whispers. He smiles as he stands on top of a table, drawing some funny pictures on the wall. He draws a picture of a monkey, a duck, a cow, and a bunch of other animals doing stupid things that no animal can do in real life. The cow is writing a bike. It's kind of cute, actually. Unfortunately, James isn't really a great artist. He can sing, dance, and act, but he cannot draw.

"Dude, you call that insulting?" Jessica laughs, pushing him off the couch. He shrieks as he awkwardly lands on his feet. He watches as Jessica writes something before jumping down from the couch and landing on Hawk's coffee table, breaking it in half. In big pink letters, it says "Hawk's Got A face Only A Mother Could Love."

"I don't know how you do it." James grins, high giving her.

"Oooh, draw a picture of Wayne Wayne in a dress!" Carlos suggests.

"I can make that happen." Jessica says as she takes a black marker and a purple marker out of her jeans pocket. She returns to the couch, drawing a picture of Wayne Wayne in a purple tea cup style dress.

"How's that?" She asks.

"Awesome!" Carlos and James say with laughter.

"Now, let's draw a picture of you and your wife making out and annoying everyone around you." Jessica tells James.

He stops laughing and glares at her.

"Rude!"

"Well!" Jessica responds as she steps down frown the couch. They look at Logan, who is dancing on the couch while Camille covers her face in embarrassment. Remember Gibby from ICarly? Well, Logan suddenly decides to imitate his "I like to take my shirt off!" thing. Camille looks beyond horrified, yet unsure of how to handle her drunken boyfriend.

"Logan, get down from there." They hear her whisper loudly. "You're embarrassing me!"

"Don't be a party killer!" He laughs as he jumps off the other couch, wrapping his arm around her waist. As soon as his arm is around her, she giggles shyly and follows him over to the dance floor. Well, after Camille forces him to put his sweater vest back on. She has to help him into it as they walk to the dance floor, but he finally gets back into his sweater vest.

"Hey, where's the spray paint!" Lauren asks Jessica.

"If I tell you, will you leave?" Jessica responds.

"Um, sure!" Lauren says, rolling her eyes.

"Guitar Dude has it." Jessica says, pointing to a corner of the room. Once Lauren is gone, she turns around and faces the guys. "I haven't talked to Lauren in months and I was really enjoying it."

"You know, this party is getting too crazy for me, so I'm gonna go and call Ms. Knight." James says as he looks around the lobby, which is starting to look more like a dance club than a lobby. Hilary even found the switch for Hawk's disco ball, so it's hanging from the ceiling. No one knows why he has a disco ball, but it's there. That's all they need to know.

"Don't be gone too long!" Jessica calls out. "We're gonna sneak into Hawk's office!"

"I'll be there!" James says before walking into the restroom. He dials Ms. Knight's home phone number and anxiously waits for her to pick up. He hears a loud crash coming from the lobby and he nearly chokes on his laughter.

"James?"

"Oh! Hey, Ms. Knight." James says. "I just wanted to check on Allie and Mason."

"They're asleep right now." Ms. Knight says sweetly. "They look so precious."

"As always." James chuckles.

"Hey, I think I found the perfect birthday presents for them! I found a adorable baby doll for Allie and a toy car set for Mason. They'll love them!"

"Sounds awesome."James yawns.

"Sweetie, maybe you should get some rest." Ms. Knight says worriedly. Nothing can get past Ms. Knight. That's why the boys didn't even bother denying that there would be alcohol at this party. if if they didn't tell her, she would figure it out. Katie wanted to come, but Ms. Knight gave her a flat out NO whenever she heard about the alcohol. Even as Katie insisted that she wouldn't drink, Ms. Knight refused to give in. When he was sixteen, James would have felt the same way as Katie, but being a parent makes him agree with Ms. Knight more than anything else. He wouldn't want Allie or Mason going to a party like this either.

"DO YOU BELIEVE IN MAGIC?" Someone shouts at the top of their lungs.

"Was that Logan?" Ms. Knight asks.

"Um, no." James says, his voice squeaking. He quickly clears his throat. "I mean, of course not."

"James..."

"Okay, it was. He may have drank a little bit, but he's not too out of control yet. He's just really loud and obnoxious."

"Has Kendall been drinking?"

Ah, classic overprotective mother.

"Only a little bit, but he's not drunk." James reassures her. "He's still fully aware of his surroundings and he hasn't done anything embarrassing."

"I think it's stupid that Hawk is risking getting arrested just to get back at Hawk."Ms. Knight warns him.

"I know, Ms. Knight." James tells her.

"And what kind of mischief have _you _gotten into?"

"Oh, I drew on the wall, but that's it." James says quickly, praying that she doesn't ask anymore questions. Of course, she does. When it comes to her kids, she will ask questions until she is sure that they're okay. Otherwise, she's going to be a wreck for the rest of the night. When Kendall and the guys went to hockey camp, Katie said that when her mom wasn't babying her, she was watching some children's show and crying about the days when Kendall was still her little boy. Is that what Brianne is going to be like when Allie and Mason are older?

"Look, I've gotta go, but I'll see you when you get back." Ms. Knight says. "I love you."

"Love you too." James says before hanging up. He walks back to the lobby, where he is surprised to see Kendall drawing a huge picture of Jo on the wall. Could he be any more obsessed with that girl?

"James, you have to hide me." Dak Zevon says, hiding behind James.

"Did Lauren finally catch you cheating on her with Jordan?" James smirks.

"I'm not a cheater! if you're trying to bring the Brianne thing back up, please don't. Just hide me!" Dak says in annoyance.

"Alright, but seriously, why do you need to hide?"

"Jordan found out that I'm the one that dropped her cell phone in the sink." Dak explains. "Apparently, it was a very expensive phone."

"Just apologize." James says,, trying to walk away. He barely makes one step forward before Dak shrieks and grabs the back of his jacket. Okay, this is getting really annoying. Why would he want to help his wife's ex boyfriend? Most people already know the story of what happened, so he isn't going to bother repeating it, but he didn't l like it.

"Hey, James." The Jennifers say flirtatiously.

"Ladies..." He says with a nervous grin, pushing Dak away from him. "Enjoying the, um, party?"

"Yeah." Curly haired Jennifer says, wrapping her arms around his bicep.

"But it would be much better if you would spend some time with us." Brunette Jennifer says. Wow, that girl reeks of alcohol! All three of them do!

"Girls, I'm married and I barely managed to escape a divorce, so this," He says as he removes Curly Haired Jennfiers arms from his bicep. "isn't gonna happen."

"What happened? You use to love us." Blonde Jennifer says, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh, trust me, I still do." James mumbles He finally speaks up. "But I happen to love my wife and I really don't want to get divorced, so if you could please back off, I would really appreciate it."

"Okay, but we still think you're hot." Brunette Jennifer says, kissing his cheek before following her friends to another party of the lobby.

Girls being all over James Diamond? That was a part of his dream of being famous, but while he can't help enjoying it a little bit, he would never think of cheating on his wife. He doesn't mind a little harmless flirting, but he doesn't go overboard. If someone is married, they should not be kissing or making out with anyone other than their spouse. He has had a girl kiss him at one of their meet and greets, which irritated Brianne, but she knew that she should trust James. The girl just grabbed and planted one on him. She was a pretty good kisser, but Brianne would throw a fit if he said that.

"Come on!" Jessica shouts, waving at him. He shakes his head as he follows, Carlos, and Kendall down the hallway and into Hawk's office. This guy seriously needs to hire an interior decorator. The floors are a drab shade of green, the walls are plain white, he only has one picture on his wall, and he obviously didn't put any effort into decorating this place. Even the plant on his desk looks boring! A plain brown pot? Why couldn't he have chosen something a little more decorative?

"Alright, let's see what we can find." Jessica says, sitting in his desk chair. "Maybe we should get Logan to help us out."

"Jess, he's dancing to a Hilary Duff song right now." Kendall points out. "He's in no shape to help us invade Hawk's computer."

"Right." Jessica says. She suddenly laughs. "The idiot forgot to log out."

"Ooh, look through his pictures!" Carlos says excitedly, pointing to an icon on the screen.

"It's mostly promo pictures for Wayne Wayne." Jessica says, shaking her head. "Hey, is that Hilary?"

They all struggle to get a good look at the picture that Jessica just enlarged. Hilary is standing next to Wayne Wayne at the Hip Hop Music Awards red carpet, giving them camera a big smile while she poses with him. She's actually the only one smiling. Wayne Wayne is putting on his tough guy face and refraining from showing any kind of emotion.

"She needs to work on that smile." Jessica says. "She tries to hard."

"Don't be so picky." Carlos says, ruffling her hair.

"I just got my hair done yesterday, so don't do that." Jessica whines.

"Find something else because these pictures are boring." Kendall says, clicking out of the pictures folder. "Hey, videos!"

"This one looks interesting." James says with a smile, clicking on a video entitled "Me Partying It Up!"

Seconds later, Hawk appears on the screen. He's in his office, wearing Spongebob boxers and a white T shirt, messing with his stereo. The song that he chooses shocks them.

"You wanna be famous! You wanna be the one who's living the life!" He sings in an off key voice, crawling on top of his desk. They all burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter when he starts dancing, trying to copy the Big Time Rush dance moves. They thought that he would never give any attention to a band created by Gustavo, except for that time that he tried to kidnap them before their first concert. They ended up escaping, like, twenty minutes later.

"What's wrong with that man?" Jessica manages to ask through her laughter.

'Who knows?" James chuckles, slapping hands with Kendall and Carlos.

* * *

><p>The party was going to last for four hours, but James ended up leaving an hour early. He misses his kids and was hoping that he could spend some time with them. He always feels kind of bad if he goes out partying while someone else is left to take care of Allie and Mason. They are his and Brianne's responsibility, right? Shouldn't it be their job to take care of them, unless a babysitter is absolutely necessary?<p>

He unlocks the door to 2J and walks into the apartment. He smiles at the familiar surroundings. He remembers going down that swirly slide so many times. He remembers staying up late, playing Battle Blast 4 with his buds. This apartment is full of memories that he will never forget.

"Hey, you're back." Ms. Knight says, kissing his cheek. "Allie woke up and has been asking for her daddy."

"She's in Kendall's room?"

"Yeah."

When James walks into the small bedroom, he finds Allie sitting up in her bassinet. Her eyes light up whenever she sees him and starts babbling, extending her arms. James gives her a loving smile as he picks her up, sitting on his old bed. He bounces her on his lap and kisses her cheek.

"Did you miss daddy?" He asks. Allie makes some adorable baby noises and grabs his shirt.

"I'll take that as a yes." He smiles as he lays down. He lets her sit on his chest and touch his face.

"I need a nap." He yawns, rubbing her back. "I think Gustavo went too far with that party."

"Dada." Allie coos.

"What?" James whispers, smiling.

Allie makes some more baby noises as she grabs the collar of her dad's leather jacket, trying to put it in her mouth.

"Hey, you will not believe what I found on Hawks' computer." James tells her. "A video of him dancing to Big Time Rush. Even better, he was in his underwear."

This doesn't seem to interest Allie. James can tell because she sits quietly, looking around the room. She chews on the thumb and a bit of drool trickles down her hand. James grabs a cloth off the bedside table, grabbing her hand and wiping the drool away. He doesn't know why she insists on using her fist as a chew toy. That's why James tries to keep her distracted, so she won't do that.

"Do I need to let you borrow some of Maddie's toys?" He asks playfully.

"James, stop teasing your daughter!" Ms. Knight calls out.

"I'm just kidding!" James laughs, giving Allie a big kiss on her cheek.

"Dada!" Allie says softly.

"How come you say dada more than you say mama?" He asks her. He pretends to gasp in shock. "Do you prefer me over mommy?"

"James!" Ms. Knight calls out. "Be nice!"

"Aw, I'm just messing with you, baby." James tells his daughter, giving her a hug. "I know that you and Mason love mommy and daddy equally."

"Mama!" Allie says.

"Oh, now you say it." James chuckles, shaking her little hand. Then he sits up and carries her over to her bassinet. "Alright, princess, you need to get some more sleep. We'll go home in a little bit. But I think i'll take a nap first."

"Dada." Allie whimpers as James starts to lower her into the bassinet. Aw, the poor thing doesn't want to sleep alone. James gives her a look of sympathy and picks her back up, kissing her forehead.

"I guess you can sleep with me." He whispers, laying down with Allie resting her head against his chest. It doesn't take too long for him to fall asleep, since he's worn out from that insane party. He's asleep for about four minutes before the front door opens and the guys voices can be heard. Logan's ivoice is pretty slurred and a loud thud is heard as is falls down, along with a very surprised Ms. Knight's voice.

"LOGAN MITCHELL!"

* * *

><p><strong>Double update again! OH YEAH! <strong>

**This was just a fun chapter. A lot of comedy and some fluffy moments:) And I could totally see Logan mentioning vandalism and being all apprehensive:) Anyway, you know what to do. *Silence* Review!**


	31. Big Time Birthday

Brianne quietly walks up the stairs. She gets to be in LA for two days before she has to go back to Chicago. Filming has been a lot of fun, but she is happy to be home. Today is Allie and Mason are one year old today and Brianne would hate to miss their party. It looks like James already decorated. It looks really good. James wasn't sure if he could handle decorating on his own, but Brianne believes in him. Anyway, she's pretty sure that he got the guys and Ms. Knight to help out. She just can't believe that it has been one year since their beautiful babies were born. They are far from being the helpless little newborns that they use to be. James called last week and said that they finally took their first independent steps. She's really sad that she had to miss it, but James said that he got it on video. That's a good thing since she couldn't see them in person. Another cute thing that James told her about? Allie and Mason will give actual hugs and kisses now. She can't wait to see that.

She walks into her and James room. Her husband is fast asleep under the covers, laying on his back with his arms crossed. She is beyond happy that they didn't get a divorce. When she finishes filming the movie, she and James will begin couples therapy. For the most part, they're back to being a happy couple, but they both know that they still have issues to work out. The divorce thing was a close call and it's going to take some time for their relationship to recover from that, but they're together and that's all that matters.

She sits on the bed and pushes his bangs away from his forehead, gently kissing the soft and tan skin. She strokes his cheek and smiles when he shifts slightly, groaning in his sleep. She grabs his left hand and touches his wedding ring, giggling when he holds her hand. When her eyes return to his face, she finds that he is awake. He looks tired but happy. She would normally let him sleep, but she was hoping that they could wish Allie and Mason a happy birthday. Maybe they could even sing a birthday song! The twins love singing, so they'll love the birthday song.

"When did you get here?" He asks her.

"About ten minutes ago." Brianne tells him. "I got myself a glass of milk, then I came here to wake you up. Allie and Mason are a year old today and I think that we should wish them a happy birthday."

"Oh yeah." James says as he sits up. He gives Brianne a hug, then stands up and grabs her hand again. "Let's go."

They walk down the hallway to the nursery. They see both babies standing up in their crib, looking around the room. When they see their parents, they smile and start babbling. James walks over to Allie's crib and picks her up, while Brianne does the same for Mason.

"Happy birthday, loves." Brianne coos, kissing Mason's cheek. "Jay, let's sing their birthday song."

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, Allie and Mason! Happy birthday to you!" They sing in unison, proceeding to give both babies a kiss. Then they begin carrying the babies down the stairs and into the living room. They sit them on the floor and watch as they both stand up and start walking around. When Mason starts walking towards the kitchen, James is quick to following him. The kitchen could be a dangerous place for a baby if they're unsupervised. James smiles as Mason walks over to refrigerator, trying to reach for the handle. He's very little, so this is a useless attempt. It's pretty cute, though.

"What do you and your sister want for breakfast?" He asks him. "Do you want applesauce? I know that you love applesauce."

Mason nods and makes another attempt at reaching for the handle. James smiles and opens the refrigerator, taking two containers of applesauce out. He takes two spoons off the island and motions for Mason to follow him. They walk to the living room and James puts the applesauce and spoons on the table, then he lifts Mason into his high chair.

"Come here, birthday girl." He says, picking Allie up. "I got your favorite."

He puts her in her high chair and laughs as she grabs a handful of applesauce, shoving it into her mouth.

"Maybe we should help them." Brianne laughs, sitting next to Allie. She gets a spoonful of applesauce and feeds it to Allie.

After they are done feeding the babies, they let them have a little playtime. While the babies are distracted by their toys, James uses the opportunity to pull Brianne into a kiss. She laughs as she cups his cheek with her hand, smiling into the kiss. She jumps into his arms and wraps her arms around his neck. James gives her a huge hug and showers her face with kisses, ignoring her squeals and laughter. He puts her down and she tries to run away, but he grabs her and plants a big kiss on her cheek. Trying to run never works because he always catches up to he, but she loves when he grabs her and gives her a hug and kiss.

"Okay, you can stop now." She teases, poking his stomach.

Knock! Knock!

"Coming!" She calls out. She runs to the front door and looks through peep hole, smiling happily. It looks like it's time for the party to begin.

"Hey, you're here already!" She tells the guys and their girlfriends. Lindsey and Hilary are standing behind them, looking a bit awkward. It's probably because they're the only single people in the group. Hilary sort of has this thing with Wayne Wayne, but no one knows how a relationship between those two would work.

"Alright, where are they?" Hilary says, pushing the rest of them aside. She skips to the living room, getting the attention of Allie and Mason. Allie even stands up and walks over to her, trying to grab the hem of her pink sundress. To everyone's surprise, Hilary actually picks her up. Normally, Hilary is afraid to even touch them because she thinks that they're going to spit up on her. They've really done that before, especially when they were younger. You know, from birth to about seven months old. Now that they're a little older, they don't spit up on people. Well, not all the time. However, they still drool.

"Your mom , Gustavo, Kelly, Walter, and Ms. Knight are getting the presents out of the van." Jessica tells Brianne.

"I've already got my present." Kendall says proudly, taking two wrapped gifts from behind his back. He puts them on a table sitting against the wall.

Allie walks over to James and tugs at the leg of his sweatpants, trying to get his attention. He picks her up and smiles as she gives him a hug and kiss on his cheek.

"She loves giving hugs and kisses." He tells the guests. Then he looks at Allie. "And she loves getting them."

He hugs her and kisses her cheek for emphasis.

"Do you have the cake?" Carlos asks quietly. Of course, he would ask about food before anything else. That's just Carlos for you. The boy loves food and they've all gotten use to it. It's really quite funny when you think about it. Everywhere they go, he always wants to know about the food options.

"Carlos, you can eat later." Ms. Knight says as she carries some present over to the table, putting them down. "Wow, those are heavy. What kind of stuff did you people get for the kids?"

"Let me see her." Logan says, taking Allie into his arms. "Hey, cutie."

"Mason, don't you chew on that." Brianne says as Mason tries to put a toy car in his mouth. She sits in front of him and pulls him onto her lap. Since he isn't allowed to chew on his car, he grabs a strand of his mom's chair and chews on that instead. As gross as that is, Brianne allows it. It's better than him chewing on a toy car and choking on one of the little pieces. She would rather have her hair drenched in baby drool, rather than have her son choke and have to be taken to the hospital. She doesn't even want to think about that scenario.

"DOGS, OPEN THE DOOR!" The hear Gustavo shout.

"OH, I"LL OPEN IT!" Kelly snaps, pushing the door open. She, Gustavo, Walter, and Allison stumble into the house, holding the rest of the presents.

"You kids have a lot of presents to open." Logan tells the babies.

"I remember my first birthday." Hilary says dreamily. "My cousin threw one of my dolls at me."

"Um, how old was he?" Lindsey asks weirdly.

"He was a year old too." Hilary says.

"Was the cake good?" Carlos asks her.

"It was delicious."

"Hey, let's start the party." Allison says. "Brie, do you have that Spongebob soundtrack CD?"

"Yeah." Brianne says, grabbing it from the coffee table and handing it to her mom. Allison walks over to the Cd player and puts the CD in, pressing play.

"Put it on the Goofy Goober song!" Carlos says excitedly. Allison looks at him with a questioning expression before changing the song to track 2. Everyone grounds when they hear "I'm a goofy goober, yeah. You're a goofy goober, yeah." Carlos and the babies are the only ones dancing to the song. He even picks them up and dances with him. They both laugh cutely, which makes everyone else feel less weirded out and more amused. It's strange for a twenty year old guy to be amused by a song like this, but it's not as weird when he's using the song to entertain two babies. That's when it starts to become adorable.

"I'm a goofy goober, yeah!" Hilary sings, frowning when Jessica slaps her arm.

"Wait!" Walter says. "Jessica, you didn't get them anything dangerous, did you?"

"No." Jessica says.

"What did you get them?"

Jessica whispers something to him and he slowly nods in approval.

"Oh, thank goodness." He sighs in relief.

"Can we please change this to something else?" Gustavo complains.

What do they choose? The FUN song...from Spongebob. As soon as it gets to the "F is for fire" part, James interrupts.

"Okay!" He says quickly, changing the song.

"Aww, James is overprotective." Katie teases.

"Shut up." James says, ruffling her hair.

"Jay, aren't your parents coming?" Brianne asks him.

"I think so." James says, looking at his watch. His dad use to have a habit of making promises and breaking them. If he said that he would come to a hockey game, he would end up working. There were times that he wouldn't even be home for his son's birthday or even Christmas! It was quite depressing, but it's getting better. Mr. Diamond promised to come to this party and James is almost certain that he's going to keep that promise.

Knock! Knock!

He walks to the door and looks at the peep hole before opening the door. Ms. Diamond, Mr. Diamond, and Amanda walk into the room. Mr. Diamond keeps his arm around Amanda and helps her walk, since her baby bump is getting so big. James is surprised by how big she is now. She's seven months along, so it'll only be two months before James gets his half sibling. Is it normal to be a little scared by that fact?

"Hi, sweetie." Ms. Diamond says, kissing her son's cheek. "Where are the kids?"

"In the living room." James says.

"James!"

He turns around and is surprised when his stepsister, Mikayla, jumps into his arms. He high fives Landon before the eleven year old boy runs to the living room. It's no secret that he has a tiny crush on Brianne. Like, not obsessive, but he can be just a little bit creepy.

"Wow." he says when he sees Brianne's new hair color. "You know, you were hotter as a blonde, but the brown hair could work."

"Dude, just let it go." James says, ruffling his hair. He puts Mikayla down and kisses her cheek before walking over to his dad and Amanda, who are sitting on the couch. He gives each of them a hug. When he first met Amanda, he didn't really like her that much. He always had the hope that his parents might get back together, but his dad proposed to Amanda, which basically told James that his parents will never get back together. His dream of a complete family was crushed and he had to accept that. He was hurt when his dad told him about the engagement, but he soon came to realize that he couldn't stay mad about it. The wedding was going to happen whether he liked it or not. Now he actually thinks that Amanda is pretty cool.

"How's the baby?" he asks his stepmom.

"Good, but she kicks a lot." Amanda says, rubbing her large stomach.

"You're having a girl?" James asks, smiling.

"Yeah." Amanda says excitedly.

"Dad, why didn't you tell me?" James asks.

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Actually, that reminds me." Brianne says, smiling. She doesn't know how to break the news, but she thinks that they'll be excited. They might say that it's too soon, but they probably won't be upset.

"What?" James asks her, grabbing her hands.

"Lately, I've been getting sick a lot and i've been really hungry, so I went to a doctor in Chicago." Brianne explains. "And he told me something really exciting."

"No way." James says, a smile slowly appearing on his face.

"Yeah," Brianne says, kissing him. "We're gonna have another baby."

"Oh my gosh, Brianne, they're barely a year old and you're gonna have another one?" Jessica complains.

"Hey, your soap smells really good." Camille says as she and Jo return to the living room. They must have been fixing their makeup or something because they didn't have that much on when they first showed up. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Um, Brie just told us that she's pregnant again?" Kelly says awkwardly while James gives Brianne a big hug and places kisses all over her face. Kelly is concerned about Gustavo's possible reaction. When Brianne told him about her first pregnancy, he nearly had a heart attack. What will he be like this time? He overreacts to everything, so it wouldn't be surprising if he had a complete meltdown and/or killed James.

"You..." Gustavo says in a low pitched voice, walking closer to James and Brianne. Suddenly, he drags them both into a hug.

"Um, you're not mad?" James asks.

"I thought that you would kill us."

"Allie and Mason have been such a joy to have around! It'll be great for you kids to have another one!" Gustavo says.

"Okay, I think he's been drinking something." James whispers.

"Or smoking something." Jessica mutters.

"JESSICA!" Everyone shouts.

"Allie, Mason, you're going to have a little brother or sister!" James says, picking them up.

"Brie, how far along are you?" Allison asks her daughter.

"About four weeks." Brianne says, putting a hand on her stomach. At least no one is freaking out about this. Well, she can tell that her mom looks a little nervous, but she's not yelling or anything, so that's a good sign. When Brianne found out about her pregnancy two days ago, she was terrified. She wasn't sure if her family and friends would be mad or disappointed or excited and happy. She hadn't really been planning on having another baby yet. I mean, she and James had talked about having another one eventually, but they weren't planning on having another one this soon. But it's happening, so they might as well be happy.

"Aren't you kids a little young? I mean, you already have two kids to take care of and you're only twenty years old." Mr. Diamond says apprehensively.

"Dad..." James says quietly.

"Look, I'm going to support you, but I don't know if you're ready for this responsibility."

"Dad, Brie and I already have two kids." James tells him. "We can handle one more, okay?"

Everyone is silent as Mr. Diamond ponders this.

"Okay." He finally says. "I trust you."

"Thank you." James says, hugging his dad.

"How do you feel about this, Allison?" Ms. Diamond asks.

"I'm definitely shocked." Allison says. "Brie, do you really think that you're ready for another baby?"

"Mom, James and I _are_ ready for this. We can do it." Brianne says, hugging James waist.

"Alright, now that we've discussed that, let's direct our attention back to these two." Walter says, pointing to Allie and Mason.

"I'm a goofy goober, yeah!" Carlos shouts.

"Carlos, please don't sing that song." Lindsey says, rubbing her temples.

"Phooey." Carlos pouts.

"You know, that song is kind of catchy." Kendall says as he starts dancing to it. Jo just looks at him in bewilderment. What? She's never seen her boyfriend dance a Spongebob song. It's strange, funny, and adorable at the same time. Anyway, these are the Big Time Rush guys that we're talking about. They''re suppose to be crazy. It would be boring if they were mature all the time.

"Hey, let's eat the cake!" Carlos begs. "I didn't eat breakfast this morning, so I'm _really _hungry."

"Good idea." James says, wrapping his arm around Brianne's waist."I'm sure that Brianne is starving."

"My cravings aren't that bad." Brianne says as they walk into the kitchen. "Yet."

"Are you gonna make him go to the store at one in the morning?" Jo asks as they begin putting chocolate cake on the plates, handing them to the guests. "I remember when you were pregnant with Allie and Mason. Those poor boys had to go to three different stores before they found what you wanted."

"I'll try to be less annoying." Brianne laughs as she follows Jo into the living room and over to the dining table. A few people, including Allie and Mason, get to sit on the table, while the rest sit on the couch or the floor.

"Wow, this cake is good." Carlos says dreamily. "Who made this?"

"We just bought it." James says as he feeds some cake to Mason. "And had them decorate it for us."

The cake, before people dug in, had a large picture of a cartoon duck with Happy 1st Birthday, Allie And Mason written in white writing.

"Where did you get it?" Carlos asks as he takes a bite of Jessica's cake.

"There's a bakery a couple blocks away from the Palm Woods." Brianne says. "They make really good stuff."

"Well, I think I'll get them to decorate my next birthday cake."

With that, the friends and family burst into laughter.

They've been through plenty ups and downs. They all had their problems, their imperfections, there were fights and almost breakups, but in the end, they always stick together and nothing will ever change that.

* * *

><p><strong>That was the last chapter, but there is one story left in this series. I've decided to call it "My Dilemma". It's going take place when Allie and Mason are seventeen years old, so we're going to fast forward a little bit. It's going to be fun, though.<strong>

**As for Brianne's pregnancy, I think that it would be interesting for Allie and Mason to have a younger sibling. Just explaining that little twist:)**

**Anyway, I hope that you have enjoyed "Summer's Not Hot" and the previous stories in the series. "My Dilemma" will be posted soon:D**

**Review!**


End file.
